DarkSoul
by Cumbersomeconnexion
Summary: UA DarkHarry/LOL Très jeune Harry maltraité par son oncle fuit la maison, et se retrouve plongé au centre de faits incroyablement dangereux. Bientôt de nouveaux combats ! Chap 39 up !
1. Chapter 1

Pour bien des personnes, Harry Potter petit garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux vert émeraude était un véritable héros. Une légende vivante. Agé de tout juste une année, il avait survécu au sortilège de mort du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps qui en avait après lui car il avait eu part d'une prophétie disant qu'un enfant aurait le pouvoir de le détruire. Fatalité ? Destin ? Lord Voldemort car tel était son nom n'appréciant guère qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre décida de partir en quête du marmot.

La mère du petit Harry s'était sacrifiée pour lui, lui offrant une protection que ledit mage noir n'avais pas prévue. Le sort qu'il lui lança rebondis sur son front et repartit sur ledit mage qui comble du malheur fut réduis à moins qu'un esprit. La magie était parfois bien étrange.

Pour d'autres personnes Harry était la pire plaie du monde, un petit monstre ingrat, cupide, laid, turbulent, menteur violent et par-dessus tout, une erreur de la nature et une vraie sangsue. C'était ainsi que le pauvre et petit Harry vivait, considéré de la sorte par sa famille.

Les Dursley, une famille somme toute banale : un fils énorme à l'effigie de son père et une mère plus haute et maigre que la lampe allogène du salon. Dès que ses relatifs l'eurent ils le mirent bien vite dans la crèche du quartier pour l'avoir le moins possible dans les pattes.

Tout naturellement Harry se mit à aimer l'école le seul lieu ou il n'était jamais dérangé, là où sa gentille maîtresse lui apprenait à lire et à écrire, lui rappelant sans cesse de ne pas s'inquiéter de ne pas arriver les exercices qu'elle lui donnait car bien qu'étant surdoué le niveau d'étude exigé n'était pas encore atteint par lui. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Oui à trois ans faire des exercices de CE2 n'était pas donné à tous.

Le temps passa, Harry était très content, car c'était le jour de son anniversaire, il savait compter jusqu'as dix, lacer ces chaussures, s'habiller tout seul, relever la cuvette de toilette, faire le ménage, cuisiner le bacon, et parfaitement lire et écrire. Mais de plus selon sa tante —Pétunia— il était un homme. C'est ainsi que le plus naturellement du monde elle lui avait offert un petit râteau tout neuf, jaune, lui disant qu'as quatre ans, les petits monstres dans son genre étaient devenus des « Petit-monstre-hommes » parfaitement capables de s'occuper du jardin. Il passa donc l'après midi de son quatrième anniversaire, sous un soleil de plomb à ratisser le jardin et mettre les feuilles mortes dans les sacs prévus à cet effet que sa tante avait pris grand soin de sortir.

Fatigué par son après midi il posa son râteau sur le sol et s'allongea à côté de lui et s'endormit. Il fit un rêve très étrange, il se trouvait dans un très grand jardin, un très grand château s'y trouvait étrangement aussi. Au loin un cerf, un gros chien noir et un rat jouaient ensembles quand un immense loup surgit de la nuit. Faisait-il nuit deux secondes auparavant ?

Le loup courut en sa direction pour probablement le dévorer, déchiqueter, avec ces grandes dents et le cherchant avec ces longues oreilles… Prit de peur Harry courut à s'en déchirer les tout nouveaux « muscles-d'homme-monstre-parfaitement-capable », mais au moment ou le loup allait l'attraper, il se transforma lui-même en une panthère, encore plus monstrueuse que lui, bavante et crachante qui effraya le loup qui s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes.

Où est ce petit monstre ? Hurla son oncle.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut—dites-moi donc qui aurait pu faire autrement— en entendant la voie honnie de son oncle. Il venait tout juste de rentrer et Harry n'avait pas été là comme chaque soirs pour lui mettre ces pantoufles aux pieds et lui donner son verre de whisky pur feu. Il se releva quand il vit l'oncle arriver, furieux, mi-courant mi-marchant… Aie ! Ca allait encore barder pour lui, il pouvait le sentir.

Sale petit monstre ingrat…

La phrase ne franchie jamais ses lèvres, car il venait de marcher sur le petit râteau…

Le manche se souleva avec grâce et atteint le plus haut point que sa petite taille lui permettait. Le point où selon Harry : Ca fait hyper-méga-trop-mal.

Blanc fut la couleur du visage de son oncle avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre et ne fasse trembler le sol et le petit Harry, qui se précipita vers lui.

Rouge, bleu, vert, rouge, vert, bleu, blanc, vert, rouge, des larmes aux yeux, rouge, vert, bleu. Telles étaient les couleurs sur le visage de l'oncle Vernon. Le petit marmot explosa de rire, c'était toujours une source de joie pour lui de voir les couleurs de son oncles se succéder de la sortes, même si cela faisait toujours très mal par la suite !

L'oncle se releva, livide de rage contre le petit Harry hilare. Il releva les yeux et déglutit en voyant le poing levé de son oncle prêt à frapper… Sa allait encore faire très très mal… Si seulement il pouvait faire comme dans son rêve… OUI ! Sa maîtresse lui disait de toujours croire en lui, il pouvait le faire il en été sur ! Il se concentrât fortement sur la panthère, celle de son rêve, les moindres détails lui revinrent. POP. Le poing s'abattit dans le vide, à la place de son neveu se trouvait une petite panthère, feulant et mordante. Il recula et courut chercher son martinet prêt à lui faire regretter cette nouvelle anomalie.

Harry était très content d'avoir réussit, comme quoi sa vieille maîtresse avait toujours raison, bien que se fusse un poil douloureux… Sa fourrure commençait déjà à le gratter, être un animal n'avait pas que des avantages, choper des puces à peine en cinq minutes… quelle poisse. Il essaya de redevenir humain mais ne réussit pas et son ouïe surdéveloppée lui annonçait déjà le retour de son oncle avec son magnifique martinet en cuir marron poli chaque soir avec un peu de salive… chose vraiment mais alors vraiment fâcheuse. L'oncle armé de son vil objet arriva vitre rejoint par la tante armée du sien… son ballet… Harry sous la peur retrouva sa forme normale, son oncle l'agrippa par son coup et l'entraînât vers la maison.

Dieu que sa pouvait faire mal, son pauvre dos n'en pouvait plus, si seulement il pouvait disparaître, et ne plus jamais revenir pour voir cette horrible et méchante famille, près de cette magnifique cabine téléphonique rouge qu'il avait vu une fois à Londres. Celle-ci même qui lui avait valu d'autres coups de martinet la semaine dernière après qu'il eu juré l'avoir vue descendre dans le sol. Ô Dieu qu'il aimerait y être pensât-il en fermant les yeux tentant d'ignorer par tous les moyens la douleur. Compression, mouvement puis plus rien, le noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait devant cette même cabine, à laquelle il avait pensé très fort en prenant des coups de martinet. Il regarda autour de lui, ruelle très sale, vieux bâtiments, poubelles, benne à ordures ménagères, vieux carton plein de livres tout aussi vieux, téléviseur cassé. Il ne rêvait pas, il était bien là ou il avait souhaité être !

Bon je suis donc bien un monstre !

Harry réfléchis faisant de son mieux, du moins aussi bien qu'un petit garçon de son age aussi avancer. Autant essayer de réapparaître pas trop loin pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il se redressât, le vieux carton plein de livres lui semblant bien assez loin il le choisi. Bien qu'ayant très mal au dos il se mit debout et fermât les yeux, se concentrant très fort sur le carton et attendit, mais rien ne se passa.

Humm… Moi, mon dos frappé, mon oncle…

Il referma les yeux et força, força, força encore en pensant au carton. Il se sentit de nouveau compressé, de tous les côtés puis il ouvrit les yeux quand la sensation fut passée. Il était devant son vieux carton. Harry sauta de joie. Il passa le reste de l'après midi à apparaître dans divers endroits de la ruelle. Il réapparut devant son vieux carton, épuisé mais heureux par ce qu'il savait faire. Le soleil commençait à décliner, il savait qu'il devait trouver un endroit ou dormir au chaud. Derrière le carton il y avait un petit trou dans le mur ce serait son appartement. Il se releva et son regard tomba sur un des livres du carton : Histoire du monde magique actuel. Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous et merci de lire ma nouvelle histoire. Par contre les publications risquerons d'être longues étant donné que je boss pas mal, la taille de pierre en restauration de monuments historiques ceytreydur , je sort beaucoup car oui j'ai enfin prit conscience qu'il y avait un monde extérieur à celui de world of warcraft il m'as fallu un an et demi, maintenant je fait tout pour me trouver une copine mais bon ça marche pas top, top… bref

Comme vous l'avez compris mon histoire sera une dark-fic-lol c'est-à-dire une dark fiction humoristique du moins le maximum que je puisse faire… fin je vais essayer quoi 

Bonne lecture :

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page : _

_« Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous venez de recevoir votre invitation pour Poudlard, vous revenez à l'instant même du chemin de Traverse ? Oui le monde de la magie existe, oui vous êtes sorcier ! Comment ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? Alors souvenez-vous de toutes les choses bizarres qui se sont produites à votre proximité depuis que vous êtes enfant ! »_

L'image fugitive d'un verre d'eau arrivant jusqu'à lui tout seul, et de la fureur de l'oncle Vernon.

_« Oui vous êtes bien sorcier, mais ne croyez pas pouvoir tout faire, tant que vous n'aurez pas fini vos 7 années d'études obligatoires à Poudlard, tant que vous n'aurez étudiez énormément la magie sous toutes ces formes, tant que vous n'aurez pas lu ma collection complète de livres, faits par les plus grands mages de notre époques… »_

Harry regarda le reste du vieux carton, à l'intérieur il y avait toute une collection impressionnante de livres, 8 matières et 7 livres de difficulté différentes pour chacune !

Sortilèges

Défense contre les forces du mal

Métamorphose

Potions

Histoire de la magie

Runes

Soins aux créatures magiques

Arithmancie

Alors comme ça il était bien un sorcier, et c'était pour ça que l'oncle Vernon le frappais sans cesse ! Et bien soit ! Puis qu'il n'aimait pas la magie, il deviendrait le plus puissant montre-sorcier-magique de tout l'univers-entier-de-la-galaxie-inter-sidérale. Puis il irait l'ennuyer une fois ce but atteint ! Il traîna le carton avec lui dans le trou du mur et disparut.

Dès son réveil le lendemain matin il apparu chez son oncle et sa tante pour y prendre à manger et par la même occasion vérifier si il était toujours capable de le faire ou il voulait, et retourna dans sa cachette.

Il mangea et fini rapidement le livre prit la veille.

« Livre qu'il avait presque fini la veille ? Comment faisait-il pour lire dans le noir ? Probablement parce qu'il était sorcier ! »

Bien maintenant faut que je me trouve une baguette magique !

Il sortit de sa cache et s'approcha de la benne à ordure. Il trouva rapidement un barreau de chaise cassé à la bonne taille pour lui et qui ferait bien l'affaire de baguette magique.

Ouvrant le livre de sortilège pour usage débutant il commença à travailler.

_« Le sortilège de lévitation, un des sortilèges les plus simples de se livre, vous permettra après avoir dit la formule de faire léviter les objets lourds et encombrants sans moindres difficultés. Pour ce faire il suffit de reproduire le mouvement ci-dessous avec la formule adéquate… »_

Harry pointât sa baguette sur le livre et dit la formule en faisant le mouvement, mais rien ne se produisit.

Il relut le passage :

_« … et dire la formule en faisant le mouvement, le sort leviosa n'est absolument pas compliqué, la clef est la concentration. »_

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrât sur le sort.

LEVIOSA ! Hurla-il en laissant échapper une terrible flatulence.

Rouge de honte le petit Harry déboutonnât son pantalon et sortit faire ces besoins. Quelque chose lui caressait les épaules, il se retournât mais ne vit rien du tout, la chose lui caressât la jambe et ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Au dessus de ces fesses, était accrochée une immense queue noire. Il l'attrapa à deux mains et tirât dessus de toutes ces maigres forces pour l'arracher mais rien n'y fit ; il ne réussi qu'a se faire pleurer.

Bof ça doit être parce que je peux me transformer en panthère ! Allons faire ce maudit sort pour que je puisse être le plus puissant sorcier-monstre-magicien ! Pensa le petit Harry pas boudeur pour deux sous.

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, il retourna récupérer sa baguette et se concentrât sur son travail.

Leviosa ! Lâcha il après un troisième échec

Sa baguette s'enflamma et tomba en cendres.

Waou ! pas assez résistant !

Il sortit de sa planque, et chercha quelque chose de plus solide que le bois. Après quelques minutes intensives de fouillage de poubelles, il repéra le vieux poste de télévision, sur lequel pendait lamentablement son antenne cassée en deux.

Du fer ! S'exclama-il

Tout heureux qu'il était il retourna dans son antre pointât sa nouvelle baguette sur le livre.

Leviosa !

Celui-ci s'éleva alors vers le ciel comme tiré par un fil invisible. Il le fit se balader dans sa cachette qui était soit dit en passant un immeuble désaffecté. Il le posa sur le sol et le refit léviter du premier coup. Il mit deux livres l'un sur l'autre et y arriva aussi bien qu'il fusse plus essoufflé qu'avant, car même si au premier coup d'œil on ne voyait rien faire de la magie était très éprouvant pour lui. Le soir arriva bien vite et il s'endormit un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme jamais en faisant des rêves de magies et de monstres-magiciens-ultra-puissant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les semaines passaient, et le petit Harry allait toujours voler de la nourriture chez son oncle et sa tante, apprenait toujours la magie et retenait par cœur chaque sort. Et quand il ne pouvait plus faire de magie car elle ne voulait plus marcher à force d'en faire il allait visiter les environs et jouer dans le parc non loin de là. Les semaines devinrent à leur tour des mois, ne pouvant plus faire une fois de plus de la magie, bien qu'ayant tenus bien plus longtemps cette fois-ci, il décida d'essayer de se retransformer en panthère chose qu'il arriva à faire de suite.

Ce n'est donc pas de la magie !!

Il reprit forme humaine et contempla sa queue qu'il avait apprit à aimer, nettoya les quelques éparses saletés qui s'y étaient accrochées, rangea ses livres de défense contre les forces du mal de 3 et 4 années qu'il venait tout juste de finir, bien qu'encore bloquant sur le sortilège anti-strangulos.

Il s'endormit fier de lui et de touts ces livres qu'il connaissait et maîtrisait par cœur, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pouvoir pratiquer les potions et par le fait que les runes étaient vraiment une matière compliquée. Il s'enroula confortablement dans les trois couvertures qu'il avait volé chez les Dursley et pleura pendant un moment car tout les autres garçons dans le parc ne voulaient plus jouer avec lui car il sentait très mauvais et été trop sale selon leur maman. Demain il devrait trouver une solution à son problème, lui aussi comme tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des amis et s'amuser. Plus personne ne l'en empêcherait jamais !!


	3. Chapter 3

Du côté du paisible monde des Dursley, régnait une joie sans pareil depuis que le monstre avait disparu de leur vie. Par ce bel après midi de Juin ils décidèrent que de partir faire une bonne et longue promenade dans le parc du quartier serait une merveilleuse et excellente idée, le parc était verdoyant, l'herbe bien grasse, les fleures épanouies, les abeilles butinant de-ci de-la, les libellules volant dans tout les sens, bref une véritable relaxation.

Miss Figg elle aussi était ravie, elle avait réussie à convaincre son merveilleux et fort grand ami, le grand vénérable et vénéré Albus Dumbledore, soit dis en passant son meilleur ami, voir son seul véritable ami—très certainement—aussi le seul qu'elle considérait de la sorte. A venir déjeuner dans le parc de son quartier. Des semaines de négociations se souvint elle.

Alors Albus ces vacances comment sont-elles ?

Ô par Merlin, elles sont ma foi fort agréables, épuisantes mais n'est-ce pas le but premier des vacances ? Et cela me fait un bien fou !

Oui je peux comprendre avec ton statut la vie quotidienne ne dois pas être facile tout les jours !

Tout a fait ! Un esquimau au citron ?

Volontiers ! Merci beaucoup !

Leur discussion continua durant une bonne heure sur divers sujet les concernant uniquement eux, parmi les plus divers et variés, avant de voir arriver au grand complet la famille Dursley.

Bonjour Miss Figg ! S'exclama Vernon Dursley ravi comme toujours—depuis la plus grosse vente de perceuses de l'année—tout comme quatre mois auparavant.

Très bien merci et vous-même ?

On ne peut mieux ! Dit il en regardant son gros porc de fils « chose dite par Arabella elle-même » monté sur un vélo jaune.

Vernon ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mon plus vieil ami Albus Dumbledore !

A la mention de se nom, Pétunia et lui devinrent blanc comme la neige, ou un œuf au plat.

Vous ici ? Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Albus.

Tout à fait, et je passe une excellente journée avec une très chère amie à moi ! Dit le vénérable et vénéré Albus.

Vernon lui jeta un regard meurtrier puis regarda une nouvelle fois Miss Figg.

Arabella, vous fricotez avec un magicien de pacotille !

De pacotille ? Eructa-elle

C'est le plus grand et puissant et beau mage de cette épique alors un peu de respect espèce de gros tas de graisse ambulante !

Sur ce, je vous prie de passer votre chemin et nous laisser, avant que je ne perde mon calme ! Cracha-elle avec mépris.

Vernon changea de cible, et jeta à nouveau un regard noir à Dumbledore.

Vous polluez mon air, et vous salissez ma famille.

Si seulement vous et votre espèce pouviez disparaître de la surface du globe, tout comme l'autre, le monde se porterait bien mieux !

Il cracha aux pieds de Dumbledore dans un élan de courage insoupçonné de sa part, attrapât son fils et son vélo d'un bras et sa femme de l'autre et partit mis courant mis marchant.

Albus les regarda alors quelque chose dans ces propos ayant attiré son attention.

« Père, mère, fils… »

Dursley père expliquait à sa femme et son fils pourquoi les magiciens devaient disparaître de la terre d'une point de vue économico-politico-géopolicitico-scientifique quand une voie puissante explosa non loin d'eux.

STOP !

Les trois Dursley se retournèrent fixant le vieil homme d'un regard impérieux, mais déchantèrent très vite voyant celui du vieil homme.

Qu'avez-vous dis ?

Que votre espèce devrait disparaître de la surface de la planète ! Osa Vernon en parlant le plus fort possible.

Non Dursley après ça !

Se dégonflant comme un ballon crevé, il dit en devenant blême :

Comme l'autre…

Comme l'autre ?

Oui comme lui !

Ne me dites pas Vernon, articula doucement Dumbledore, que nous parlons bien vous et moi de la même personne.

Il s'avança du couple et leur fils.

Si…

Harry Potter n'est plus sous votre garde ?

Presque depuis un an, depuis ce jour bénis des dieux ou lui infligeant une correction amplement méritée, ce petit monstre a disparut !

Un an vous dites ? Demanda de plus en plus avec une intonation polaire Dumbledore.

Oui un an.

Ses narines se dilatèrent, puis se contractèrent, et ainsi de suite sous l'effet de la colère.

Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ?

Non, ma famille ne vous doit rien vieux fou.

VERNON !!!!!!!!!

Le sol se mit à trembler, les cheveux et la barbe du vieillard aussi, l'air se chargea en électricité, un bourdonnement intense suivit bientôt. Il perdait rarement son calme, se laissant aller à la colère, mais là fasse à cet idiot et complètement gras et odieux personnage, il regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir le peu de remords qu'avait Grindelwald.

Les Dursley ne pouvaient contrôler leurs tremblements, ils étaient pétrifiés de peur, de froid. Dumbledore levât sa baguette et disparut dans un pop sonore laissant pantelant les Dursley et Miss Figg.

Harry de son côté, s'amusait comme un petit fou, il avait terminé sa journée d'apprentissage et avait modifier son tee-shirt propre et frais. Car depuis deux mois environ le petit Harry n'avait plus besoin de voler de la nourriture et ne sentait plus mauvais, grâce aux sortilèges domestiques qu'il avaient appris et maîtrisaient parfaitement. Il avait donc modifié son tee-shirt en y faisant apparaître un « M » morveux d'un vert glauque, au centre d'un cercle rouge sang morbide. Il avait revêtis sur sa tête un masque de nuit de la tante Pétunia dans lequel il avait fait deux trous. Il s'amusait actuellement à disparaître et apparaître très rapidement dans toutes les pièces de son immeuble en pourchassant un méchant-vilain-pas-beau imaginaire, dans un concert de pop sonores.

Il apparut au bout de trente minutes de jeu sur le toit de l'immeuble et s'endormis à la belle étoile un sourire aux lèvres.

Au loin un chien hurla, la rue en dessous fut brièvement éclairée de rouge, la cabine descendit sous terre avant d'y remonter. Mais notre héros n'en entendit jamais parler.

Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître à Prés au lard après une dure journée de recherches par lui-même encore plus énervé que face aux Dursley.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous, merci pour vos reviews cela m'a fait très plaisir. Cependant je ne peux que constater leur chute drastique. De 17 au premier chapitre je suis passé à 7 au second puis 5 au second. Non pas que je sois chiant mais je me dis que mon histoire ne vous plaise plus. Le reviews font un bien fou aux auteurs qu'elles soit bonnes ou non. Je m'attends donc à en recevoir environs 10 pour ce chapitre sinon ma motivation se perdra réellement. Je prends les bonnes comme les mauvaises critiques. Je me permets de demander 10 reviews après avoir constaté que j'ai tout de même déjà 1800 lectures. Allez soyez sympa sinon je boude !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, tout l'ordre du phénix tout juste recrée le matin même par Dumbledore, était sur le pied de guerre, Albus les avaient réunis de toutes urgences. Tout es les personnes présentes se demandaient bien entendu ce qu'il se passait, mais le chef de cet ordre ne c'était toujours présenter malgré le fait qu'il est exigé leur présence à tous et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

Les portes de la grande salle furent littéralement arrachées de leurs gons et s'encastrèrent dans les murs de côtés. Les vitres tremblaient, tous comprirent alors réellement pourquoi Albus Dumbledore était considéré comme le plus grand et puissant mage de ce siècle. La puissance qu'il dégageait à cet instant était vraiment énorme. Severus Rogue, ex-mangemort, compris alors pourquoi son « maître » s'était toujours refusé à attaquer l'école Poudlard.

Bien vous êtes tous là ! Merci d'être sortis de vos retraites ou vacances ! Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle effrayante qui m'énerve je dois le dire, très fortement. Chose rare mais aujourd'hui tel est le cas. Avec le recul je me rends finalement compte que ceci est plus de l'inquiétude que de la colère pure.

J'avais comme vous le savez très certainement déjà confier la garde du jeune Harry Potter à sa seule famille encore en vie. Il semblerait que durant une correction que lui infligeait son oncle, il ait subitement disparus. Je pense qu'il a transplanné.

Pourquoi être si inquiet Albus, il n'est probablement pas très loin vu son age, et va rentrer chez lui quand il pensera que son oncle sera calmé !

Alastor ! Nous parlons d'Harry Potter—le survivant—et beaucoup de gens aimeraient beaucoup pouvoir le tuer au cas ou tu ne t'en souviendrais plus ! N'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ? Reprit Minerva.

En effet.

Le problème n'est pas là, je le crains. Il réside dans le fait que cela c'est passé il y as près d'un an.

Un lourd silence s'installa, plein de questions sans réponses. L'un se demandant comment, l'autre pourquoi, d'autres comment faire pour le retrouver, comment aurait-il pu survivre seul.

Je veux tout le monde sur le coup, il nous faut le retrouver !

Un mois de plus s'était écoulé, Harry avait appris récemment en trouvant un journal vieux de quelques jours, près de la cabine téléphonique rouge : « La gazette du sorcier ». Que les autorités magiques étaient à sa recherche et que toutes personnes l'ayant aperçu, reconnus grâce à sa cicatrice, les préviennes. Ca le rendait quand même un peu nerveux, si des sorciers hautement qualifiés étaient à sa recherche, que pouvait-il bien faire pour ne pas se laisser attraper si ce n'était étudié encore plus pour être plus fort qu'eux ? En plus il avait laissé poussé ces cheveux, personne ne pourrait le reconnaître !

L'année qui venait de s'écoulée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour lui, ni facile d'ailleurs. Il avait eu des difficultés à apprendre certains sorts, ce qui l'énervait profondément, mais il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Il avait découvert que le fait de se transformer en animal s'appelait être un : Animagus. Et que sa queue était due à une mauvaise première transformation, mais il ne la regrettait pas, il pouvait lui faire prendre toutes les formes qu'il voulait ce qui était très amusant.

De plus il remarquait sans cesse qu'il possédait un sens de l'équilibre hors du commun, et qu'il avait acquis avec ce don, la souplesse, l'agilité et la grâce féline de sa panthère. Bref il pouvait maintenant faire des choses qui lui étaient inaccessibles avant. Il était parfaitement heureux. C'est ainsi qu'après une dure journée d'instances efforts, sur un sort de défense contre les forces du mal—le Patronus—qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire, que notre petit Harry de cinq ans depuis quelques jours, épuisé et fourbu, presque vide en réserves magique, se jeta quelques sortilège de nettoyage et rafraîchissements et sortit en promenade.

Tonk, tout juste diplômée auror, avait encore consacrée une journée à la recherche du petit Harry Potter disparut depuis bien top longtemps seul et sans appuis. Elle était dans un parc de Londres désert à cette heure-ci et assise sur un banc. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ni comment Dumbledore, avait pu laisser se produire une telle chose. Un petit enfant de quatre ans, du moins cinq depuis quelques jours, disparaître sans que rien ni personne ne puisse le retrouver, dans ce si grand et si sauvage pays pour lui.

Un rire joyeux la sortie de ses pensées. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noir de jais mi-longs, un jean bleu délavé, déchiré à certains endroits, une chemise blanche sans manches et ouverte, venait d'arriver. Il leva les bras au ciel pour s'étirer. Il était pieds nus, remarqua elle. Il défit sa chemise, la posa dans l'herbe et s'allongea dessus. Tonk, le voyant s'installer sans la déranger replongea dans ses pensées.

Harry adorait s'allonger au soleil, s'y prélasser, et ronronner quand il s'y trouvait. Cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Chose probablement due au fait qu'il était un animagus panthère. Au bout d'un moment plus ou moins long selon les personnes, il sortit une montre ; trouvée dans un poubelle qu'il avait réparée par la suite. Quinze heures. Il commençait tout juste à entrevoir à quoi cela correspondait, car ayant arrêté l'école moldu pour se consacrer uniquement à la magie—chose qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas—il avait un peu de mal seul, sans indication à en saisir le sens. Ses amis lui avaient dit qu'ils arriveraient vers dix-sept heures. Donc encore deux. Il se leva, écartât les bras et courus dans l'herbe en faisant l'avion.

Tonk, en le voyant eue un sourire triste, que pouvait bien faire Harry Potter en ce moment même ? Harry fit se cracher son avion dans l'herbe et roula sur quelques mètres en rigolant, joyeux, heureux de vivre tout simplement, sans soucier d'autre chose que les jeux et son apprentissage de la magie pour devenir le plus puissant de tous. Il se releva puis fit l'arbre droit sur deux mains, puis sur une, suivit d'une pompe et d'un saut en extension sur un bras.

Elle le regardait faire et se dit qu'il devait être le fils d'un troubadour.

Les arbres du parc étaient magnifiques en cette saison, leurs feuillages, vert, très beau, offrant une bonne dose de fraîcheur en ce très chaud et lourd été. Harry plus que quiconque adorait les arbres, y grimper et s'y déplacer le plus rapidement possible. D'arbres en arbres. Bien que ce jeux—nécessairement dangereux—parfois aussi totalement idiot aux yeux des autres, il ne pouvais s'y restreindre voir même envisager de l'arrêter, c'était devenus pour lui une sorte de… Besoin. Irrésistible.

Il se mit dans sa position favorite, assis les deux pieds sur le sol, les mains devant eux, un peu comme le ferait un chat, ou lui sous sa forme animagus. Il chercha sa cible, le plus bel arbre de son champ de vision. Tonk le vie s'asseoir d'une manière particulièrement impressionnante, un peu comme celle d'un félin et regarder fixement un arbre. Il s'élança en courant le plus rapidement possible—sa vitesse étant déjà bien plus élevée que certains adultes entraînés—d'ailleurs, si il continuait de la sorte, il ne manquerait pas de faire une mauvaise et douloureuse rencontre avec le tronc. Mais au moment ou celle-ci aurait du avoir lieu, il sauta et escalada le tronc avec une dextérité et agilité hors du commun, qu'elle en était presque surnaturelle.

Harry une fois en haut, tata la résistance des branches autour de lui, et en trouva très vite—probablement l'habitude—parfaitement convenable. Le jeu allait pouvoir bientôt commencer.

Il s'élança, il courait sur cette ci fine branche avec toujours la même agilité remarquable et sauta. Tonk se leva, stupéfaite par l'audace de ce jeune garçon. Il atterrit sur une autre branche avec un équilibre parfait et continua sa route en sautant d'une à l'autre, d'arbre en arbre toujours aussi vite. Fascinée par ce spectacle, elle le regarda faire. L'enfant toujours trop haut dans les arbres atterrit sur une nouvelle branche.

CRAC !

Il s'arrêtât immédiatement. Tonk poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction en entendant ce son. Harry tomba quand la branche céda sous son poids, se rattrapant de justesse à la branche du dessous qui craqua aussi.

« Merlin ! Que cet arbre était pourri ! »

Tonk le voyait s'accrocher désespérément à toutes les branches qui cassaient nettes. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol, il s'accrocha à sa dernière chance avant de le percuter de plein fouet. Elle ne cassa pas. Sa vitesse lui donna un mouvement de balancier qui lui permis de ralentir et sauter en faisant n petit tour sur lui-même et atterrir sur ces pieds.

Elle regarda l'enfant atterrir sur le sol avec toujours la même grâce féline, complètement subjuguée, effarée, impressionnée.

CRAC !!


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews. Comme promis voici la suite. Mon 75 Reviewer aura droit de me poser une question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas normalement et aura quelques détails sur l'histoires si ils me les demandes—souvenez-vous en—donc j'attends de vous pour le prochain ce chapitre-ci encore 10 Reviews minimum. :p Have Fun :D

¤¤¤¤¤¤

CRAC !!

La branche sur laquelle il venait de s'accrocher se cassa et lui tomba dessus, le dérobant à la vue de Tonk. Comble du malheur elle entendit un cri de douleurs. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, puis tant pis si ce môme était un moldu, elle sortit sa baguette et courue vers lui pour lui donner les premiers soin « si jamais il était encore vivant ». Au moment où elle arriva sur le lieu où la branche venait de tomber, l'enfant surgit des feuilles en se tenant à deux mains le haut de son crâne, recouvert de cheveux noirs, dans lesquels étaient éparpillées quelques feuilles de-ci de-là.

Ca fait mal ! Gémit-il.

Il releva la tête les yeux pleins de larmes et tomba sur une Tonk des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Qui t'es toi ?

Ca va petit, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Il passa la main sans ses cheveux et éclata de rire.

Non ça va t'inquiètes pas !

Tonk le regarda plus attentivement, et fatalité ses yeux se posèrent sur une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Yeux qui par la suite s'arrondir encore plus—comment croire que se fusse encore possible—et eue une exclamation de surprise. Devant elle, se petit garçon plein de vie, plein de joie quelques minutes plutôt, celui qui jouait seul, celui qui après un an était apparemment en bonne santé, très bonne santé à en juger par ce qu'il venait de faire, se tenait le mythique Harry Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité. Inquiet à son tour Harry répliqua.

Dis tu es sure que toi tu va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais leva sa baguette, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée et lança des étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Harry eu des étoiles plein les yeux.

Waou une baguette magique !

Elle eue un sourire.

Je m'appelle Tonk et je suis là pour te ramener chez toi !

Il y eu un pop sonore au loin. Les étoiles dans les yeux d'Harry disparurent, il s'accroupit dans une position assez agressive, ses rétines qu'elle venait juste de remarquer se réduisirent à de simples fentes. Tonk en fut surprise, mais en voyant son regard elle eue un frisson qui lui remonta l'échine.

Chez moi tu dis ?

Oui chez les Dursley !

Celui que j'ai prévenue va arriver pour t'expliquer, lui aussi voudrait que tu rentres chez toi, tu y sera plus en sécurité que dans la rue.

Qui ça ?

Albus Dumbledore !

Et si je ne veux pas ?

Nous t'y renverrons de force Harry, tu m'en voies désolée.

Il s'accroupi encore plus et commença sans le vouloir à grogner.

« POP »

Au moment ou le bruit derrière Harry retenti, il tourna la tête et aperçu un vieux bonhomme, possédant une grande barbe blanche un peu comme le père Noël, des lunettes en demi-lunes, et des yeux bleus très profonds. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit un sortilège arriver sur lui, il bondit sur le côté, esquivant par la même occasion le stupéfix de Tonk. Sa queue par l'excitation qu'il ressentait, sortit de son pantalon. Dumbledore leva sa baguette, le même sortilège sorti encore une fois. Mais ne pouvant anticiper les mouvements erratiques et fluides d'Harry, il manqua sa cible.

Il bondit en arrière et mit un coup de poing dans le ventre de Dumbledore, lui coupant la respiration quelques secondes, et se transforma en panthère, courue vers Tonk et lui fit une profonde griffure dans le ventre avant de disparaître dans le parc.

Tonk, stupéfaite baissa la tête vers son ventre et y vit trois longues et profondes entailles. Le sang s'en échappant abondement. Elle y passa ses doigts pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle les porta à ses lèvres et s'évanouie. Dumbledore, le souffle toujours coupé, était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir pour réagir.

Le petit Harry Potter était un animagus, un magnifique et puissant animagus… Il sortit de ses pensées en se donnant mentalement une claque, Tonk était très mal en point. Il lui prit la main et transplana à St Mangouste, ayant comme seule pensée : Il est encore vivant !

De son côté lui, Alberforth Dumbledore, que son petit frère avait appelé quelques semaines plutôt dans l'espoir de retrouver Harry Potter dans les endroits mal famés de Londres, suivit la panthère.

Harry, du siens, arriva dans son vieil immeuble désaffecté et repris forme humaine. Il s'assit sur ces moelleuses couvertures, juste réparées par magie et explosa littéralement de rire. Rien à y redire, cette fuite avait été vraiment très marrante. Par ailleurs cela venait tout juste de lui donner une idée. Si des gens—aussi marrant qu'eux deux—étaient à sa poursuite, il pourrait en profiter pour jouer avec eux…

Fichue queue tu veux bien arrêter oui !! Hurla-il à sa queue qui—actuellement—lui caressait le visage.

Et cette femme qui me lance un stupéfix sans prononcer la moindre formule ! RAAAAAAA !!!

Alberforth manqua de s'étrangler, comment un si petit enfant connaissait-il un sort aussi complexe ? Harry sorti de la nourriture de sous ses couvertures et mangea.

Deux jours après, tout l'ordre du phénix, savait que le petit Potter était en vie et Dumbledore les avaient tous convoqués pour une explication des événements—la blessure de Tonk—de la première rencontre avec le garçonnet.

Vous en êtes sur Albus ?

Oui Minerva, ce petit peut se transformer en panthère c'est un animagus, je l'ais vu se transformer de plus il possède il queue…

Cinq ans comment ce peut-il ?

J'y ais pensé et je me suis renseigné, parfois notre animal se manifeste pour nous protéger, ce qui fait de celui ou celle un animagus inné. Mais selon ma source, cela ne peut qu'arriver à ceux ayant déjà tenté une approche avec leur animal et la plus part du temps aux adultes. J'en déduis donc qu'il as eu un énorme coup de chance ou peut être est-ce le fait que son père fut un animagus qui est joué un grand rôle. En ce qui concerne sa queue, il est fort probable que ce soit du à la manière dont sa première transformation à eue lieu.

C'est tout de même un exploit pour un enfant de son âge ! Enchaîna Pr. Flitwick. Car être un être un animagus se révèle être de la haute, très haute magie.

Quant au fait qu'il nous ait attaqués, je dirais que son éducation y a joué un grand rôle. Il a grièvement blesser Nymphadora Tonk, je vous conseil donc à tous de ne lui jeter aucuns sorts. Reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

Il est dans Londres j'en suis sur !

¤¤¤¤¤

De son côté le frère de Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce à quoi il assistait. Le jeune Potter était présentement entrain de lire un livre dont il n'arrivait pas à lire le titre.

Bien réessayons, mais avant c'est l'heure de la bouffe ! Cria-il en bavant.

Alberforth le vit sortir une chose—brillante—de sa poche, l'agiter en prononçant une formule qu'il n'entendit pas et vit apparaître un assiette remplie d'œufs de bacon et de frites. Complètement éberlué il le regarda manger puis jeter son assiette—vide—dans la beine à ordures près de la cabine téléphonique rouge qui soit dit en passant était l'entrée du ministère. C'est toujours sous les yeux des gens que l'on cache le plus de choses…

Bon un moment heureux !

Il se prit à la tête à deux mains et ferma les yeux, se concentrant intensément. Cinq minutes passèrent.

Yes !

Il se leva et pointa son truc argenté devant lui.

Expecto Patronum !

Une lueur épaisse et argentée apparue. Alberforth le regarda jeter ce sort sans relâche, complètement baba. Au bout d'une douzaine d'essais, le front plissé par la concentration, suant à grosses gouttes, il sortit de son « truc » une énorme panthère sur laquelle était monté un homme au longs cheveux flottant dans le vent. Il avait le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait. Comment un si petit gamin pouvait-il lancer un sort comme celui-ci, non, comment un si petit enfant pouvait-il jeter le moindre sort, mais encore plus lui, un sort extrêmement complexe, de plus le faire corporel et d'une parfaite exécution.

Harry se leva et contempla son patronus, il leva la main pour le saluer. La panthère fit de même en s'inclinant et l'homme leva sa main aussi. Elle feula et ils disparurent en une myriade de petits points argentés qu'Harry aspira avec sa chose. Le petit tomba à genoux, probablement épuisé, mais il se redressa d'un coup en hurlant de joie puis disparu pour réapparaître tout proche de lui.

Puis après tout un concert de pop de transplanage parmi les plus rapide qu'il ais eu l'occasion de voir et d'entendre il réapparut et sortit de son repère.

Alberforth toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, s'avança et lu le titre du livre : Les forces du mal comment s'en protéger. Niveau 5. Il ramassa ensuite la chose qu'avait fait tomber l'enfant : Une simple antenne cassée. Un petit bout de métal lui servait de baguette magique. Cet enfant savait jeter un patronus sans baguette et n'en avait même pas conscience. Il était si jeune… Ô Sa non il ne laisserai pas son frère enfermer un gamin avec un tel potentiel.

Ca jamais !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous merci pour toutes ces reviews pour vous récompenser je vous offre en une seule fois ce qui aurait du être deux chapitres. Bien il n'y aura probablement pas de post durant ce week end car je part à la recherche d'une petite amie. (J'habite la côte d'azur au cas ou l'une de vous serait apte à me rencontrer )

Encore une fois n'oubliez pas 10 reviews minimum. Have Fun !!!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Maudit, satané, idiot, vaniteux, exécrable petit gamin ! »

Le très respectable, respecté et craint professeur de potion de Poudlard—Severus Rogue—venait de transplanner à Prés au lard. Il regarda la longue et sanglante plaie, qui lui courait le long du bras droit.

Fichu GAMIN !!!

Albus Dumbledore, lui était assis bien au chaud dans la grande salle du château, par ce très froid et rigoureux soir d'hiver. Présidant une réunion de l'ordre du phénix, qui actuellement écoutait un compte rendu de Tonk, sur l'affaire Potter. Le ministère de la magie et cet idiot de Fudge, on ne savait pas bien comment, avaient eus vent de la présence du petit Harry en plein cœur de Londres, sans personne avec lui. Le ministre se croyant au dessus de tout, s'empressa de mettre les journalistes au courant.

Mais un article avait mal tourné. Traitant le ministre d'incapable, laisser un enfant seul dans le monde moldu, sans personne pour lui venir en aide, mais comble, ne découvrir sa disparition que maintenant après tout ce temps. Voilà qui laissait l'opinion publique sur le ministre encore plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé en dévoilant ce fait.

L'esclandre avait déclanchée la plus grande chasse à l'homme—à l'enfant pensait Albus—du monde, depuis… Bien pour tout dire c'était le premier cas connu à ce jour. Sirius Black ayant appris—on ne sait pas trop comment non plus encore un grand mystère pour le commun sorcier—la nouvelle, avait réussi l'exploit le plus inimaginable après celui de survivre au sortilège de mort. Fuir Azckaban, la prison pour sorciers.

Fudge, encore ce crétin, venait de refuser de mettre ses hommes à la poursuite de Black, venait de lancer encore plus d'escadrilles d'aurors aux trousses du jeune Potter. Et son frère Alberforth qui n'était toujours pas réapparu… Faisait de lui, un homme profondément fatigué, las. A le voir ainsi la tête posée sur son poing, l'on voyait vraiment son age—75 ans—peser sur lui, les rides plus profondément marquées que d'habitude.

Un éclair, un déchirement, le tonnerre, la pluie battante.

RAAAAAAA !!

Un cri de rage venant du parc… Severus allait encore une fois être d'une humeur massacrante.

Il étouffa son fou rire, mais les larmes perlaient au coin de ces yeux bleus.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un Rogue trempé, le bras en sang, une expression extatique de tueur sur le visage. Pomfresh, se dandina jusqu'à lui.

« Pomfresh, volant tel un faucon sur sa proie »

Albus Dumbledore était un homme sérieux, malgré les apparences, il essayait tout le temps de conserver une attitude faite pour les hommes de son rang. Mais voir la tête de Severus à l'approche de l'infirmière était vraiment hilarant. Et alors, il avait le droit d'être comme tout le monde ? Définitivement oui ! Il se laissa donc aller à rire, l'éclat de rire qu'il retenait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Pomfresh venait d'arranger d'un coup de baguette le bras de Rogue, quand celui-ci arriva près d' Albus toujours hilare. Sortant sa baguette il se sécha.

Severus ? Questionna Albus.

Maudit gamin !

J'en déduis donc, que comme nous tous, vous avez échoué—encore une fois—n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Mais j'ai enfin compris pourquoi !

Haha ?

Comment se fait-il, qu'un marmot comme lui, puisse nous échapper depuis deux ans, j'ai enfin compris comment il s'y prends ! S'écria- il en se tournant vers l'assemblée.

Il transplanne !

Quoi ? Hoqueta Flitwick.

T R A N S P L A N N E R ! Et extrêmement bien même, car il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris d'avoir pu s'échapper alors que je le tenais—et avais sa gorge entre mes mains—il a même rigolé en voyant ma tête !

Du calme Severus ! Il est vrai, que si il contrôle son transplanage, voilà qu'il risque de nous donner encore plus de fil à retordre maintenant. Dit Dumbledore.

Albus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais il prend un malin plaisir à avoir le plus de monde possible à ses trousses puis disparaître pour réapparaître quand on commence à baisser les bras.

Oui Minerva, je sais j'ai eu aussi d'autre rapport de ce genre venant du ministère, d'ailleurs Mr le ministre m'en veut personnellement pour ses échecs. Harry prends cette chasse pour un jeu, il déclanche des combats sur le chemin de Traverse en ameutant ceux de l'allée des embrumes, puis disparaît. Je suis convaincu qu'il joue avec nous et qu'il sait que certaines personnes sont mal intentionnées à son égard.

Harry de son coté, bien au chaud enroulé dans ses couvertures, dégustait une assiette de frites bien chaudes. Il avait fini très récemment ses livres, sur lesquels il devait bien l'avouer, il avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures. Difficiles, laborieuses, exténuantes. C'était donc pour ça qu'il déclanchait sans remords des combats magiques, car il savait que c'était en faisant ça qu'il avait le plus de chance d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ce qui soit dit en passant marché très bien.

Il avait aussi remarqué depuis quelques mois, tout du moins il pouvait la sentir, un présence. Surtout depuis un exercice réalisé grâce à un de ses livres d'arithmancie. Exercice qui fut vraiment très compliqué, il consistait à se détendre et étendre ses sens magiques, pour tenter d'analyser et comprendre la magie ambiante et savoir y détecter les perturbations. Cette magie permettait aussi de comprendre la magie, la détecter, la modifier et la reproduire. Bref une chose horriblement difficile pour un petit garçon de sept ans et demi. Mais c'était de loin une des matières préférées du petit.

Cette présence l'avais quelques fois aidé, quand épuisé, blessé, par le sort d'un auror, surtout ceux de l'auror en chef Alastor Maugrey, il avait trouvé une feuille avec un sort de soin avancé marqué dessus, ou alors qu'inoccupé il avait trouvé un énorme livre sur des matières étranges et difficiles, ou encore des indications pour trouver le chemin de Traverse, le ministère de la magie, St Mangouste. Mais la moins tangible de toutes ces preuves était le jour ou il avait laissé entendre qu'il s'ennuyait avec les membres de l'ordre. Le lendemain trois factions d'auror parcouraient Londres, à sa recherche. Ce jour là il avait bien failli se faire prendre.

Ce soir là, en rentrant, il venait de trouver un livret de survie, conseillant d'être toujours sur ses gardes, et tout le temps en mouvements, car depuis quelques temps le nouveau grand jeu d'Harry était la collecte d'information et l'espionnage, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait appris deux sortilèges fort intéressants : Celui de désillusion et celui d'invisibilité. Une feuille tomba de ce feuillet quand il l'eu fini

_« Harry, très cher Harry, ce soir pour me montrer tes progrès, j'ai un petit jeu à te proposer. Je souhaite que tu pénètres le ministère pour récupérer au département des mystères un artefact qu'ils m'ont pris il y as longtemps—tu sais déjà ce que c'est—une main de la gloire. Tu devras donc t'y rendre et forcer la porte de la section correspondante : Items dangereux, le tout en étant le plus discret possible. Tu devras ensuite alerter tout le quartier des aurors et arriver à sortir du ministère sans te faire prendre. Il en va de ta liberté. »_

Harry sauta de joie, enfin un jeu intéressant. Il fini rapidement ses frites rangea ses affaires et sorti. La guichetière du ministère de la magie-- Gabrielle Toutvenant—sortie hors du ministère pour se livrer à des exactions contrevenantes. La consommation de corne de bicorne en poudre par voie nasale, avait la fâcheuse tendance à forte utilisation de créer un effet de dépendance extrême, de trouble du regard, de la mémoire et une destruction permanente des nerfs. Bref une potion pour ainsi dire mauvaise.

Gabrielle Toutvenant, était une femme de belle prestance, la trentaine, des cheveux châtain clair, un physique de rêve, une seule chose lui donnait envie de se droguer et prendre cette mauvaise potion. Sa désespérante vie amoureuse aussi grande et vide que le néant. Le peu d'amis qu'elle avait, étaient décédés durant le règne de Celui dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé. Sa dose quotidienne respirée, elle repassa par la cabine téléphonique rouge, pour retourner à son poste.

Harry invisible et silencieux au possible rentra au même moment que Gabrielle dans la cabine, se faisant le plus petit possible. La cabine descendit dans l'atrium, Gabrielle en sorti et la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait à son réveil fut une douleur au niveau du coup, suivi du noir complet. Les deux sorciers de garde dans l'atrium en entendant le son produit par Gabrielle accoururent, et ne tardèrent pas à subir le même sort.

Harry rassembla les corps inertes dans un coin, cachés aux yeux des gens, puis continua son chemin, la descente au département des mystère fut d'une simplicité déconcertante, il n'eu cas passer entre les employer du ministère et les aurors, se cacher derrière un mur lorsque trop de monde était à porté ou l'empêchaient de passer directement, ou encore se jeter un sortilège de glue et monter en utilisant le plafond. Bref rien de bien trop compliqué pour lui.

Une fois devant les portes du département des mystère il eu du mal à trouver la bonne, mais une fois la chose faite il n'eu qu'as suivre le chemin. Le couloir dans lequel il était, était long, blanc, recouvert d'inscription étranges, sur de petits piédestaux se trouvaient maints objets dont certains il les connaissaient, mais dont la plus part lui étant totalement inconnus. Des bidules en bronze bourdonnants, des lunettes clignotantes, des sièges à bascules étranges… Tout un étalage des plus beaux accessoires sorciers.

Il vit une porte sur laquelle reposait une plaque en or indiquant : _Artefacts dangereux/ Items noirs._

Harry se concentra tentant grâce à une technique d'Arithmancie—plus pratique que les nombreux sorts de reconnaissance et analyse—de savoir si quelconques protections étaient posées sur le bois de chêne.

Il commença tout d'abord à sentir les fluctuations de la magie ambiante, celle des objets alentours, la sienne, puis celle du ministère lui-même. Il ressenti enfin celle de la porte, plus sombre que les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de magie noir, n'ayant pas eu besoin d'utiliser l'arithmancie poussée à l'allée des embrumes. Cela faisait comme un trou noir, aspirant toute la magie à proximité tout doucement. Mais Harry savait que c'était loin d'être le cas, c'était juste un effet de la magie, la noir étant plus dense, donnait l'impression d'aspirer la commune.

Oui puissante elle l'était, et c'était bien là son problème comment faire pour ressentir quoi que ce soit avec autant de perturbations ? Il referma les yeux et se concentra encore plus. Passant la main sur le devant de la porte pour plus de sensations, il ressentit alors quelque chose, une légère entité magique.

La sueur perlait sur son front par l'intense concentration qu'il fournissait. Il le vit distinctement un sort d'appel, relié à un sort d'alarme, couplés d'un puissant sort de verrouillage. Deux sort parmi les plus simple en se qui concernait les protections de bien. Mais l'autre… Simplement le fait qu'ils soient noyés par la magie des objets derrière la porte leur permettait de passer totalement inaperçus. Si comme il le pensait, il jetait un sort d'analyse celui-ci se retrouverait totalement déglingué par la magie adjacente. Donc totalement inutile.

Il fit l'essai et s'en retrouva convaincu. Bien la destruction des sorts, allait s'avérer bien plus corsée. Bien au-delà de son niveau actuel en magie. Il s'assit pour réfléchir.

La destruction elle-même de la porte était une très mauvaise idée, il ne savait pas si il mettrait du temps à trouver la main. Celle du mur idem, les aurors seraient trop vite alertés. Celle des sorts, dur mais pas infaisable avec du talent et de l'audace.

Il ne connaissait les contres sorts pour les deux premiers, mais il pouvait sentir la puissance du sort de verrouillage, même avec la bonne formule il aurait beaucoup de mal, mais autant tenter le tout pour le tout, il aurait amplement le temps de fuir si il n'y arrivait pas.

Il arriva avec assez de facilité à désactiver les deux premiers, ne se rendant pas compte lui-même de l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir, mais l'histoire pour l'autre s'avéra bien moins marrante il du maintenir son contre sort pendant dix bonne minutes en augmentant de plus en plus sa puissance. C'est essoufflé mais heureux qu'il entendit le déclic annonciateur de sa victoire.

Il pénétra la pièce, celle-ci était immense aussi grande que le salon de la chambre 314A de son immeuble à lui. Remplis d'artefacts qui l'attiraient. Mais Présence lui avait confiée une mission digne des plus grands. Récupérer la main de la gloire. Les objets étant classés par ordre de dangerosité, il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver. Elle reposait tout simplement dans une boite ouverte.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'as « rentrer » chez lui en ameutant le maximum de gens. Il leva sa baguette visa avec—une énorme—précision l'un des items du fond, et l'envoya s'écraser contre une vitre protégeant une épée avec une lame si noir que la nuit paraîtrait bien clair à coté d'elle.

Cornélius Fudge, assis bien tranquillement à son bureau sirotant un whiskey pur feu, pendant que sa secrétaire, sa charmante petite Christina… Un petit bouton rouge s'alluma. Il le regarda d'un œil torve, puis vit l'étiquette juste dessous. « _Salle des items noirs »_

Il se redressa et sonna l'alarme. Puis couru hors de son bureau.

Dans la salle de garde des aurors, celle pour où transitaient toutes leurs missions, discutait tranquillement l'escouade des dix membres de garde ce soir là. Quand tous sentir sans exception un bourdonnement qu'ils n'avaient plus sentit depuis que Lord Voldemort était mort grâce au petit Harry Potter. Quelqu'un avait envahis le ministère et plus précisément—fait établis grâce à l'intensité du bourdonnement—le département des mystères.

Harry, toujours invisible, attendait patiemment que les aurors de services arrivent, car pour lui quand Présence lui avait dit : « _Tu devras ensuite alerter tout le quartier des aurors et arriver à sortir du ministère sans te faire prendre. Il en va de ta liberté » _Cela voulait dire qu'il devait les affronter, bref rien de moins marrant que sa routine à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors.

La douzaine de personnes qui envahirent la salle quelques minutes plus tard, dont le ministre lui-même, se repartir en demi-cercle avec la porte dans leur dos. Le très jeune auror MC Caffieri—génie de sa promotion—spécialiste en anticipation était un peu sur les nerfs. Première garde, première mission… Bref pas de quoi réjouir un chat mouillé.

Le plus vieux des aurors, celui qui semblait être le chef prit la parole :

Nous savons que vous êtes là montrez-vous et levez votre baguette doucement aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

Le silence lui répondit. Il fit un signe de tête au plus loin des aurors pour qu'il s'avance et voit si quelqu'un était là. Celui s'exécuta s'avança de quelques mètres quand un rayon rouge le percuta de dos. De dos !? L'agresseur était dans leur rang.

Mais avant que quiconque ais pu faire quoique ce soit un autre tomba inanimé et sans que personne n'eu vu aucuns sort partir. MC Caffieri voyait ses camarades tomber de comme des mouches touchés par des sorts ou non, leur cible se mouvait sans cesse. Il tremblait, cette personne était très forte. Bien plus que lui. Et puis non il n'était pas considéré comme le génie de sa promotion pour rien !

Il étudia les ses camarades tomber, droite, gauche, en face, droite, en face, gauche, droite gauche, en face. Un simple schéma. Il leva sa baguette en visant un de ses camarades et un sort blanc et puissant en sortit. Un bruit de chute, une giclée de sang sur le mur, un stupéfix puis plus rien.

Harry était en l'air près à attaquer de nouveau et sans magie, il venait de passer au travers d'une pluie de sorts divers et variés quand un sort le toucha sous l'œil gauche. Une intense douleur. Il tomba par terre, mais grâce à ses réflexes hors du commun, échappa au stupéfix qui suivit, et se camoufla dans les ombres. Et regarda un auror se baisser et tâter le sol.

Il n'y a rien ici ! Cette personne est forte, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il est intelligent, il étouffe ses bruits, est tout le temps en mouvement ! Dit le plus vieux des aurors.

MC Caffieri, je vous donne une promotion, venez près de moi ! Dit Fudge tremblant comme une feuille.

Mr le ministre. Johnson…

Avant qu'il n'ais le temps de dire quoi que ce soit au plus vieux des aurors il se prit un coup sur la nuque et partit rejoindre le pays des songes. Le dernier auror le rejoins rapidement.

Cornélius Fudge, blanc comme neige, accroupis, la tête entre les bras, suppliait cette personne de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Je peux vous payer, vous rendre plus riche que riche, ô Merlin par pitié…

Un sortilège rouge, et lui aussi s'en alla rejoindre les autres, un flaque malodorante à ces pieds.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous, j'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse, j'ai posté ce week end au lieu de me chercher une copine :'( mais bon… Je suis très content de mon chapitre, c'est celui qui marquera la fin du Harry que nous connaissons, il grandira dans les prochains. On se rapproche de plus en plus maintenant de la psychologie du Harry que je souhaite faire apparaître. Donc mon 75 reviewer est Shanessia c'est l'heureuse élue qui aura le droit dans un mp de me poser toutes les questions qu'elle veut dans la limite du raisonnable. Maintenant que c'est fait je tiens à tous vous remerciez de l'interêt que vous portez à mon histoire. J'espère que ça va continuer. L'autre bonne nouvelle c'est que j'autoriserai mon 180 « jme donne de la marge comme ca » reviewer à me poser aussi des questions :) Voili voilou Have Fun !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Le département des mystères attaqué !_

_Durant la nuit, un individu que les aurors n'ont pus identifier c'est introduit dans le département des mystères, dans une des pièces de ce département réputées parmi les plus inviolable. L'individu en question a cambriolé la chambre des Items noirs pour y voler selon notre source officielle au ministère, une simple main de la gloire artefact très utilisé en son temps mais malgré tout classé comme item noir. On nous affirme que le voleur est un vrai professionnel car arriver à pénétrer cette pièce révèle être un exploit, les protections sur la porte n'ont pas réussies à être forcées depuis que le mage noir dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé ce fut introduit dans le ministère de sinistre mémoire. Seul, un homme d'un grand savoir faire aurait pu y arriver, selon, le porte parole du département des mystères, les protections furent mise en place avec application, et malgré tout elles ont été complètement détruites, exploit rarement vus encore. De plus l'auror en chef Alastor Maugrey non de service ce soir déplore le peu de réactivité de ses hommes, se faire avoir par un voleur de pacotille à douze contre un est vrai—selon ses propres mots—scandale. Bilan de la soirée au total quinze membres du ministère ont été mis hors d'état de nuire au voleur. Mr Fudge présent au moment même des faits se refuse à tout commentaires hormis celui du manque d'entraînement flagrant des aurors du ministère… _

Harry venait simplement de trouver, ce matin là à son réveil une partie de l'article concernant son acte de la nuit précédente. Avec écrit sur un coin du papier—en toutes lettres—BRAVO.

Il n'avait eue aucunes difficultés pour rentrer dans son repère et se soigner tout en pestant contre cet auror, qui avait percé si aisément sa méthode d'attaque. Tant pis il devrait la changer et la rendre encore moins… Non encore plus imprévisible ! Fichu auror, voilà qu'il aurait à tout jamais une cicatrise sous l'œil gauche par sa faute ! Quoique maintenant il devait avouer qu'il paraissait encore plus monstrueux.

Harry repensa à sa soirée de la veille.

Items noirs… Magie noire… Danger ? Epée noir d'ocre au département forte attirance ? Harry venait d'écrire ces quelques mots sur un bout de papier qu'il venait d'invoquer puis sorti jouer dehors, tout du moins s'entraîner à la collecte d'informations puis il irait faire un tour sur l'allée des embrumes peut être qu'il y trouverait quelque chose sur cette maudite épée, il pouvait encore sentir son appel, il fut irrémédiablement attiré par celle-ci au moment où son regard se posa dessus, il irait la chercher très bientôt…

Le grand honorable et honoré Albus Dumbledore, écoutait présentement—attentivement—et très sérieusement Alastor Maugrey sur les événements de la veille. Il était entrain de lui répéter le récit d'un jeune auror très prometteur--MC Caffieri—quoi soit dit en passant, selon ses espions au ministère avait un dossier impeccable. « Peut-être une future recrue pour l'ordre » Il pourrait très certainement les aider dans la recherche du petit Potter.

D'ailleurs en écoutant le vieil auror, il trouvait certaines ressemblances entre le style de combat de l'agresseur et celui du petit Potter. Bien que lui-même n'utilisait jamais de magie au sens propre du terme. Du moins pas comme la plus part des sorciers l'entendait. Transplanage et Animagus étaient deux sortes de magie sans baguette. Bref le petit Potter ne savait rien faire d'autre non ?

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais Albus Dumbledore était très impressionné par les actes de ce très grand et très musclé—d'après Cornélius Fudge—homme qui avait prit d'assaut le ministère hier soir. Lui-même avait testé les sécurités de la porte—Items noirs—après la visite de Lord Voldemort, et été très fier de pouvoir dire qu'il avait réussit à ouvrir cette fichue porte. Les sorts la protégeant étaient presque indétectables. De plus l'homme qui les avait placés était aussi un grand sorcier.

Pas autant que lui, mais un homme qu'il respectait profondément. Donc techniquement parlant, pour détruire totalement les protections mises en place il fallait être un très grand sorcier aussi. Il eu un soupir las. Il explosa à nouveau de rire. Depuis que le jeune Potter était hors de chez lui, toutes sortes de choses bizarres inexplicables et inexpliquées arrivaient. Et le monde le prenait de plus en plus pour un fou, avec ses soupirs et ses fou rires. Alastor vexé se tus.

Harry venait de parcourir le chemin de Traverse et l'allée des embrumes, à la recherche d'information sur cette épée. Et rien, pas même un mot sur elle, aucun des livres qu'il avait eu le temps de feuilleter dans les magasins n'en parlaient. Quand il pénétra sa cachette quelques heures plus tard, il trouva sur son lit il découvrit quelques documents. Sur un bout de papier, il était écrit de la main même de Présence : « _La magie noir n'est pas mauvaise mais est simplement très mal utilisée, si tu veux en savoir plus sur cette sombre magie, rends toi en Bulgarie c'est un pays très froid, mais méfie toi tu es l'ennemi publique numéros un là bas. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'épée dont tu m'as parlé. La seule chose qu'on sait d'elle c'est qu'elle fut trouvée en 1905 lors de fouilles archéologiques, l'objet respirant la magie il fut enfermé dans le départements des mystères. Le peut d'études réalisées sur elle ne sont pas très probantes, personne ne s'est encore risquer à la prendre en main. Soit prudent. »_

Le reste des documents étaient des brochures sur la Bulgarie, comment s'y rendre, la vie des gens là-bas, les lieux sorciers à visiter absolument. Bien il irait donc prendre l'épée, puis se rendrait en Bulgarie, et son plan diabolique pourrait commencer. Une fois sur place il laisserait des indices précis pour que Présence le retrouve.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les cours de l'après-midi venaient d'être annulés, tous savaient que le ministre lui-même aller arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour s'entretenir avec le directeur de l'école—Albus Dumbledore—le plus grand mage de tout les temps. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait, ont pouvait juste essayer d'en deviner les causes. Et encore ce n'était pas une tache très aisée.

Celui-ci arriva en grande pompe, exactement comme l'avait prédis aux autres professeur le directeur, accompagné d'une tripoté de journalistes internationaux, de conseillés, de secrétaires et autres. Bref la crème des politiques. Tout les élèves et professeurs étaient dans la grande salle comme l'avait ordonné ce cher Cornélius. Ignorant totalement le directeur de l'école il avança tel un conquérant au milieux de la grande salle, réclama le silence et prit la parole.

Contrairement à certains, le peuple à confiance en moi, de même que le petit Harry Potter. Ce matin en arrivant au bureau j'ai trouvé une lettre de lui, probablement déposée par un hiboux durant la nuit, cette lettre me demandait simplement de lire la deuxième à Poudlard devant le plus de monde réunis, sinon je gâcherais un évènement important pour m… nous tous ! J'en déduis que le petit Harry va me révéler l'endroit où il se trouve et me supplier de le ramener chez lui. Preuve de sa confiance en moi. Dit le ministre.

Une clameur s'éleva dans la salle, des murmures étonnés, ébahis par ce que le ministre avait réussi à faire et non pas le plus grand mage de tout les temps. Il déchira l'enveloppe déroula la feuille de papier déchirée et prit la parole.

Bonjour, je m'appel Harry Potter. J'aime les frites et les œufs. J'ai enfin compris que vous vouliez jouer avec moi, tous jouer avec moi. C'est pour ça que vous me jeter des lumières avec vos bouts de bois. J'aime particulièrement quand vous faites les « Struprétrix et Encramécène » ça fait de belles couleurs. Je voulais donc vous dire merci pour le faire sur moi. Vous jouez tous bien mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes fatigués en ce moment. Moi non, le jeu est très drôle et j'aime beaucoup voir Chapeau vert, s'arracher les cheveux. Dit le ministre rouge de honte.

Les hommes et les femmes en robe violette sont les plus marrants. Un jour après que Chapeau vert leur ait dit qu'ils devaient tout faire et tout essayer pour m'attraper, ils m'ont jeté d'autres drôles de lumières qui font bien plus mal. Seul Mr Medway celui qui est grand m'as touché. Ca m'avait fait mal. Vous êtes tous marrant, mais je dois avouer que mon préféré est Gros nez aux cheveux gras. Mais même lui il fatigue de plus en plus vite.

Toute la salle d'un seul et même mouvement se tourna vers le professeur Rogue. Les joues glabres le teint verdâtre, il resta stoïque et ne dit rien. Mais la lueur meurtrière fit pouffer en silence Albus Dumbledore.

Au fait Mr Chapeau vert, j'étais en même temps que vous à Tunbridge Wells, et je trouve que c'est une très belle ville. Ce jours là c'est moi qui vous ais bousculé et ais chapardé votre bourse. Merci le restaurant été très bon ce soir là.

Albus Dumbledore était rouge à force de se retenir de rire, voilà que le gamin prenait un malin plaisir à humilier tout le monde.

Bon le jeu, est de moins en moins marrant. Je veux plus de monde après moi sinon c'est pas drôle j'arrive toujours à vous échapper. Je vais finir par croire que j'ai gagné. Ce matin en me levant j'ai fouillé les poubelles et j'ai trouvé une brochure de voyage, et j'ai décidé de partir là-bas pour trouver des nouveaux joueurs. Peut être qu'ils seront moins fatigués que vous.

Mais je vous aime bien, vous êtes tous cool avec vos bâtonnets alors on va faire un jeu, le jeu du pendu, c'est un jeu moldu comme vous dites. Si vous ne connaissez pas les règles demandez aux autres enfants dans l'école.

Rouge de confusion devant l'insinuation qu'il ne connaissait pas le jeu du pendu Fudge sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un tableau. L'école était silence, seule la respiration saccadée du plus grand magicien de tout les temps pouvait être entendue.

Mr Chapeau vert, si vous pouviez faire la « ploum » avec les autres adultes pour savoir qui commence, ce serait cool.

Blanc de rage, sous les rires des élèves il s'exécuta, comment avait-il pu croire ce maudis gamin ? Comment pouvait-il être un pareil abrutit ? RAAAAA qu'il le détestait. Obligé de continuer la lecture de la lettre sous les plumes des journalistes il s'exécuta.

Il y as certaines règles à suivre, vous devez tapez une fois dans vos mains, et trois fois sur les tables en continu en disant Baa Baa Baa pour jouer sinon partez et n'essayez pas de trouver.

Fudge afficha la première du mot, tandis que tous les élèves sans exceptions commençaient à taper dans leur mains, puis sur les tables, vites suivis par Hagrid qui à lui tout seul faisait plus de bruit que cinq élèves. Dumbledore ne pu plus se retenir de rire à voir la tête de Fudge, tous le regardait rire tout en continuant à taper dans leur mains avec leur air béats. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler son irrésistible envie de rire.

Ce gamin, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait réussit à instaurer la paix entre les différents points de vue du monde sorciers. Jamais au grand jamais avant personne n'aurait vus les « Sangs purs » battre dans leurs mains en même temps que les « Moldus et Sang de bourbe » Il se concentra sur le tableau toujours hilare et le jeu commença.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crise internationale, le petit, si jeune, si innocent Harry Potter avait décidé de voyager, mais malheureusement pour lui il avait choisi la Bulgarie comme pays. Rogue, lui s'arrachait les cheveux, ce petit con l'avait humilier devant toute la planète, lui qui avait tant fait pour le retrouver mais foie de Rogue il se vengerai !

Albus Dumbledore, lui s'inquiétait vraiment, Harry avait bien calculé son coup, il se jetait lui-même dans la gueule du loup, partir en Bulgarie équivalait à creuser sa tombe pour Harry Potter, tout le monde savait qu'une bonne partie du pays était pour la politique du seigneur des ténèbres. Ses anciens adeptes ne lui feraient probablement aucuns cadeaux. L'ordre du Phénix venait tout juste d'être dépêché sur les lieux, pour l'intercepté avant qui que ce soit. La plus grande chasse à l'homme de tout les temps prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

MC Caffieri, assit sur son bureau s'arrachais les cheveux, il essayait actuellement de trouver quelques chose dans les rapports qu'il avait prit sur l'attaque de la veille, il voulait absolument mettre la main sur ce type. Enervé il décida de se rendre à nouveau dans la salle des Items noirs pour trouver une preuve de l'identité de la personne. Puis de toutes manières lorsque que vous n'aviez aucune preuve autant commencer par le commencement.

Harry n'avait eu aucunes difficultés à intégrer le ministère à nouveau. La lettre qu'il avait écrite au ministre lui ayant facilité la tache. Toute l'Angleterre était sur le pied de guerre, toutes les personnes disponibles à sa recherche et parfois même des civils. En clair il n'avait eu qu'as éviter les quelques membres encore présents et assommer les deux membres du département des mystères actifs ce jour là.

MC Caffieri, arriva enfin au département des mystères. Tout était étrangement silencieux. Bien trop silencieux. Il regarda autour de lui, dans un coin sombre, il distingua deux formes allongées—totalement immobiles—choses étranges. Il sorti sa baguette et s'approcha silencieusement. Son visage s'horrifia quand il reconnus deux membres du département. Le criminel était revenu sur les lieux.

Harry s'approchait de plus en plus de l'épée qui n'avait pas bougée, de plus près il ne pu que constater les étranges runes couvrant sa surface, il n'arriva à en décrypter que la première qui disait le nom de la lame : Gaia. L'attirance qu'il avait pour cet objet était de plus en plus forte, sa main se leva seule prête à saisir la lame.

Stop ne bougez plus je vous ais en joue !

Harry essaya de se figer mais il ne contrôlait plus le moindre de ses mouvements. MC Caffieri ne pouvait totalement voir la personne en face de lui, mais il savait qu'il essayait en fait de voler cet artefact. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais pour le moment ce qu'il voulait c'est que ce fou baisse son bras. Car il reconnaissait la carrure de la personne du soir d'avant.

J'ai dis STOP ! N'y touchez pas ! Je vous jette un sort si vous avancez encore !

Je ne me contrôle plus fuyez on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer !

Quoi ?

Fuyez !! Hurla Harry au moment où sa main touchait la lame.

MC Caffieri, ne ressenti plus rien, comme si tout l'air avait quitté la pièce, une magie qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'as présent était à l'œuvre. La lame dans la main de l'homme, brillait d'une lueur blanche, intense, douloureuse. Son regard à lui était vide à juger par l'expression de son visage. Son corps parcourus de tremblements.

Un cercle miroitant se dessina autour de lui, des runes de couleur rouge s'inscrire dessus. Elles commencèrent à tourner sur le cercle. La salle elle-même se mit à trembler sur ces fondements.

Une sorte d'aura noire entoura l'homme. De plus en plus puissante. Lui-même recula, horrifié par ça, comment faire pour empêcher ce qu'il se passait en ce moment ?

Les runes descendirent vers le bras de l'homme et lui tournèrent autour. Ses tremblements se firent de plus en plus incontrôlés. Il hurla de douleur quand celles-ci touchèrent sa peau pour s'y fondre. Ses hurlements étaient terribles comme ceux d'un homme atteint par un doloris.

Une sorte de rune naquit au creux de sa main, et une bande noire remonta autour de son bras s'y enroulant. Sous les hurlements d'Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que souffrir. D'horribles images envahir sa tête, MC Caffieri était tétanisé, ces dessins n'étaient pas nets, l'aura de plus sombre autour de l'homme lui donnait la nausée. Puis tout explosa.

MC Caffieri fut soufflé par l'explosion. Il percuta le mur avec force. Quand il se releva il vit au milieu de la salle l'homme debout. Ces habits étaient complètements différents. Pantalon noir, en lambeaux. Sa veste de la même couleur était coupée. Son coté droit était apparent ainsi que son bras. Le dessin était en fait la queue d'un dragon tribal qui remontait jusqu'as son épaule. Sa capuche complètement déchirée tomba sur le sol.

Elle avait protégée son visage jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant il était complètement choqué, ce n'était pas un homme, mais un enfant, pas n'importe quel enfant. Harry Potter.

A la place de l'épée était apparus deux poignards de forme jamais vue jusqu'as présent. Poignards à lames inversées une aura noirâtre parcourus de petits éclairs autour d'eux. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Oui c'était bien Harry Potter.

Harry émergeait tout juste du choc qu'il venait de ressentir, il tourna la tête vers l'auror, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent tout ronds. Il lui courut dessus et l'assomma avant de disparaître.

Il vit simplement Potter disparaître pour réapparaître devant lui, le regarder dans les yeux et se fut le trou noir, encore une fois abattu par ce gamin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou à tous  merci pour les reviews, voilà je suis vraiment désolé mais ce chapitre est pourrave, mais je suis obligé de passer par là pour la suite de mon histoire. LoL tant que j'y pense merci au reviewer nomé : … pour sa review si pleine de bon sens, c'est gentil de vouloir corriger mes fautes je sais que j'en fait beaucoup. Si tu te propose si gentiment d'être mon correcteur, envoie moi en mp ton mail et hop hop hop tu as un job  _

_Voilà bonne lecture have fun  10 review minimum meme si il est nul hein ! _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux jours après, Harry s'était réveillé, dans sa cachette, totalement remis. Il devait être vraiment épuisé pour dormir autant. L'épée qu'il venait de dérober au département des mystères n'était pas une épée comme les autres. Il le sentait. Les poignards qui étaient apparus étaient toujours sur lui, toujours la même aura émanant d'eux, noire, terrifiante. Il les prit dans ses mains, et les éclairs apparurent de nouveau.

Il les reposa au sol, ils disparurent. Bien apparemment ces éclairs n'apparaissaient que quand ils les avaient en main. Se levant Harry les ramassa, et fit quelques mouvements avec, des mouvements que deux jours auparavant il aurait été bien incapable de faire. Tout était si intuitif. Son tatouage—dont il avait hérité—n'avait pas disparu. Il était sur qu'il le garderait à vie. Enfin bon après tout ce n'était pas si moche.

Il essaya toutes ses poches pour les garder avec lui, sans se blesser, mais rien n'allait, il fit apparaître deux fourreaux, mais les poignards malgré tout ses efforts refusaient d'y rentrer. Tant pis il improviserais pour l'instant il les mettraient dans ses poches arrières.

MC Caffieri se réveilla avec un profond mal de crâne et de dos. Maudit gamin ! Encore une fois il s'était fait avoir, enfin bref après tout ce n'était pas n'importe quel gamin, il le savait à présent. Le seul problème maintenant est qu'il allait devoir faire son rapport et Maugrey n'allait pas être très content.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire que le voleur d'une main de la gloire était en réalité Harry Potter, après tout ça il pouvait ne pas lui en parler, mais le fait qu'il fut retrouvé encore une fois dans les vapes… Quelle honte lui le géni de sa promotion.

Il se fit un café et cette infernale migraine qui ne le quittait pas depuis deux jours ! RAAAAAAAA !!

Quand il arriva au QG des aurors, il remarqua seulement qu'il étrangement, extrêmement vide. Pour tout dire, il était le seul présent alors que d'habite le QG fourmillait déjà d'activités.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du fond, quand au moment ou il levait sa main pour frapper l'horrible voie de Maugrey dit Fol'œil depuis plus de six ans maintenant lui ordonna d'entrer.

Albus Dumbledore le grand et vénérable Dumbledore était assis en face de son chef. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ?

MC Caffieri asseyez-vous ! Albus vous connaissez déjà le petit nouveau ?

Oui Alastor, Alan MC Caffieri, ex-Serpentard. Comment allez vous ? J'ai entendu de très bonnes remarques sur vous, selon mes sources vous étiez le meilleur de votre promotion l'an passé ?

Je vais très bien, merci monsieur. C'est exact, j'ai eu de très bonnes notes à mes examens, et en pratique.

Albus, malgré ces dires j'étais moi-même son examinateur en cours, et je peux vous dire que c'est un géni en ce qui concerne l'anticipation et la collecte de preuve. Bref.

MC Caffieri, si je vous ais fait mander ce matin, c'est au sujet de votre prochaine mission. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais le bureau est bien vide ce matin, c'est en partit du à Harry Potter. Le jeune bougre à décider de partir voyager en Bulgarie. La plus part des autres sont déjà sur place, à sa recherche, mais votre mission à vous est un peu plus spéciale.

Il déglutit, Harry Potter encore lui…

Voilà vos capacités seront mises à l'épreuve dans cette mission, vous allez aussi comme les autres partir en Bulgarie, mais non pas pour ramener Harry Potter, mais dans la mesure du possible essayer de le localiser. Vous ne serez pas avec les autres, vous agirez solo—c'est votre première mission solo—la plus importante de votre vie si vous voulez mon avis. Je veux un contact avec vous chaque semaine, mais faites attention vous avez bien lus les rapports vous savez de quoi il est capable.

Mais attention, j'exige que personne ne vous voit, si contact avec les mangemorts laissez les autres s'en charger, restez dans l'ombre le jeune Potter aime jouer avec nous. Si vous vous faites voir, Il changera de position encore plus fréquemment.

Dans le cas ou vous arriveriez à l'attraper, amenez-le directement à Poudlard, ne transplannez pas, votre piste serait trop facile à suivre. Portoloin. Des questions ?

Euh…

Très bien allez-y.

MC Caffieri se leva et tourna les talons. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand un : Caffieri, bonne chance ! Raisonna dans la pièce. Fichus Potter voilà qu'il allait devoir passer un nombre incalculable de jours dans un pays étranger où il ne comprenait pas le moindre mots, en planque, au froid et tout ça à cause de ce petit merdeux.

Harry venait de préparer ces affaires, ça cachette était entièrement vide. Il les mit toutes réduites dans le sac qu'il venait d'invoquer et sorti pour aller chercher dans la benne quelque chose pour le transformer en portoloin.

Quand il arriva Harry vit la petite ville, qu'il avait vue sur la brochure de voyage. Bien il ne lui restait plus qu'as trouver une cachette, s'installer et commencer ce pourquoi il était venu ici. L'apprentissage de la magie noire et dès qu'il le pourrait laisser des indices pour Présence.

Treize jours qu'il était en planque, relevant des indices par-ci par-là, dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles du survivant. Chaque soir, il entrait dans différentes auberges, pubs, pour y écouter les conversations—grâce au sortilège de translation—chaque soir il revenait à sa planque bredouille.

Potter, toujours et encore lui. Depuis son entrée au ministère, il n'entendait quasiment que ce nom ! Depuis l'invasion du département des mystères, tous les faits ne menaient qu'a ce nom. Pour lui, il avait déjà faillis mourir trois fois, heureusement qu'il n'avait eu à faire qu'à des novices. Et ça il le savait.

Trois mois qu'il attendait patiemment, la veille au soir, dans un pub, il avait entendu une mamie parler d'événements étranges dans son quartier, de la magie, alors qu'elle était la seule sorcière de ce quartier. Il se décida donc à aller voir. Il ne vit pas l'autre personne faire de même que lui et se lever.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, tout était étrange, un profond silence régnait, angoissant, lourd. Il commença ses recherches malgré le pressentiment qu'il avait, encore une fois. Bien trop silencieux à son goût. Tous les lampadaires de la rue étaient éteints. Etrange très étrange.

Le lieu que la femme avait mentionné était une petite ruelle entre deux maisons, au bout de laquelle se trouvaient les poubelles. Il s'y avança, ne s'attendant pas à un inactivé aussi grande que celle de la rue, il sortit sa baguette. Grand bien lui prit.

Au moment où il posa les pieds près d'une des poubelles de la rue, quatre pop sonores se firent entendre. Il eue tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol et de rouler derrière l'une d'elles, que quatre sortilèges s'écrasaient là ou il se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt. Malheureusement pour lui—ou pas—un des mangemorts l'avait vu se jeter non loin de sa position initiale et le déluge de sorts commença.

La poubelle ne tint pas très longtemps contre de tels sorts si puissants, il se retrouva donc seul contre quatre à se protéger comme il le pouvait. Esquivant dès que l'occasion s'en présentait histoire de s'économiser. Heureusement que les cours de self-défense à l'académie et de combat magiques étaient vraiment ultra poussés. Satané Potter !

Il suait déjà à grosse goutte quand l'atmosphère changea, malgré le déferlement de magie aurait du empêché qu'il le remarque mais pourtant… Les images du ministère lui revinrent en tête, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher un sentiment de joie s'empara de lui, il savait qu'il était sauvé, malgré la légère réticence qu'il avait à l'avouer. Il avait reconnu cette aura, cette aura qui l'avait tant effrayée dans le département des mystères. Harry Potter était tout proche.

Harry avait observé la scène un petit moment. Après tout MC Caffieri le cherchait depuis un moment, d'ailleurs sans le vouloir il avait empêché Harry d'apprendre certaines choses. Quand deux espions espionnent, ils finissent forcément par se gêner et s'espionner l'un l'autre. Mais là il devait avouer que malgré l'efficacité du jeune auror celui-ci ne tarderait pas à céder sous l'assaut des mangemorts.

Bande de naze c'est moi que vous cherchez ?

Les mangemorts se retournèrent d'un bloc, permettant à MC Caffieri d'en mettre un hors d'état de nuire.

Je suis là maintenant !

Potter venait d'apparaître devant lui, MC Caffieri recula un peu tout de même, de peur d'être à nouveau assommer. Potter se dressait devant lui tel un bouclier, ses vêtements noirs en lambeaux, ses deux poignards dans les mains. « Effrayant »

Les mangemorts pointèrent Potter et les sorts partirent, mais il était déjà derrière eux près à les assommer. L'auror eu tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le coter pour éviter les sorts, que le mur derrière lui se désagrégea.

Il venait d'avoir très chaud, maudit Potter, non mais qu'elle idée de transplanner aussi rapidement ! Il releva la tête les trois mangemorts étaient au sol, totalement assommé. Potter lui avait déjà disparu.

Quand il s'approcha des mangemorts pour vérifier leur état, il vit l'un des trois avec une perforation derrière la nuque, ne laissant aucun doute sur son état de santé, les deux autres avaient la leur brisée. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Potter venait de lui sauver la vie en tuant à lui seul trois mangemorts.

Non pas qu'il doute des capacités du petit après avoir lu tous les rapports sur lui mais de là à tuer quelqu'un il y avait une très grande marge. Puis lui-même le grand géni de sa promotion n'avait encore jamais ôté la vie…


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou à tous  Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour le rendre sympa. Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D c'est hyper gentil. Voilà dans le prochain chapitre vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur les personnages. Voilà n'oubliez pas 10 reviews minimum, et HAVE FUN :D _

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux ans qu'il était en bulgarie. Seul. Traqué. Deux qu'il échappait à toutes les autorités. Aurors. Mangemorts. Tout du moins les super-gros-méchants, ce qui était bien plus cool selon lui. Deux ans qu'il étudiait la magie noire, cette magie qui selon la plus part des sorciers était mauvaise, et faisait tourner le sorcier vers le coté obscure.

En réalité cette magie, avait certes un niveau offensif bien plus puissant que la « blanche » mais elle n'était pas une entité à part entière qui prenait possession du sorcier qui la manipulait. Non réellement, seul les êtres faibles n'arrivait plus à s'en passer et devenait de plus en plus maléfiques. La puissance demande de plus en plus de puissance et de control.

Et Harry loin de là, n'était pas un être faible. Quand Présence lui avait laissée comprendre ça il en avait été grandement soulagé. Deux ans, qu'il avait mis au point, de nouvelles techniques pour être encore plus imprenable qu'avant. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Deux ans qu'il avait déclanché une véritable guerre entre les aurors et les super-gros-méchants. Une guerre sanglante, mortelle, violente, sans autres buts que son apprentissage. Oui il le savait—au plus profond de lui-même—ses actes étaient égoïste, mais un jour, il les vengeraient.

La magie noire s'apprenait aussi dans les livres, tout comme la magie blanche, mais dans le pays où il se trouvait, il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu. Il avait pu cambrioler quelques magasins, mais il en était arrivé à la seule solution possible. Déclencher cette guerre, pour y apprendre le plus possible.

Deux ans qu'il ne sortait plus sans sa baguette, ni même sans ses poignards. Deux ans qu'il n'hésitait plus à tuer pour sa survie. Deux ans qu'il était de plus en plus craint, par les mangemorts. Deux ans qu'il arrivait à cacher le fait qu'il fasse de la magie aux aurors. Deux ans que présence lui offrait toutes sortes de livres.

Harry était quand même plutôt fier de lui, ses progrès en magie étaient énormes, il savait maintenant faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu apprendre en Angleterre. Ici même il avait appris certain sorts—noir comme blanc—qu'il n'aurait jamais vu là-bas. De plus son endurance magique et physique n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Ses poignards, il les maîtrisait parfaitement. Ses lames n'étaient pas maléfiques, mais avait une entité propre, qui parlait de temps en temps avec Harry. Celle-ci lui avait alors expliquée, qu'a l'origine, il fut un grand forgeron, pour ne pas dire le plus grand de tout les temps. Un jours un dark lord croyant pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui tomba de haut.

Lui-même sombre, il adorait tuer, adorait se battre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Lui cherchait juste les challenges alors que le mage, souhaitait tout simplement réduire le monde en esclavage.

Celui-ci pour ce venger tortura se pauvre bougre des années durant, son âme prise de folie et réclamant vengeance fut le jour de sa mort transformée en épée, une épée sombre, maléfique, qui n'aurait d'autre but que nuire à ce mage. Ce qu'elle réussi parfaitement.

A la mort du mage noir, contrairement à toutes attentes son âme ne fut pas délivrée mais garda son apparence. Maintenant depuis des siècles il allait de propriétaires en propriétaires les aidant dans leur tache. Et ne choisi que des possesseurs dignes. Prenant la forme la plus adaptée pour eux.

Ce vieil homme lui indiqua aussi qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre à s'en servir, car sa maîtrise des armes étant innée chez lui, elle l'était aussi chez les propriétaires. Mais la chose la plus impressionnante chez lui, fut sa soif de sang, et l'apparence tout le temps différente qu'il donnait au gens touchant son épée.

Harry le savait, ses habits et l'aura des armes plus la sienne donnait une chose très étrange. Effrayante.

Alberforth Dumbledore, frère du grand Albus Dumbledore, frère honnis du peuple qu'il était, avait un secret que son frère n'imaginait même pas. Il était tous les jours en contact permanent avec Harry Potter, il lui enseignait petit à petit tout ce qu'il savait.

Il lui confiait des missions sans réel but utile comme aller chercher une main de la gloire… Non pas qu'il cherchait à manipuler Harry, non pas qu'il le fasse non plus, mais il extrapolait simplement sur les goûts du jeune Potter. Et si il y avait une chose dont il était sur, c'était que ledit Potter aimait par-dessus tout l'espionnage, l'infiltration et tout ce qui avait un rapport à ça.

Mais pourquoi s'occupait-il ainsi de l'enfant. Il ne le savait pas lui-même, la seule chose dont il était certain, était qu'il émanait de cet enfant quelque chose—hormis son talent hors du commun et incroyable—qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. Une sorte de prestance qui forçait l'admiration…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait maintenant donner tout ce qu'il savait sur l'auror MC Caffieri à Harry, celui-ci lui avait expliqué leur rencontre. Apparemment tout ce que Potter savait, était que l'auror avait pour mission de l'espionner. D'ailleurs étrangement selon Harry ils n'arrêtaient pas de se retrouver en toutes circonstances.

Alberforth avait enquêté. Alan MC Caffieri. Auror débutant. En fonction depuis moins de cinq mois. Major de sa promotion. Spécialisation, terrain et anticipation. Diverses mission effectuées avec Alastor Maugrey auror en chef. Première mission en solitaire : Bulgarie, infiltration, camouflage et récupération d'information sur le jeune Potter. Sauvetage en cas de nécessité.

Il avait pu se procurer les ordres de mission de MC Caffieri grâce à un de ses sombres contacts au ministère. Maugrey travaillait aussi à temps perdu, pour son frère et sa ce n'était pas un secret. La seule chose étrange était que ladite mission du jeune auror, qui soit dit en passant aurait plutôt convenue à un auror chevronné, n'était pas en règle avec les ordres de Fudge.

La plupart des aurors dépêchés en Bulgarie, qu'ils soit Français, Anglais, Espagnols, Américains… Etaient tous sous la direction du Fudge et Fol'œil. Leur mission était simple : Ramener coûte que coûte Harry Potter sains et sauf en Angleterre. Seul la mission de MC Caffieri divergeait.

Lui le géni en anticipation était totalement seul et isolé des autres. Pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait du diriger un détachement…

Son frère devait avoir des doutes, sur les capacités d'Harry et manipulateur comme il l'était, il voulait certainement tout savoir avant tout le monde. Puis quoi de mieux pour ce jeune auror d'entrer au sein de l'ordre comme récompense. Certains tueraient pour ça.

Ce soir là, Harry comme chaque jour avait un mangemort-super-gros-méchant aux fesses—chose la plus simple du monde pour lui—il l'amenait présentement à rencontrer un auror situé dans une petite ruelle ou il venait d'apercevoir l'illusion de potter.

Harry comprenait très bien que jouer avec la vie des gens comme il le faisait pouvait lui apporter par mal de problèmes. Le faire passer pour un meurtrier—ce qu'il était—mais bon. Il jouait dans la cour des grands. Puis les aurors ne lui voulaient pas que du bien aussi. Après tout, il n'était pas encore temps qu'il rentre chez lui se venger de son gros Oncle.

Quand le mangemort et l'auror se rencontrèrent, après un instant de flottement se lancèrent dans un terrible combat. Un balai. Mortel. Le combat fut époustouflant pour Harry. Ce n'était pas comme il le pensait des débutants. Mais bien deux vétérans. Les sorts employés étaient à un tout autre niveau que ceux des précédents combats.

Alberforth était très fier de son pupille, il n'avait pas la même façon de voir le monde que ces maudits « bons sorciers » qui pouvaient être aussi mauvais que les autres. Bien que ce combat résulterait de la mort d'un des deux, il savait qu'Harry en apprendrait beaucoup. Jusqu'as présent il n'y avait eu aucuns morts, seulement de graves blessés mais en voyant la haine des deux autres bas, cela ne tarderait pas.

Heureusement qu'Harry était un vrai maître en arithmancie, même le plus doué et fin des observateurs ne pourrait reproduire ce qu'il voyait si il ne connaissait pas déjà les sorts. Mais Harry était et resterait Harry.

Il continua à regarder la scène quand il vit MC Caffieri apparaître derrière les combattants, toujours invisible il transplana.

MC Caffieri, non loin de là avait senti un combat d'ailleurs il en entendait les bruits, il y alla le plus rapidement possible. Potter faisait encore des siennes. Mais là tout était différent. A en juger par les paroles qu'échangeaient les duellistes, il y avait quelque chose entre eux de plus profond qu'une simple faction.

Il était indécis, il devait les stopper ou pas ? Dilemme. Mais par Merlin ou voulait en venir Potter ?

Il fut bâillonné et emmené plus loin. Comme peut-on être bâillonné sans personne pour le faire ?

Il regarda autour de lui quand un vieil homme apparut. Grand, les yeux marron, un nez aquilin, des lunettes en étoiles, une robe de sorcier orange avec des lunes violettes. Albus Dumbledore.

Et non mon jeune ami, je ne suis pas Albus mais son petit frère.

Vous…

Non je ne lis pas les pensées, je ne fais que les capter, la légilimencie peut parfois être difficile à supporter.

Que faites-vous ici ?

La même chose que vous mon cher, je surveille Potter, mais à titre personnel bien sur.

Mais…

Ne mentez pas ! Le coupa Alberforth, cela ne peut vous servir contre moi. De plus j'ai menez ma propre enquête. Bref nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Venons en au fait. Je sais que vous êtes là pour le surveillé, que vous savez aussi de quoi est capable le jeune Potter, et je sais aussi qu'il éprouve une sorte de confiance en vous. Une confiance que je n'approuve pas. Vous travaillez pour Fol'œil.

Bien maintenant cette rencontre sera effacé de votre mémoire, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de moi. N'ayez crainte je ne voulais simplement pas que vous interveniez. Baissez cette baguette, tout comme le mensonge elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité contre moi…

Le combat était vraiment impressionnant à ce qu'avait compris Harry il était entre eux question d'une femme, ce n'était plus simplement un combat entre deux faction mais bel et bien une pure vengeance. Haine. Douleur. Colère.

Harry vit MC Caffieri être traîné par quelqu'un d'invisible. Probablement Présence. Ce moment d'inattention lui coûta de se faire frôler par un horrible sort ayant rebondis sur le bouclier de l'auror. Une deuxième cicatrise apparue sous la première. Il n'émis pas le moindre bruit. Pas le moindre cri. Il se contenta de pleurer en silence.

Le mangemort gagna son combat, et acheva l'auror avec le sort qu'Harry voulait comprendre depuis un moment déjà. Celui-là même qui lui avait donné la cicatrice qu'il portait au front. Le sort auquel il fut le seul à y avoir survécu. L'Avada Kedavra. La magie était parfois une chose bien étrange.

Il apparu près du cadavre de l'auror, les yeux ouvert dans un expression de défaite et d'abattement. Celui d'avoir perdu contre l'objet de sa haine. Il lui passa sa main sur les yeux pour les fermer. Le sang ruisselait sur sa pommette. Et malgré l'incroyable douleur, il pria pour l'auror. Ces derniers mots avant de se fondre dans les ombres furent : Merci l'ami.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aie ! Bonjour à tous. **8 Reviews **? Tant pis. Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux._

_Très bien ce chapitre est donc plus court _

_Nous approchons de plus en plus de son entrée à Poudlard soyez prêt ça va faire du bruit _

_Bien si je n'ais pas 10 reviews pour ce chapitre si court soit-il j'arrêterai la publication de cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture et Have Fun. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Linda Clair, était une jeune fille Française, tout juste entrée dans l'age adulte, qui venait de fêter ses dix-neuf printemps. Belle, brune cheveux ondulés de beaux yeux verts allant sur le marron à l'intérieur de l'iris, une peau laiteuse, des formes ravissantes.

Elle sortait à peine de l'académie des aurors quand sa première mission lui fut confiée. Une simple mission de coopération internationale. Ayant pour but de nouer divers liens avec le gouvernement Anglais.

Dans le cadre de son travail elle fut amenée à côtoyer le très jeune mais très célèbre Alan MC Caffieri, leur age très proche leur permis un rapprochement bien plus fort que ce que la mission aurait du leur apporter. Et maintenant après quelques mois ils avaient une relation suivie assidûment.

Bientôt deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, malgré leurs lettres quotidiennes. Deux ans de lettres amoureuses et sensuelles. La douleur de l'éloignement était très forte, mais quand deux âmes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, rien ne peut détruire cette connexion.

Plutôt jolie fille, les demandes ne manquaient pas, mais son cœur était vraiment occupé par une seule et même personne : MC Caffieri. Et voilà que la semaine dernière son chef l'avait convoquée avec toute son équipe, pour une mission de sauvetage en Bulgarie.

Une mission très difficile, et dangereuse d'autant plus que la personne à sauver n'était pas n'importe qui : Harry Potter—le survivant—l'élu du monde magique. Il avait suite à une crise d'enfant mais surtout dû au ministère de la magie anglais, décidé de voyager en Bulgarie un pays pro Lord Voldemort.

Elle savait grâce aux lettres avec son amant, que lui aussi était sur cette mission, voilà pourquoi elle s'était empressée d'accepter de rejoindre ce pays vraiment dangereux. De plus pour elle, la vie d'un enfant était plus importante que la sienne.

Dès leur arrivée ils avaient été envoyés dans une rixe entre deux factions de mangemorts, certain pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronomcer-le-nom. D'autres qui ayant perdu leur dictateur de chef, cherchaient pas eux même le pouvoir. Rien n'était beau à voir, des morts partout, des coquilles vides rendues folles par le Doloris.

Linda, ne s'était pas encore préparée à voir de telles horreurs, mais elle du bien vite s'y faire. Plus les combats faisaient rages, plus elle en voyait. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne : Harry Potter.

Elle en avait discutée avec Alan, et lui aussi trouvait que dans bien trop d'événements récents depuis la fuite du jeune Potter de chez ses relatifs, son nom apparaissait bien trop souvent dans les rapports.

Ses missions de reconnaissance et sauvetage s'étaient enchaînées, chaque jour apportait son lot de morts, blésés, choqués, ne lui laissant que peu de temps à elle. Leur groupe n'avait eu de cesse de bouger à l'intérieur du pays, visitant des recoins les moins attendus.

Au fil des semaines, avait fini par être ajouté un médicomage, car leur piste avançait sans cesse leur laissant de plus en plus de cadavres frais. Sur chaque nouveau corps, il manquait de s'évanouir, ses premières semaines de travail furent terribles pour lui aussi.

Alan MC Caffieri, ce soir là suivait les traces d'Harry, du moins essayait de suivre ses traces, le petit était très doué, bien plus que ce à quoi sa formation l'avait préparé. Mais celles des mangemorts et autres aurors, n'étaient pas totalement invisibles comme les siennes.

Sur sa gauche il distingua un mangemort en planque, attendant probablement les renforts. Il se cacha et attendit à son tour. Les minutes passèrent lentement, trop lentement. Cinq autres arrivèrent par la suite, baguette sortie… Les aurors ne devaient pas être loin…

A peine montrèrent-ils leurs nez que la bataille s'engagea, terrible mortelle, détruisant tout à proximité, balayant entier des pants de mur, les sortilèges étaient terribles.

Un badaud probablement réveillé par les bruits du combat et les cris échangés entre les deux camps, ouvrit ses volets, à peine eu-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler au scandale, qu'il fut complètement carbonisé et tomba par la fenêtre—un bruit sourd—sur le sol.

Suite à cette action, les aurors regagnèrent en ferveur, utilisant d'autres sorts que les simples stupéfix. Les mangemort de leur côté suite à cette montée subite de cadence, augmentèrent encore là leur.

Harry du toit sur lequel il était—invisible—regardait la scène avec intérêt. Et dire que tout ces hommes et femmes se battaient uniquement les uns contres les autres dans le seul et unique but de le capturer lui. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Il avait déjà sa petite idée de qui allait gagner. Les super-gros-méchants.

Cela ce voyait comme un nez au milieu d'une figure. La seule chose qu'il savait certaine, comparée aux progrès qu'il venait de faire ces derniers temps, c'est qu'il n'apprendrait certainement aucun nouveaux sorts de magie : « Blanche » ou « Noire ».

Alberforth comme à son habitude, invisible, surveillait la scène, seule les deux factions étaient présente et peut être le jeune auror qui suivait partout Potter sans jamais intervenir, mais il n'en était pas sur et certain, ne l'ayant pas encore vu. Il pouvait juste le sentir.

Le premier auror tomba, entraînant avec lui le second. Les trois autres resserrèrent leurs rangs. Les sorts changèrent encore d'intensité, de plus en plus violents. Un des mangemort se retrouva projeté sur le mur derrière lui, très certainement assommé.

MC Caffieri regardait le combat, il vit les deux premiers aurors tomber sous coups des mangemorts. Il du combattre comme à chaque fois ses propres pulsions, la mission disait clairement qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Un troisième tomba, leur faisant perdre leur meilleure défense restante.

Les mangemorts jouèrent avec eux un moment rigolant de leur de plus en plus faible résistance. Une lueur verte, un autre qui tombe. Une jaune un autre qui hurle de douleur. Harry s'apprêtait à partir, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Alan venait de voir l'avant dernier auror tomber, quand son regarde se porta sur le seul restant. La seule… Linda… Ses hurlements de douleur, les rires sadique et vicieux des mangemorts. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva.

Le mangemort assommé venait de se lever, hors de lui, il lança le sort mortel sur le dernier de ses ennemis. Alberforth vit là scène au ralentit, MC Caffieri hurlant et courant vers l'auror, le sortilège vert qui arrivait de plus en plus près de lui. D'elle. Harry tournant la tête, son indécision. Un regard vers lui-même. Son bras qui à la vitesse de l'éclair se lève.

MC Caffieri, les mangemorts, Alberforth, sentirent une perturbation dans la magie, une forte puissance se révéler, Alan compris qu'Harry était dans les parages, Alberforth ne savait pas à quoi jouait Harry. Les mangemorts levèrent la tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Des éclairs autour d'une baguette, comment pouvait-il avoir une baguette ? Une puissance incomparable. Un cri de rage. Linda malgré la douleur leva la tête vers le cri, un jeune garçon hurlant la menaçant avec sa baguette. Encore un ennemi ?

Un sort d'une couleur orange, un bruit de balle de fusil moldu. La puissance qu'il dégageait… encore plus monstrueuse que quelques secondes auparavant. Quand il percuta le sort de mort, une terrifiante explosion eue lieu, projetant Linda quelques mètres plus loin, le mangemort qui la faisait souffrir n'eu pas cette chance, une barre de fer sortant du mur sur lequel il tomba, l'empala.

Alberforth compris rapidement le regard que venait de lui lancer Harry. Il voulait qu'il intervienne le plus rapidement possible. Mais MC Caffieri venait de tuer les mangemorts trop surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Lui-même était totalement impressionné.

Comment ? Quand ? Où avait-il eu le temps de mettre au point un sort pareil ? Vraiment totalement incroyable. MC Caffieri jeta un profond regard de remerciement à Potter, celui-ci leva le pouce en l'air, souriant de toutes ces dents. Il tomba du toit totalement épuisé. Alberforth apparu au moment où il aurait du toucher le sol. Un dernier regard aux aurors et ils disparurent.

Choqué MC Caffieri pris Linda dans les bras et transplana. Que venait de faire Potter et avec quoi ? De plus d'habitude aucuns sorts ne détruisaient un Avada. Comment le petit Potter pouvait-il avoir une si grande puissance magique pour son age ? C'est plein de questions en tête qu'il continua à soigner sa dulcinée.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou à tous 

Mea Culpa :

Bon comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai fait un odieux chantage, je reconnais mes tords.

Je tiens donc à m'excuser. Certains d'entre m'ont posté des reviews qui sont totalement dans le vrai. La seule chose que je tiens à dire et non pour ma défense à une personne désolé j'ai oublié son pseudo : Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'y as pas seulement les lecteurs qui utilise leur temps pour lire les auteurs. Moi aussi je prends sur mon temps libre pour écrire ma fiction.

Voilà sinon merci aux autres reviews.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà par contre à partir de maintenant je tiens à vous dire que je ne sais pas du tout le chemin que prendra l'histoire, je la découvre au fur et à mesure de mon écriture.

En ce qui concerne la question qui reviens souvent : Mais que va faire Harry à Poudlard, je viens de vous donner la réponse ? haha je sais pas du tout mais je ne pense pas l'y faire rester plus d'un an ou deux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Dark Amethyste merci pour ta review.

Voilà bonne lecture Have Fun 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Depuis quelques mois, depuis que ma mission à commencée en fait—bientôt deux ans—je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus que faire, ni où me mettre. Chaque jour je suis rongé par les hésitations, par les regrets, par les affres de l'horreur. Mon corps mon esprit doivent supportés des corps mutilés à l'extrême, méconnaissables, leurs visages tordus par la douleur, la peur, la haine, la résignation._

_Les combats tous plus violents les uns que les autres, l'horreur toujours plus grande. Et pourtant je reste toujours le même : spectateur impuissant, impassible. Fascination morbide ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus._

_Alberforth Dumbledore, que fait-il là ? Toujours présent pourtant invisible. J'ai l'impression que ma mémoire me joue des tours. Pourquoi à-il emmené le jeune Potter ? Est-ce lui qui l'aide depuis tant d'années ? Pourquoi son frère n'est-il pas dans les parages ?_

_Pourquoi Harry déclanche-il tant de combats ? Pourquoi si jeune n'hésite-il pas à tuer ? Merlin ! Dans quel monde sommes nous ? Depuis quand les enfants ont-ils se regard, depuis quand sont-ils totalement capable de tuer de sans froid sans une once de remords ? Depuis quand sont-ils plus forts que les adultes formés à la guerre ?_

_…_

_Pourtant depuis mon départ d'Angleterre je sens poindre en moi quelque chose, quelque chose de fort pourtant terrible, de beau et grand. Depuis que ma route a croisée celle d'Harry Potter. En cavale depuis tant d'années, depuis que je l'ais vu faire de la magie à son age chose impossible._

_Je sens que mon destin n'est plus aux côtés du ministre, je sais qu'il se situe à ceux de Potter, je ne sais ni comment ni quand mais c'est une chose dont je suis sur, et Linda est d'accord avec moi. Elle aussi le sent._

_Depuis ma mission j'ai faillis mourir et pourtant lui si jeune n'as pas hésité à me sauver la vie, sachant que je suis à ses trousses. Linda à faillis mourir récemment ; une rixe à éclatée grâce à Potter qui déclanche la plus part des conflits dans ce pays, et son cœur as faillis m'être arraché. Je serais mort sans elle._

_Pourtant lui était là aussi. Magie, inconnue, puissante, puissance émanant de ce si petit être. Il l'a sauvée, un sort ayant contré l'avada kedevra…_

_Je le sais je le sent, je dois suivre cette lumière, elle n'as pas été placée sur ma route pour rien._

_…_

_Potter encore et toujours lui, dans toutes les situations, dans tout les coups foireux, présent à toutes les exécutions, que fait-il qu'y regarde-il, quel est son but ? Une autre personne est là j'en suis sur, jamais encore je ne l'ais vue, mais je la sent, ressent au plus profond de mon être. Elle aussi est puissante…_

_  
Tout comme Potter, depuis le département des mystères, je peux sentir quelque chose émanant de lui, sombre, froid, effrayant et pourtant lumineux. Une aura meurtrière, malsaine, choquante et pourtant si présente. Sensation de protection et paix…_

_Mes sens s'embrouillent je ne sais plus où j'en suis…_

_…_

_Ce soir, je peux le voir, il est sur une cheminée, haut perché, invisible aux yeux des aurors et mangemorts, ne le voient-ils pas ? Ne le sente-ils pas ? Pourtant sa silhouette reste inoubliable…_

_Des vêtements en lambeaux, comme animés par une brise inexistante. Un énorme tatouage sur le bras et l'épaule nue. Un masque blanc, cassé sur la moitié gauche…_

_Ne peuvent-ils donc pas sentir cette… Meurtre… Haine… Violence… Non il n'est pas content, le voilà qui sort ses poignards, nouvel quasi-imperceptible changement dans l'air, une autre envie de meurtre… Les trois mangemorts ne survivent pas…_

_…_

_Je suis dans un pub miteux : Crâne évidé. Quel nom raffiné. Les mangemorts ne font pas attention à moi, je reste dans l'ombre d'un mur. Potter n'est pas loin je peux le sentir… Eux non ? _

_Leur discussion tourne autour de lui… Il est imprenable… invisible… indétectable…_

_Eux même commencent à douter…_

_Peur. Traqués… Voilà ce qu'ils ressentent eux aussi. Finalement, le chasseur se fait chasser. Peur d'abandonner, le maître ne serait pas très content… Quel Maître ? Il est mort… Potter…l'a tué…_

_Leur conditionnement est-il si grand qu'ils veulent le tuer pour la gloire de feu leur maître ou…_

_…_

_Oui c'est décide, ma place est définitivement ailleurs… Je ne suis plus fait pour être auror. Ma condition j'y ais pris goût… Je… Dois parler au ministre… Potter, grâce à toi la femme de ma vie est sauve… Je te resterai fidèle… mais… jusqu'as la fin de cette mission compte sur moi pour te suivre comme ton ombre…_

_…_

MC Caffieri regarda Linda dans les yeux, elle lui sera la main en signe d'encouragement, puis il se tourna vers le grand feu de cheminée. Il fit un pas, puis l'autre. S'arrêta. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, ne pourrait que marcher, le ministre ne pourrais leur refuser… Mais les autres…

Il jeta les feuilles. Avant même d'avoir toucher le brasier, elles s'enflammèrent. Linda jeta un regard derrière elle. Alan la rejoignit bientôt.

Bien Alan, Linda, il est grand temps pour moi de vous raconter son histoire, notre histoire, votre histoire.

Nous vous écoutons Alberforth.

Ils s'assirent tous sur le divan qu'Alberforth venait de faire apparaître pour la conversation la plus incroyable et plus étrange de leur vie. Celle qui changerait à jamais leur destinée et celle du monde sorcier.

La plus grosse affaire de ce siècle, la plus effroyable et pourtant magnifique. Celle du jeune Harry Potter.

Non loin de là dans un autre divan dormais celui qui venait de la sauver, encore plongé dans un profond comma dont il ne s'éveillerait pas avant d'avoir totalement récupéré ses forces.

C'est ainsi que commença la première alliance du CIS, la plus belle alliance du monde sorcier, celle de quatre sorciers de milieux différents mais pourtant unis pour une seule et même personne.

Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou à tous  Voilà je vous mets un petit chapitre que je viens de finir. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très bien construit… Bref voilà quoi J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Voilà pour ceux qui se demande ce que va faire Harry à Poudlard j'y ais réfléchi et j'ai trouvé xD enfin

Bon les amis j'ai besoin d'aide pour faire un bon résumé à mettre donc je compte sur vous

Si vous avez des questions, des réclamations n'hésitez pas à les poser !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus Dumbledore était vraiment déçut, lui le grand vénérable et vénéré directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, le président du mangemagot—ordre de Merlin première classe—n'avait pas reçut la réponse du jeune Potter pour la rentrée à laquelle il aurait dû assister—comme tant d'autres élèves—elle avait donc eue lieu sans celui-ci.

Il avait perdu sa trace, les aurors, l'ordre, les mangemorts… Plus personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Tous étaient rentrés chez eux selon les rapports. Personne ne l'ayant vu depuis près de cinq mois. Son frère depuis le début de sa mission n'était non plus toujours pas réapparu. Peut être était-il mort…

Harry lui était tout simplement en train de déguster un très bon plat de pattes avec son parrain—Sirius—le criminel le plus recherché par les autorités. D'ailleurs ne dit on pas que : qui se ressemble s'assemble ?

Sirius avait confirmé ce qu'Harry avait appris sur sa propre histoire, il était devenu seulement au bout de quelques mois un proche d'Harry comme très peu pouvaient s'en vanter. Alberforth avait du partir, mais avait dit à Harry qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. Alan et Linda aussi des affaires les attendaient.

Tout les trois avaient des « investigations » à mener à propos d'une rumeur qui courait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Comment une rumeur pouvait-elle bien courir ? Et encore plus : vite ?

Une rumeur qui disait selon ses propres sources que quelque chose se trouvait à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et que quelqu'un voulait cette chose pour s'en servir à de—très—mauvaises fins. Ils avaient dus partir et voilà qu'ils—lui et son parrain—se retrouvait seuls.

Sirius venait de passer l'année à entraîner Harry au duel magique, et lui avait appris pas mal de truc utiles et d'autres convenant parfaitement à son caractère espiègle. Il avait fait d'Harry un membres officiel à titre honorifique des Maraudeurs, en lui trouvant un pseudo.

Shadowse. Qui selon lui devait se prononcer : Chat-d-eau-seuh. Il avait acquis le droit de faire partit des Maraudeurs car pour Sirius être un animagus depuis ses quatre ans, un animagus panthère, méritait amplement une récompense. De plus la technique et le savoir-faire qu'il avait pour passer inaperçu et imprenable étaient résistants à toutes épreuves.

Alberforth de retour en Angleterre depuis un moment, était entrain de préparer l'arrivée de Linda et Alan, au nez et à la longue—très longue—barbe de son frère. Leur projet était d'une ampleur considérable. De plus son statut n'était pas vraiment extra pour leur projet. Etre le frère déchus d'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas toujours facile à supporter.

Mais malheureusement pour certains, dont son détestable ministre et ce, malgré ses actes, il n'en restait pas moins… Charismatique… Et le soutient d'Alan et Linda serait vraiment non négligeable…

Ou pas… seulement trois personnes pour le moment….

Alan et Linda, venait d'entendre l'histoire de Sirius. Pourtant entraînés à résister aux jérémiades, ils ne purent s'empêcher de compatir au sort de cet ex auror. Ils se jurèrent alors de tout faire pour lui donner un procès sous Veritaserum.

Leur enquête allait mettre du temps, mais ils n'étaient pas trop pressés, Alberforth travaillait sur leur projet. Un bloc totalement libre d'action, sans être sous le joug du mangemagot et ainsi du frère d'Alberforth. Qui selon-lui était un parfait—malgré les apparences—manipulateur.

Leur futur groupe travaillerait pour le ministère, mais d'une façon encore jamais jusqu'à présent. Le CIS ne serait vraiment pas un groupuscule comme les autres. Du jamais vu encore pour le monde sorcier !

Ce soir là, Minerva courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à en perdre haleine, Rogue derrière elle.

Ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre allait faire grand bruit, un bien trop grand bruit. Et Albus n'allait pas du tout apprécier la nouvelle. Mais alors pas du tout. Ils pénétrèrent son bureau sans prendre le temps de taper.

-Minerva, Severus, que me vaut votre impromptue visite ?

-Albus c'est affreux… Ils l'ont...

Inquiet que Minerva ne puisse finir sa phrase, Albus regarda Severus.

-Severus ?

-Professeur, vous avez tout comme nous entendus des rumeurs concernant ce groupe, au sein du ministère, cette… nouvelle branche ministérielle…

-Le CIS ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ils sont protégés d'une étrange manière, le ministre se refuse à tout commentaires, impossible d'avoir des renseignements sur leur utilités. Mais d'après certaines fuites, ils seraient en étroit rapport avec les aurors, mais ne travaillent pas ensemble. En réalité certains disent qu'ils sont là pour corriger les bourdes des aurors.

-Oui ! Même moi je n'arrive pas à tirer les vers du nez de Cornélius.

-Voilà reprit Minerva, ils ont il y as quelques semaines ré ouvert l'enquête Sirius Black.

Albus sursauta. Les yeux grands ouvert il incita la directrice des Gryffondors à continuer.

-Ils ont réussit là où nous avons échoué et l'ont capturé, en Bulgarie… Et l'ont interrogés sous Veritaserum. Là Black à témoigner devant le ministre lui-même et douze—comme le réclame les procédures—membres du ministère—et Fudge a été obligé de gracier Black et reconnaître ses erreurs.

-Black est innocent en réalité, c'est moi-même qui ais préparé le Veritaserum et j'ai corsé la dose, demain cette affaire fera la une des journaux mondiaux. Il réclame la garde de Potter comme son droit de parrain l'y autorise. Fudge lui a même offert un domicile et une forte somme de dédommagement.

-Il intente même un procès contre Fudge qui s'en mort les doigts l'opinion publique sera contre lui et il le sais. Son mandat prendra obligatoirement fin dans les mois avenir.

-Et le plus étrange Albus c'est que ce même CIS a offert un post à Black du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. En tout cas il ne s'en vente pas, et connaissant Black ça m'étonnerait qu'il en rate une comme celle-ci.

Albus était vraiment très surpris. Ce CIS n'hésitait pas à faire couler son propre patron, en prenant le risque qu'as sa chute il ferme. Black était innocent et réclamais la garde de Potter, puis le CIS offrait un post à Black. Il se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda.

-Qui est le directeur de ce nouveau département ?

-Personne ne le sait, la seule chose que nous savons c'est que les aurors qui l'ont aperçus quand il a du aller voir Alastor, l'ont signalé comme très vieux.

-Je veux Alastor dans mon bureau immédiatement, ce soir réunion de l'ordre, ce CIS ne me plait pas !

-Albus… ?

-Black, Potter, le CIS, la Bulgarie il y a un lien je veux qu'on le trouve je veux comprendre !!!

La nouvelle venait de bouleverser le monde magique : Black était innocent. Les journaux en firent leurs choux blancs durant des mois, le ministre comme l'avait prédit Severus—dont la plus part du temps les dons de voyance laissaient à désirer—Black obtint la garde de Potter, qui n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, ni par les aurors ni par ce CIS. Comme quoi personne n'était parfait.

Depuis ce jour, le CIS ne cessait de partir en mission en Bulgarie à la recherche de Potter, et ne cessait de capturer des mangemorts, aider les aurors et les sauver. Leur renommée augmentait de jours en jours.

L'Angleterre du moins le « peu » personnes au courant de cette organisation ne tardèrent pas à découvrir la signification de ces trois lettres que tous plus ou moins commençaient à respecter et connaître. CIS : Centre d'Interventions Spéciales.

Personne ne savait qui en étaient les membres, tous portaient un masque en mission seul celui-ci et leur robe bleue nuit étaient visibles. Les journaux ramenaient parfois quelques étranges photos de combat où l'on pouvait apercevoir un masque blanc un éclair puis plus rien.

Le CIS n'avait pas de limites, il intervenait partout et sur tout les sujets, leur permis de tuer n'était plus à démonter, l'officialisation de cette branche eue lieu un soir dans une salle du ministère et tous purent découvrir le visage du directeur de ce département. Alberforth Dumbledore. Le seul de ce département non protégé par le secret d'état. Le seul à visage découvert.

Albus en fit une jaunisse ce soir là, car jusqu'as présent personne n'avait pu découvrir son identité même pas Alastor qui travaillait avec lui. Quand il pu enfin aborder son frère, celui-ci lui raconta en quelques mots comment il en était venus à la création de ce département et lui présenta officieusement sa démission de l'ordre du phénix. Ses obligations ne lui permettraient plus d'assurer ses « gardes ».

Les deux frères se connaissant trop bien évitèrent de se manipuler l'un l'autre, en cas de besoin ils n'hésiteraient pas à se contacter. Alberforth ne remarqua jamais les doigts croisés dans le dos de son très cher frère. Lui-même eu un grand sourire quand Albus s'en retourna à Poudlard et qu'il pu enfin décroiser ses douloureux doigts de pieds.

Albus venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi le CIS venait de faire couler Fudge, son fichu frère n'avait vraiment jamais eu froid aux yeux. De plus son département sans limites, le rendait quelque peu nerveux… Ses dernières expériences sur chèvres, et son penchant assez sombre n'étaient pas vues sous les meilleurs hospices.

Bientôt de nombreux postulant virent se présenter à l'accueil de se département, mais les tests d'entrée ; psychologiques, théoriques et pratiques, ainsi que toute la batterie d'autres tests complémentaires firent vite rebrousser chemin à la plus part d'entre eux. Une légende pris rapidement vie les disants infaisables.

Certains aurors s'y risquèrent voyant quelques personnes cagoulées et en robe bleue nuit passer tout les matins dans leur quartier général. Car oui paradoxalement ils se devaient de protéger ces gens. Leur département était derrière celui des aurors. Personne ne su si ils réussirent, mais ils auraient pu remarquer certains licenciements étranges un peu partout au ministère et dans le monde magique… Dont celle d'Alan MC Caffieri et en France de Linda Clair.


	13. Chapter 13

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucius Malfoy, mangemort de son état, membre parmi les plus proches du Dark Lord, cercle très fermé de ses intimes et—très—fier de l'être, était vraiment mais alors vraiment très content.

Grâce à son ingénieux cerveau, celui de son maître et ce faible Quirell qui avait été tout du long de l'année parfait.

Maintenant, leurs efforts conjugués avaient permis la résurrection de leur maître. La pierre philosophale n'avait pas été facilement récupérée. Ce maudit Dumbledore avait mis avec son équipe la plus proche de lui des protections vraiment très gênantes.

Les efforts qu'avait déployés Quirell pour éloigner Dumbledore de la pierre étaient vraiment impressionnants. Lucius devait bien se l'avouer, mais il avait fortement sous-estimé le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La petite Gryffondor sang de bourbe avait vite compris qui était en réalité Quirell et avait bien faillis réussir à faire déjouer le plan, mais Dumbledore était arrivé trop tard et elle en avait payé le prix. Les doloris qu'elle avait reçus lui laisseraient un cuisant souvenir.

Son maître était encore vraiment très faible, trop faible, le liquide de la pierre, le sang de licorne, celui de dragon et le lait de Naguini lui avait redonné un corps. Certes pas aussi beau que l'ancien—carrément plus laid—mais au moins cela restait un corps pour lui.

L'ancien rituel, si lourd, si puissant, alliant nécromancie et pentacles noirs, avait complètement détruit la pierre et Quirell. Le maître en fut déçu, mais trop épuisé pour essayer de faire quoi que ce soit. Lucius l'avait mis en sécurité le temps qu'il récupère totalement ses pouvoirs. Une fois cela fait : Ce serait le tour du misérable petit enfoiré de Potter.

Ô oui ce petit merdeux allais payer pour tout les malheurs qu'il avait causés depuis sa naissance. Dès que le maître pourrait se déplacer seul, il allait lui-même partir à la recherche du poison et l'éradiquer…

Sirius était vraiment très inquiet. Selon les journaux auxquels Dumbledore venait d'accorder une interview malgré l'interdiction formelle du ministre—Mais qui pouvait interdire quoi que ce soit au grand Dumbledore Albus—Lord Voldemort venait de dérober la pierre philosophale.

Le ministre avait répliqué en excluant Dumbledore du mangemagot et en le faisant passer pour illuminé de la première espèce. La Gazette certifiait tous les dires du ministre, car dépendante de lui elle ne pouvait vraiment que très peu—depuis la disparition de Potter—critiquer Fudge.

Mais si Sirius était sur d'une chose depuis longtemps c'est que Dumbledore ne mentirais jamais sur une chose pareil. D'ailleurs Alberforth venait de mettre quelques membres du CIS sur l'affaire. Donc par une suite de déductions logiques, Pierre plus Voldemort signifiait immortalité donc Harry en grand danger.

Il avait beau être fort et puissant, très puissant pour son age, jamais il ne ferai le poids contre un Voldemort remonté à bloque et surpuissant lui aussi. Donc gros problèmes en perspective. Et connaissant Harry celui-ci n'allait pas hésiter à vouloir le rencontrer et lui faire savoir à quel point il le trouvait ridicule. Bref ils allaient, les autres et lui devoir rapidement trouver une solution.

Alberforth, Alan, Linda et Sirius étaient présentement en train de discuter du problème, qui soit dit en passant n'était vraiment pas facile à résoudre. Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait nommer de malléable. La manipulation n'était pas aisée sur lui. Oui dès que cela ne l'intéressait pas Harry était quelqu'un de particulièrement obtus.

Dans la familles Dumbledore, maîtres es manipulation de père en fils, manipuler était comme une seconde nature, Alberforth ne tarda plus à trouver la parfaite solution à leur problème. Bien maintenant ils devaient traiter d'un sujet tout aussi important : Lord Voldemort.

Albus, lui était dans son bureau terriblement déçus des dires contre lui. Comment pouvaient-ils oser l'insulter en le traitant de menteur dans un moment pareil. Et dire que dans quelques minutes il devait se rendre dans la grande salle pour une nouvelle conférence de presse ! Quel malheur…

Bien je vous ais réunis ici pour combler dirons-nous… certains manques…que la gazette et monsieur le ministre on…oublié de révéler.

Dans mon interview la semaine dernière j'annonçais le retour de Lord Voldemort. J'ai été calomnié, on m'a traité d'affabulateur, de menteur, mais la seule chose que le monde à oublier c'est que j'étais présent quand la pierre à été dérobée, je suis arrivé trop tard, Lord Voldemort qui possédait le professeur Quirell, avait déjà envoyé la pierre très loin de Poudlard.

J'ai seulement pu constater l'étendue du drame. C'est pourquoi je vous met tous en garde Lord Voldemort va revenir si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et croyez moi, si vous ne vous y préparez pas, il y aura des dégâts. Des questions ?

Mr Dumbledore, pourquoi souhaitez-vous tant détruire la paix du monde magique quand le ministère vous assure, que Vous savez qui est mort il y as presque douze ans de cela. Pourquoi mentir au monde et vouloir à tout prix plus de célébrité que vous n'en avez déjà ? Pourquoi agir comme vous le faites et vouloir que Mr Fudge perde sa place ?

Dumbledore était parfaitement outré, comment un tel crapaud pouvait oser lui parler de la sorte, et devant tant de gens ? Son calme légendaire était en train de craquer encore une fois. Ces gens n'allaient pas tarder à voir pourquoi il restait selon tous, le plus grand mage du siècle. Il allait leur faire comprendre de quel bois il se chauffait.

Mrs…

Dolores Jane Ombrage

Il y eu un crépitement dans l'air, toute l'assistance fut parcourue d'un frisson.

Comment pouvez-vous oser m'insulter dans mon école ? Comment osez-vous affirmer devant que je cherche à détruire la paix du monde magique ? A moi qui me bat pour elle depuis tant d'années, à moi qui ais détruit Grindelwald ? Comment osez-vous espèce de petite idiote me dire que je souhaite quelque chose que je n'ais jamais VOULU ???

Toutes les chandelles furent soufflées, les tables se poussèrent d'elles-mêmes contre les murs, une sorte de scintillement apparu autour de Dumbledore, de multiple crépitement se firent entendre.

Maintenant sale face de crapaud mal embouché, vous allez sortir de mon école, si vous ne remettez ne serais-ce qu'un pied ici je peux vous garantir que moi-même je vous tue.

Mr Fudge ne vous…

Mr Fudge fera ce que je lui dis ! Hurla Dumbledore de plus en plus en colère.

Pour cela j'invoque mon droit de régence sur l'école, et j'invoque la toute première loi la concernant : L'actuel directeur peut en tout moment se défaire de ses obligations envers le ministère.

Cette loi n'existe…

Taisez-vous !!! Vous avez depuis tant de temps manipulé les gens de cette école, mais récemment j'ai eu vent de cette loi et j'ai donc cherché dans les archives du ministère. C'est moi que vous traitez de menteur et d'escroc ?

Personne dans toute la grande salle n'avait jamais vu le grand Albus Dumbledore si énervé, toutes sortes de choses volaient autour de lui, et les gens se demandais comment l'arrêter, et comprirent que Dumbledore ne mentais absolument pas.

Maintenant croyez moi quand je vous dis que LORD VOLDEMORT à volé cette pierre et qu'il va revenir sinon vous serez fort surpris quand les premiers morts apparaîtront !!!

MENTEUR !!!!

Le sort parti à la vitesse de l'éclair, personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit, pourtant les faits étaient bien là, Dumbledore venait selon les plus anciennes coutumes de défier en duel Miss Ombrage. D' ailleurs celle-ci compris rapidement qui était face à elle.

Seuls deux choix étaient possible, répondre au sort de provocation, et perdre la face en se faisant battre à plate coutures, d'ailleurs deviner cette fin n'était pas très dur en voyant son état d'essoufflement face à lui, qui pourtant n'avait pas déployé sa totale puissance.

Soit ne pas y répondre et perdre encore plus la face, contre se vieux sénile horriblement puissant. Un vrai danger vivant. Bref aucune des deux solutions n'étaient envisageable et ne pas répondre à la provocation signifiait aussi sa totale perte de crédibilité…

Ombrage leva sa baguette, Dumbledore se mit face à elle et fit la même chose, ils se tournèrent et firent cinq pas. Le sort rouge de Dumbledore partit à peine fut-il retourné, Ombrage n'avait rien eu le temps de faire. Elle se retrouva projeter à la vitesse de l'éclair contre le mur. Et resta assommée.

Les derniers mot de Dumbledore furent : Mr le ministre à gardé son poste une première fois je ne sais comment, mais cette fois-ci, c'est fini je vais m'en charger moi-même. C'est n'est qu'une fois sorti de la grande salle que les journalistes présents purent enfin respirer convenablement.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou merci à tous pour les petits mots sympathique. Bon promis normalement dès le prochain chapitre Harry rentre à Poudlard pour sa première année.

Pour répondre à une des question posées, oui Dumbledore à beaucoup changé, par rapport à l'œuvre de JKR, mais comme c'est un UA je me permet certaines petites… choses. Pour les fans de Draco, il aura un rôle important dans l'histoire… mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé faire au début ce ne sera pas tout à fait un Harry/Ginny mais plutôt un Harry/OOC qui viendra par la suite du H/G.

En ce qui concerne Fudge j'ai fait deux horribles erreurs Fudge aurait du, oui normalement perdre son post, mais comme j'ai aussi oublié de faire la scène dans le chapitre correspondant : On va dire que je vais rattraper ça avec Dumbledore comme acteur principal. Puis bon la justice met toujours des années à avoir lieu contre les vrais coupables non ?

Voilà j'ai fini avec mon blablatage d'auteur donc je vous laisse à la lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry Potter, était loin mais alors très loin d'être bête, du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait penser. Il n'était que très rarement impulsif, coléreux, idiot, ce qui lui avait maintes fois sauvé la vie. Mais ce soir Harry était en colère, vraiment très en colère. Alberforth le savait pourtant, il détestait la manipulation pas drôle.

Quand il avait moyen de s'amuser cela pouvait passer, mais là cette soit disant mission n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas drôle. Le grand manitou du CIS voulait qu'il rentre à Poudlard cette année pour surveiller de près le rejeton Malfoy. Car selon leurs sources Malfoy père projetait d'y insérer un véritablement dangereux item noir.

Fichu Malfoy, en plus il serait en retard par sa faute. Pff. Harry n'était pas idiot il sentait bien que cette mission de dernière minutes pour un membre ne faisant pas partit du CIS—lui—n'était tout bonnement pas normale.

Harry se doutait bien que cette mission n'avait en réalité d'autre but que de le mettre en sécurité durant un moment. Loin de Lord Voldychounet adoré. Car oui il se doutait bien que malgré ses progrès il restait très loin du niveau de Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Mais bon choisir Poudlard était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Albus Dumbledore allait lui aussi le manipuler. Tout du moins essayer. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Sirius avait obtenus son droit de garde sur lui, ils en étaient tout les deux très content, mais officiellement Harry était toujours porté disparu. Harry connaissait déjà un peu les plans de Dumbledore et il ne se laisserait pas faire. D'ailleurs il devait toujours prendre sa revanche sur les Dursley, et selon lui leur mort serait leur juste châtiment.

Après tout il était un membre officieux du CIS, puis les nombreuses tortures sur lui méritaient amplement son futur geste. Mais bien sur il ferait en sorte que ce meurtre soit mis sur le dos des mangemort n'est-ce pas !

Bien préparer cette rentrée à Poudlard n'allait pas être de tout repos, il devait mettre une illusion permanente sur sa baguette pour ne pas que les gens remarque qu'elle n'était pas en bois mais en fer. De plus il allait devoir « acheter ses futurs livres » mais ça Sirius pourrais s'en charger pour lui.

Quant au problème du père Malfoy lui aussi avait une vengeance à exercer contre lui, donc autant régler le problème à sa source. Car oui cet acte qu'il allait accomplir était purement symbolique mais méritait amplement vengeance… Celle de la découverte de l'Avada Kedavra.

Dans le paisible monde des Dursley tout allait pour le mieux depuis de longues années, une femme aimant sa famille, un homme travailleur et un fils faisant le bonheur de ces derniers. La petite famille était à table avec la sœur—Marge—de Vernon Dursley, discutant passionnément de l'élevage de bouledogues pure souche.

C'est toujours discutant qu'ils entendirent de rapides coups frappés à la porte. Vernon galant comme il l'était, se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte. Mais ne vit personne. Etrange fut sa première pensée. Quand il referma la porte il ne vit pas les trois mangemorts arriver dans sa direction.

Au moment ou il se rassit la porte vola dans le salon, répandant des morceaux de bois un peu partout. Trois personnes encagoulées pénètrent la pièce, sans se formaliser de la présence des quatre personnes. Deux montèrent rapidement les escaliers avec ce qu'ils supposaient être des baguettes magiques en main.

Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla Vernon hors de lui devant l'état livide de sa femme après avoir contemplé le salon.

Qui sommes-nous ?

Cela ne vous regarde en rien, la seule chose que nous voulons savoir est : Où se trouve actuellement Harry Potter ?

Marge bien qu'encore sous les effets de l'alcool se redressa pour défendre l'honneur de cette famille qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Pour elle prononcer le nom Potter ici était pire que parjure.

Ne prononcez pas ce nom ici, c'est une insulte cet horrible gamin n'as eu que ce qu'il méritait en mourant écraser par une voiture !!

Les mangemorts rigolèrent tous les uns après les autres d'un rire aussi froid et cruel que possible.

Vous voudriez nous faire croire qu'Harry Potter l'ennemi juré de notre maître serait mort… écraser par une voiture alors que nous venons de le voir rentrer dans cette maison juste deux minutes avant nous ?

Il n'y as pas de POTTER ici je vous le répète !! Cracha Pétunia. Tandis que Dudley était caché dans ses robes.

Maudits Moldus ! Endoloris !!

Jamais Dudley n'eu crut possible de ressentir une telle douleur, toute sa famille était comme lui hurlante à l'agonie, dans une morbide symphonie. Vernon lui n'hurlait plus depuis un moment au bout de dix minutes il avait déchirer ses cordes vocales. Seule Marge hurlait toujours telle une truie qu'on égorge.

Pétunia les larmes aux yeux, terrassée par la douleur, commençait sincèrement à regretter de ne plus avoir le morveux chez elle, si la maison avait encore été comme l'avait promis ce vieux fou de Dumbledore jamais, ô grand jamais ils n'auraient eu à souffrir de la sorte.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux émeraudes semblables à celle de Lily, sa magnifique sœur, celle qu'elle regrettait depuis tant d'années. Harry le voilà qu'ils les regardaient souffrir, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, à moitié caché dans le mur.

Pétunia croyant sa fin toute proche murmura ces simples mots : Excuse-moi pour tous.

Les yeux d'Harry se réduisirent encore plus, un battement de secondes plus tard trois sorts verts sortirent de sa baguette et leurs agresseurs tombèrent inanimés sur le sol. Trois autres mouvements de baguettes et les corps disparurent, un autre et le salon fut restauré.

C'est ironique comme situation n'est-ce pas ? Vous qui m'avez battu toute mon enfance, je suis obligé de vous sauver la vie grâce à votre femme Vernon. Remerciez là, aimez là, et jamais plus ne relevez la main sur qui que ce soit. Comme vous venez de l'expérimenter la douleur physique est insupportable, mais sachez, vous et votre famille que je vous ais à l'œil, si jamais vous violentez à nouveau un enfant ce que je vous ferai subir sera mille fois pire !!

Maintenant débrouillez-vous seul, je m'en vais, vous ne m'avez pas vu !

Quand il disparu Pétunia pleura remerciant par tout les saints du monde Lily d'avoir mit au monde un tel garçon… Ô grand Dieu, ils étaient sauvés.

Lucius Malfoy était d'une humeur exécrable ce soir là, le Dark Lord aussi, trois de ces meilleurs mangemorts n'étaient pas revenus, Severus avait échoué dans la préparation de la potion de fortification tétramistique, et son maudis fils l'avait obligé à rentrer cette nuit pour qu'ils aillent le lendemain acheter ses affaires scolaires.

Et Ô grand comble du comble des malheurs, il pleuvait ce soir là. Quel poisse, le froid la pluie, la boue, tout le même soir et au même endroit. Dans le parc de son manoir. Maudit fichu TEMPS !!!

Les éclairs et le vent s'y joignirent rendant son avancée bien plus pénible.

Harry réapparut dans le parc du manoir Malfoy prêt à accomplir son œuvre… aussi malsaine et macabre soit-elle. Dans son dos une épaisse ceinture de cuir était accrochée, ces deux poignards y pendaient. Dès qu'il les prit en main, une sorte d'aura noire l'entoura et ces vêtements furent transformés.

Lucius s'arrêta, il venait de sentir quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis son retour de Bulgarie, une chose qu'il savait mauvaise pour lui. Un éclair… Un homme… Le tonnerre…

Son cœur prit un rythme plus rapide. Avait-il rêvé ?

Devant, derrière, droite, gauche, il était cerné, cet homme était partout. Un autre éclair et il fut derrière lui de nouveau et resta sans bouger.

Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Qui suis-je Lucius ? Mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas.

Lucius sorti sa baguette, tout tremblant, la peur, la pluie et le froid ne jouait pas en sa faveur. De plus l'apparence de cet homme était toute à son honneur. Le demi masque blanc qu'il portait était effrayant. Ce demi masque de laissait apparaître l'œil gauche de cette personne.

L'œil gauche avec une rétine de chat, l'œil gauche sous lequel apparaissait deux grandes cicatrise. L'œil gauche qui appartenait à celui que tous avait appris à craindre. L'œil gauche de l'Imprenable. Lucius blanchis encore plus si c'était possible.

Vous… ici…

Et c'est pour toi que je suis là Lucius.

Vous ne m'aurez jamais : Avada Kedavra !

Mais bien avant que le sort n'atteigne sa cible, celle-ci avait depuis longtemps disparue. Lucius se mit à courir, il suffisait qu'il atteigne la porte de chez lui pour avertir les mangemorts présents au manoir et le tour serait joué.

Draco, ce soir là n'arrivait pas à dormir, non pas qu'il ais peur des éclairs, mais le tonnerre n'était pas fait pour le rassuré totalement. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre quand il entendit un cris suivit d'une lueur verte.

Son père courait dans le parc, le visage livide effrayé comme si la mort elle-même était à ses trousses. De mémoire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état là était après la renaissance de son maître.

Lucius allait toucher la poignée quand une lame fut mise sous sa gorge, une autre sur son ventre. Harry venait d'apparaître dos à Lucius, et positionna ses poignards de la façon dont il avait décidé.

C'est la fin Lucius, de toutes manières, les mangemorts dans la maison sont déjà morts, j'ai seulement épargné ta femme et ton enfant. Maintenant il est temps que tu rejoignes… Les enfers.

Pitié…

Non.

Draco observait l'homme qui menaçait son père, oui il correspondait parfaitement aux descriptions, qui lui avaient été faites. Cet homme était un tueur, un véritable assassin. Un éclair illumina la scène, son père tomba à genoux. Un flot de sang s'échappa de sa gorge, ses entrailles sur le sol. L'homme avait déjà disparu.

Un hurlement déchira la tempête, celui d'un fils privé de père…


	15. Chapter 15

La répartition, venait d'avoir lieu, Albus Dumbledore grand homme et figure du monde sorcier était vraiment mais alors vraiment très fatigué. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, Harry Potter dit le Survivant manquait à l'appel. Il se leva s'apprêtant à faire un laborieux discours quand un cri perçant le fit regarder les fenêtres de la grande salle.

Un hibou grand Duc venait d'entrer et planait doucement vers lui. Pourtant les hiboux n'arrivaient que le matin. Il se posa avec grâce devant lui et lui tendit négligemment la patte à laquelle était accrochée une missive, qu'il décacheta et lue.

_Professeur Dumbledore._

_Je serais ravi d'accepter votre invitation à suivre ma première année d'étude dans votre école._

_Un contre temps m'as retenus jusqu'as présent._

_J'ais réussi à me procurer les livres de première année que les nouveaux étudiant doivent posséder et je vous annonce que je choisis les matières suivantes : Potion, Défense contre les forces du mal, Sortilèges, Runes, Soin aux créatures magiques, Métamorphoses et Arithmancie. _

_Je tiens à vous adresser mes remerciements pour la clef de mon coffre, vous m'avez épargné bien des désagréments. Sur ce je vous souhaite bon appétit et vous préviens que je serait peut être en retard._

_Harry Potter._

Personne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir un si grand sourire sur les lèvres du directeur depuis bien longtemps, il se leva d'un coup et fit signe aux autres professeurs de le suivre dans la pièce attenante à la grande salle. Laissant au préfet en chef—Percy Weasley—la charge de faire garder le calme aux élèves.

Harry de son côté était vraiment ennuyé, le fait d'aller dans une école pour une mission cela allait encore, mais le fait qu'il doivent faire semblant de suivre des cours qu'il connaissait depuis bien longtemps ne l'attirait pas vraiment c'était même plutôt un frein à son besoin de connaissance.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il en parle à Sirius, trouver une solution, il se voyait mal passer sept années dans cette école pour rien. En étant dehors mais sous protection—contre le terrible et grand méchant Lord Voldemort—il ne serait pas contraint à revoir un programme qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts.

Celui-ci lors de leur précédente discussion à ce sujet lui avait laissé entendre que la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard contenait des ouvrages très rares qui pourraient peut être l'intéresser.

Et là son plus gros problème était de maintenir une illusion sur sa baguette pour la faire ressembler à une baguette normale.

Puis coupler cette illusions à d'autres sorts pour ne pas que Dumbledore comprenne que sa baguette n'en était pas une. Car oui une simple illusion ne suffirait pas contre lui, tout comme lui-même pouvait découvrir une simple illusion… Fichu Dumbledore !

De son côtés Ronald Weasley, le petit frère du préfet en chef—Percy—discutait avec ces deux grands autres frères, sa petite sœur et sa meilleure amie, officiellement celle qu'il aimait Hermione Granger, en tentant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que Dumbledore déserte la grande salle juste avant son discours.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe d'après vous ?

J'en sais rien Ron, peut-être qu'il y as des morts ?

Hermione ne dit pas ce genre de choses, reprit Georges.

Moi je pense que c'est en rapport avec l'achat d'œufs de dragons que Dumbledore à fait enchérit Fred.

Quel achat d'œufs de dragons ? demanda Ginny Weasley

Quoi tu n'es pas au courant ? Questionna Georges en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Fred.

Dumbledore et les professeurs rentrèrent finalement dans la grande salle, maintenant tous avec le sourire aux lèvres. La nouvelle devait vraiment les réjouirent. Il monta sur son estrade écarta les bras tel un roi réclamant l'attention de sa cour et le silence se fit instantanément dans la grande salle.

Désolé d'avoir dû retarder mon discours de rentrée, mais une information non négligeable et vraiment excellente viens de m'arriver. Une nouvelle qui viens de faire chavirer tous les soupçons de nos journalistes, de notre nouveau gouvernement. Cette nouvelle me met vraiment de très bonne humeur et je suis sur que vous le serait vous aussi prochainement. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que nous allons d'ici ce soir accueillir un nouveau élève, qui nous reviens de loin, très loin.

Des murmures de plus en plus puissant se firent entendre, mais à quoi jouait Dumbledore en gardant le suspense si longtemps ? Il s'interrompis et eu un sourire, ils regarda tout les élèves et reprit ramenant le silence à nouveau.

Tous ici présent, sauf peut-être les enfants d'origine Moldue, vous connaissez ce personnage, je vais donc vous remettre en mémoires certains faits. Et je vous demande une chose que j'espère vous respecterez.

Harry Potter à passé près de six ans traqués par toutes les autorités mondiales sorcières voir même moldues dans certains pays, six ans traqué par tous les mages noirs possible et imaginables. Huit années à survivre tout seul. Et pas une seule fois il n'a été attrapé ni même risqué d'être attrapé. Les seules fois où mages noirs comme aurors l'ont eu à proximité, tous sans exceptions furent blessés grièvement.

Je demanderais donc même aux septièmes années de ne pas ennuyer le jeune Potter.

Certaines septièmes années de toutes les maisons confondues rigolèrent. Ainsi que quelques enfants plus jeunes.

Je vous conseil de prendre au sérieux mes paroles, je vous rappel qu'il as su blesser des sorcier hautement qualifiés. Bref. Comme n'ayant pas fait sa première année l'an dernier il la fera cette année.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et le repas apparu. Le brouhaha s'éleva dans la grande salle comme jamais encore. Tous n'avaient qu'un seul sujet à la bouche. Harry Potter.

Vous imaginez dit Georges, nous allons enfin voir celui qui a déclanché la plus grande chasse à l'homme du monde ! Celui qui a osé aller dans un pays, plein de mangemorts qui auraient sans aucuns doutes voulu le tuer, celui qui a résister au sort de la mort !

Oui dit Fred, ce mec est une légende vivante ! Arriver à survivre dans la rue comme il l'as fait c'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ce gars est mon idole !

Hermione se mêla à la conversation tentant d'en apprendre le plus possible, tandis que Ginny se demandais rêveusement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celui qui avait depuis toute petite était son héros. Ron lui se renfrogna, voilà que Potter n'était même pas encore arrivé, qu'il était déjà relégué au rang de souvenir.

Fichus Potter, c'était pourtant lui le plus beau de toute l'école et le plus fort. Lui et ses amis étaient imbattables. Même Malfoy et ses sbires ne résistaient pas contre eux ! Zut d'habitude son nom à lui était sur toutes les lèvres !

Le repas touchait à sa fin, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours, pensant sans doutes qu'Harry Potter n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain.

Maintenant que vos estomacs sont pleins, vous allez…

MIAOU

Le miaulement de miss Teigne l'arrêta. Arrivant vers son maître la queue dressée, le poil hérissé, elle miaula à nouveau. Rusard la regarda dans les yeux, se leva d'un bond et sorti en courant de la grande salle. Dumbledore compris et eu un sourire, comprenant qui venait d'arriver. Il se rassit sous les regards impressionnés des élèves. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'as compter jusqu'as cinq.

Un…Deux…Trois…Quatre…Cinq…

HARRRGHGHGHG

Ce terrible hurlement retenti dans tout le château.

MON COULOIR GALOPIN !!!

Oui il était bien là, et ça chauffait déjà pour lui. Le silence…

Ouik…Ouik…Ouik…Ouik…

Ce bruit pas vraiment dérangeant se rapprochait de plus en plus de la grande salle, il rappelait un peu le bruit que faisait une vitre lorsqu'elle était frottée à la main par les élèves sous le joug du monstre Rusard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveaux, laissant entrer ledit monstre entrain de lustrer le sol, tenant une sorte de balais à poils noirs. Dumbledore déçu allait continuer quand le balai en question prit la parole.

Non mais vous allez me lâcher oui espèce de vieux malade !

Ce que tout le monde pensait être un balai se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais ceux ayant déjà eu affaire avec Rusard savaient que le bougre avait de poigne. Une poigne d'acier.

Vous n'aviez qu'as pas rentrer trempé dans mon château !

C'est pas de ma faut si il pleut à torrent non ?

Non !

Aie ! Mes cheveux vous marchez dessus !

AIE ! Sale garnement je vais t'apprendre à me mordre !

Vieux débris tu rêves !

Rusard sauta sur le balai en question, le plaquant au sol et commença à lui mettre une fessée. Mais l'élève beau diable qu'il était retourna la situation à son avantage et fessa lui aussi le concierge. L'échange continua ainsi un long moment.

La grande salle était parfaitement silencieuse, tous des simples élèves au grand et vénérable Dumbledore regardaient la scène avec des yeux particulièrement ronds. Ronds comme des soucoupes. Dumbledore repris ses esprits et intervint.

S'il vous plait messieurs ?

La lutte s'arrêta, Harry avait présentement le mollet du concierge dans la bouche, alors que se dernier tirais sur l'oreille d'Harry. Il regarda autour de lui, tout pleins de jeunes et quelques vieux les regardaient avec un air ahuri. Il reconnu quelques uns des membres de l'ordre du phénix mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux qui firent autant de « couiks » grossiers. Lâchant la jambe de Rusard qu'il s'empressa de pousser sur le côté il se releva et s'inclina profondément.

« Sacré numéros… »


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou à tous  Voilà je viens de le finir, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :p Merci pour toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre. Bon l'entrée de mon Harry est choquante mais c'est fait exprès. Draco ? On s'en fou de lui. xD . Bien voilà j'espère bien vous avoir contenter avec celui-ci 

Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il regarda autour de lui, puis les professeurs qu'il fixa les uns après les autres. Le détestable professeur Rogue senti le regard de Potter tomber sur lui, voilà qui était très problématique. Avec les Potter il n'avait toujours eu que des ennuis.

Salut gros pif ! Dit-il en levant un pouce anormalement gros et changeant de couleur.

Rogue rouge de honte se préparait à sortir une réplique sanglante et assassine dont il était le seul à posséder le secret, le regard noir flamboyant, mais Dumbledore le coupa. Tout à coup il éprouva aussi une haine immense contre ce vieux fou complètement détraqué.

Monsieur Potter, nous vous attendions !

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Il se gratta la tête et rigola.

Moi aussi professeur Dumbledore, je suis très content d'enfin vous rencontrer, d'ailleurs j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous !

Oh ?

Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il portait sur le dos, et en sorti un petit carton.

Je suis sur d'une chose c'est que vous adorez les bonbons !

Tout a fait ! Dit Dumbledore qui sans s'en rendre compte se redressa sur son trône.

Je reviens à l'instant de Guadeloupe moldue, et j'ai trouvé chez un marchand deux petites choses qui je suis sur vont vous plaire ! De petites merveilles, des bonbons totalement vivants, qu'il faut nourrir avec un régime à base de sucre mouillé et soigner.

Hoho montrez-moi ça Harry !

Harry sorti du petit carton deux énormes fourmis qui étaient visibles par tous—grâce à leur taille—dans la grande salle. Leur ventre, transparent, était gonflé comme un ballon

Tenez, faites comme moi, vous verrez ça rappel un peu le goût du citron.

Dumbledore prit une de fourmis qu'Harry lui tendait, et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il pressa délicatement le ventre de la bête près de ses lèvres, pour en faire sortir tout le liquide sucré et fruité qu'il contenait. Leurs yeux pétillèrent, quelques larmes coulèrent, un grand sourire apparut. Ils émirent le même rot sonore.

Eructant de concert, bras dessus bras dessous, ils sortir pour l'un un autre bonbon au citron et pour l'autre un délicat bonbon au fruit de la passion, pleurant et larmoyant sur l'effet d'une si petite chose sur leur papilles.

Merci beaucoup Harry, ce cadeau me va droit au cœur.

Mais de rien cher directeur !

Ginny regardait cet—homme—enfant, le voir comme ça, ses longs cheveux totalement en bataille, larmoyant de tout son être sur un simple bonbon, la fit fondre, elle tomba donc immédiatement amoureuse de lui.

Elle regarda le reste de la grande salle, certains étaient encore muets de stupéfaction, d'autres—verts—avaient rendus leur repas. D'autres encore, mais plus rares cela, comme Hermione qui depuis cet été était devenue sa meilleure amie, se demandaient comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle pouvait se tourner en ridicule de la sorte.

Fred et Georges, regardèrent eux aussi Harry, comment un si petit enfant pouvait-il oser insulter Rogue de la sorte, pouvait supporter la honte d'une rouste par Rusard et pouvait aussi parler comme à un ami au grand très grand Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva MC Gonagall directrice de Gryffondor, directrice adjointe de son état, mi-gloussant mi-fâchée se du d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère et ne s'éternise indéfiniment.

Albus un peu de tenue voyons !

Oui tu as raison, désolé !

Le grand Albus Dumbledore, d'un rapide et discret mouvement qui n'échappa à personne, fit disparaître la boite à fourmis dans une de ses poches, remit son chapeau qui gisait par terre sur la tête, et demanda à Harry de passer le choixpeau magique qui l'attendait sur le tabouret.

Humm, de très bonnes qualités, de trop bonnes qualités, le choix est dur ; très dur. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Si les fondateurs voyaient ça !

SERPENTARD !

La table explosa en applaudissement après un temps de latence élevé.

NON DESOLE SERDAIGLE !

Celle-ci explosa aussi.

HAAAA GRYFFONDOR !

Les jumeaux hurlèrent à leur tour !! Les Serpentards se levèrent et huèrent les Gryffondor, qui à leur tour huèrent les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. Qui eux-mêmes hurlèrent au scandale contre les Serpentards.

NON !!! Ô misère Ô grands fondateurs, je faillis à la tache que vous m'avez donnez je laisse le choix à cet élève entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle !

Le choixpeau eu un tressaillement et dans une très grande action théâtrale tomba de la tête d'Harry, eu un dernier sombre saut au sol et disparu.

Harry regarda le directeur qui lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête. Il regarda les Gryffondor, tous souriant, joyeux, bon vivants. Les Serdaigles étaient tous joyeux, souriants, mais leur sérieux transparaissait avant tout.

Il se rappela se que lui avait dit Sirius sur les maisons, Serdaigles, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsoufle. Il entendit encore le but de sa mission à Poudlard, la deuxième raison de sa présence ici.

Non définitivement, ça place n'était pas à Gryffondor. Puis selon Alan personne ne lui poserait de question si on le voyait avec un livre de la réserve à Serdaigle. Oui c'est là bas qu'il irait ! Il s'approcha donc de leur table, et ils applaudirent et hurlèrent encore plus.

Les Gryffondors vexés par si peu d'enthousiasme engagèrent une bataille avec les restes de nourritures contre les Serdaigles. Les Serpentards vils comme ils l'étaient saisirent l'occasion pour bombarder les rouges et or.

« Capable de déclancher tant d'humeurs à peine arrivé… »

Harry s'assit à la table une fois que Dumbledore eu ramener le calme dans la grande salle. Il se retrouva bloque entre, à ce qu'il compris une troisième année nommée Cho Chang et un sixième nommé Alban Califé. C'est ainsi qu'il fut présenté à toute l'assemblée de Serdaigles qui serait sa maison pour toute l'année.

Ginny par le plus grand des hasard avait Harry en face d'elle, bien qu'ils ne soit pas à la même table elle pu sans gène le regarder à foison. Des cheveux de jais, la très célèbre cicatrice sur son front, des yeux vert émeraude, deux cicatrices croisées de la pommette à l'œil gauche et un sourire à faire fondre glace au soleil.

Dumbledore se releva alors et fini le discours qu'il avait entrepris quelques minutes auparavant, envoyant ainsi tout les élèves se coucher. La salle commune des Serdaigles était grande, très grande, dans le fond entre deux énormes fauteuils se trouvait une bibliothèque. Les murs étaient tapissés de bleu roi, brodés d'or.

De lourdes portes en chêne servaient d'entrée pour les dortoirs et les douches. Les grandes cheminées de pierres de Rome jetaient des reflets étincelants à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Le sol recouvert d'épais tapis sur lesquels étaient déjà éparpillés quelques livres appartenant aux élèves tout juste arrivés.

Dans la pièce, comme dans la grande salle, flottait plusieurs bougies distribuant un faible éclairage propice à l'application des élèves de Serdaigles au travail de leurs connaissances. Le plafond lui aussi représentait la voûte céleste dans laquelle il pouvait sans mal apercevoir la Grande Ourse dominer le ciel.

Les dortoirs étaient identiques à la salle commune si ce n'est les grands et chauds lits qui les y attendaient. Harry ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup. Sa mission allait commencer, mais celle-ci ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. La réserve l'attendait selon Sirius elle contenait des ouvrages vraiment rares.

Après avoir fait connaissance avec les garçons de son dortoir, ils se mirent en pyjama et s'endormir en pensant à leur première journée de cours du lendemain. Harry sortit sa baguette jeta un sort autour de lui et ferma les yeux rejoignant ainsi l'étreinte de Morphée.


	17. Chapter 17

La première chose que remarqua Harry se matin là, en recevant son emploi du temps fut que les cours seraient partagés avec les autres maison. Par exemple ce matin pour son premier cours avec un certain Gilderoy Lockhart—sur lequel—au grand comble du malheur, il n'avait que très peu de renseignements.

D'après les quelques infos qu'il avait pu recevoir lors de son briefing, étaient qu'il était un excellent combattant des forces du mal. D'autres part jamais la communauté sorcière ni même Rita Skeeter n'avait déversée se bile sur lui.

Son premier cours serai avec les Gryffondor, le fait que ces cours soient avec les maisons différentes de l'école, lui permettrai rapidement de faire le tours des premières années, bien qu'il juge peu probable, que feu Lucius Malfoy est jugé adéquat d'accorder sa confiance à un première année. Sauf peut être son fils.

L'histoire se révèlerai plus corsée si ce n'était pas un première année. Les salles communes étaient étroitement surveillées par des tableaux à mot de passe, de plus les rondes du concierge Rusard—lui avait dit Sirius—étaient vraiment bien faites.

Mais après tout passer inaperçu était sa prédilection. Son plus grand jeu depuis bien des années.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, il se dirigea, vers la salle de défense qu'il savait se trouver, toujours grâce à Sirius, au même endroit depuis des générations.

Arrivé sur place il constata que seulement quelques élèves avaient sus trouver la salle, dont une jolie fille rousse qui vint à sa rencontre pour entamer la conversation.

Coucou !

Bonjour, jolie jeune fille.

Je m'appel Ginny Weasley et je vois que tu es Harry Potter. Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Moi de même.

Ils firent un peu plus connaissance, et cette jeune fille se révéla pleine d'entrain et d'un certain charme. Eveillée, intelligente, peste, courageuse et sournoise pu déterminer Harry comme ses traits de caractères principaux. Ils allaient bien s'entendre.

Bienvenu, dans votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, avec moi comme professeur, vous serez bien évidement parés à toutes éventualités futures. De plus se cours bien évidement deviendra rapidement votre préféré !

Malgré tout cette matière reste un art particulièrement ardu, j'attends donc de vous la plus grande concentration et assiduité. Je veux que tous mes livres soient sus sur le bout des de vos si petits doigts est-ce bien clair ?

La classe répondit un : Oui professeur, retentissant. Harry, assit à côté de la jeune rousse ouvrit son livre et le survola rapidement. Quel programme, le livre de première année qu'il avait trouvé il y as bien fort longtemps était bien plus complet. Merlin qu'il allait s'ennuyer ici. Tant de temps qu'il pourrait mettre à apprendre de nouvelles choses gâchées par Alberforth.

Lui qui pourtant était habitué à travailler très dur du lever du soleil jusqu'as son couché, n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se recoucher. Comment cet idiot fini avait-il pu devenir professeur ?

Il lui faudrait résoudre se mystère dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

Il contempla les autres élèves s'arrêtant sur chacun d'eux, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non l'un d'eux travaillait pour Lucius Malfoy. D'ailleurs son idiot de fils n'était toujours pas rentré à l'école. Peut être allait-il pleurer encore quelques jours puis arriver.

Il posa la tête sur la table et ferma les yeux s'endormant comme il rêvait de le faire depuis quelques minutes. Ginny, depuis le début de se fichu cours devait se retenir de rire à chaque phrases ridicule de se professeur.

Elle qui avait été élevée dans une famille contre Vous savez Qui pouvait se vanter de dire qu'elle savait à quoi ressemblait la vraie défense contre les forces du mal. En tout cas pas à se ramassis d'ânerie rassemblées dans se livre. Pourtant si ce professeur ne gâchait pas ses récits par toutes ses aventures rocambolesques, ses projets personnels, ses couleurs favorites et autres inepties sur sa vie privée. Le tout pourrait être fort agréable.

De plus depuis quelques minutes, elle avait du mal à se concentrer, une sorte de bruit—pas vraiment dérangeant—plutôt berçant, qu'elle semblait être la seule à entendre, l'empêchait de ne pas rire ouvertement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, qui pouvait bien jouer à un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Que pouvait bien être la source de ce brouhaha ? Son regard tomba sur son voisin de table, cette légende vivante, Harry Potter.

Celui qui était surnommé l'Imprenable, le Survivant. Celui qui comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué ses grands frères, avait déclanché la plus grande chasse à l'homme au monde. Mais surtout la plus longue chasse à l'homme inachevé. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le localiser avec précision. Jamais personne n'avait pu mettre la main sur lui.

Il était avachi sur sa table, la tête dans sa main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être mignon. Ses yeux dévorèrent le contour de son visage, fin et beau. Quel dilemme, le sortir de ses songes, ou le regarder dormir et oublier totalement le monde extérieur, oublier ce maudit professeur.

Elle se devait de le réveiller, elle le ressentait comme une obligation. Pas question qu'il dorme alors qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir avec un professeur pareil. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager ces rêves. Et de plus se temps à dormir pouvait être employé à faire connaissance.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le son, dont elle cherchait la source depuis tout ce temps s'amplifia. Elle tendit l'oreille, se rendant compte qu'il venait d'Harry. Harry Potter le survivant ronronnait comme un vrai petit chaton. Vraiment trop chou.

Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille, Harry probablement grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés senti l'air vibrer autour de lui, un déplacement en approche. En alerte, il releva la tête rapidement.

Harry…

Délicieuse fraises fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa, avant de se rendre compte que ses lèvres étaient collées à celle d'une magnifique jeune fille. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent, leurs visages prirent une teinte rosée particulièrement adaptée à la situation.

Elle n'aurait jamais oser imaginer que leur premier baisé se passerait ainsi. Leur teinte si charmante fut-elle, vira à l'écrevisse quand leur maudit professeur prit la parole.

Mr Potter, je conçoit et avoue, parfaitement que Miss Weasley est une ravissante jeune fille, et ses lèvres plus attrayante que les miennes, mais je vous prierai d'apporter plus d'attention à mon cours, qui est ma foie, bien plus intéressant.

Ah le temps de mes premiers amours… s'exclama-il en attirant l'attention sur le couple toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux et Ginny après avoir savourer une dernière fois le goût de ses lèvres—fruit de la passion—se sépara de lui.

Vous ais-je raconté la fois, où telle une sangsue, collée à celle de la matriarche vampire, ne pouvant plus me défaire de cette étreinte, je succomba à son charme fou, et notre nuit la plus sensuelle et torride… Je m'égare, veuillez m'excusez jeune gens !

Semblable à une traînée de poudre, l'histoire fut répandue dans toute l'école avant le midi même. Toute l'école de Dumbledore en passant par Rusard aux elfes de maison était au courant.

Le cours de potion de se matin là fut un véritable calvaire pour le très craint et très respecté professeur de potion. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce fichus gamin ! Il l'avait ridiculisé en cours en racontant à haute voie les plus misérables courses poursuite qu'il avait pu lui offrir. Potter en avait bien rigolé.

De plus rien ne pouvait lui être reproché, il était appliqué, intelligent. Bien plus que cette maudite Granger l'an passé.

REGLE N°1 : Ignorer Potter, maudire, cracher et détester en silence le souvenir de son père.

TRES BIEN ! S'exclama il en tapant son poing sur la table, mettant fin aux discussions dans la grande salle ce midi là.

Tout va comme vous voulez Severus ?

Oui désolé Albus.

« MAUDIT POTER !!!!! »


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou à tous, voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre pour Noël. Joyeuses fêtes à tous et toutes, je vous souhaites tout plein de bonnes choses pour la nouvelle année. Maintenant ma fiction va mettre plus de temps pour les publications étant donné que j'ai déjà recopié un cahier complet sur le pc, il faut encore que j'en achète un autre pour continuer à écrire xD.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissez, et je souhaite que cela continu.**

**N'étant pas sur d'avoir les mêmes lecteurs sur toutes mes fictions—sauf pour certains—je répète ici aussi que ma fiction une autre équation est une réédition. Tous les chapitres sont déjà finis et écrit sur mon ordinateur, je ne fais que les publier une fois par semaine. Je suis loin d'abandonner DarkSoul. **

**Encore une fois bonnes fêtes à tout le monde.**

**Little Beccccccccccaaaaaaaa reviens ! xD**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir venu, bien longtemps après que le repas fut fini, Ginny et Harry fraîchement très bons amis sortirent enfin de la bibliothèque. Harry et Ginny en tant qu'amis avaient voulus y faire leurs devoirs ensembles.

Chose qui aurait été impossible autrement n'étant pas dans la même maison. Harry avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour prendre quelques livres fort intéressants. A son plus grand malheur, il avait attiré l'attention de Mm Pince l'horrible bibliothécaire.

Il s'était approché de trop près de la porte qui séparait la réserve du reste de la salle, et celle-ci avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Aux yeux de la douce Ginny Harry en était sorti tout tremblant.

Galanterie oblige, Harry fit passer la porte de la bibliothèque à Ginny avant lui, il profita de son inattention pour réduire discrètement tous ses livres d'un mouvement de main parfaitement contrôlé

Au détour d'un couloir elle prit la parole.

Au fait tu ronronnes quand tu dors !

Oué je sais, mais c'est parce que j'ai une queue !

Une queue ?

Oui regarde !

Le professeur MC Gonagall accompagnée du grand Albus Dumbledore faisait une balade avec son ami de toujours. Parlant de divers sujet Albus fut surpris quand il remarqua que Minerva ne le suivait plus.

Elle était arrêtée dans le couloir les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle hoqueta encore une fois et Albus commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter se retourna. Harry Potter, pantalon baissé, l'arrière train tourné vers une Ginny Weasley rouge écrevisse en voyant les magnifiques fesses et la longue et soyeuse queue noire du ce qui—elle se l'était juré après avoir goutté ses lèvres—deviendra son petit ami !

Albus voyant l'air outré de sa grande amie, ne pu retenir un fort éclat de rire. Les deux jeunes plongés dans leur conversation n'entendirent rien, ni les deux adultes approcher.

Superbe et ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as ?

Euh… Depuis que j'ai quatre ans !

Quoi ?

Un ami m'ad dit que c'était parce que quand je me suis transformé la première fois en panthère, j'ai fait quelque chose de travers !

Tu arrives à te transformer en panthère ?

Oui regarde !

Devant les yeux ébahis de deux personnes, une magnifique et grande panthère apparue remplaçant le jeune garçon qui était là quelques secondes auparavant.

Et hop voilà !

Tu as de la chance, et sinon elle te gène pas ?

Au début oui, elle était totalement incontrôlable, elle allait à droite, à gauche, devant mes yeux, elle me faisait des croches pattes ! Mais maintenant c'est moi le chef, elle fait uniquement ce que je lui demande ! Puis je m'en sers comme ceinture, personne ne la remarque jamais. Regarde le lustre là haut !

Elle leva la tête au moment où il disparut, pour réapparaître au même endroit avant de se faire projeter—avec force—contre le mur.

Aie !

Un autre éclat de rire, plus fort encore que le premier, les fit se retourner. Albus Dumbledore, les larmes aux yeux, apparut et aida Harry à se relever, MC Gonagall apparue à son tour.

Et non Harry dit Dumbledore, on ne transplanne pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

Mais c'est nul professeur !

Oui mais vraiment très utile !

Quoi tu sais déjà transplanner ? Demanda Ginny.

Oui depuis que j'ai quatre ans aussi.

Mon père m'a dit que c'était très dur, et qu'il fallait avoir un permis pour ça !

Ha… Oui le permis…

Excusez-nous les jeunes, je vous conseil de regagner votre salle commune. Quand à vous Miss, je vous conseil aussi de ne pas ébruiter les… talents de votre ami.

Bien Professeur, dirent les deux élèves en même temps, avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs.

Ah, la jeunesse dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers MC Gonagall.

Harry en galant homme qu'il était se proposa de raccompagner Ginny jusqu'au tableau de sa salle commune, chose qu'elle accepta avec joie et un rougissement tout à fait charmant selon lui.

Merci beaucoup Harry pour cette soirée, j'espère bien que nous aurons l'occasion d'en faire d'autres !

Qui sais peut être !

N'y comptez surtout pas, les gars saisissez-le ! Dit Ron en sortant de l'ombre suivit par Dean et Thomas.

Harry trop étonné que des jeunes de son age parlent de la sorte ne réagis pas et se laissa prendre à la gorge par les deux autres garçons. Se laissant entraîner vers le tableau de la grosse dame et décida de jouer le jeu.

Si comme il le pensait, ils allaient—ce qui était vraiment très fortement probable—le faire rentrer dans leur salle commune il pourrait en entendre le mot de passe pour les trois prochaines semaines.

Il commencerait donc ainsi par les Gryffondors sa recherche de l'item noir qui avait été inséré dans l'école au su et à la vue de tous. Ou pas. Quand il arrivèrent chacun avait la tête baissé tentant de ne pas voir ce qui allait très certainement ce passer.

Ron tirait sa sœur à l'écart, personne n'osait s'opposer à Weasley et sa bande ici, à part Granger, et le reste de sa famille, personne n'osait délibérément insulter le nom de Weasley pas même les quatrièmes années. Ces trois jeunes gens étaient vraiment de terribles plaies.

De vils Serpentards selon d'autres. Harry fut plaqué contre le mur, entre deux fauteuils par les bons soins des amis Weasley, n'essayant pas d'être doux ou de cacher leur haine pour lui qui n'avait rien fait. D'ailleurs pourquoi avaient-ils tant l'air méchant ?

Ron !

Hermione reste en dehors de ça s'il te plait !

Alors Potter, tout juste arriver tu crois que ma sœur peut être tienne comme ça, tu ose même l'embrasser ! Dit Ron en s'approchant dangereusement—pour lui—d'Harry.

Pour te dire la vérité Weasley c'était purement et simplement un accident. Tu peux lui demander si tu ne me crois pas !

Ginny folle furieuse, était retenue par les jumeaux, qui comble de la malchance pour Ron, n'étaient pas du tout avec lui. Leur petit frère avait vraiment trop la grosse tête, et était beaucoup trop vils pour appartenir aux Gryffondors.

Laisse-le faire Ginny, si ce que Dumbledore nous as dit le soir de la rentrée sur Potter, il aura moins la grosse tête après s'être prit une tannée.

Ne ment pas Potter, on m'as raconté la scène ! dit-il menaçant.

Harry n'écouta pas la récapitulation de l'histoire qu'il connaissait déjà en étant l'un des principaux acteurs. Il attarda son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes, essayant de sentir de la magie noire en eux. Rien pas même un soupçon.

Vous devriez me lâcher !

Weasley dit leur de me lâcher !

Qui crois-tu être Potter pour me donner des ordres ? Et me couper la parole ? On va te faire passer l'envie d'embrasser ma sœur, de me manquer de respect et d'avoir la grosse tête ! Tu as beau être célèbre pour moi tu n'est qu'un gamin !

Tout en disant cela il lui mettait de petites claques. Il leva le poing prêt à frapper Harry, mais celui-ci tel un père qui sermonne son enfant leva l'index stoppant Ron dans sa lancée et dit :

Je ne sais pas pour toi Weasley, mais je ne pense pas avoir la grosse tête, ta sœur est aussi assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Ce baisser était un accident je te le répète. Elle n'as ni besoin d'un grand frère surprotecteur. Et contrairement à toi, j'ai passé huit longues années dans la rue, je n'obéis qu'a mon ami Talion.

Le premier coup tomba, puis d'autres suivirent, poings, pieds, coudes, têtes. Durant dix bonnes minutes, ils le frappèrent. Ginny en pleure et folle furieuse, se débattait de moins en moins épuisée par ses larmes et ses hurlements. Les seuls de la salle commune.

Le passage à sac cessa enfin. Les trois compères essoufflés par tant d'efforts s'éloignèrent un peu.

Comme ça tu as compris, ne t'approche plus de ma sœur, et ne me manque plus jamais de respect !

Toi, et vous deux, ramenez le devant sa salle commune. Dit il en montrant trois troisième année.

La vois d'Harry s'éleva alors du sol le figeant sur place.

C'est tout ? Vous pensez être de gros durs ? Ma grand-mère aurait tapée plus fort !

Il se releva la tête toujours baissée, Ron couru et lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre.

Et là j'ai frappé plus fort ? Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à ses deux amis.

Non encore moins.

Son poignet fut saisi à une vitesse inouïe, Harry releva la tête, la lèvre fendue, un œil violet, la joue tuméfiée et Ron blanchis instantanément. Il avait une force extraordinaire et son regard ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

L'atmosphère se refroidi très vite, quand Ginny vis les yeux d'Harry elle recula dans les bras de Georges, qui lui-même recula dans les bras de Fred, en fait la salle commune des Gryffondors entière recula.

Certains élèves commencèrent à trembler se rappelant enfin qui était en face d'eux, ses yeux habituellement chauds et joyeux, se firent aussi froids que les couloirs la nuit et haineux. Ses pupilles normalement de simples losanges étaient réduites en simple fente.

Ce n'était plus le regard d'un simple élève de première année, mais celui d'un tueur, non pas d'un simple tueur mais d'un assassin, celui qui avait passé huit ans poursuivi par les aurors dont cinq par les mangemorts.

Le regard de celui qui avait tout vu, tout fait. Hermione, tremblante les yeux écarquillés, compris enfin pourquoi Potter avait dit son ami Talion…

Crac !

RAaaaaa

Le poignet fut brisé net, Ron hurlait à la mort. Seamus et Dean coururent sur Harry. Il arrêta le poing de Seamus.

Crac !

Le coude venait de lâcher, Harry encaissa le coup de pied de Dean.

Crac !

Le genou avait cédé. Tout le monde était horrifié par les multiples « Crac » qu'ils pouvaient entendre et par le regard qu'avait eu Potter juste avant le premier. Mais s'ajoutait à leur peur, la vitesse phénoménale de Potter et sa capacité à encaisser autant de coups. Rien de bien naturel en somme.

Ron se releva, Harry l'ayant lâché, et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied. Avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, celle-ci avait déjà changée deux fois de place et il senti l'os de sa cuisse se briser que Potter était déjà derrière lui.

Neville voulant aider ses amis qui n'allait plus rester vivant très longtemps si Potter continuait ainsi, s'interposa et ceintura Harry. Qui bondit après avoir mit un coup de boule à Neville. Il brisa son étreinte et passa derrière lui, lui saisissant les bras au passage.

Crac !

Les deux furent brisés net, les épaules démises. Un sortilège fondit sur Harry qui bondit sur le côté l'esquivant. Dubois, un élève massif de cinquième année, voulant stopper le carnage venait de jeter le sort.

Il le regretta amèrement en sentant le genou de Potter s'enfoncer profondément dans ses côtes, et lui coupant la respiration. Harry retomba au sol dans la position d'un chat à l'affût, Ginny eu l'image de la panthère qu'elle avait vue plus tôt se substituer à celle d'Harry.

Hermione tremblante s'avança, la baguette levée. Harry la regarda dans les yeux lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Le sort parti sans qu'elle puisse le retenir quand il bougea, un simple Immobilis.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était déjà dans les airs, le plat de la main tendue vers sa nuque.

STOP.

Il y eu une éclair blanc, puis plus rien.


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou à tous **

**Bonne année, merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçut. Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre. Voilà pour tout ceux qui me demande des nouvelles d'Hermione sachez que vous les aurez très bientôt. Mais ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose de ma part :p**

**Voilà je vous laisse à cette lecture et je vous dit à la prochaine.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quel mal de tête insoutenable, puis ce plafond blanc qui n'était pas fait pour arranger les choses. Ces voix horriblement graves, raisonnant dans sa tête comme un gong. Quelle douleur.

Bonjours Miss Granger. Je vois que vous allez mieux.

La voie semblait assez lointaine et venait de la gauche, elle tourna la tête.

Aie !

C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? Dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda elle sans relever la remarque de cet ignoble et hypocrite sorcier.

Mercredi miss, vous avez dormis deux jours complets !

Et les autres ? Dit elle en se souvenant enfin de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant.

Juste là sur d'autres lits et aussi bien réveillés que vous, prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire.

J'ai pu entendre la version de tout les Gryffondors, et ils n'ont pas mentis croyez-moi, il me semblait pourtant avoir été bien clair, le soir de la rentrée. Il me semblait pourtant avoir explicitement signaler qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ennuyer Potter. J'aurais pensé que vous Miss Granger et vous Mr Dubois auriez été assez sage pour comprendre qu'Harry Potter est bien moins inoffensif et faible que ce que l'on pourrait penser, que vous auriez compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'attaquer car il peut être très dangereux pour votre santé.

Messieurs Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas, votre comportement inadmissible et irresponsable vous coûtera un mois complet de retenue. Dit-il en continuant sa diatribe.

Mr Longdubat, il est louable de vouloir aider ses amis, mais cela vous coûtera aussi deux semaines de retenues.

Maintenant Mr Dubois, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous jeté ce stupefix sur Potter ?

Pour stopper le carnage que Potter était en train de faire Mr.

Et vous miss ?

J'ai…J'ai pris peur Mr.

Bien Mr Dubois, Longdubat, Miss Granger, vous pourrez sortir dès ce soir, les autres, les professeurs MC Gonagall, Flitwick, et Mme Pomfresh ont jugés bon de ne pas vous soignez de manières magiques !

QUOI ?

Oui Mr Weasley, passer à tabac un autre élève du collège mériterait le renvois, mais vos parents ont réussis à me convaincre de vous garder, tout du moins il vous attendent de pieds fermes pour Noël et sachez qu'ils vont vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer. En attendant l'humiliation des béquilles, sera suffisante jusqu'as ce que vous rentriez tous chez vous pour les vacances.

Maintenant je peux seulement espérer que vous avez bien saisis de quoi je parlais le soir de la rentrée.

Et Potter ? Cracha Ron.

Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore, se voit confier deux jours de travaux forcés dans la forêt interdite avec le garde chasse.

Ron eu un sourire sadique.

Mr Weasley sachez tout de même que la Bulgarie ou as passé Harry Potter les cinq dernières années, était dix fois plus dangereuse pour lui que la forêt interdite ne l'est pour vous. Disons plutôt qu'il est partit en balade.

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore._

_Veuillez noter que l'audience concernant Cornélius Fudge et Dolorès Ombrage se tiendra demain matin dans la salle 14 du département de la Justice Magique. En tant que Grand manitou suprême de la confédération international des mages et sorciers. Et qu'en tant que plaignant vous devrez vous présenter une demi-heure avant l'heure d'ouverture du procès à savoir cinq heure trente du matin._

_Cher Professeur veuillez accepter mes salutations respectueuses._

_Jack Danlaface _

Quand le grand et vénérable Albus Dumbledore arriva dans l'Atrium du ministère de la magie, l'examinateur de baguette se leva, prêt à agresser celui ou celle qui voulait rentrer dans le ministère sans passer par lui.

Mais en voyant qui venait de transplanner dans le hall, il se rassit et fit mine de ne pas avoir bougé à son arrivée. Un peu de respect pour ce vieil homme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Puis de toutes manières qui était-il pour exiger quoi que ce soit du grand Albus Dumbledore.

Quand il arriva devant les portes de la salle 14, une foule nombreuse l'y attendait, les photographes déclanchèrent leurs flashs, les journalistes activèrent leurs plumes. Albus Dumbledore ne leur accorda que très peu de regards et entra dans la pièce pour éviter les questions avant le procès.

Nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour statuer de l'état de Mr Cornélius Fudge actuel ministre de la magie suite à la plainte de Mr Albus Dumbledore Président du mangemagot. Nous tenterons tout au long de ce procès d'établir si oui ou non Mr Fudge est selon les accusations de Mr Dumbledore coupable de : Prélèvement de bien sociaux, détournements de fonds, abus de pouvoir, tentative de prise totale de pouvoir à Poudlard, diffamation, utilisation de services publiques à ses propres fins et malversation.

Dans les gradins, les journalistes et autres personnages émirent une inspiration plus rapide que les autres. Jamais au grand jamais, personne n'avait ainsi osé s'attaquer au ministre de la magie. Jamais personne n'aurait eu le culot de l'accuser de tant de choses.

Bien sur jamais au grand jamais un personnage comme Albus Dumbledore n'avait eu ainsi le besoin et devoir de se mêler ainsi au grand jeu de la politique. Ces accusations étaient étranges pour tous, il semblait pourtant que depuis plusieurs années le ministre avait développé beaucoup de chose pour ces concitoyens.

Rien qu'avec la fuite du petit, Potter—qui soit dit en passant, était de moins en moins petit—le ministre avait débloqués d'énorme moyens pour le retrouver. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire.

Certaines rumeurs disaient le ministre en guerre contre Dumbledore depuis quelques semaines, car celui-ci avait osé déplaire au Grand Albus Dumbledore. Mais tout le monde savait que Dumbledore avait déjoué la tentative de manipulation du ministre ce qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Et jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait encore tenté de manipuler Albus Dumbledore.

Tous les journalistes présents étaient certains que cette histoire ferait la une des journaux pendant des semaines, voir des mois. Ou pas. Tout du moins durant toute la longueur du procès.

Bref quoi qu'il en soit un véritable scandale politique venait d'éclater.

Il n'aurait pas seulement de l'influence, uniquement sur le pays, mais aussi sur toute l'économie, Fudge démit de ses fonctions, l'influence autarcique qu'il avait depuis plusieurs années cesserait, les autres ministères retrouveraient alors confiance en l'Angleterre, l'échange de flux reprendrait, la hausse des prix reviendrait à une hausse des prix normale, des fonds seraient enfin débloqués et accordés au aurors pour se préparer à la nouvelle guerre à venir.

Une chose était sure, Dumbledore n'avait encore jusqu'as présent jamais mentit, et s'il disait que Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-pronomcer-le-nom, était revenu, c'est forcement que cela était vrai. Fudge en moins, le peuple reprendrait confiance, reprendrais le goût à la guerre, il ne se contenterait plus de suivre un seul et même leader.

Choses faisant, malgré la future guerre, un peuple confiant, faisait un peuple heureux, force est de constater qu'un peuple heureux, fait tourner l'économie, réduirait aussi le marché noir. En clair, ce procès n'avait pas seulement des enjeux, de vengeances, mais bien des enjeux sociaux, politiques et économiques.

Historiquement parlant, ce procès entraînerait par la force des choses, la libération de Poudlard du joug des ministres depuis cinq cent ans. Merlin, un nombre incalculable de bouleversements allaient avoir lieu.

L'avocat de la défense à t-il quelque chose à plaider avant le début de la séance ?

L'accusé plaide non coupable madame la juge et déplore d'en être arrivé là, à cause de la pure folie d'un homme.

Bien. Que la séance commence.

L'avocat de Dumbledore se leva et appela à la barre, Jean-Pierre Mabloris, ex- mage gardiens de comptes du ministère, tombé quelques années plutôt suite à une fuite dans une histoire de blanchiment d'argent.

Monsieur Mabloris, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi cela fait cinq ans que vous êtes sans emploi, et pourquoi avoir été licencié de votre ancien poste.

Je travaillais au sein du département de répartition des fonds, en tant que gardien des comptes. Chaque mois je relevais des chiffres bizarrement exorbitants, des manques dans le budget de certains départements, de l'argent qui disparaissait même des fois !

Quand vous occupez un poste comme moi, il n'est pas dur de remonter le chemin de « cash » comment nous l'appelons chez nous, mon enquête me mena loin, dans de petits commerces de l'allée des Embrûmes. Comprenez-moi bien, l'argent du ministère se retrouvait ici chaque mois, sans en savoir la cause et surtout je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment. Toutes les fois où j'ais encore voulus pousser l'enquête je me retrouvais pieds et poings liés dans mon bureau. Je suis quasiment sur que j'étais surveillé. Jusqu'au jour, ou j'ai réussi à mettre la main au pot aux roses. J'allais questionner un revendeur de charmes armoriés, quand je vis Mr Fudge en compagnie d'une autre petite frappe du chemin de Traverse. Ma curiosité l'emportant je les suivis quelques temps. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite maison d'aspect miteux.

Grand bien me prit de les espionner, je vis Mr Fudge—par la fenêtre—molester fortement le petit homme, car selon ses dires : L'argent n'avait pas été brassé correctement, et que par sa faute et sa maudite manière de tenir ses déclarations de revenus, les soupçons s'étaient portés sur lui-même. Malheureusement pour moi ils m'aperçurent. Trois jours plus tard je recevais une lettre de menace que j'ai ici, signée de la main même du marchand, et je perdais mon travail dans l'heure qui suivait.

Mr Mabloris pas d'autres déclarations ?

Non Madame la Juge.

Pas d'autres questions ? Dit-elle en regardant la défense.

Non Madame la Juge.

Bien confiez donc cette pièce aux aurors chargés de l'enquête et retournez vous asseoir !

Oui !

L'avocat du Professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. J'appel à la barre Franz Melchior, père de famille, employé en tant que briseur de sorts par Gringott.

Mr Melchior, il y as deux ans, en rentrant chez vous le soir, un hibou vous à apporté une lettre vous demandant de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible en raison de certaines preuves accablantes contre vous, selon lesquelles, vous auriez détourné certains artefact retrouvé dans les coffres dont vous aviez brisés les sorts.

C'est tout à fait exact, le plus étrange était que cette lettre était signée de Dolorès Ombrage, qui à l'époque travaillait encore au département de la justice magique. Normalement, la banque à déjà connue se genre de cas, mais étant donné notre : Liberté. Et le peu d'emprise qu'as le ministère sur les Gobelins, cela aurait du se faire en tant qu'affaire interne. Je n'aurais jamais du perdre ma maison.

Bien est-ce exacte que quelques mois après, en passant par là pour affaire, vous avez vu votre maison habitée par Dolorès Ombrage elle-même ?

Oui, c'est tout à fait exact, je tiens même à dire qu'elle habitait depuis longtemps étant donné que le jardin était totalement modifié ainsi que le pourtour des fenêtres. Et tout le monde sait que les travaux, d'architecture magique ne se font pas en quelques jours.

Mr Melchior, suite à votre témoignage, nous avons envoyés des experts, et nous pouvons donc certifier preuve à l'appuies, grâce aux résonances magiques, que votre maison est habitée par Dolorès Ombrage depuis le 20 Janvier 1990. A savoir deux jours après votre expulsion de la maison.

Deux semaines après cette date Dolorès Ombrage rentrait en tant qu'assistante personnelle de Mr Fudge.

Je n'ais pas d'autres questions Madame la Juge.

Bien la défense à elle quelques questions à poser au témoin ?

L'avocat de Fudge, perdait tout au long des deux interrogatoires précédents de plus en plus, son air tranquille et assuré. Il se leva fébrile, en sueur et déclara qu'il n'avait pas non plus de question à poser au témoin.

Fudge, lui était tremblant et vert de rage, il jetait des regards assassins à tout va. Et plus particulièrement à Albus Dumbledore dont le regard pétillait derrière ses lunettes en demie lune.

La séance fut suspendue le temps que tous les participants puissent se restaurer. Seuls les journalistes continuaient à gratter frénétiquement leur parchemins.

Quand la séance repris, la Juge demande le silence qu'elle obtint rapidement. Le témoin suivant à être appelé fut Alastor Maugrey chef du département des aurors. Il certifia en toute bonne foi que le ministre avait fait appel aux aurors pour se charger de mettre hors d'état de nuire plusieurs concurrents lors des dernières réélections.

Chose qu'ils n'avaient pue refuser car le ministre étant son supérieur direct, ses ordres sur valaient tout les autres. Encore une fois l'avocat de Fudge verdit ne sachant quoi demander de plus à se témoin, de plus dans le monde magique aucun témoin ne pouvait mentir, le serment qu'il prêtaient avant d'être interrogés était inviolable.

Le témoin suivant qu'appela l'avocat surpris tout le monde, ne voyant vraiment pas l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre. Albus Dumbledore lui-même fut appelé.

Mr Dumbledore, vous accusez Mr Fudge d'abus de pouvoir et tentative de control total de Poudlard, pouvez-vous nous dire exactement de quoi il s'agit.

Bien sur, Mr Fudge, lors de ma première conférence de presse ou j'annonçais clairement le retour de Lord Voldemort—frisson dans la salle—m'as écrit une lettre me demandant de faire une contre information auquel cas je risquais de perdre mon poste en tant que Président du mangemagot. Bien sur je n'ais pas cédé à ses exigences. Deux jours plus tard je perdais mon post et la gazette du sorcier me traitait d'affabulateur et de menteur de la première espèce ne recherchant que gloire et reconnaissance.

Le lendemain j'ai donné une nouvelle conférence de presse dans mon école, et là Dolorès Ombrage m'a clairement devant tout le monde traité de menteur. Vous connaissez tous la suite de l'histoire.

Bien sur je n'avais pas chômé entre temps, par le plus grand des hasards je suis tombé sur un vieux texte de loi dans les archives du ministère, un texte de loi qui bizarrement se trouvait uniquement dans les archives. J'ai donc examiné ce texte et voyez-vous j'ai trouvé que le grand conseil de Poudlard, l'hégémonie de tout les anciens ministres sur Poudlard n'avait pas lieu d'être. En gros un secret que personne ne devait découvrir, surtout pas moi. J'ais commencé à recevoir des menaces, des lettres contre mes élèves, mes actions. Mais voyez-vous je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facilement influençable. C'est ainsi que lors de la conférence de presse j'ai réclamé haut et fort mon droit de régence sur l'école, et déclaré l'indépendance de Poudlard, la dissolution du grand conseil et toutes les organisations attenantes.

Les heures qui suivirent furent très dures pour Fudge et son parti, Dolorès Ombrage, Fudge eux même furent appelés comme témoins, de plus en plus de gens dans la salle étaient scandalisé par ces deux personnages.

En fin de soirée après une nouvelle pause, la sentence allait être rendue, le silence dans la salle était pesant, froid et distinct. La Juge se leva et pris la parole.

Durant toute la durée de l'audience, des personnes se sont activées pour examiner les preuves, la délibération des mages a eue lieux. Après examen des preuves contre Cornélius Fudge. Le mangemagot déclare ce dernier reconnu coupable de : Malversation, corruption, abus de pouvoir, détournement de biens sociaux, détournement de fonds, tentative de prise de pouvoir, utilisation de services publique à des fins privées.

Selon l'article 2 du code sorcier vous êtes aussi reconnu coupable de non assistance au peuple magique, de non prise en compte de preuve incontestable, de tentative de désordre au sein même du ministère. Le mangemagot rend donc sa sentence : Prison d'Azkaban pour les quinze prochaines années. En tant qu'actuel ministre la sentence ne prendra effet une fois que toutes vos affaire en cours seront réglées vous disposez à partir de maintenant de dix jours.

Miss Dolorès Ombrage, n'étant pas à votre propre procès la cours vous demandera de vous présenter la semaine prochaine à compter d'aujourd'hui ici même pour votre audience. Les preuves accablantes concernant votre participation à ses affaires, nous y obligent.

Par les pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés par le peuple nous déclarons la séance finie.

Il ne fallu pas plus de cinq seconde pour qu'un brouhaha infernal n'éclate, qui noya le cris de chien battu que poussa Fudge. Ombrage elle folle de rage s'en alla en courant. Dumbledore dès son arrivée dans l'Atrium eu droit à une ovation, de tout les membres du ministère.

Après encore une heure de déclarations et autres il pu enfin rentrer à Poudlard ou il eu aussi droit à une forte ovation. Le lendemain matin les gros titres disaient ceci : **Le plus grand coup d'éclat de ces cinq cent dernière années.**

Avant de s'endormir ce soir là Dumbledore eu un sourire radieux et éclata de rire avant de s'endormir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Très important à lire.**

**Balbatage d'auteur.**

**Coucou à tous :) non vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien de retour avec la suite de mon histoire. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard innommable que j'ai pris mais voyez-vous un gros trou dans mon inspiration m'as été fatal. Quelques longs mois d'arrêt.**

**J'ai réécris deux fois ce chapitre, la première version as été effacée à cause d'un malencontreux virus sur mon pc. j'ai du tout réinstaller :)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je suis bien de retour, et j'ai pris deux chapitres d'avance. Celui-ci ne vous plaira probablement pas déjà qu'as moi-même non :P**

**Quoi qu'il en soit l'OC arrivera très bientôt mais pour le moment place à un Harry comme Poudlard ne l'as jamais vu !**

Ronald Weasley, prétendument chefs des Griffondors, était passablement énervé ce soir là. Harry Potter—son ennemi—auto déclaré par lui-même quelques jours avant, venait de rentrer de son séjour dans la forêt interdite, aussi frais et dispos que le jour de son arrivée. D'autres parts, Drago Malfoy, sont deuxième grand ennemi et prétendument—aussi—grand manitou suprême des Serpentards, était rentré en cours le matin même. Par ailleurs, ce gros idiot venait de perdre son fichu mangemort de père juste sous ses yeux. Un bon moyen de le faire enrager.

Albus Dumbledore, présidait comme chaque soirs l'assemblée d'élèves réunis dans le même et unique but. Manger. Son regard fit le tour des jeunes présents, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'un seul d'entre eux manquait à l'appel. Harry Potter. Même le jeune Malfoy qui venait de rentrer était là.

Amélia Bones, était une personne très droite lutant depuis sa plus tendre enfance contre les forces du mal, ses parents, quand elle eut onze ans furent assassinés par le Dark Lord depuis lors elle n'avait de cesse de se battre pour rétablir la paix dans ce bas monde.

Son ascension au sein du ministère de la magie en avait étonné plus d'un. Surtout depuis sa promotion: Ministre de la magie. Le peuple avait voté. La Gazette du sorcier, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les répercutions de la chute de Fudge, celle de la montée au pouvoir de Bones, le Dark Lord, L'imprenable à Poudlard.

Contrairement à Fudge elle n'avait pas connus réellement, la crise Potter, quand celui-ci était parti en Bulgarie, tout du moins ne l'avait vécue que de loin. Et contrairement à l'opinion publique, elle avait décidé malgré tout d'envoyer un compte agent de cinq aurors à Poudlard pour assurer la sécurité du petit. D'autre part après avoir lu tout les rapports sur La Crise et ayant découvert certains manques du fait de Dumbledore et du CIS. Ces aurors servirait aussi pour l'enquête qu'elle menait sur Potter.

Dumbledore Albus, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que quelques jours plutôt Bones lui envoi ces cinq aurors pour la surveillance de l'école et Potter. Bien sur elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Potter n'était pas surnommé pour rien l'Imprenable, Potter hors de Poudlard n'était pas une cible facile, mais dans Poudlard il n'avait quasiment aucune échappatoire. Voldemort ne manquerait donc pas l'occasion de l'attaquer. Fort heureusement pour lui il se doutait bien que les aurors n'étaient pas uniquement ici dans ce but la. Dawlish part le plus grand des hasards fut choisi par Bones. Malheureusement pour elle, il faisait parti de l'ordre depuis quelques années.

Dawlish n'avait pas hésité à mettre Dumbledore dans la confidence. Bones avait remarqué certaines choses à propos de Potter. Et avait réussi à contourner la loi que Dumbledore avait réussie à remettre à jour en proposant aimablement de fournir quelques aurors pour la protection de Poudlard, sous couvert de son enquête sur lui.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir, il fit un signe de tête à Dawlish qui acquiesça et sorti de la grande salle.

Harry Potter, dit l'Imprenable était présentement assis en plein centre de la salle commune des Griffondors, à la recherche de quelconques magies noires. Il espérait déjà trouver ce fichus item qu'était sensé avoir amené Lucius Malfoy dans Poudlard. Le seul souci était qu'il n'avait aucun indice sur la nature de l'objet à trouver, sur ses effets sur la population de Poudlard. Ni même le but d'une telle manoeuvre.

Il étendit ces sens, au maximum les flammes dans la cheminée crépitèrent puis augmentèrent de volume. Harry était en transe, il parcourait la salle avec sa magie à la recherche de la moindre perturbation. Il était sur de trouver cette chose avec cette technique. Tout ce qui était fait à l'aide de la magie noire ou celle d'un sortilège plus puissant que les autres créait une perturbation dans la magie ambiante. Il ressentit une légère perturbation dans les étages. La seule qu'il pouvait sentir. Il se leva et s'y dirigea rapidement.

Il vit sur la porte écrit en lettre d'or: Chambres des frères Weasley.

Quand il y rentra il fut choqué, ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'il s'était faite d'un simple dortoir d'étudiants. Il y avait partout des chaudrons en train de bouillonner, des articles de chez Zonko, des farces et attrapes, des pièges, des ingrédients et vêtements.

Entre deux lits un grand coffre était posé, la perturbation venait de là. Il passa sa main dessus. Depuis quelques temps il avait remarqué que sans se concentrer pour les sorts mineurs à leur simple contact, sa magie lui disait de quoi il s'agissait. L'Arithmancie commençait enfin à porter ses fruits.

Il n'eu aucun mal à briser le sortilège au fond du coffre se trouvait une simple boite en chêne dénuée de tout ornements. Il ouvrit et y trouva deux choses. Premièrement une main de la gloire qui lui rappela de bons souvenirs et deuxièmement un très vieux morceau de parchemin. En bas le tableau claqua. Harry fit rapidement disparaître les deux artefacts et devint invisible.

Quand Dawlish entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors il se dit que L'imprenable ne pouvait pas être ici, il y avait un mot de passe sur le cadre et il ne pensait pas possible qu'un enfant comme lui puisse forcer de si grands sortilèges. Pourquoi donc Bones et Dumbledore étaient donc si prudent à l'égard du petit ? Bien sur lui aussi avait lu les rapports, lui aussi avait participé à sa recherche. Mais à part fuir et se cacher il ne voyait pas ce que ce gamin avait de si spécial. Oui a part être animagus depuis l'age de quatre ans.

Il fouilla chaque pièce, et en arrivant dans le dortoir des frères Weasley il fut lui aussi impressionné. Que pouvait bien trafiquer les frères à l'insu de leur impitoyable mère ? Il chercha quelque peut puis fini par abandonné. De toutes manières Potter n'était pas ici et les Weasley pouvait bien faire ce qui leur plaisait. Ce n'était pas son problème puis après tout lui aussi plus jeune trouvait que Poudlard était le meilleur lieu pour cacher des choses à sa famille.

Quand Dawlish revint dans la grande salle Dumbledore eu un léger soupir, que pouvait donc bien faire Potter ?

Filius ne sauriez-vous pas ou Potter est passé ?

Non Albus la dernière fois que je l'ais vu il était à la bibliothèque, il as certainement dû raté la sonnerie.

Très bien vous irez le chercher pour qu'il se restaure et dites lui bien que passer trop de temps avec les livres est mauvais.

Oui Albus.

Le cour d'Arithmancie était de loin le préféré d'Harry, le professeur Vector n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif, elle n'élevait jamais la voix inutilement, n'essayait pas d'impressionner qui que ce soit et par dessus tout était tolérante avec toutes les maisons confondues. D'autre part elle connaissait vraiment sa matière et méritait amplement son titre de Maître. Harry était très attentif, le professeur glissait toujours de petites informations bien plus développées que ce que le cours nécessitait. Mais bon après plus de trente années de recherches quoi de plus normal.

Mais qui pouvais bien avoir en sa possession le sensé—artefact o combien noir—que Lucius Malfoy avait introduit dans Poudlard. Pour commencer les Serdaigles ne possédait rien de ce genre a part une main de la gloire autre que la sienne. Les Griffondors eux, venait d'être fouillé et hormis cet étrange parchemin. Les Poussoufles restaient à fouiller, quand aux Serpentards ; Autant garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous prêtiez plus d'attention à mon cours, jusqu'as présent vous ne m'avez pas déçue, continuez ainsi je vous prie !

Professeur, pardonnez moi je me demandez simplement si ce que vous essayer de nous dire signifie que vous n'êtes absolument pas en accord avec l'Edit quatorze du grand traité d'Arithmancie et si vous pensez cette loi erronée ?

Le professeur le regarda étonnée au plus haut point. Comment un si petit enfant pouvait-il connaître une des plus vieille loi d'Arithmancie ? Comment pouvait-il l'associer à celle étudier et d'autant plus comment pouvait-il savoir que les deux étaient fausse il lui avait fallu un grand nombre d'heures de recherches pour enfin s'en rendre compte.

Vous voulez dire Mr Potter que vous connaissez cette loi ?

Oui professeur j'ai un pris un peu d'avance dans cette matière.

Très bien je vous invite à passer à mon bureau ce soir après le repas pour en discuter !

Oui Professeur !

« Un peu d'avance ? Laissez-moi donc rigoler ! »

Harry retourna seulement à sa tour quelques minutes avant le début du couvre-feu, parfaitement en règle la préfète en chef ne trouva à rien à lui redire sur son comportement. D'ailleurs son sourire narquois lui fit parfaitement comprendre la chose. Enfermé dans son lit, il sortit le fameux parchemin.

Comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien servir allait être compliqué, pour commencer il était déjà certain que ce fut un item magique, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais détecté, maintenant restait à trouver comment l'utiliser. Il sortit « sa baguette » dans le peu probable cas ou il n'aurait pas sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Et tapota sur le parchemin.

De fines écritures apparurent, ainsi donc son parrain était aussi à l'origine de cet item. Si ce qu'il savait de cette carte, si toute fois bien sur elle était la carte des maraudeurs, il devait se contenter de dire le mot de passe pour avoir accès au plan de Poudlard. Et effectivement ce fut le cas. Cette carte allait lui être d'une très grande utilité. Il fit de rapides exercices magique puis s'endormi.

µµµµ

Pourquoi l'Imprenable avait-il osé tuer son père. Pourquoi son fichu père c'était-il tout bonnement fait dessus devant lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliquer d'éliminer un homme se servant uniquement d'armes blanches quand vous étiez un magicien. Et pourquoi diable son père n'avait-il jamais voulu, lors de leurs conversations hautement intéressantes lui révéler sa véritable identité.

A croire que cet homme était tout autant craint que leur maître ! Et d'ailleurs que pouvait bien faire ce maudit maître à cette heure. Raaaa qu'il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Bien sur comme par hasard aucuns de ses « camarades » ne savait qui était l'Imprenable. Mais on ne mentait pas facilement à un Malfoy et foi de lui, quelqu'un devait bien savoir sa véritable identité.

Il la trouverait.

Ce misérable Weasley avait déjà commencé à lui chercher des noises, mais le pauvre était d'autant plus ridicule qu'il avait de monstrueux plâtres moldus. Apparemment résultat de Potter qui avait enfin daigné montrer sa face dans cette école. Peut être n'était-il pas si lâche que ça finalement.

Encore un challenger à sa hauteur ? Tout du moins le temps que Weasley reprenne du poil de la bête.

Quel profonds ennui, les cours n'était pas du tout au niveau qu'il attendait, il n'apprenait strictement rien ici, sauf peut être avec le professeur Vector. Pour commencer il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer à la réserve et y prendre quelques livres, ce qui en soit ne se révélerait probablement pas du tout compliqué.

Ensuite il devait fouiller les deux autres salles communes, trouver l'item, le détruire, finir les livres, les reposer et enfin reprendre son apprentissage sans oublier au préalable de fuir Poudlard, les mangemorts et les aurors lui manquait à un point inimaginable.

Harry pénétra sans aucune difficultés dans la réserve, les protections étaient inexistantes, la bibliothécaire était sensé assurer une certaine… Rien du tout, en fait. Il choisi rapidement douze livres et s'enfuis sans que personne jamais n'eu vent de son intrusion.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle ce midi là comme d'habitude, les murmures admiratifs ou craintifs suivirent son passage. Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas fut d'être abordé de la sorte par Draco Malfoy et ses acolytes.

Ainsi donc te voilà ; Harry Potter le fuyard.

Euh ?

Intelligent en plus très profond comme remarque. M'enfin laisse moi me présenter. Lord Draco Malfoy. Héritier de la plus puissante famille de sang pur.

Je sais déjà qui tu es.

C'est un bon départ tu m'admire…

Harry voyant que ce Malfoy là n'était pas si différent de son père partit quand il le vit plonger dans sa tirade sur l'admiration que devait lui porter tous les sorciers. Quand il rouvrit les yeux suite à celle-ci, cherchant Harry du regarde, il le vit assis avec ses camarades de maison et à la moitié de son repas. Mais quelle horreur pour qui Potter se prenait-il. Loin du niveau de Weasley pourtant il osait lui le demi-sang ne pas l'écouter et partir avant même qu'il ait fini d'exposer son point de vue. Tant pis pour lui, il serait son ennemi aussi. Sache-le Potter, fuyard, personne ne fait peur à Draco Malfoy.

Croyant que les professeurs étaient trop plongés dans leur conversation, il s'avança sur Harry. Les Serdaigles quelque soit leur année reculèrent devant lui à son arrivée.

Tu te crois malin Potter, inaccessible au point de te croire supérieur à moi, toi qui ta mère n'était qu'une moins que rien ?

Tu penses pouvoir me manquer de respect de la sorte, ne pas attendre que j'ais fini de te parler pour partir ? Où crois-tu être Potter ici, c'est moi le chef tu me dois obéissance !

Harry sortit enfin de ses pensées et contempla Draco les yeux vides.

Tu disais Malfoy ?

Il saisit Harry à la gorge, le rouge aux joues.

J'ais simplement dis que tu me devais respect et obéissance !

Ha d'accord, bon pour commencer lâche moi et vite si tu ne veut pas d'ennui, entre toi et Weasley je ne sais pas ce que vous avez à toujours vouloir imposer votre… force, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je suis seul maître de mon corps, je n'obéi à personne quant au respect je l'accorde à très peu. Maintenant tu peux partir j'ais d'autres choses à faire bien plus importantes que d'écouter les jérémiades d'un adolescent en pleine crise pré pubère.

Le silence à la table des Serdaigles était impressionnant. Personne n'avait jamais osé parlé de la sorte à Malfoy—a part peut être Weasley—d'un autre côté personne n'avait jamais osé non plus mettre une rouste à Weasley et sa bande. Potter se permettait des choses que personne n'avait encore jamais osées.

Au cas où ton petit cerveau ne l'aurait pas assimilé ainsi Malfoy, je te demande de me lâcher. Immédiatement !

Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça Potter.

Le coup allait toucher Potter à la joue quand par on ne sais quel mouvement, il se retrouva derrière Malfoy et qu'un immonde CRAC résonna dans toute la grande salle. Personne ne vit non plus la bande à Weasley blanchir à l'entente de ce son. Ni même Hermione rendre son repas quand le sang de Crabe éclaboussa le professeur Rogue venu stopper le carnage qu'encore une fois Potter venait de commettre.

« Fichus Morveux ! »

Goyle attrapa Harry par les cheveux et ne compris probablement jamais comment sa main fut plantée sur la table par une fourchette et le genou brisé.

Rogue était blanc devant Potter, mais enfin il comprenait bien pourquoi Potter ne se laissait jamais faire, il avait vu et subis lui aussi de cuisantes défaites de la sorte, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'arrivait à saisir que Potter était bien trop fort pour eux ? Pour Weasley, Malfoy s'entêtaient ils à se faire autant d'ennemis et pourquoi diable voulaient ils tout deux Potter comme plus grand ennemi.

La sentence tomba, Harry fut condamné à partir en balade pendant deux jours avec Hagrid, Malfoy et sa bande furent obligé de récurer les fonds de chaudrons de Rogue sans magie et avec leurs plâtres. Jamais au grand jamais Rogue n'avait puni un Serpentard pour ses exactions.

Fichu Potter depuis qu'il était là plus rien n'allait comme tout était sensé fonctionner.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou à tous ____ Bon étant donné que vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur, je ne pensais pas que ma fiction plaisait autant, je me décide à vous poster le chapitre 21 maintenant :P Le 22 popera sur le oueb quand j'aurais écrit le 23. Jviens de reprendre le cours alors ce sera pas avant deux semaines :P Voilà les loulous. Bisous doux xD_

_Quant au fait de mon erreur :_

_Non toute la bonne population est au courant, les méchants n'ose plus mettre au courant qui que ce soit, il ne le nome déjà plus Harry Potter mais uniquement par son pseudo donné par les gentils ___

_Cher Maître._

_Deux mois que je suis ici en mission et je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Rien. Absolument rien. J'ais déjà inspecté les salles communes et dortoirs Griffondors et Serdaigles et ais récupéré une main de la gloire. Ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs._

_Je n'ais jusqu'à présent rien ressentit de noir venant d'aucun élèves._

_D'autres part je suis épié de plus en plus souvent par quelqu'un, que notre très estimé directeur m'envoi. Je ne sais pas qui c'est : Il ou elle se cache bien j'ai seulement pu ressentir une similitude dans la signature magique de l'auror Dawlish. C'est fort probablement lui, depuis l'arrivée de ces cinq auror je n'ais jamais été autant surveillé. J'ais aussi écouté certaines conversations, mais rien de bien palpitant. _

_La réserve comme me l'as conseillé notre ami commun s'amenuise de jour en jour. Certes des ouvrages sont très intéressants mais je la pensais plus grande, aidez-moi à y remédier faites du shopping. Une rumeur courre comme quoi le professeur de « Défense contre les forces du mal » aurait décidé de monter un cours de duel. J'irais peut être y faire un tour. _

_Bien à vous Harry Potter._

Harry plia le parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte d'un des hiboux de l'école, il regarda le ciel nocturne encore longtemps après qu'il eu disparu. Les choses palpitantes allaient enfin pouvoir commencer. Mais avant toutes choses un petit détour par la réserve s'imposait.

Bienvenu à tous, bienvenu à mon cours de duel. Le professeur Rogue a bien gracieusement accepté de nous donner un coup de main pour les premières démonstrations. Pour commencer les règles de bases :

Salutations.

Dos à dos

Cinq pas en avant.

Duel engagé.

Rien de bien compliqué me direz-vous mais sachez tout de même que ses simples règles sont très importantes dans le monde sorcier. Ca me rappel durant ma croisade contre les vampires si vous ne salu…

Désolé professeur Rogue je m'égare. Regardez bien nous commençons.

Après le regard mauvais du professeur Rogue, Harry ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se montrer parfaitement désagréable avec Lockhart. Il pouvait le voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Rogue—qui soit dit en passant n'était absolument pas invisible—la séance allait être extrêmement douloureuse pour Lockhart.

Le sort de Rogue partit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Lockhart se retrouva projeter avec puissance sur le mur derrière lui. Les élèves si ils avaient moins été scandalisés par la puissance du professeur Rogue auraient pu entendre un fort éclat de rire venir de l'ombre derrière eux.

Excellente idée professeur Rogue. Bien. Bien. Qui voudrait essayer ?

Harry su alors qu'il ne pourrait rien apprendre, de plus ici. Les duels pouvaient être une très bonne chose pour son apprentissage. Mais si il était condamner à se battre contre des élèves. Rien d'intéressant pour lui. Fort dommage. Mais cela venait de lui donner une idée, une idée parfaitement plausible et intéressante.

Où allez-vous comme ça Mr Potter ?

Professeurs Flitwick, Dumbledore. Pardonnez-moi d'être peut être si présomptueux, mais vous savez tout comme moi où j'ai vécu. Je ne pense rien apprendre des duels sorciers contre d'autres élèves. J'en ais trop vu dans mon enfance. Et je ne suis pas là pour mesurer ma force avec d'autres. Il est probable que n'importe qui puisse me battre, je n'ais pas la magie, encore, mais je connais les duels par cœur. J'en ais trop vus.

Certes vous avez complètement raison Mr Potter. Mais puisque c'est ainsi, je me propose de vous donner des cours particuliers, dans ma jeunesse je fus champion de duel, j'ai quelques techniques qu'il m'étonnerait que vous puissiez avoir déjà vue.

Ce sera avec plaisir professeur.

Harry s'en alla, joyeux. Son idée plus les cours du professeurs Flitwick allait enfin lui fournir l'occupation qu'il n'avait pas ici.

Il est impressionnant n'est-ce pas Filius ?

Tout a fait.

Il sait que niveau technique, il bas tout les élèves, même ceux élevés dans les vieilles familles, et je suis certains, après toutes ces années à lutter pour sa survie qu'il connaît bien plus de sorts que tout les élèves réunis.

De plus Albus, je suis sur qu'il sait que nous le soupçonnons, il ne fait qu'utiliser ce qu'il apprend en cours, alors qu'il est quasi impossible qu'il n'ait pas appris de sorts lors de son « voyage ». J'ai aussi bien peur que ça lui monte à la tête.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je penses qu'il connaît certes son niveau, mais qu'il refuse tout simplement de blesser qui que ce soit. Aucun élève ne pourrait lui résister. Après tout il n'a pas été surnommé par le peuple, L'imprenable, pour rien. Bref vous verrez bien par vous-même lors de ses cours particuliers, allez-y à fond dès le début si vous voulez mon avis. Je vais vous faire aménager une salle par les elfes de suite.

Merci Albus.

Quand Harry passa dans l'avant dernier couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Serdaigles, il entendit une voix, désincarnée, effrayante et sifflante. Il se désillusionna, étouffa ses bruits et couru dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir suivant. Ce qu'il vit le laissa de marbre. La chatte de Rusard, était pendue au mur par la queue. Raide comme un chat mort. Il s'approcha et posa le bout de sa baguette sur son corps. Aucune réaction. Il lança divers sortilèges avant de conclure qu'elle n'avait pas été tuée, mais simplement pétrifiée.

Qui, Quoi, Comment ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit ces simples mots écrits sur le mur.

_La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde._

La chambre des secrets était la chambre de Salazar Serpentard, celui qui se disait être son héritier était Lord Voldemort. Les ennemis de Lord Voldemort étaient Dumbledore, les moldus et sang de bourbe et par extension lui-même. Et sa mission concernait un item dangereux introduit dans Poudlard, un item ayant appartenu à Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Très bien sa mission allait pouvoir commencer. Toute l'école était réunie dans la grande salle, il fallait qu'il y retourne et chercher qui n'y était pas.

Quand il arriva il vit de partout des combats, et bien trop d'élèves pour tous les compter. Une seule chose pourrait l'y aider, la carte des Maraudeur. D'un simple, mais puissant Accio il la fit venir à lui.

Très bien maintenant qui n'était pas dans la grande salle ?

Rusard ? Non il était au-delà de tout soupçons sa chatte venait d'être pétrifiée.

Dumbledore venait de sortir. Non lui aussi n'était pas coupable et a part eux. Personne ne traînait dans le château.

Il l'avait raté. Il venait de rater le coupable ! Encore devoir attendre. La seule chose estimable maintenant, était qu'il pouvait presque affirmer que l'item était en rapport avec les actes commis aujourd'hui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'as envoyer son rapport…

Une chose était certaine, jamais plus Draco Malfoy n'attaquerai Harry Potter de front, voilà sa punition. Plâtres et béquille. Merlin seul savait à quel point il pouvait souffrir. Être rabaissé au simple niveau de moldus par un sang de bourbe quel honte quelle injustice mais foi de lui ; il se vengerai.

Quand bien sur il en aurait la possibilité. Et ce maudit sourire sur la bouche de Weasley. C'était déjà bien assez horrible sans qu'en plus il en rajoute ce moins que rien, lui aussi y avait eu droit après tout. Quel idiot !

Maudit Potter tout le monde le regardait maintenant, mais pas de la manière qu'il appréciait.

Harry plongé dans ses pensées, fut rudement secoué quand le professeur Flitwick lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Mr Potter, je vous attends après le repas à vingt heures dans mon bureau. Venez avec votre baguette, plumes et parchemins.

Bien Mr.

Les Serdaigles le regardèrent bizarrement un moment avant qu'il ne détourne le regard après l'avoir fait juré de ne pas faire perdre de point à leur maison.

Bonsoir Mr Potter. Pour bien commencer le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait aménager une salle d'entraînement. Suivez-moi.

Harry suivi docilement son directeur de maison durant un long moment avant qu'il n'arrive devant, une double porte en chêne.

Mr Potter voici l'ancienne salle de duel du château, celle-ci n'a plus été utilisée depuis un long moment étant donné que les duels ne sont plus autorisés. Le professeur Lockhart ne connaissant pas son existence, cela nous arrange particulièrement.

La salle était vraiment grande, de magnifiques tentures pendant sur les murs représentant de grandes scènes de combats épiques, d'autres des scènes de guerres, des par terre de champs de batailles couverts de cadavres. Des armes sur des râteliers paraissaient seulement attendre leurs prochaines utilisations. Les murs étaient—il pouvait le sentir—couverts d'enchantements destinés à protéger les duellistes. Les grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur une partie du parc que probablement très peu d'élèves connaissaient.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser voir le professeur Vector. D'ailleurs remarqua Harry celle-ci était habillée tout à fait au goût de Filius Flitwick à en juger par ses joues rouges et son regard.

Carmen que faites vous ici ?

Je suis venue assister à une de tes démonstrations Filius et d'autant plus que cette démonstration est faite pour l'Imprenable.

Bien Mr Potter cela vous gène il ?

Pas le moins du monde professeur.

Harry savait une chose, le professeur Vector ne faisait pas parti de l'ordre du phénix donc rien à lui cacher, tout du moins rien à cacher à Dumbledore. De toutes manières il était clair que personne ne croirait jamais qu'il était totalement inapte en magie. Sirius lui avait clairement fait comprendre ce fait.

Bien Mr Potter pour commencer vous comme moi, savons que vous n'êtes pas aussi faible que vous le prétendez. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est un fait établis par toute la population. Depuis vos quatre ans vous êtes pourchassez, et par les meilleurs qui n'ont jamais hésité à vous jeter des sorts.

Donc sérieusement à quel niveau pensez vous être ?

Professeur, comme vous le dites c'est un fait établis. J'ai un certain niveau mais n'allez pas croire que je sois, ce que je ne suis pas. Certes j'ai des capacités en duel, j'ai eu beaucoup de poursuivants. Mais croyez-moi c'est une des seules choses ou j'ai des capacités. Pour le reste je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'une première année.

D'après ce que j'ai vu le reste de l'après midi durant le cours de duel, j'estime pouvoir battre sans difficulté qui que ce soit ici. Non professeur ne faites pas les gros yeux. Les mangemorts à mes trousses m'ont appris certaines choses, d'autres que je ne suis pas capable d'utiliser mais oui je connais bon nombre de sorts qui me permette de me juger plus « fort » que les autres en duel.

Bien alors montrez-moi en garde, ne lésinez pas noir comme blanc je prend.

Le duel s'engagea, et les professeurs furent très étonnés par les capacités de combat d'Harry, certes tout ses sorts manquaient un peu de puissance comparé à lui, il n'utilisait pas de méthodes autres que l'attaque et la défense, il utilisait aussi certains sorts noirs comme le sortilège de lacération. Mais comme lui-même le lui avait demandé il n'hésitait pas. Ainsi il pourrait voir son niveau. Le professeur fini par remporter facilement la manche après quelques minutes d'échange d'un stupefix bien placé.

Bien c'est très bien Harry. Je suis ravi du nombre de sorts que vous connaissez bien que je ne cautionne pas l'utilisation de magie noire. Je dois juste vous mettre en garde contre celle-ci. N'allez pas trop loin.

Harry vous savez très certainement que les duels ne sont pas une bataille rangée, les bons contre les méchants face à face, avec aucune interférence extérieure. Ce ne sont pas des combats rigides. Pour commencer le professeur Dumbledore à juger utile de supprimer les défenses du château dans cette salle, vous pourrez y transplanner mais seulement ici. Pas pour vous promener dans tout le château mais pour me permettre de voir vos déplacements. Nous savons tous que vous savez transplanner depuis un long moment les rapports sur vous indiques aussi que vous utilisez cette méthode assez souvent. D'autres parts je veux que vous déplaciez sur la surface de combat ne soyez pas stoïque, je veux du mouvement encore et encore. Montrez-moi quelques unes de vos acrobaties.

Une heure après le professeur s'accorda une petite pause boisson. Et discuta quelques minutes avec le professeur Vector. Quand il revins au centre de la salle il regarda Harry avec un regard plein de fierté.

Harry je suis très content de vous, je pensais vraiment que vous n'étiez pas au niveau mais si en fait, c'est un réel plaisir. Avez-vous déjà vu un duel entre personnes sachant réellement se battre ? Entre deux sorciers confirmés ?

Je suppose que oui Mr.

Très bien alors vous vous doutez qu'en duel, nous ne faisons pas qu'utiliser les sorts d'attaques et de défense ?

Tout à fait professeur, je sais par mes lectures que le professeur Dumbledore utilise la métamorphose durant ses duel.

C'est cela et moi-même j'apprécie particulièrement l'enchantement. Je veux donc ainsi que vous travailliez ces points là. Je vais faire venir à votre dortoir quelques livres que je vous demande de savoir sur le bout des doigts. Mr Potter je crois fort en vous.

Avec plaisir Mr. Maintenant si je pouvais regagner mon lit, vous m'avez épuisez.

Allez Potter et bonne nuit ! Demain nous sommes Dimanche je vous veut dès huit heure ici.

Bien Mr.

Professeur Vector, bonne nuit !

Vous aussi Mr Potter.

Harry était particulièrement heureux de sa soirée, bien qu'il n'eu rien appris qu'il ne savait pas déjà avoir un ex champion du monde de duel comme professeur ne pouvait que lui être profitable. Il ne tarderait pas à connaître toutes les techniques et sorts de cet homme. Quand il arriva près de son lit la première chose qu'il vit fut une lettre venant d'Alberforth, qui lui avait fait livrer deux gros livres. Légilimancie et Oclumencie de la théorie à la pratique.

_Ceci te servira très certainement pour parfaire tes connaissances, mais attention ces arts peuvent tuer._

_Bonne continuation._

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit après avoir bouquiné un moment.

_Mr Malfoy, c'est avec un grand plaisir que contre la sommes prévue, je mettrais à votre disposition trois assassins. Et croyez-moi l'Imprenable ne le restera pas très longtemps._

_Leurs ordres seront effectifs dès la réception de la prime. _

Messieurs, le contrat vient d'arriver. Votre cible : L'imprenable, pas de traces, une fois la celle-ci terminée, revenez ici.

Monsieur permettez-moi ?

Allez-y ?

L'Imprenable est un enfant Mr !

Vous avez été formé pour réaliser ce genre de missions, nous sommes des assassins, pas des enfants de cœur. N'oubliez pas une chose. Cet enfant comme vous dites est un des plus grands tueur de ce siècle. Dispersion !

Bien Monsieur.


	22. Chapter 22

Leur mission n'était pas celle à laquelle il aurait dû s'attendre. Être payé par un enfant pour assassiner un enfant quelle aubaine. Quoi que non en fait. L'enfant à abattre n'était pas n'importe qui. L'imprenable. Et eux contrairement à certains au ministère savaient qu'Harry Potter n'était pas un simple petit garçon sachant transplanner et disparaître au moment ou vous l'aviez sous la main.

Durant son escapade en Bulgarie ils avaient—leur organisme—été payé pour l'assassiner. Et comble de la malchance aucun des leurs n'étaient jamais encore revenu. Tout en sachant bien sur que le contact avec la cible avait eu lieu. Au total douze des leurs étaient morts assassinés par Harry Potter dit l'Imprenable.

Et maintenant c'était à leur tour d'y passer. Tout du moins d'essayer. Mais pourtant ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Ils allaient probablement tous y rester. D'autant plus que leur cible n'allait pas du tout être simple à avoir. Dumbledore le protègerai certainement et le ministre aussi. Les cinq aurors présents à Poudlard en attestait.

Linda, Allan, Sirius. Venez dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Oui chef !

Bien lisez-moi ça.

Alberforth Dumbledore tendit la Gazette du sorcier aux personnes en face de lui.

_Ce soir à Pré au lard, tournois de duel sans inscriptions. Venez nombreux. Cent cinquante Gallions à gagner._

Voyez-vous dans quelle partie du journal cette annonce est publiée ?

Oui ?

Cette annonce n'est pas sensée attirer l'attention, courte sans trop d'indications accessible à tous.

Selon vous qui pourrait être assez fou pour défier ainsi des gens aléatoirement, qui pourrait vouloir faire ça ?

Quelqu'un s'ennuyant vraiment, ou étant très fort.

Quelqu'un qui n'aurait absolument pas peur d'attirer les mangemorts.

Linda, Sirius vous y êtes presque mais il vous manque…

Harry. C'est une annonce d'Harry, il s'est plaint de ne rien apprendre sa vie en solitaire doit terriblement lui manquer pour qu'il fasse ça.

Tout à fait Allan, c'est bien lui. Je vous veux sur place, pas de déguisement, je veux que les saches que le CIS est sur place, il ne faut surtout pas que Voldemort lui tombe dessus avant nous !

Très bien chef nous partons de suite !

Un mois qu'il s'entraînait, avec le professeur Flitwick, un mois que le susdit professeur avait décider de le couvrir vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Un mois qu'il avait trahis l'ordre du Phénix. Carmen Vector elle aussi était au courant de l'affaire. Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui.

Les professeurs avaient changé d'avis après avoir survolées les capacités d'Harry durant les cours « particuliers ». Après plusieurs réunions à deux, ils avaient décidés que Dumbledore ne pouvait simplement—tout du moins ne devait—pas être au courant des capacités du petit. Il tenterai alors de le brider pour d'obscure raison qu'il serai le seul à connaître.

Et maintenant le petit était lui-même prêt. Il leur avait confié son plan, plutôt foireux soit dit en passant d'organiser un tournois de duel sans inscription avec la sommes de cent cinquante Gallions pour la personne qui arriverait à le battre. Une seule règle pas plus de trois combats par soirs, une fois ses devoirs finis, et pas d'Imprenable ou d'Harry Potter mais juste une personne couverte.

Le professeur Flitwick lui avait montré toutes ses bottes secrètes, toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait. En seulement un mois il avait réussi l'exploit incroyable d'assimiler toutes les techniques de duel acquises au cours d'une vie. Impensable.

Harry était présentement en train de se préparer, il enfila sa robe vert bouteille, fixa sa capuche à l'aide d'un sort, en jeta un suivant pour modifier sa voix. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Bonsoir à tous, bienvenu et merci d'être venu aussi nombreux. Pour commencer je vais en décevoir certains, je n'affronterai pas plus de trois participants par soirs de duel, comprenez-moi bien, si j'acceptais de me battre plusieurs fois d'affiler il vous suffirait alors d'assez m'épuiser pour gagner. Bien sur les trois combats se feront si je tiens la route, il est fort possible qu'après un seul j'arrête.

Les deux personnes, la bas que vous pouvez voir, sont là pour assurer ma sécurité, les Gallions sont avec eux protégés par un sort que ni vous ni moi ne pourrions briser. Pour les gagner il suffira de me battre j'en fais un serment magique ici et devant vous.

Harry s'entailla la mais avec un couteau qu'il venait de faire apparaître et jura sur son honneur que si il perdait le combat l'argent irait au vainqueur.

Bien maintenant laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles, si l'adversaire perd connaissance ou abandonne l'autre est déclaré vainqueur, pas de sortilèges interdits. Magie noire ou blanche autorisée. La surface de combat ne sera pas traditionnelle mais simplement délimitée. Nous sommes au centre de Pré au lard les limites du terrains seront les maisons alentours. Miss Rosemerta a bien gracieusement acceptée de nous prêter son local pour infirmerie. Si l'un de nous est blessé durant un duel, il sera de suite soigné.

Parlons maintenant d'une chose qui je suppute vous inquiète. Le ministère de la magie ne peut absolument rien faire contre nous, j'ai vérifié et revérifier, les lois ne nous interdisent pas les duels à ciel ouvert. De plus l'utilisation de magie noire par les sorciers majeur n'est pas interdite tout du moins pas encore mais simplement le ministère nous conseil de ne pas l'utiliser. J'attends de vous le plus de fair-play possible mesdames messieurs, les armes blanches sont interdites, les armes moldues toutes autant. Et bien sur mesdames, pas de coups en dessous de la ceinture, je n'ais pas encore d'enfants.

Accablante, la soirée avait été un vrai désastre. Il avait battu haut la main tout les candidats, il avait fait le premier soir dix combats et aucun n'avait été à la hauteur. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'as espérer qu'il fasse parler de lui.

Son enquête sur l'item noir de Poudlard, n'avait pas été oubliée, un soir alors qu'il s'entraînait, la voie désincarnée s'était encore fait entendre, il avait retrouvé Collin Crivey—le photographe de l'école—pétrifier. En ouvrant son appareil photo la pellicule s'était détruite, aucune possibilité de voir l'agresseur.

Ce dimanche là Harry s'ennuyant ferme, après voir fait ses exercices magiques quotidiens, ses devoirs, ses lectures, ses cours particuliers avec Flitwick et Vector, décida de partir jouer à son jeu favori, la course dans les arbres. Le meilleur actuellement—par rapport à sa position—était la forêt interdite.

Décidant de ne pas perdre une seconde de plus dans cet ennuyeux château, il esquiva la ronde des cinq aurors autour du parc et y pénétra tranquillement. Une des choses qu'il appréciait vraiment dans cette forêt, était l'age de ces arbres. Du fait il pouvait sauter de branches en branche pendant des heures sans jamais tomber sur une seule qui ne pourrait supporter son poids.

En équilibre sur les mains, sur la branche d'un arbre reposant sur de la terre bien ferme, Harry entendis à nouveau la voix désincarnée. Croyant à une nouvelle attaque non loin de lui il se métamorphosa en panthère et se mis à l'affût. Sous les branches il pu entendre du bruit, comme le bruit que ferait un bagarre mais pas humaine…

Il descendit aussi silencieux qu'un félin—quoi de plus normal en étant l'un d'eux—et le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Un serpent, gris avec des jolies petites rayures mauves sur la tête hurlait au scandale, contre la fouine des bois qu'il venait de capturer car celle-ci refusée d'entrer en une pièce dans sa gueule. La voie désincarnée et sifflante venait de lui.

Hilare, il repris forme humaine et s'approcha.

Et oui petit serpent elle est trop grosse pour toi. Si tu veux je peux la couper en deux pour toi ?

Ô, un deux pieds qui parle !

Pour sur que je parle depuis ma plus tendre enfance !

Idiot je sais bien que tu parles sans doutes comme tout un chacun ! Je parle que tu Parles ma langue !

Ta langue ?

Oui ma langue, te sert tu donc de ta tête ? Crois tu vraiment que toi et moi parlons le même langage ?

Ben… Si nous pouvons nous comprendre j'en déduis que….

Idiot !

Oui nous nous comprenons mais je ne parle pas le deux pied, toi tu parles par contre le serpent !

Moi un Fourchelangue ?

Oui c'est ainsi que les anciens l'appel, très rare sont les deux pieds à parler notre langage, ce fait s'appel bien Fourchelangue.

C'est impossible….

Bien sur que non tu me parles IDIOT de deux pieds !

J'avais compris ! (1).

Les anciens tu dis ?

Oui les anciens nos chefs, vois-tu ma race vie en communauté nous nous réunissons assez souvent pour discuter de choses et d'autres, le soir autour d'un bon repas encore frais.

Maintenant suis-moi les anciens voudrons discuter avec un nouveau parleur.

Harry suivis docilement le serpent jusqu'as une sorte de petit fourré d'où il pouvait entendre bien d'autres voix—désincarnées—non nombrables. La rencontre avec les anciens fut très profitable pour lui. A la fin de la soirée il reparti avec le serpent qui se nommait… Comment déjà intraduisible en bon anglais (2) ? Impossible de s'en souvenir—de toutes manières—il lui demanda donc son avis pour lui donner le diminutif Scar. Paradoxalement le serpent en fut très content car feu sa mère lui avait pour ainsi dire donné un prénom passablement ridicule.

Il lui demanda si pour rentrer à Poudlard la voix expresse le gênait. Scar fort bien élevé et passablement ignorant lui dit que non et que de toutes manières il commençait à se geler sévère. Oui les temps n'étaient plus cléments depuis un bon moment. Harry se transforma donc en panthère. Et tous les serpents de la forêt ce soir là purent entendre un de leur congénère hurler qu'aucun autre serpent n'avait jamais eu à subir le mal de panthère. Tous rigolèrent de Scar bien grassement cette nuit là.

Quand Dawlish dû rendre son rapport à Bones, celle-ci fut bien déçue d'apprendre qu'aucune preuve de ses soupçons n'avait été apportée. Ils avaient pu surveiller Potter dans Poudlard et avait découverts que suite à ses vadrouilles enfantines deux professeurs s'étaient proposer de lui donner des cours particuliers. Dumbledore les couvraient donc rien de bien méchant à savoir.

Leur seul problème était la tendance qu'avait l'enfant à disparaître à la moindre occasion dès qu'il devaient pour telles ou telles raisons détourner le regard. D'ailleurs l'auror chef de mission remarqua qu'il devait encore une fois refaire ses lacets, qui venaient à nouveau de se nouer l'un l'autre. Quelqu'un avait dû les lui ensorceler. Vraiment TRES GAMIN.

Delphiens Scrabbleur, était un sorcier très peu doué, d'autant plus que la nature ne l'avait pas vraiment gâtée. Un nez crochu, des cheveux graisseux, une barbe abondante, autant de poils devant que derrière, une fichue « mouche » au centre du front, un bidon prenant chaque années un peu plus d'ampleur, de grands pieds, des dents tordus et du pelage plein les esgourdes. Bref disgracieux à côté était le comble de la beauté.

Ce jour là, dans sa petite bourgade d'une trentaine d'habitant au plus, son abominable marâtre de femme—qu'il avait par ailleurs choisi—tout du moins la seule femme à des kilomètres à la ronde ayant acceptée de l'épouser, l'avait envoyer chercher du pain ; une fois n'est pas coutume à la petite épicerie moldue du coin. Fainéant qu'elle avait osé lui dire. Il sourit en repensant aux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, il avait bien fini par l'aimer sa mégère.

Ce fut seulement après avoir effrayer trois chats, deux chiens, fait fuir un troupeau de vache qui paisiblement broutaient encore quelques minutes avant son passage, qu'il arriva finalement en face du tout petit magasin.

L'épicière refusa tout du long de ses achat de ne serait-ce lever les yeux sur lui. Même lors de son passage en caisse elle refusa tout bonnement de lui adresser la parole. Lui qui croyait que les moldus avaient moins de préjuger que ces fichus sang pur.

Les trois assassins employer par Malfoy, décidèrent eux aussi de faire une pause dans leur voyage pour Poudlard, s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle assez écartée de l'épicerie pour faire apparaître des vêtements moldus. Invoquer de la nourriture prenait de l'énergie qui pourrait servir au voyage, tandis que détrousser quelques passant n'en prenait absolument aucune.

Delphiens, pénétra la ruelle, et la seule chose qu'il pu entendre avant de mourir furent trois cris d'horreur pure. Les passants du coin s'il y en avait eu, auraient pu voir sortir de la ruelle trois hommes tout tremblant et en nage. Jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient croisé une chose aussi laide. D'ailleurs le plus précieux des trois l'avait vite expédié dans l'autre monde pour lui épargner souffrance et vilénies, tout autant que pour économiser le maigre petit déjeuné qu'il avait pris le matin même.

Quelques mois après l'abominable mégère fit la une de la rubrique mortuaire du journal du coin. Morte de tristesse.

Harry est anglais hein


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou à tous. Voilà le chapitre 23 qui arrive j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pris du plaisir à vous l'écrire. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le rapport de mon dernier chapitre avec l'histoire, c'est car vous n'arrivez pas à voir plus loin que le chapitre suivant. Tout ce que j'ai mis dans cette fiction jusqu'à présent est écrit sur une grand feuille A3 avec les connections possibles entre chaque événements. **

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, le prochain arrivera dans quelques temps, il me reste encore à le travailler et l'écrire. **

**Bon week- end à vous j'attends des reviews :) Kissous**

L'auror face à lui était vraiment très fort, mais pas assez. Les sorts partaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Peu de poses, certains concurrents baissèrent les bras en voyant ça, comment pourraient-ils battre cet homme. Même un auror hautement qualifié n'arrivait pas à le battre.

Cet homme l'organisateur du tournoi était étrange, il ne faisait pas que se battre et gagner ces duels, il poussait à bout tous ses concurrents. Harry parfois, même faisait, exprès de ne pas prendre certaines ouvertures que peu de personnes auraient pu manquer.

Trois soirs avant deux mangemorts étaient monté sur l'estrade, il en avait gentiment éconduis un avant d'engager le combat avec l'autre. Le combat c'était soldé par la défaite du mangemort, un des aurors présent voulu l'arrêter mais il avait demandé une zone libre pour les soirs de duel, que chacun mette de côté sa haine de l'autre. Etrangement cela marchait très bien.

La Gazette du sorcier faisait de ce tournoi de duel son sujet principal depuis un mois, d'autant plus que la présence du CIS n'était pas pour rassurer les participants. Une foule de plus en plus nombreuse se réunissait chaque soirs, pour assister à ces duels, de plus en plus impressionnants.

Le fait que de moins en moins de participants arrive pour se battre, d'autres venaient, de plus en plus loin pour affronter l'Organisateur.

Harry de son côté avait grandement progressé dans l'enquête concernant l'item noir dans Poudlard. Il avait remarqué un simple cycle d'action. Une fois à chaque semaine une chose arrivait, bien sur jusqu'à présent, trois personnes avaient été retrouvées pétrifiées. Un petit message dans la main de Granger qu'il avait retrouvé le soir en allant lui-même l'inspecter lui avait donné de précieux indices.

Un basilic dans les tuyaux de Poudlard, il en avait discuté avec Scar qui était passablement étonné, des faits qu'il lui avait exposés. Tous les serpents savaient très bien que le basilic était de loin leur roi et était de par sa nature immortel. Tout du moins si il n'était pas tué pouvait vivre indéfiniment.

Harry comprenait enfin d'où venait la voie désincarnée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'as trouver l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Car il en était certain, le basilic était le monstre de légende de Serpentard. Par ailleurs, Scar lui avait dit qu'il se chargerait de ceci—trouver l'entrée—pour lui. Le basilic ne lui faisant absolument aucun effet du fait qu'il soit lui aussi une espèce magique.

D'autres parts il ne voulait surtout pas que son tout nouvel ami décède. Il ne restait plus maintenant à Harry qu'as trouver ledit objet car il y en avait un, c'était un fait établi, et la personne qui l'avait en sa possession.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui était vraiment énervé ce soir là. Encore une fois le jeune Potter lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Apparemment selon Dawlish, il ne serait plus au château la nuit. Comment ? Pour aller où ?

D'autres parts il était sur d'avoir un espion au sein de l'ordre, mais tous étaient très intègres. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient possiblement le traître. Il semblait que quelqu'un laissait échapper certaines informations à une autre personne. Ainsi certaines choses qui n'auraient dû être sues que l'ordre l'était par d'autres.

Le professeur Flitwick lui ramenait hebdomadairement des informations sur Harry, il progresser à une vitesse impressionnante au niveau du duel, les sorts qu'il avaient appris à force de lutter pour sa survie n'étaient pour la plus part pas maîtrisés mais certains avec le temps et le pouvoir ne tarderai plus à l'être.

Il faudrait bientôt qu'il pense à un moyen pour l'empêcher de devenir plus indépendant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout du moins lui passer la corde au cou, car il pouvait le sentir le petit Potter lui préparait quelque chose qui ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir du tout. Il était convaincu qu'il essayerait de s'enfuir à la fin de l'année. Mais ça il ne le laisserai jamais faire ! Il avait besoin d'être protéger !

Un autre problème venait de naître au château, l'ouverture encore une fois de la chambre des secrets. Hagrid ; comme certains se plaisaient à penser n'était aucunement responsable de ça il était prêt à en mettre sa main au feu.

Les coqs retrouvés morts chaque semaine, comme à l'époque de sa première ouverture en était une preuve irréfutable. Quelqu'un pouvait de nouveau utiliser la chose à l'intérieur et la dernière fois une mort avait eue lieu.

Un autre fait des plus intéressant pour lui était cette personne qui faisait parler d'elle de plus en plus, ce duelliste qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, peut être que ce soir, il irait le voir en action, chercher des informations sur lui et pourquoi pas essayer de le faire rentrer dans l'ordre du Phénix.

Et dans l'après-midi il faudrait qu'il s'arrange pour voir lui-même les progrès de Potter, peut être qu'il demanderai à Gilderoy de le faire passer devant l'école en duel, contre une personne qui l'attaquerai par haine. Cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué à trouver. Ce petit avait déjà plus d'ennemis que la plus part des gens.

Scar le serpent, était présentement en train d'hurler contre son abominable deux pieds, cet idiot d'humain l'avait abandonné sur une chose qu'il appelait : Lit. Il y avait passé un confortable moment certes. Mais il détestait par-dessus tout être seul.

Il avait même oublié de le nourrir ! Raaaaaaa et voilà que maintenant il rampait seul à la recherche de son ami dans ce bien trop grand endroit froid ! Je suis une créature du soleil moi j'ai besoin de chaleur !

Harry lui de son côté, à la demande du professeur Flitwick devait être présent dans la grande salle pour le cours de duel de ce minable professeur. Dumbledore avait grandement insisté pour voir les résultats des cours de duel avec lui-même.

Il était donc fort à parier que celui-ci s'arrangerait pour le faire participer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas effrayé mais simplement anxieux. Que devait-il faire tout donner ou se laisser battre ?

Filius lui était d'avis qu'il se donne un niveau supérieur à celui d'un cinquième année, qu'il perde ou qu'il gagne n'avait pas d'importance, tout du moins si il montrait ce niveau là. Mine de rien, Flitwick était un professeur intelligent, si il perdait avec un niveau pareil Dumbledore l'estimerai à fond et ne chercherait plus à savoir quel niveau il avait.

Carmen Vector avait le même avis, elle aussi était au courant des réelles capacités d'Harry, tout du moins, celles qu'il avait bien voulus leur montrer, il avait quand même fait une entorse à sa pensée, en faisant croire à Vector qu'il était un surdoué de l'Arithmancie. Au moins entre les duels avec Filius, ils avaient des conversations enflammées au sujet de tel ou tel calcul pour la création de nouveau sorts.

Ce jour là, le professeur Lockhart était sur l'estrade et regardait les élèves de la grande salle avec un sourire supérieur, comme à son habite, il attendait que le silence se fasse, qu'il soit sur que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et le voir.

Bien aujourd'hui pour récompenser nos nombreux mois—d'entraînements—j'ai décidé de laisser un élève m'affronter. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, n'ayez crainte vous serez encore en état d'affronter une dure journée de cours Lundi !

Approchez qui osera défier le grand Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Professeur, si je puis me permettre, peut-être pourriez-vous affronter une personne que nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir en action ?

Plait-il Albus ?

Harry Potter ?

Gilderoy déglutit. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce vieil idiot ? Son père ? Son maître ? Lui imposer un duel contre L'Imprenable ? Il tenait à la vie bon sang, il n'avait toujours pas d'enfant lui !

D'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus moyen de—fuir—tout du moins reculer maintenant !

« Ce gamin est un vrai tueur, je vais y rester moi ! »

Humm. Oui professeur Albus pourquoi pas en effet !

Mr Potter approchez-vous venez n'ayez crainte.

Harry monta sur l'estrade calmement, Lockhart le regardait avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Il salua son adversaire, fit cinq pas en arrière. Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou ne puisse ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt, un puissant Expelliarmus parti percuter le professeur.

Celui-ci vola grassement vers le mur du fond et s'y encastra profondément. Harry cligna des yeux. Oh Merlin. Il se tourna vers le professeur le plus proche de lui à savoir Severus Rogue et prit la parole.

Ca doit être le stress ! Maintenant que j'ai gagné je vais vous laisser, bonne après midi à tous !

Harry s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix venue de loin se fit entendre.

Attendez Mr Potter puisque vous avez battu le professeur Lockhart qui ne devait certainement pas être en forme aujourd'hui, je me propose donc de le remplacer. Attendez moi j'arrive.

Ronald Weasley, chef des Griffondors et Draco Malfoy, chef des Serpentard, n'avaient jamais été aussi content. Le vieux fou Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore allait enfin régler le compte à cet abominable gamin.

Harry déglutit, contrairement à ses espérances, Dumbledore n'allait pas le lâcher, il ferait tout pour le pousser à fond. Bien il se donnerait donc. Dumbledore avança et le s'inclina pour le saluer comme le voulait la coutume

Professeur Dumbledore, vous me voulez à fond depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?

… Oui ?

Supprimez toutes les barrières instaurées sur Poudlard autour de cette zone de duel alors s'il vous plait.

Très bien Mr Potter, ne me décevez pas.

Un regard à Flitwick et Vector pour les rassurer. Et le duel s'engagea. Le niveau des sorts était pour commencer du niveau d'étude d'Harry première année, il augmenta rapidement, l'échange était intense, les élèves restaient quand même impressionné, par Harry, ils le furent d'autant plus quand le niveau augmenta encore, les sortilèges devinrent plus ceux de duel les troisièmes années s'intéressèrent déjà plus au combat.

Les Serdaigles hurlaient, défendant fièrement leur couleur. Albus et Harry d'un même mouvement mirent fin aux minables sorts.

Prêt Mr Potter ?

Je suis à vous Professeur.

Harry disparu de la longue estrade, Dumbledore anticipa sa prochaine apparition et se tourna, il réapparu au même endroit surprenant le vieux directeur avec un puissant Stupéfix, qui disparu au contact du Protegio instantané du directeur.

Il répliqua instantanément avec un sort un peu plus puissant, Rigor Mortis plus dur, demandant plus d'énergie et bien moins facile le Stupéfix pour le même résultat. Harry le para à son tour facilement.

La suite excita la foule, les sorts partaient sans relâche, ce n'était pas un duel, immobile comme il avait l'habitude de voir, mais bien un duel de vrais sorciers. Potter malgré son faible niveau par rapport à Dumbledore était fort, il transplannait sans cesse, mais le vieux n'étais jamais surpris tout du moins pas à leur yeux.

Dumbledore eu un sourire et augmenta encore le niveau poussant Harry à fin de cinquième année avec cours intensif de duels, d'ailleurs si il continuait ainsi il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps contre lui avec des sorts pareil. Ce bougre malgré son age avancé restait extrêmement fort une vie passée à combattre.

D'un coup Harry fut propulser au sol, Dumbledore venait d'agir contre ses transplannages, le fourbe ! Le dos douloureux il se releva quand il vit un gros jet d'eau venir vers lui. Cet élément était assez ennuyeux. Quelque que soit l'état dans lequel on le modifiait il restait dangereux.

Il transforma instantanément une grande table en ananas, qui s'interposa. L'explosion projeta des morceaux de fruits de partout. Harry eu un sourire espiègle. Dumbledore voulait jouer. Ils allaient le faire.

Les sorts prirent plus d'ampleur, assez pour justifier les cours de duel de Flitwick, Harry venait enfin d'atteindre le niveau que disait qu'il avait Filius. Enfin. Après tant d'années. Harry fit sortir de sa baguette un énorme nuage de fumée qui resta en suspens dans l'air, le surprenant.

Les élèves ne voyaient plus rien, le duel était dans la fumée, mais l'échange restait intense, ils pouvaient voir de nombreux flashs de lumière de tous les côtés. Ils entendirent enfin une voie caverneuse et la fumée disparue aspirée par la baguette de Dumbledore.

Harry lui était accroupis en position pour lancer un sort, surpris. Dumbledore était vraiment trop fort pour lui, même à son niveau maximum. Où peut être pas. A voir. Il avait encore du boulot devant lui pour devenir le plus fort du monde. Mais fois de lui il ne chômerai pas.

Dumbledore devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry éclat de rire. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et repris le combat. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau, et Harry commençait à s'ennuyer à se niveau il n'apprenait rien et de plus le combat n'évoluait plus. Parade, esquive, dissipation.

Dumbledore lui fit un magnifique sourire, et agita sa baguette en cercle autour de lui pour pointer le centre. Harry se réveilla, à voir le mouvement incantatoire, c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Dangereux. O il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore pouvait bien ne pas faire se mouvement, tout comme lui depuis des années n'avait plus besoin d'agiter sa baguette pour faire des sorts.

L'air de la grande salle s'emplis de magie, les élèves commencèrent à sentir des frissons le long de leur colonne vertébrale, leurs cheveux s'agitèrent, l'air devint plus lourd, plus dense, leurs peaux frétillaient à ce contact de magie pure.

Ils comprirent tous pourquoi Dumbledore était le plus puissant sorcier du monde, pourquoi vous savez qui n'attaquait pas l'école, comment il avait pu détruire à lui seul un mage noir, pour l'ancien ministre de la magie le craignait.

Un puissant éclair blanc jaillis vers lui. A son niveau rien ne pouvait le protéger de cette puissance si ce n'est un objet extérieur, aussi rapidement il fit apparaître devant lui une autre grande table qui fut littéralement pulvérisée.

Des morceaux de bois furent projetés vers les élèves qui eux furent protégés par Flitwick et MC Gonagall. Harry lui parti percuter le mur du fond avec un choque sourd. La poussière de bois retomba, dégageant la vue de tous. Dumbledore était fièrement debout sur l'estrade et regardait le mur du fond.

Harry se releva et fit craquer son dos. Il leva le pousse en direction de Dumbledore lui fit un sourire puis s'inclina. Et ce fut le déchaînement, les élèves hurlèrent son nom et celui de leur directeur, certains étaient déprimés, d'autres extatiques.

Lockhart lui debout depuis le début du combat était blanc de peur, comment le pensaient-ils capable de battre un gamin pareil ? Malfoy et Weasley tremblaient de rage, Potter n'avait strictement rien alors qu'avec un sort pareil, ils seraient probablement morts.

Flitwick et Vector eux, étaient très fiers de leur favori, il s'était montré à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Il avait montré son niveau sans pour autant que Dumbledore soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Ils venaient de gagner une partie par la guerre ! Dumbledore restait omniscient la plus part du temps.


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire : jouissif :p J'espère aussi que vous allez tous bien. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer. D'ailleurs sa me motive pour écrire plus vite. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement deux personnes Esquimo et Oyo qui sont des connaissances à moi. Les amis merci pour vous encouragement.**

**J'aimerais aussi beaucoup rentrer en contact avec un traducteur Français/Anglais et Anglais/Français pour du travail. **

**Grand merci encore une fois à tous mes fidèles reviewers. Je vous aime.**

**Bonne fin de soirée à tous et bonne semaine :p**

Meekee, Mike et Mikey, étaient trois des meilleurs assassins de leur génération, un tantinet étranges. Voyons le ainsi. Meekee, était le planificateur, horrifié par le sang. Mike était le bel homme d'âge mur et fier disciple de la beauté. Mikey, lui le plus fort des trois était aussi le plus maniaque d'entre eux.

Leur trio n'avait jamais connus d'humiliations, de défaites, ou de réprimandes. Depuis leur plus jeune âge ils assassinaient ensembles. Et la mission sur laquelle ils étaient actuellement était de loin, la plus impressionnante et plus palpitante qu'ils n'aient jamais eue.

Assassiner Harry Potter dit l'Imprenable. Oh, la tache n'allait pas être facile, voir même très difficile, mais ils allaient y arriver. Le petit était surprotégé dans Poudlard, et savait d'autre part très bien se défendre seul.

L'endroit le plus proche d'eux pour cette mission, était Pré au lard, qui chaque soir était le théâtre d'événements énormes. Un tournoi de duel. L'organisateur du tournoi était masqué et protégé par deux personnes, mais le plus impressionnant était son niveau.

Il avait en deux mois assis une telle notoriété, que les meilleurs venaient y assister dans l'espoir jusqu'as présent vain de le battre. Eux même entre deux missions de reconnaissance de Poudlard, aller assister à ces match tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. Ils devaient bien l'admettre.

Mais ce soir allait être différent, Meekee allait participer. Frustré de nous pouvoir attaquer le petit, il allait se défouler sur l'organisateur qui selon lui n'était pas si fort que ça. Il ne les avait simplement pas encore rencontré.

Ginny de son côté elle, luttait de toutes ses forces contre le journal intime, contre ce certain Tom Jedusort, mais lutte était bien difficile pour elle. Elle savait que depuis quelques temps elle n'était plus elle-même, certains soir, elle ne se souvenait absolument plus de rien sauf de deux voix différente de la sienne, une sifflante l'autre : celle de Jedusort.

Chaque fois après ces réminiscences, une personne était retrouvé blessée et pétrifier. D'autre fois juste un animal, un chat, des coqs tués. Il lui fallait un confident, une personne tout à fait apte à l'aider, une personne qui n'aurait pas peur, une ; qui pourrait la conseiller.

Et qui de plus adéquat qu'Harry Potter, L'Imprenable ? La solution était là, il fallait qu'aujourd'hui elle le trouve ! Harry qui après son entraînement quotidien avec Flitwick auquel s'était joint Carmen Vector, et après avoir fait un tour par la réserve, se dirigeait tranquillement vers la table des Serdaigles.

Après l'arrivée des derniers retardataires, les mets apparurent dans les plats et Harry plus que quiconque a part peut être Weasley se servi abondement de tous les plats. D'ailleurs il hurla au scandale—à la table—pour avoir des frites qui arrivèrent très vite dans un gros plat.

Ginny le regardait manger depuis quelques minutes quand elle décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle se leva et se dirigea tranquillement, malgré certains regards vers la table des Serdaigles. Ronald Weasley ne mit pas longtemps à faire la connexion et la rattrapa, mais la plus magnifique claque qu'il se prit—par elle—devant tout le monde calma aussi vite ses ardeurs.

Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler c'est important.

A propos de ?

Je ne peux, vraiment pas aborder ce sujet ici, si tu voulais bien m'accompagner autour du lac quelques minutes…

Je te suis.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux.

Harry, j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, je perds la mémoire et à chaque fois, une personne est…

Harry releva la tête, il venait de ressentir quelque chose, de mauvais, de très mauvais pour lui, pour eux. Un sentiment diffus de sombres dessins.

Il se calma, fit appel à sa magie comme il en avait l'habitude depuis de nombreuses années.

Ginny commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, Harry ne l'écoutait pas du tout, il venait de fermer les yeux comme si ce qu'elle lui racontait ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Non mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Elle n'était pourtant pas si futile qu'il se permette de ne pas l'écouter. Surtout que depuis quelques mois, il ne lui parlait presque plus. Certes il était très occupé mais à ce point ?

HARRY !

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, effrayant Ginny qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Ce n'était plus les yeux du simple Harry, mais bien ceux qu'elle avait appris—malgré elle—à craindre. Ceux de l'Imprenable.

Elle se retrouva projeter au sol avec force, Harry couché sur elle, quand un sortilège d'un vert intense frappa l'arbre devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

Ginny, cours et ne te retourne pas ne cours pas droit mais en zigzag et va chercher Dumbledore ou les aurors vite !

Harry ?

NE DISCUTE PAS !

Il sortit sa propre baguette à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Et les sorts plurent. Harry courait à ses côtés, en la protégeant d'un nombre incalculable de sorts dont elle n'avait pas la moindre connaissance. Le plus étrange avec ces sorts, était la vitesse de déplacement des lanceurs ils étaient au minimum trois comptabilisa Harry.

Un nouveau sort manqua Ginny de peu, Harry la poussa vers Poudlard et se retourna en lançant un sort entre les arbres. Un cris de douleur retentit et un choque sourd y répondit.

Cours Ginny et ne te retourne pas !

Ronald Weasley eu du mal à supporter le fait qu' Harry Potter et sa sœur partent marcher autour du lac, comme un couple sur un nouveau coup de tête il décida de les suivre avec ses comparses de toujours.

Quand il vit les premiers sorts il ordonna à tout le monde de courir à l'intérieur chercher de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore et des aurors choses qu'ils firent quand sa sœur fut dans ses bras.

Harry lui courrait toujours en lançant des sorts pour assurer sa survie, par ailleurs sa course folle l'avait emmené près du sol cogneur qui pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir n'hésita pas lui mettre un coup sur la tête.

Il perdit équilibre et fut projeter au loin un éclair violet le toucha et lui transperça l'épaule. Merlin, maudit parc tout à découvert. La douleur menaça de lui faire perdre conscience, mais celle-ci refusait d'abandonner la lutte. Il se releva encore et toujours et s'éloigna.

Dans la grande salle le repas se déroulait tranquillement, quand les portes s'ouvrir sur une petite troupe de Griffondors essoufflés. La plus jeune du groupe, une première année, Ginny Weasley regarda le professeur dans les yeux. Et celui-ci avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche se leva.

Professeur Dumbledore Harry est en danger, quelqu'un l'attaque dans le parc vite !

Dawlish et les autres nous y allons !

Les professeurs se levèrent dont l'abominable professeur Rogue, et la petite troupe d'aurors les suivit.

Harry se retrouvait maintenant en face d'un homme d'age mur, il pouvait rien qu'en le regardant sentir sa puissance. Cet homme n'était pas du genre à la masquer. Il était fort et le savait.

Tu es très sale petit, couvert de terre et de sang, c'est mal le savait-tu !

Qui êtes vous ?

Et en plus de ça tu es mal poli ! Quelle honte ! Mais pour répondre à ta question je m'appel Mikey et je suis ta perte !

Harry rougis, dans l'espoir vain de retenir son éclat de rire.

Hahahahahahahaha ! Comme dans le dessin animé moldu !

Non pas du tout ! Qu est ce que tu va chercher !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Non !

SI SI SI SI SI !

NON NON NON NON NON ! Tais-toi Avada Kedavra !

Harry évita le sort de justesse, en roulant sur le sol et le duel commença, les sorts s'enchaînait à toute vitesse dans de multiples éclats colorés, Mikey jouait avec lui il en était sur. Très bien lui aussi allait jouer.

Alors Mikey qui êtes vous vraiment que voulez vous ?

Nous sommes ta perte je te l'ais déjà dit !

A voir vos tenues, vous êtes des assassins, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous en avez après moi !

Mais c'est très simple voyons une personne avec beaucoup d'argent à juré ta perte mes maîtres se sont engagés à t'éliminer !

Je comprends enfin, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à vous !

L'échange s'intensifia encore commençant enfin réellement, Harry reçut une nouvelle taillade de la personne cachée dans les arbres, si ça continuait il allait perdre son premier combat. Foi de lui ça n'allait pas encore arriver !

Quand les professeurs arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils purent voir un Harry en sang combattre contre un assassin, ces personnes étaient connues dans le monde entier, ni bonnes, ni mauvaises, simplement payées pour tuer. Ces tueurs avaient déjà semé la pagaille de nombreuses fois et les aurors avaient eu du mal contre eux. D'ailleurs la mission avait été un échec.

Un simple enfant combattait l'un deux, la différence de niveau était flagrante malgré tout Harry n'allait pas pouvoir tenir la route longtemps, heureusement que les cours de duels portaient leur fruits.

Quand Dumbledore vis ça, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et fonça baguette levée contre le fou qui osait s'attaquer à un de ses élèves, Harry combattait toujours, son opposant voyait Dumbledore courir et Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette prêt à frapper, Mikey dressa un bouclier mais le sort qu'il avait reconnu ne lui était pas adressé, il partit sur la droite et percuta son collègue sous un sortilège de désillusion.

Il s'envola percuter les serres de botanique qu'il brisa avant que Dumbledore n'arrive et qu'il soit obligé de fuir sous le tir nourri des professeurs.

Dumbledore courrait pour rejoindre Harry qui ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à en juger par son état, quand il sentit quelque chose, une concentration intense de magie venant d'Harry et une autre sur sa droite.

Il reconnut le même appel d'énergie que lui, il sut à ce moment bien plus qu'avant encore, qu'Harry n'était pas celui qu'il laissait paraître. Personne n'aurait pu en moins d'un jour complet maîtriser le sort qu'il avait utilisé la veille.

Le sort blanc qu'il lança alla percuter une personne invisible qui partie s'encastrer dans les serres. Tout du moins se défénestrer. L'assassin face à son élève et lui choisi la voie de sortie la plus simple : la fuite.

Miss Bones, je vous demande encore une fois d'attendre qu'il se réveille, l'épreuve qu'il vient de subir n'a pas été facile d'autant plus qu'il était épuisé à ce moment là.

Albus, au risque de me répéter, je ne viens pas interférer avec les affaires de votre école, mais je viens prendre moi-même des nouvelles de Potter et d'autres part malgré tout mon statu de Ministre de la magie m'autorise à lui divulguer ses droits et les résultantes de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit !

Bien Amélia mais vous ne devrez en aucun le réveiller, d'autres part son parrain est déjà à son chevet.

Soyez rassuré ce n'est pas mon intention.

Je vous laisse alors d'autres problèmes requièrent mon attention. Bonne soirée Amélia.

A vous aussi Albus.

Le rapport qu'elle avait reçu annonçait clairement que l'Imprenable avait subi une attaque de la plus grande guilde d'assassin au monde, Dawlish lui avait révélé que selon lui Potter avait été touché simplement et uniquement car il avait du protéger la plus jeune des Weasley présente à ce moment.

Mais Merlin l'Imprenable cible d'assassin encore une fois. Surtout si ceux-là n'hésitaient plus attaquer dans Poudlard…

Miss Bones, Madame la ministre. Que faites vous là ?

Je suis venue moi aussi voir Harry. Il nous a fait une sacrée peur, mais à sauver la vie de Miss Weasley c'est un exploit pour son jeune âge.

Je suis bien d'accord mais des assassins ici…

Oui. Maintenant il reste quand même la partie du jeu la plus dure à aborder.

Harry commençait à émerger et des voix lointaines discutaient de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il si mal à l'épaule ? Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, Ginny le lac le sol cogneur, les assassins. La perte de sang et un puissant sort d'entaille dans l'épaule.

Voilà d'où venait cette douleur ou plus tôt de quoi. Il pu enfin reconnaître—quand sa tête cessa de lui faire mal—la voix de Sirius Black son parrain. Et celle de la nouvelle ministre Amélia Bones. Son cerveau commença seulement à enregistrer les paroles.

Oui le sortilège qu'il a utilisé à malheureusement tuer un des assassins, apparemment le sort l'as propulsé sur les serres et un bout de verre lui a coupé la gorge.

Mais tuer un assassin n'est pas une mauvaise chose non ?

C'est exact mais les parents d'élèves ne sont pas très joyeux à cette idée, d'autre part la gazette commence à jazzer.

Mais vous ne contrôlez pas ce maudit journal ?

Pas depuis que j'ai pris la relève.

Donc cette cohue signifie ?

Qu'Harry va probablement être expulsé ou encore certaines personnes vont saisir le mangemagot.

Quoi ?

Oui il reste un enfant et a commis un meurtre, il sera probablement mené dans un centre de redressement. Je ferai mon possible pour empêcher cela mais je ne garantis rien.

Et Dumbledore ?

Ha. Lui aussi est confronté à ce problème. Et il doit lui aussi y chercher une solution.

C'est possible, il faudrait que je vérifie, mais c'est très compliqué à obtenir. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Bien et maintenant ?

Je dois attendre son réveil pour le mettre au courant.

Harry réfléchis rapidement aux quelques solutions qu'il connaissait.

Ainsi je vais probablement être considéré comme un meurtrier.

Harry !

Oui j'ai déjà tout entendu. Malgré le fait que j'ai sauvé une vie, tué un assassin les gens vont quand même vouloir me juger coupable ? Drôle de mentalité de la part de sorciers.

Je suis désolée Harry.

Je suppose que vous pensez me nommer sous protectorat du ministère ?

C'est la seule solution que je vois.

Je refuse. Je ne suis pas un objet.

Harry…

Miss Bones, je vous respecte beaucoup, mais ne vous avisez jamais de mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je sais déjà pour les aurors.

Potter !

Oui j'ai mes propres réseaux d'information moi aussi.

Peut être le CIS Harry ?

J'y ais pensé mais nous verrons en temps et en heure je n'ais pas encore la majorité. Ce qui dans un procès passerait pour une tentative de corruption.

Vous connaissez le CIS Mr Potter ?

Comme je vous l'ais dit ; je suis assez bien renseigné.

Ainsi donc si j'en arrive à la même conclusion que vous, vous allez encore une fois fuir et attendre que le peuple vous mange à nouveau dans la main.

C'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous Miss Bones votre clairvoyance. A ce moment là je reviendrai et bien sur comme vous vous en doutez toutes mes actions amèneront à une seule et unique solution possible.

Le Pardon.

C'est tout à fait ça Sirius.

Mr Potter vous savez tout comme moi que le CIS et les Aurors seront à votre poursuite tout le temps ! Et vous savez tout comme moi que je ne peux pas vous laisser fuir de Poudlard.

Je le sais bien mais il ne reste que deux mois avant la fin de l'année. Et j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis obligé de finir cette année. Et vous ne pourrez pas agir contre moi tant que Dumbledore ne déclarera pas les grandes vacances. Soit le banquet.

Vous connaissez clairement les lois à ce que je vois !

Oui. C'est une chose que je me suis obligé à connaître pour éviter ce genre de situation désagréable.

Vous savez aussi alors que cette déclaration passera outre les pouvoirs de Dumbledore je peux d'or et déjà grâce à vous envoyer un contingent d'Aurors pour nous assurer de votre immobilité dans l'école.

Je sais Miss Bones et j'y compte bien.

La ministre était impressionnée ce petit avait beaucoup de cran pour défier le ministère et Dumbledore. Mais bon il ne fallait pas moins en attendre de l'Imprenable. Bien maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'as retourner au ministère et faire les papiers.

Harry tu m'as fait peur cette nuit, j'étais dans la forêt entrain de chasser quand j'ai senti ton énergie.

Scar, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter quand je suis à Poudlard, je ne risque quasiment rien… La plus part du temps.

Idiot de deux pieds !

Albus était vraiment sidéré. Cet enfant avait réussi à reproduire son sort. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait dans la bibliothèque aucun livre traitant de ce sujet. Pour cause il en été l'inventeur. Le sort de toute sa vie.

Harry Potter n'était définitivement pas comme il s'y attendait. Il devrait aller voir Carmen Vector pour plus de renseignements sur l'assimilation de sort. Surtout si rapidement. Il devrait aussi encore travailler sur la façon de le coincer à Poudlard.

Une semaine après Harry fini enfin par sortir de l'infirmerie. La sangsue avait été obligée d'admettre qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Harry en pleine forme arriva comme à son habitude dans la grande salle pour se restaurer de son plat de frite quotidien.

Scar sur son épaule se préparé lui aussi à participer à l'orgie de nourriture quand son idiot de deux pieds ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, le stoppant dans son élan.

Les regards des Serpentards pour la plus part étaient mortels, les Griffondors admiratifs, Pouffsoufle étonné. Et les Serdaigles eux lui firent une véritable ovation. Certains commencèrent à tambouriner sur les tables.

Rapidement suivit par les Griffondors et le petit professeur Flitwick. Carmen Vector commença elle aussi à applaudir. MC Gonagall ne tarda pas à suivre et Chourave aussi. Bientôt les Pouffsoufles rentrèrent dans la danse.

Les aurors ne voulant pas être en reste se mirent eux aussi à applaudir, les frères Weasley décidèrent à ce moment de lancer dans les airs de la grandes salles quelques unes de leur toutes nouvelles création—encore en développement—pour manifester encore plus la joie ambiante.

Mais la pire des choses fut quand l'exécrable professeur Rogue lui aussi applaudir l'exploit d'Harry Potter dit L'Imprenable. Certains Serpentards uniquement fidèle à eux même et leur famille tel que les Zabini se mirent à applaudir et taper sur leur table.

A cet instant la rage de Draco Malfoy fut monstrueusement forte tout comme celle de Ronald Weasley. Des slogans : Vive Potter furent scander par de nombreuses personnes.

Mais l'ambiance perdit de sa superbe—au simple mot dudit héros—quand toutes les personnes présentes tombèrent la tête la première sur leur table.

Quoi ?

Dumbledore fut le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits.

Monsieur Potter, il me semble qu'une bonne partie de notre école souhaite simplement vous féliciter pour avoir sauver Ginny Weasley d'une mort atroce et d'avoir malgré tout dans le feu de l'action, réussi à éliminer un des plus dangereux criminel que cette terre est portée.

Je tiens moi-même à vous remercier dans ce cas professeur. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu utiliser ce sort.

Harry à ce moment là avait un grand sourire—jusqu'aux oreilles—devant le regard malicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. Flitwick leva le pouce dans sa direction quand Harry lui adressa à lui aussi ses plus sincères remerciements.

Scar affamé hurla à son tour que lui aussi aimerait bien pouvoir manger sa ration de frite et que si son deux pieds continuait à discuter comme ça à l'heure du repas il allait se fâcher. Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et partit s'asseoir à sa place.

Malheureusement pour eux, le lendemain un nouvel élève fut retrouvé pétrifier à son tour, Harry alla directement l'examiner le récent contact qu'il venait d'avoir avec Alberforth, Alan et Linda, lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait plus le temps de jouer et devait résoudre cette affaire le plus rapidement possible.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à trouver qui avait se fichu journal, avant que le basilic ne fasse plus de mal. Scar n'avait toujours pas trouvée l'entrée de la chambre des secrets mais selon lui il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus.

Albus Dumbledore était désireux ce soir là d'aller finalement d'aller voir ce fameux organisateur du tournoi de duel à proximité de son école. Il demanda donc au professeur Rogue et MC Gonagall de l'accompagner le soir même.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place la foule était compacte et énorme. Ils remarquèrent de suite la présence de plusieurs aurors ainsi que certains membres masqués du CIS. Ce personnage attirait vraiment les foules.

Albus Dumbledore pu apercevoir dans la foules certains septième années, qu'il s'empressa de faire semblant les avoir loupés. D'ailleurs ceux-là se cachèrent bien vite au milieu de la foule. Albus ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Harry devait aussi être là. Le connaissant assez attiré pour venir assister à ces matchs.

Miss Bones l'aperçu et vint à sa rencontre. Alors comme ça Albus Dumbledore était lui aussi attiré par ce personnage.

Bonsoir Albus. Ravie de vous rencontrer ici.

Amélia, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Vous avez sans aucun doute remarqué les personnes au fond en noir ?

Oui des mangemorts. Les aurors ne les arrêtent pas ?

Malheureusement non.

L'organisateur, à prévu ce genre de conflit et à engagé certains sorcier pour maintenir la cohésion. Il demande à ce que nos guerres soient calmées en sa présence. De simples promeneurs sont aussi présents.

Amélia si vous…

La dernière fois que nous sommes intervenus, il s'est assez énervé je dois dire et ce n'est pas du tout beau à voir.

Ha je vois.

Bien Albus regardez bien et vous serez surpris.

Deux personnes dans le publique semblaient se disputer pour savoir qui allait monter défier l'organisateur en premier. Elles furent toute deux devancées par un membre du CIS qui profita de leur dispute pour accéder à l'estrade.

Albus eu un sourire. Selon les règles dictées par l'Organisateur, la première personne montant sur l'estrade était son adversaire. Ce membre du CIS… Il allait enfin voir la formation que subissaient les hommes de son cher frère.

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent et le combat commença. Il commencèrent très fort, tout du moins le membre du CIS attaqua rapidement. Le duel était d'un haut niveau. Trop haut niveau. Le membre du CIS n'hésitait pas, l'organisateur non plus.

Les chocs sourds des sorts percutés l'uns contre l'autres retentirent durant un moment. Puis le tout cessa. Le membre du CIS lui aussi masqué, s'arrêta puis rigola. Nous pouvons arrêter l'échauffement maintenant.

Albus était impressionné et le fut encore quand il réattaqua avec un sort de magie noire. _Effervecere_ ce sort avait pour action de faire bouillir le sang de la victime instantanément et le tuer sur le coup. Il n'était pas interdit car facilement parable. Mais tout de même.

Et le duel prit encore en intensité. Les lumières étaient incroyables, les sorts volaient dans tout les sens, ils se tournaient autour sans cesse, ne lâchant pas l'adversaire des yeux. _Rigor Mortis_ le sort fut facilement contré.

La technique de combat évolua l'organisateur semblait vouloir en montrer encore un peu plus ce soir là. Le combat redoubla de fureur, certaines personnes dans le publique poussaient des : Oh et Ah d'exclamation. Mais le membre du CIS anticipait le moindre des mouvements de son adversaire qui ne semblait pas surpris du tout.

Après plus d'une demi-heure, le membre du CIS essoufflé s'arrêta et déclara simplement qu'il abandonnait. Il s'avança et serra la main de l'organisateur. Les deux duellistes masqués rigolèrent puis se préparent à descendre.

Désolé mesdames, messieurs, mais ce duel m'as vidé de mes forces, à demain.

NON !

Le cris avait retentit dans la foule. Un éclair violet traversa la distance pour frapper le membre du CIS qui visiblement ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa l'organisateur, qui s'accroupit immédiatement pour vérifier l'état du blessé.

Grave.

Dans la foule l'agitation régnait. Les aurors ainsi que les autres membres du CIS présent commencèrent à chercher l'auteur de se sort. Qui sorti tranquillement des foules et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

Au moment où les factions allaient lui sauter dessus un puissant stop retentit. Bien qu'ils auraient voulus pouvoir intervenir. D'après l'accord de l'Organisateur avec le Ministre. Il était le seul chef ici.

Qui est-tu ?

Je me prénomme Meekee. Membre de la guilde des assassins Fuji. Et je demande un duel de sang avec toi. J'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs.

Pourquoi l'avoir attaquer. Cet homme était épuisé !

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis seul maître de mes actions. Et comme tu t'en doutes. Si tu ne me défies pas je prendrait un malin plaisir à tuer une personne au hasard dans le publique. Et ce n'est pas le grand Albus Dumbledore ni même les Aurors ou encore les membres du CIS qui pourront empêcher la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Harry supporta mal cette révélation. Faire du mal à Alan gratuitement c'était révélé une très grave erreur. Tout autant que la présence de Dumbledore. ZUT !

Tant pis, il allait prendre le risque et faire payer à se débile les blessure d'Alan. Mais d'abord réfléchir à un plan.

Très bien puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir te battre le premier décès va survenir.

L'assassin leva sa baguette, en ciblant un jeune garçon venu assister au duel avec ses parents. Au moment où le sort allait partir, que Dumbledore lui-même commençait à lever sa baguette, l'organisateur venait de saisir le poignet de l'assassin.

Le puissant Expelliarmus qu'il reçu l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres avant de taper violemment le mur de Donkos. L'organisateur venait de changer de voix. Plusieurs personnes saisir enfin les intensions meurtrières émaner de lui.

Dumbledore pu même commencer à ressentir quelque chose, les lampadaires clignotèrent puis finirent pas s'éteindrent. Un silence peu naturel s'abatis sur la place.

Reculez !

L'ordre avait été clairement énoncé. Et même Dumbledore fut tenter de lui obéir. Ce qu'il jugea plus prudent de faire. Etre proche du publique permettrait de les protéger. D'un regard, MC Gonagall et Rogue se dispersèrent dans la foule.

Le vrai duel de la soirée commença alors, les sorts étaient puissants, vicieux, mortel. Dumbledore était encore de meilleur niveau qu'eux, mais il devait bien admettre que ces deux combattants étaient très forts.

Le duel était d'une violence rare. Un sortilège sortie de la baguette de l'organisateur et fit pour la première fois couler le sang. Meekee l'assassin s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choque. Il porta ses doigts au visage.

La vue du sang lui fit perdre la tête. Il attaqua alors avec encore plus de puissance et d'horreur. Dumbledore compris enfin pourquoi les assassins Fuji étaient tant craint, peu de sorciers communs auraient été apte à leur résister.

L'organisateur fut rapidement, surclassé, il était loin d'avoir le niveau pour se combat, Dumbledore le voyait bien. Les sorts qu'il utilisait été puissants, très puissants. Bien trop pour un sorcier commun.

Mais l'assassin était bien plus fort en duel et en expérience. Le duel ne fut bientôt plus qu'une succession d'esquive et d'attaque Harry, ne pouvait absolument rien faire, lui qui pourtant n'avait jamais été inquiété.

Il se rendit compte à quel point il été faible, et les mangemorts aussi. Heureusement pour lui une faille de l'assassin lui permis de frapper. Définitivement. L'avada Kedavra qu'il lui lança ne manqua pas sa cible.

Epuisé mais heureux, il se permit enfin de souffler. La soirée n'avait pas été totalement perdue. Il avait pu voir quelques sorts extrêmement utiles en duel. Bien sur il en avait réchappé In Extremis. Mais l'important est qu'il avait gagné.

Vector et Flitwick étaient subjugués. Ils venaient pour la première fois d'assister à la vraie puissance d'Harry. Celui-ci avait bien faillis y laisser la vie. Mais pour un gamin de douze ans. C'était un véritable géni.

Quand Harry se tourna vers Alan qui était soigné par un médicomage de la foule, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut un autre assassin au dessus de lui avec un Katana dans les mains. Ainsi qu'une douleur fulgurante à l'œil gauche.

Son cri retentit longtemps dans les ruelles de Pré au lard. L'Organisateur qui venait d'être sauvé par Albus Dumbledore fut emmené par ces amis dans un endroit connu d'eux seul. L'assassin lui avait une fois de plus réussi à prendre la fuite. Dumbledore l'avait reconnu. Le même qui avait attaqué Harry la veille. Cette histoire commençait à devenir bien compliquée.


	25. Chapter 25

Les foules étaient extatiques, les deux duels—dont l'un à mort—qui venait d'avoir lieu était vraiment les plus beaux qu'ils eurent vus depuis un nombre important d'années. En fait exactement depuis que Lord Voldemort ne s'essayait plus à attaquer Albus Dumbledore.

Pré au lard n'avait que rarement connu une telle activité. Les aurors et les membres du CIS se disputaient le corps de l'assassin mort, dans l'espoir—peut être vain—d'y récupérer quelques renseignements utiles.

Les mangemorts eux tentait désespérément, d'oublier la séance de torture qui allait avoir lieu—dans l'espoir tout aussi vain—de trouver, le moindre renseignement sur L'Organisateur. Merlin leur maître allait bien les faire souffrir.

Les membres du CIS eux étaient occupés à rapatrier Alan, parmi les siens. Linda allait encore leur faire une crise monstrueusement difficile à supporter. Ils faudrait d'ailleurs qu'eux aussi pense, à trouver une solution, rapide, indolore et ne laissant pas de traces pour y survire.

Albus Dumbledore était on ne peut plus étonné, L'Organisateur n'était pas comme il se l'était imaginé. Il s'était attendu à voir un homme avec certes des capacités en duel, arriver à battre plusieurs Aurors, et d'autres très bons duellistes, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Mais de là à ce battre à un si haut niveau ! Mais surtout si jeunes ? Ces personnages n'étaient réellement pas n'importe qui. La plupart des sorciers, n'atteignaient jamais ce niveau. D'un autre côté il était au moins, maintenant sur d'une chose. Les assassins Fuji n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

La Gazette du sorcier, elle était on ne peu plus heureuse. Ces deux duels allaient faire la une plusieurs semaines d'affilées. Les reporteurs rivalisaient d'intelligence pour essayer de trouver la moindre fuite sur L'Organisateur, des informations en masse arrivaient sur les assassins Fuji, le CIS présent lors des duels en rajoutait lui aussi une couche. Les trêves tacites imposées par L'Organisateur, comment ce faisait-il qu'un homme puisse arriver à calmer les humeurs belligérantes telles que celles-ci ?

Filius Flitwick et Carmen Vector, apparurent avec Harry toujours inconscient, dans la cabane hurlante, leur plus proche lieu de rassemblement pour dispenser les premiers soins. Ils travaillaient déjà depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand plusieurs pops presque indétectables retentirent.

Ils avaient déjà sorties leurs baguettes, mais en voyant les membres du CIS facilement reconnaissables, ils surent que la partie était perdue d'avance. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas l'attitude de gens paisibles. Ils paraissaient vraiment très mais alors très énervés.

Mr Flitwick, Miss Vector, baissez vos baguettes, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous sommes surtout venus pour vous aider à dispenser les soins que Mr Potter se doit de recevoir.

Pourquoi le CIS s'intéressait-il à Harry Potter messieurs ?

Tout simplement car c'est moi qui m'en occupe depuis des années.

Alberforth Dumbledore enleva sa capuche pour se révéler. Filius eu un choc, comprenant enfin après tant d'années, qui, pourquoi et comment Harry Potter avait fait pour devenir aussi fort. Comment un simple jeune homme avait-il pu survivre seul dans cette jungle qu'était le monde de la sorcellerie.

Je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avez protégé et entraîné depuis sa disparition ?

Détrompez-vous, j'étais seulement à ses côtés pour lui donner quelques aides mais surtout pour lui fournir ce qu'il réclamait à l'époque : Plus d'aurors et de mangemorts à ses trousses.

Il s'entraînait seul ?

Bien sur quand je l'ais rencontré, il avait déjà un niveau bien plus élevé que la plus part des septièmes années.

Voilà comment un tel enfant pouvait devenir aussi puissant à douze ans. Voilà alors comment il avait pu faire, pour survivre seul tout ce temps. Voilà comment Flitwick perdis conscience quelques minutes après de telles révélations.

Albus Dumbledore était réellement inquiet, voilà déjà trois semaines qu'Harry Potter n'était plus venu en cours, trois semaines que personne n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir. Trois semaines de recherches, et voilà qu'il commençait à y avoir des fuites.

Les journaux posaient de plus en plus de questions. Comment faire, pour les repousser le temps que leur héros ne revienne. Combien de temps pourrait-il garder secrète sa disparition. Que faire ?

L'ordre du Phénix était sur l'affaire mais rien de bien concluant.

Harry, lui s'éveillait péniblement du coma magique dans lequel il venait de tomber, il avait à nouveau frôlé la mort et très certainement perdu un œil dans l'affrontement, à en juger par l'impossibilité de voir quoique ce soit avec sa partie gauche.

Quelle sensation horrible, tous ses membres étaient endoloris par l'inactivité poussée, apparemment il n'était pas resté allongé uniquement quelques jours. Dans l'ombre du mur, en face de lui il pu distinguer une silhouette solitaire.

Alberforth ?

Oui Harry, c'est moi. Je vois que tu es réveillé, c'est bien je vais pouvoir discuter un moment avec toi, nous avons très peu de temps. Tu as faillis encore une fois mourir l'autre soir, je ne sais pas—encore—pourquoi mais tu as les Fuji sur le dos.

Comme, tu dois très certainement déjà t'en douter tu as perdu un œil. Nous ne pouvions rien faire à cause de ton état. C'est maintenant irréversible. Tu as dormi trois semaines complète l'année est presque terminée. Et j'ai une autrement plus grande mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ginny Weasley a disparue. Un message a été retrouvé, disant que son squelette reposerait à tout jamais dans la chambre…

Alberforth n'eu jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà disparu de son lit. Il marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, pieds nus, avec en tout et pour tout un caleçon faisant office de robe. Trois semaines qu'il dormait, en trois semaines Scar avait pu trouver quelque chose, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Le repas du soir, était silencieux, la disparition de la petite Weasley jouait sur le moral de chacun. Ronald Weasley n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Personne pas même le grand Albus Dumbledore n'avait pu la retrouver. Personne n'avait ne serait-ce que même levé le petit doigt pour la sortir de là.

Le professeur Rogue, mangeait tranquillement quand, son esprit la plupart du temps en fonction ressentit une perturbation. Il leva les yeux et vit Albus Dumbledore faire de même. Les portes de la grande salle, furent littéralement arrachées—encore une fois—de leurs gonds.

Les élèves hurlaient, mais ce ne fut rien face à l'inquiétude que ressentait Harry en ce moment même. Ronald Weasley se leva prêt à tuer Potter pour savoir si il avait des renseignements sur sa sœur. Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lever le regard sur lui. Ce fut un simple coup de poing qui l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres qui le mit hors d'état de parler.

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et Minerva MC Gonagall, eurent un déclic en voyant l'Imprenable. Son œil gauche était encore boursouflé par le coup coupant qu'il venait de recevoir, peut être le coup de sable de l'assassin.

Cet enfant était L'Organisateur, ils en furent surs et certains au même instant. Ce gosse était capable de battre n'importe qui en duel, incroyablement puissant…

Où est-elle ?

Sa voix était hachée, les pulsions magiques qu'ils ressentaient venaient de lui. Les couverts commencèrent à vibrer.

Harry, elle a été emmenée dans la chambre des secrets, personnes ne peut l'en sortir !

SCAR !

Son cri avait été puissant, quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un serpent n'arrive à ses pieds. Les sifflements qu'il émit en glacèrent plus d'un. Harry Potter l'Imprenable était un Fourchelangue. Un maudit mage noir encore une fois !

Tous les verres explosèrent sur les tables, les vitres en tremblèrent, certains élèves de première année commencèrent à pleurer, les Griffondors au souvenir des capacités d'Harry—un certain soir—reculèrent instinctivement.

Le silence était pesant, bien trop pensant. Presque tous les élèves étaient terrorisés, Harry Potter était un mage noir, tout le monde savait que les Fourchelangue étaient des mages noir non ?

Un seul d'entre eux éprouva une haine encore plus grande à l'égard de celui-ci. Draco Malfoy.

Scar, j'espère que tu as trouvé l'entrée de la chambre ?

Bien sur idiot de deux pieds, suis-moi maintenant si tu veux la sauver. Je me battrai pour toi contre le basilic.

Merci. Allons-y.

Tous étaient choqués, Harry Potter venait de dire au directeur, que son serpent avait trouvé l'entrée de la chambre et qu'il y descendait chercher Ginny pour la ramener. Personne n'osait bouger.

Harry arriva finalement, assez rapidement dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage, son regard fut très rapidement attiré par un serpent gravé sur le pommeau du robinet. « Ouvre-toi »

Scar fut ravis, son deux pieds n'était pas si idiot finalement.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour sauter dans le—visqueux—conduit qui venait de s'ouvrir, Scar sur l'épaule. Juste avant l'arrivée au fond il se jeta un rapide sortilège de ralentissement.

Des cadavres, des centaines de cadavres de souris et rats. Oui un animal carnivore vivait bien ici.

Harry arriva rapidement dans une antichambre sombre, il pu distinguer—grâce à sa vision de nuit— offerte par ses capacités—comme en plein jour—une peau de basilic de plus de trente mètres de long.

Deux portes lui barrèrent le chemin un peu plus loin, de magnifiques serpents de bronze s'enlaçait dans un ballet des plus mortels il n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour ouvrir la porte. La formule n'était pas différente de la première fois.

Elle s'ouvrit sur une salle comme rarement il avait vue. Deux fois plus grande, que la grande salle de Poudlard, de grandes colonnes soutenaient le plafond, celles-ci représentant très probablement Salazar Serpentard.

Sur les côtés de la salle des sortes de douves peu profondes, passaient entre les pieds des statues. Il pu rapidement distinguer un corps immobile au milieu de celle-ci : Ginny.

Il fit appel à ses sens, et ne distingua aucune vie émanant d'elle. Trop tard, Ginny Weasley s'était éteinte tout du moins était dans un état proche de la mort.

Mon deux pieds fermes les yeux maintenant je ressent l'approche de mon roi.

Tu seras de taille contre lui ?

Bien sur qui a dit qu'un roi, ne pouvait être renversé !

Euh….

IDIOT !

Harry écouta son serpent, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il évita de justesse une attaque très rapide grasse à son ouille. Le basilic frappa le sol, et poussa un sifflement de frustration. Harry se contentait d'esquiver en utilisant les statues, son agilité et toutes les choses qui pourraient lui permettre de survivre.

Scar passa soudainement à l'attaque, sa petite taille lui permis rapidement de planter ses crocs dans les deux yeux du basilic le roi des serpents. D'un sifflement il indiqua à Harry qu'il pouvait rouvrir le sien. Ce qu'il fit.

Un sifflement tout autre retenti en échos dans la grande salle. Une silhouette sortie de l'ombre d'une grande statue. Elle s'approcha de lui, révélant enfin son vrai visage. Un enfant d'une quinzaine d'années, puissant il pouvait le sentir, maléfique aussi c'était un fait certain.

Ainsi donc, c'est toi Harry Potter, L'Imprenable, l'enfant qui as survécu.

Pour vous servir à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Allons, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas déjà ?

Vous avez raison, si je suppose bien j'ai affaire à Lord Voldemort en personne.

C'est exact. Tu sais donc aussi que ta présence ici est parfaite pour moi ?

Oui vous allez à nouveau tenter de me tuer ?

Très intelligent à ce que je vois !

Merci mais croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir y arriver ?

« Avada Kedavra » !

Harry n'était déjà plus dans la trajectoire du sort, celui-ci toucha le basilic, qui siffla de frustration, le sort n'était pas apte à traverser son épaisse cuirasse, mais la douleur provoquée, elle restait assez grande à en juger par les sifflements qu'il capta.

Je vois que malgré votre âge, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui !

Mon moi du futur m'as crée bien des années après que j'ai eu seize ans, ainsi malgré tout j'ai toutes les connaissances qu'il avait au moment de ma création.

A ce mot Harry eu un sourire.

Toutes les connaissances tu dis ?

C'est exact !

Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre avec un simple Kedavra ?

Non tu as raison laisse moi te montrer la puissance de Lord Voldemort !

Le duel s'intensifia, Harry vit des sorts qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, mais il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte d'une chose.

J'ai tout de même l'impression que vous avez de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout cher Lord ? Serais-je dans le faux si j'avançais que vous ne pouvez plus lancer un seul sort. L'énergie de Ginny Weasley n'étant pas assez grande pour supporter les sorts que vous jetez ?

TAIS-TOI !

Très bien !

Harry sachant d'avance qu'il allait gagner—et facilement—lança un sort qu'il voulait jeter depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Legilimens »

Et là à travers les cris de Lord Voldemort, il reçut des choses, de nombreuses choses, souvenirs, il faillit être submergé d'ailleurs, mais ces capacités en Oclumencie le sauvèrent. Il centra plus sa recherche.

Il reçut au passage, certaines informations sur les fragments d'âmes du mage noir et compris le but recherché par celui-ci, l'immortalité, il approfondi encore plus et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. La mémoire des sorts du jeune Lord Voldemort.

Harry commença alors à les analyser, il en connaissait déjà quelques unes, mais en allant plus loin, beaucoup plus il trouva des connaissances si noires, si ancrées dans les ténèbres qu'il comprit enfin pourquoi Lord Voldemort était le personnage le plus craint du monde.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais les cris de souffrance du jeune Lord, était tels que même à des centaines de mètres de là, dans la grande salle, les personnes s'y trouvant frémirent. Dumbledore ne put qu'espérer que ce n'était pas les cris d'Harry Potter.

Tom Jedusort, n'avait jamais vu une telle magie, n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur, il comprit rapidement ce qu'Harry Potter l'idiot qui avait osé le réduire à néant était entrain de faire. Il essayait tout simplement de lui voler ses connaissances, ce qu'il arrivait d'ailleurs très bien à faire.

Ses maigres connaissances de l'époque ne lui permirent pas du tout de se défendre, il était complètement captivé par les yeux de L'Imprenable, rien ne pouvait les lui faire quitter. Son cerveau bouillait sans qu'il ne puisse absolument rien faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait, était constater l'étendue des dégâts, il commençait à ne plus voir grand-chose, ses sens commençaient de plus en plus à être brouillés.

Son sang s'épaississait de plus en plus. Il su à cet instant sa fin inéluctable. Lui l'Horcruxe du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Tuer par une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Son corps commença à perdre de la consistance, fondre sur lui-même, l'énergie qu'il avait volée à cette petite, moins que rien, lui échappa pour regagner sa propriétaire.

Il disparu dans une explosion qui souffla les alentours, le petit journal noir au pied de la souffrante fut complètement détruit. Ginny elle commença à remuer. Et fut sauvée in extremis de la gueule mortelle du basilic par Harry. Ses deux poignards à lames inversées plantées dans le crâne de la bête.

Albus Dumbledore ainsi que tout ceux dans la grande salle, furent soulagés quand ils virent Harry Potter revenir de la chambre des secrets avec Ginny Weasley blanche, mais vivante sous le bras.

Harry leva le pouce en direction du directeur avec un énorme sourire.

Ginny couru rejoindre son frère mais avant qu'elle l'atteigne, un homme apparut et la saisie à la gorge et posa un Katana dessus. Le fil du sabre glissa et Ginny s'effondra morte pour de bon cette fois. Personne n'avait pu intervenir. L'action avait été bien trop rapide.

Enfin je rencontre L'Imprenable, comme tu t'en doutes, d'une simple mission, c'est devenue une dette de sang. Tu as éliminé deux de mes équipiers.

Draco Malfoy blanchis, Harry Potter était L'Imprenable, voilà pourquoi personne ne voulait plus dire son nom. Un enfant capable de mettre les mangemorts en déroutes, faisait—oui—définitivement peur.

Pour honorer mon contrat, je n'utiliserai pas la magie contre toi, montre moi ce que tu vaux vraiment à l'arme.

Il couru en fonçant sur Harry, Dumbledore lui su qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir, c'était son combat, risqué mais le sien quand même. Il baissa la main de Rogue qui s'était déjà levé pour protéger ce fichu gamin.

C'était son combat mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aider son élève, il fit des mouvements de baguette connus de lui seul et abaissa les protections anti-transplannage. Harry senti la modification de celles-ci. L'assassin mit un coup de taille.

Tout l'air de la grande salle quitta la pièce, tous purent ressentir une chose qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais : la magie de L'Imprenable, celle du plus grand tueur de tous les temps. Tous reculèrent terrifiés.

Harry avait un de ses poignards levé, parcouru par cette terrifiante aura noire, le coup de sabre avait été parer. Ses vêtements noirs, déchirés semblaient flotter au vent, son masque blanc à moitié détruit ne révélait simplement que son œil gauche—maintenant aveugle—dont trois cicatrices semblaient souligner les traits.

Tu es un homme mort il ne me faudra qu'un attaque pour en finir avec toi assassin !

Petit garçon n'est pas content j'ai éliminé facilement sa dulcinée.

Ce n'était pas ma dulcinée. Simplement une bonne amie, maintenant avant que je n'en finisse avec toi dit moi qui as mis un contrat sur ma tête.

Pense tu réellement que…

C'est moi !

Draco Malfoy était sorti des rangs, assumant pleinement sa responsabilité.

C'est moi pour me venger, tu as éliminé mon père, dont les idées devraient, tous vous faire mettre à genoux, les sangs purs sont les plus forts ne le comprenez-vous pas ?

Harry fit glisser sa lame contre celle de l'assassin puis disparu, pour réapparaître au dessus de celui-ci. Avant que l'assassin n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, la lame de L'Imprenable avait depuis longtemps atteint en coupant la chair du cou sa colonne vertébrale.

Celui-ci s'écroula raid mort. Une flaque de sang au pied d'Harry, celui-ci disparu de nouveau. Draco Malfoy chef des Serpentards, adepte des idées de Lord Voldemort ne pu rien faire à part hurler quand la douleur qu'il ressenti fut trop intense. Une large coupure partant de la taille à sa gorge apparue.

Il tenta vainement de retenir ses tripes, mais ne pu rien faire. Celles-ci s'écoulaient entre ses doigts, tout comme sa vie. Les aurors voulurent immobiliser Harry mais furent rapidement vaincu par la magie de l'enfant.

Il s'agenouilla près de Ginny et lui ferma les yeux qui étaient restés ouverts. Déposa un baisé sur son front et s'adressa au professeur Dumbledore.

Je dois maintenant retourner à ma vie, merci de m'avoir accueillis cette année professeur.

Harry tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser repartir. Nous…

Oui vous avez bien plus besoin de moi que moi de vous. Mais sincèrement vous ne me retiendrez pas.

J'ai réactivé les protections tu peux plus sortir du château.

Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la première fois ou j'ai essayé ?

Oui ?

Vous voulez voir de la vraie magie ?

Harry…

Harry fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette, il dessina ensuite deux petites runes qui brillèrent subitement l'air se contracta, puis miroita.

Professeur, ce n'est pas encore tout a fait au point, j'ai encore besoin des signes incantatoires mais regardez.

Il passa au travers de cet espace, et disparu. Des particules de magie, dorées tombèrent au sol, l'instant d'avant L'Imprenable était coincé dans Poudlard, l'instant d'après il avait réussi là ou tous avant lui avaient échoués. Il s'était enfui.

Une vingtaine d'Aurors investirent les lieux pour mettre aux arrête L'Imprenable mais celui-ci avait depuis longtemps disparu. Amélia Bones eu un sourire, cet enfant n'était pas croyable. Ses plans avaient marchés, il ne lui restait plus qu'as attendre la fin.

Le lendemain l'affaire fut révélée au grand jour, Harry Potter L'Imprenable avait assassiné de sang froid Draco Malfoy, la plus grande chasse à l'homme du monde repris, des aurors des quatre coins de la planète reprirent la poursuite.

Harry pénétra le CIS sans se faire voir, et attendit l'arrivée d'Alberforth. Ils discutèrent un long moment et arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'Harry devait partir autour du monde si il voulait apprendre encore des choses. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait le temps que cela mettrait. Mais tout deux étaient sur d'une chose. Ils se reverraient.

Que compte tu faire Harry ?

Laisser des traces de moi pour plus de jeu ?

Harry, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi…

**Coucou à tous, voilà une année se termine merci pour toutes vos reviews qui jusque là m'ont fortement aidées à continuer. Maintenant commence là troisième étape de la vie de notre petit Harry national. La suite arrivera bientôt probable quelques semaines (1)**

**Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire mais il est probable qu'au retour d'Harry beaucoup d'années se soient écoulées :). Et L'OC commencera à son retour ******

**J'espère bien atteindre les 400 reviews avec ce chapitre faite un éffort les amis :D Gros bisous doux à vous.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Deux milles ans avant Merlin, un peuple d'une grande puissance vit le jour, un peuple de guerriers, violant et assoiffé de sang. Il n'hésitait jamais à guerroyer ses voisins, de petites tribus n'ayant jusqu'alors rien demandé à personne. _

_Durant mille cinq cent ans ce peuple ne connus aucunes défaites, mais leurs coutumes, mode de vie, voie de réflexion étaient si ancrées dans leur honneur que cette société finie par s'écrouler sur elle-même au terme d'une guerre vieille de cent ans._

Les assassins Fuji, avaient été payés par Draco Malfoy pour assassiner L'Imprenable, mais ses plans avaient échoués. D'une part, les assassins avaient été éliminés et d'autre part L'Imprenable avait lui-même mis fin aux agissements de Malfoy.

D'un autre côté, tuer la personne qui avait commandité votre mort… mais donner la mort…si jeune…

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans une sombre forêt, plus noire encore que la forêt interdite, une forêt dont les légendes locales, auraient gelées sur place le plus courageux des Griffondors, neuf silhouettes apparurent.

Certaines étaient masquées, d'autres à découvert, elles semblèrent se toiser quelques minutes avant que l'une d'elles, s'avance et qu'un cercle se forme autour d'elle. La personne sourie, le code de l'honneur Fuji imposait dès lors à ses semblable de s'incliner—tout du moins la tête—pour lui montrer leur respect.

_Les Fuji, n'étaient pas n'importe quelle simple guilde d'assassins, comme il en existait par dizaines dans les pays du monde, les Fuji étaient issus d'un peuple guerrier depuis la nuit des temps. Forgés au fils des combats, leur civilisation finie tout de même pas rencontrer des centaines d'années auparavant, un peuple qui les mit en déroute._

_Ainsi les quelques survivants décidèrent d'œuvrer dans l'ombre pour leurs vainqueurs. Ils formèrent dès lors la plus grande guilde d'assassins que le monde ait connus. Oeuvrant pour n'importe qui, n'importe où sur terre et uniquement pour l'argent._

Il attendit quelques minutes, plongé dans une intense réflexion, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ne l'avait jamais encore été. Le risque était immense. Les huit silhouettes restantes commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Le personnage central, se mit à genoux, chose qui surpris toutes les autres présentes, il fit les gestes sacrés—une main sur le cœur puis sur le front—sortit son poignard et s'entailla la paume.

J'en appel à l'honneur du clan, par le sang qui coule dans mes veines et celui de nos ancêtres, j'en appel à l'honneur du clan, que tous ceux, devant cette demande s'incline, ou que les lâches s'enfuis ou se taisent à jamais.

Ces simples mots provoquèrent un concert de murmure de consternation, jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait plus réciter les paroles sacrées depuis au moins deux milles ans. Que pouvait il bien s'être passer pour en arriver là.

Le plus vieux de tous les assassins sortit lui aussi un poignard et s'entailla la paume, bientôt tous suivirent. Seul le plus jeune maître du clan hésita quelques seconde cherchant appuis dans les yeux de son grand père. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se décide à parler.

Nous avons raté un contrat.

Par deux fois déjà.

L'assemblée fut choquée. Jamais aucun contrat n'avait été raté. Personne n'avait pu survivre aux hommes de la guilde.

Nous avions eu un contrat, comme jamais encore, une somme colossale était en jeu. Nous ne pouvions refuser. L'Imprenable devait être éliminé pour la famille Malfoy.

Au nom d'Harry Potter, la plus part des personnes frémirent. Oui cet enfant commençait à être bien trop connus.

Malheureusement, comme vous vous en doutez, Harry Potter L'Imprenable n'a pas usurpé son identité. Toutes les rumeurs à son sujet son vraies. J'envoyai alors une douzaine d'hommes qui ne revinrent jamais, pourtant déguisés en aurors ou mangemorts, à l'époque il était en Russie.

Le contrat échoue Lucius Malfoy se retira et nous abandonnions. Mais son fils—à sa mort—repris le flambeau. Mais encore une fois après envoyé mes trois meilleurs éléments, nous avions échoués.

Mon fils était parmi eux… Je réclame vengeance et ainsi j'en appel à l'honneur du clan.

Le plus vieux de tous avait depuis quelques minutes un air outré, son regard se fit encore plus assassin qu'il ne l'était déjà et pris la parole.

ABANDONNER ? Vous avez échouez ?

Oui.

Et vous osez appeler à l'honneur du clan ?

Oui.

Le sortilège de mort que le vieillard venait de lancer ne manqua pas sa cible, l'homme s'écroula de toute sa masse sur le sol, les yeux ouvert et vitreux avec sur le visage un masque de surprise et de haine.

Voilà qui est fait. C'est maintenant mon tour de vous quémander pour laver l'affront qui nous a été fait, je demande que toutes nos ressources et hommes soient mobilisés pour éliminer L'Imprenable. Qu'aucun de vous n'échouent.

Il s'entailla le bras sur toute la longueur, sans une seule grimace. De l'autre main il saisi sa baguette et fit couler son propre sang dessus.

Par cette promesse de sang, je jure sur mon honneur et ma vie de tout faire pour éliminer Harry Potter dit L'Imprenable. Je m'incline devant vous Charistiz, Dieu des assassins et remet ma vie entre vos mains.

L'assemblée trembla, jamais une promesse de sang, n'engageait à une de mort. L'appel du clan et cette promesse… Les choses étaient réellement sérieuses. Le plus jeune de tous trembla encore plus fort. Son grand père ne lui accorda aucun regard, il se sentit alors tomber dans les abîmes du doute…

La chasse à l'homme avait repris, tous étaient aux trousses du jeune garçon de treize ans, mais celui-ci, avec un brio encore jamais atteint, avait disparu aux yeux et à la barde de Dumbledore, le grand protecteur de Poudlard.

Amélia Bones ministre de la magie avait envoyée, quelques uns de ses hommes, dans l'espoir très faible de le capturer. D'autre part elle ne le voulait pas, elle savait très bien que les plans du jeune homme allaient marcher. Le monde de la magie lui demanderait son aide dans quelques mois. La mort de Malfoy passerait donc inaperçue.

Carmen Vector et Filius Flitwick, était présentement enfermé dans leur sale de cours particulier et travaillait communément à comprendre le sort qu'avait utilisé Harry Potter pour disparaître dans Poudlard même.

Malgré qu'ils aient relevé les signes incantatoires, d'une extrême difficulté soit dit en passant, ils n'arrivaient strictement à rien. Vector n'arrivait pas à comprendre malgré ses calcul la démarche du sort, Flitwick et son doctorat en enchantement ne pouvait pas reproduire ce qui n'en n'était pas un. Et leurs maigres connaissances en runes ne leur étaient d'aucun secours.

Force est de constater donc, que L'Imprenable était un vrai maître de l'Arithmancie, ils ne seraient même pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il venait de créer de lui-même son propre moyen de déplacement, ce qui à fortiori semblait être le cas.

Malgré le peu de contraintes qu'avait Alberforth Dumbledore vis-à-vis du ministère, il se senti obligé de perdre quelques hommes pour la recherches d'Harry Potter, certes il refusait tout net de perdre ses meilleurs éléments, mais quelques recrues pour le gros danger encouru était synonyme de progrès rapides.

De rage, Lord Voldemort, après avoir perdu à nouveau la trace du jeune Potter déclancha la plus grosse attaque de l'année, une attaque sur le chemin de traverse, bilan de la fin de journée : Trente morts et de nombreux blessés.

Pourtant de nombreux mangemorts subirent une forte soirée, comblée en _Doloris. _Peut-être que s'ils avaient sus, certains ne se seraient pas engagés. Le Dark Lord lui ruminait, ce gosse était vraiment dérangeant.

_**La Gazette vous révèle ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Harry Potter.**_

_Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spécial de renommée mondiale, nous fait une déclaration. Les informations qu'elle as sue glaner auprès de Pré Au Lard et autre nous conforte dans l'idée, qu'Harry Potter, L'Imprenable, n'est autre que L'Organisateur, Rita notre merveilleuse journaliste portait déjà des soupçons sur le jeune enfant depuis qu'il mit fin à la vie d'un des assassins Fuji, lors d'un duel. Les méthodes de déplacements de L'Organisateur étaient semblables à celles de Potter, L'Imprenable. Toutes ces preuves et autres non révélées pour ne pas confondre ses informateurs affirme bel et bien que ces acteurs ne forme qu'une seule et même personne. D'autre part, selon le témoignage de certains élèves de Poudlard, Harry Potter serait revenu pour récupérer feu Ginny Weasley de la chambre des secrets avec un œil complètement boursouflé et aveugle, une plaie sanguinolente s'étendant sur toute sa longueur._

_D'autres éléments d'enquêtes, dont ces documents joints des aurors, nous prouves que L'Imprenable n'est pas aussi blanc que certains voudraient nous le faire croire._

_**Le Survivant, L'Imprenable, L'Organisateur : Bourreau ou victime ?**_

_La plus longue enquête du monde magique nous révèle sans contrefaçon que L'Imprenable n'est pas n'importe qui. Souvenez-vous quand le jeune Potter à abandonné le monde magique suite à sa poursuite par les aurors du ministère certains fait troublants dans des comptes rendus nous disent clairement que l'enfant n'hésitait pas à blesser gravement les aurors, et autres personnes voulant simplement le replacer dans un cadre familial parfait pour un enfant de cet âge là._

_Mais le plus troublant réside dans le fait qu'une fois en Bulgarie un nombre de mort croissant fut relevé par les alliances pour la recherche. Certaines théories avances que Potter n'est autre qu'un jeune mage noir en mal d'action. Les aurors du monde entier, dénombre plus de trois cent morts présumés sous la responsabilité du survivant, ainsi qu'une bonne centaines de blessés. D'autant plus que nous dénombrons une autre dizaine de décès à qui nous ne pouvons attribuer de cause, sauf trois faits à l'arme blanche. _

_Nous savons désormais que L'Imprenable ne prends pas de pincettes pour agir comme le prouve la photo faite par un élève de Serpentard en septième année. Regardez bien l'image ci-dessous et vous verrez le véritable visage de L'Imprenable. _

_Les experts par interposition magique on pu prouver que la forme des armes que porte L'Imprenable, est responsable des morts que nous avons retrouvés en Bulgarie. S'ajoute a cela les morts de la famille Malfoy de sinistre mémoire._

_[…_

_Chers lecteurs ne vous inquiétez pas moi Rita Skeeter vous assure que malgré toutes ces preuves à l'encontre de L'Imprenable je ne peut m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde affection pour cet enfant et sait que rien de fâcheux son propos ne peut nous arriver. Il est très rare pour moi de montrer autant d'affection pour quelqu'un mais mes sentiments me trompes rarement. Les moments qui nous attendent seront très durs et fort mais je vous en prie ne baissez pas les bras. Ne cessez jamais de croire en lui et Dumbledore._

Malgré les propos alarmistes ou rassurants, les faits étaient bels et bien là, l'orgueil des membres du ministères avait poussé L'Imprenable à fuir, personne n'arrivait à mettre la main sur lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander de revenir et de finir ses études.

Un gamin de treize ans était à en croire certain la solution à tout leurs problèmes, un enfant qui avait vécu bien plus que certains centenaires, un enfant qui avait survécut à bien plus de malheur que beaucoup d'aventurier.

Mais, ainsi la vie étant faite, il les avaient abandonnés pour avoir voulu, l'enfermé suite à ses meurtres parfaitement justifier. Les erreurs de certains allaient porter préjudice à tout un peuple. Une étincelle de révolte s'initia en certain et fut étouffée dans d'autres.

L'année d'après, Laura Zabini fière descendante d'une des plus grande famille de sang pure du monde fit son entrée remarquée à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie de sorcellerie Française entrée très remarquée du fait des tendances de ladite fille.

De son côté lui Blaise Zabini frère de celle-ci fit sa rentrée en troisième année à Poudlard, courbant à nouveau l'échine devant le nouveau chef des Serpentards. Zetkin Marle, dernier descendant de la lignée des Marle.

Les Fuji de leur côté firent de grands efforts pour les recherches sur le petit garçon, ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver sa trace pour y lancer tous leurs effectifs. Peut-être s'heurteraient-ils de nouveau à un mur, mais la promesse à Charistiz ne leur laissait pas beaucoup le choix.

L'Ordre du Phénix fut au pied du mur, tout du moins Albus Dumbledore. Il avait un réel besoin de ce gamin il lui fallait à tout prix le retrouver. C'est ainsi qu'il décida lui aussi d'envoyer quelques hommes à sa recherche.

Carmen Vector et Filius Flitwick au courant de ses manigances décidèrent de prévenir Alberforth, qui sacrifia à nouveau quelques personnes pour surveiller les instigateurs de l'Ordre. Un espion espionné fini toujours par s'espionner lui-même ? Théorie toujours à vérifier.

**Voilà coucou à tous. Ce chapitre est court je sais mais c'est voulu, il va me permettre de reprendre mon souffle et mettre au point les derniers détails pour la suite de l'histoire. J'ai fini HP7 mais je ne spolierai pas avant un moment histoire que tous les gens puissent l'avoir lu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça m'as profondément touché. Il est maintenant temps de passer à certaines révélations. **

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter tout les personnages que j'ai citer vont être important, nous débuterons l'OC très bientôt, des alliances inattendues verrons le jours, certains se verront à leur tour manipulés, nous allons passer quelques années d'un coup et j'y reviendrais probablement sous forme de flash-back ou pas. Nous verrons mon si mon humeur est festive pendant l'écriture des prochains chapitres. Et si elle ne l'ais pas plaignez-vous à ma petite copine qui m'as lâchement abandonné pour les vacances :D je compte faire entre 40-60 chapitres. Maintenant posez-moi des questions j'y répondrai peut être :D si vous êtes sages :p**

**Bisous doux à vous :D**


	27. Chapter 27

La sombre panthère courait, ses muscles saillants, luisants de sueur, elle fit un passage éclair sur la grande plaine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres avant de replonger dans la petite jungle comme les gens d'ici s'amusaient à l'appeler.

Dans cette forêt, les odeurs y étaient millénaires, l'intense sentiment de n'être qu'un être parmi tout ces anciens lui faisait un bien fou. Ici et là des arbres étendaient leurs branches tentant probablement d'attraper de petites proies.

C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait cette partie de la forêt, les arbres d'espèces différentes, formaient un ensemble hétérogène monstrueusement attirant. Le seul réel souci, tout du moins pour toute panthère qui se respecte était les arbres carnivores.

L'humus qu'elle soulevait au rythme de ses longues et puissantes foulées, était un parfait plaisir olfactif, ravissant son être au plus profond d'elle-même. Un trou, au creux d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire, l'attiras. Sans hésitation elle y plongea.

Le sol mœlleux, lu fit un parfait matelas, la terre pleines de restes végétaux, lui fit permis de s'enfoncer quelques peu lui rappelant les somptueux coussins en plumes d'oies qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais eu.

Elle ferma ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes—tout du moins le seul non voilà de blanc—et plongea dans un long et confortable sommeil réparateur. Enfin elle pouvait y goûter bien qu'elle n'eut pas encore finie ce qu'elle avait entreprit depuis plusieurs longs mois.

Le matin même elle avait eu à éliminer trois personnages en gris, depuis quand exactement, elle ne le savait plus, mais une chose était sure depuis son départ quelque chose s'était produit. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de se battre contre ces gens qui apparemment n'étaient pas animés que de bonnes intentions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'elle avait entrepris son voyage autour du monde elle ne faisait que se battre et apprendre pour sa survie. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'aucun de ces gens n'avait éveillé son intérêt.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Laura Zabini finissait enfin sa première année à l'Académie, ravie et contente de son année, la magie lui plaisait, ses notes étaient excellentes et malgré toutes les heures de travails à son actif, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'amuser et d'être une fanatique de mode.

Concupiscence était le maître mot dans la contemplation de cette biche faisandée. Une BICHE. Faisandée. Oh par Merlin une biche en train de cuire sur un grand feu. L'estomac de la panthère émit un terrible son.

Qui pouvait bien la faire cuire—cette biche—hein ? Biche. Biche. Biche. Biche. Maudit esprit animal. Il se bichait durement… Contrôlait durement en présence de biche surtout lorsqu'il était abiché. Raaaaaaaaaaa BICHE !

Succombant à ses instincts la panthère grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche, en silence, tel un fauve qu'elle était. Ses griffes s'enfonçaient habilement dans l'écorce tendre de l'arbre, d'ailleurs elle eue bien l'impression que celui-ci commença à rire.

A l'affût, ronronnant comme une locomotive bien huilée, salivant comme un lavabo débordant, l'œil juteux comme en présence de bonbons, elle admirait cette biche entrain de cuire, l'appelant sans cesse : « Biche moi, Biche moi, Biche moi… »

Une horrible sourire, se dessina sur ses traits animaux, la panthère semblait dire : Biche que biche que rage mange du cirage ! Tu marineras d'abord dans ton jus avant que je ne cède ! Son discours intérieur aurait très bien pu prêter à philosopher des heures durant mais loin était cette envie.

L'Uruguay était un pays sans équivoque. No Biche Land. Personne, no one, que dal, rien! Même pas de nourriture. Soit dit en passant cette panthère n'était pas n'importe qui. Harry Potter avait atterri ici par le plus grand des hasards. Faire tourner un globe et poser son doigt quelque part était son grand jeu du moment.

Il n'avait mis que quelques jours à trouver le peuple magique de la région, Guarani, descendant des moldus du même nom quelques siècles plutôt. Tout du moins c'était les mêmes mais avec les pouvoirs attenant.

Chose d'autant plus facile qu'il n'y avait que très peu de forêt ici, sauf précisément celle où il se trouvait. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose à leur contact, des magies dont il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner l'existence.

Des choses utiles, d'autres moins, mais l'amas de connaissance qu'il faisait, il ne le regrettait pour rien au monde. Il était définitivement sur que cela lui servirai un jour ou l'autre. Ou pas. Biche quelle douleur.

Voilà déjà deux semaines qu'il avait quasiment tout appris de ce qu'il avait à savoir et voici que les vieux du villages avaient décider de l'envoyer dans cette forêt—sous sa forme animal—comment aurait-il fait s'il n'en avait pas eue une—pour sentir tout du moins ressentir le monde. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était une biche entrain de rôtir.

Ils lui avaient promis d'autres connaissances quand ils jugeraient adéquat, le temps passé dans cette forêt. Heureusement qu'il avait devant lui une longue, très longue vie de sorcier pour parcourir le monde.

**B**ien. L'appel de l'homme dont la biche appelait à son oreille fut trop fort. Silencieusement il descendit de son arbre, jurant une fois de plus quand il cru à nouveau entendre celui-ci rire au moment ou ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans un nœud particulièrement saillant.

**I**l ne souhaitait absolument pas savoir dans quoi il venait de mettre la patte. Merlin les pensées d'un homme et d'un animal à la fois étaient dures à supporter. Allait-il pouvoir le supporter de longues années durant ?

**C**ontrairement aux idées reçues les animagus pouvaient ressentir les pensées à demi cohérentes qu'ils étaient capables d'émettre, quoi que… les pensées tous court. Complètement aptes à raisonner sauf quelques fois.

**H**eureusement, qu'il n'avait plus croisé de panthère femelle depuis un long moment. La dernière fois totalement incapable de se contrôler en sa présence, il s'était senti obligé de faire le beau, lui renifler le derrière et partir lui chasser ce qui malheureusement pour lui avait la taille d'un éléphant.

**E**ffectivement, ce qui s'en suivi après avait eu de quoi choquer le plus endurcis des enfant de treize ans. La reproduction entre panthère était maintenant un des sujets sur lesquels il aurait pu amplement disserter des heures durant.

Raaaaaaaaa voilà qu'il recommençait. Même en pensant il se sentait obligé de parler de cette biche. Maudite panthère. Un jour il écrirait un livre sur les influences de l'animal sur l'homme. En tant qu'animagus il se faisait une promesse de le faire.

Oui il allait y aller. Personne au alentour, il se délecta une dernière fois de l'odeur de celle-ci, ses sinus s'emplirent de ce délice olfactif, il s'abaissa, le garrot au sol, les muscle de ses membres tendus prêt à bondir.

L'animal ne bougeait pas, la biche ne l'avait pas encore sentie. Sa peau émettait de petites bulles dont l'une viens s'écraser sur son museau. Herbes de Provence France. Merlin, son humain n'avait de cesse de vouloir tout contrôler.

Elle bondit, brisant la broche, les flammes l'effleurèrent, sa mâchoire brisa rapidement la gorge du frêle animal, son sorcier le laissa faire quelques minutes. Puis s'abandonna à sa nature animale. Le sang ruisselant sur ses babines.

Harry venait enfin de comprendre. Resserrer les liens avec son animagus était important pour se peuple. C'était ce qui leur permettait de chasser et survivre. Oui voilà. Aucuns doutes. Sa panthère lui effleura l'esprit dans un rire et Harry se retransforma.

Une sorte de sixième sens l'averti au dernier moment de sauter, il en remercia sa panthère quand il vit dans son saut un sortilège s'écraser à l'endroit même ou il était quelques secondes auparavant.

Il chercha au sein des arbres. Rien. Cette personne camouflait extrêmement bien sa présence. Aucune trace de lui, aucun bruit. Très forte. Ou simplement différente.

Qui est là ?

Haha L'Imprenable me tombe entre les mains !

Qui êtes vous ? Il ne me semble pas avoir eu l'honneur de vous connaître.

Tu as raison gamin, tu ne me connais pas et ce ne sera probablement jamais le cas.

Que voulez-vous ?

Tu as mangé ton repas et ma mission est de t'éliminer. Prépare toi j'arrive.

Harry eu tout juste le temps de sortir ses poignards pour parer l'attaque, que la personne en lançait déjà une nouvelle. S'en suivis dix longues minutes éreintante de combat au corps à corps.

Ta réputation n'est pas à refaire petit, soit ravis tu es le premier contrat digne d'intérêt que je reçois !

Un Fuji ?

Tout à fait, voyons voir ce que tu vaux avec la magie.

L'attaque survint, et Harry y répondit de suite, les sorts s'enchaînaient rapidement, l'assassin compris vite à qui il avait à faire quand il vit que le petit Potter était un réel danger pour lui avec la magie un sujet sur lequel très peu—selon la réputation du marmot—pouvait rivaliser contre lui.

Il ne tarda pas à repasser à l'arme et une voix dans la tête d'Harry qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis de nombreuses années lui conseilla d'apprendre, de tout faire pour survivre sans la magie. La légilimencie lui permis d'apprendre que son adversaire n'était autre qu'un des neufs grands maître de la guilde.

Oui il ne se battait pas contre n'importe quel assassin. Les blessures saignaient, l'assassin utilisé sans cesse l'angle mort d'Harry pour attaquer. A l'arme il ne faisait aucuns doutes qu'il était surclassé. Mais jamais il ne se laisserait mourir !

C'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, L'Imprenable à genoux et fourbus devant le corps de son adversaire, dont celui-ci avait la gorge ouverte pleurait de joie. Il avait réussi à survivre contre un grand maître, contre lequel il était plus faible au corps à corps. Une pensée approbatrice l'effleura.

Il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin pour être un des plus fort, mais sur Merlin, il ne baisserait jamais les bras. Non JAMAIS ! En fouillant le corps du défunt il trouva un petit collier en forme de dent de requin rouge dont il s'empara, il prouverait ainsi aux Fuji que s'attaquer à lui ne leur apporterait que la mort.

Lorsque deux semaines après un vieil homme apparu par transplannage devant lui, il comprit que sa retraite dans la forêt venait de finir, les derniers cours allaient pouvoir commencer. Ils se révélèrent très intéressants…

Suite à son arrivée en Uruguay, Harry une fois son apprentissage fini continua son tour du monde pour y apprendre le plus possible, sa prochaine étape serait la Malaisie, quelle joie quand son arrivée fut en plein centre d'un ouragan.

La Malaisie lui apprit quelques vieux sorts inconnus du monde anglais et probablement oublié des Malaisiens. Oui leur magie était une magie de « piraterie » Oui ils étaient étranges… Mais oui leur magie était impressionnante.

Il avait prit le soin de laisser quelques trace pour Alberforth au cas ou ses débutants—peut être moins que lui—auraient eus besoin de ça pour le suivre. Histoire d'être quand même aux nouvelles anglaises.

Quelques semaines après il repéra, une petite coterie de membres Fuji qu'il se chargea d'éliminer rapidement avec quelques sorts bien placés, aucuns d'eux n'avaient de dent de requin pendue au cou. Etrangement durant son séjour il ne rencontra aucun grand maître.

Lord Voldemort du fin fond de son château décida que pour le bien de tous, surtout pour le sien, le fait qu'Harry Potter n'était plus dans ses pattes, lui permettrai de reprendre le pouvoir qu'il avait perdu à cause de lui. Ainsi Lord Voldemort s'afficha de nouveau au grand jour.

Albus Dumbledore réactiva enfin l'Ordre pour autre chose que la recherche du petit Harry, les missions reprirent et Severus Rogue fut de nouveau fortement demandé par les deux partis.

Quelle non vie.

Le CIS prit encore plus d'ampleur qu'il n'en avait déjà les missions, rafles de caches mangemortes furent de plus en plus nombreuses, Alberforth Dumbledore assis sa position de chef de se nouveau département.

Les assassins Fuji eux pleurent la perte d'un des leurs pendant deux jours comme le voulais la tradition, avant de se remettre bien plus qu'activement à la poursuite du marmot, Charistiz avait appelé à lui un grand maître. A la fin il ne pourrait soit rester que Potter ou eux. Advienne que pourra !

Harry, lui après un entraînement particulièrement violant, remarqua que son antenne télévision était dans un sal état. Il décida rapidement d'en changer pour conserver les apparences. Il fit un rapide passage dans les nombreux magasins moldus de Malaisie et y trouva rapidement son bonheur.

Par ailleurs depuis l'Uruguay, il n'avait de cesse d'être harcelé par deux autres esprits que le siens il dû pour satisfaire l'un commander un cuisse de vache crue, et l'autre demander à un vieux maître d'arme moldu de lui donner quelques leçons. Les esprits apaisés il pu reprendre sa quête. Merlin merci !

Laura Zabini allait rentrer en deuxième année dans quelques jours, elle avait hâte d'y être, vraiment hâte, plein de choses étaient au programme notamment les premiers cours de duels autorisés dans l'école. Elle montrerait à tous ces détracteurs le bois dans lequel elle était faite !

Foi de Zabini !

**Coucou à tous, voilà mon 27 pop sur le oueb rapidement comme vous pouvez le voir, remerciez ma copine c'est grâce à elle tellement heureux de son retour que je me suis levé à 7h30 oO bref. Merci à tous pour vos reviews c'est sympathique. J'espère en avoir plus pour celui-ci si vous pouvez le faire je l'estime bien meilleur que le précedent. **

**Voilà j'ai fait une démonstration des aventures de notre héros à tous durant son pèlerinage ce n'est que les premiers mois là. Dans le prochain chapitre le temps aura passé croyez-moi pour une fois. Je ne sais pas du tout quand il apparaîtra mais ce sera fait.**

**Bien une dernière chose à tous ceux qui me disent : abandonne pas. MDR je ne vais pas abandonner ! PAS DE SOUCIS. Je ne vois pas qui vous as mise cette idée en tete. Quand à UDF c'est une reedition. Non je en l'écrit pas en même temps, oui la mise en page est pérave oui je vais essayer de faire un effort non je ne vais pas stopper DS. **

**Allez bisous doux à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit com même ceux qui n'en ont pas l'habitude. (il n'y as que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis)… wow ce que je suis co…xD**

**J'ai toujours peut-être besoin d'un correcteur qui flood pas de NDC et de gens motived pour une traduction.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Vous Savez Qui est de retour.**_

_Hier soir, au alentour de vingt heures, le chemin de Traverse à été attaqué par une vingtaine de mangemorts, les témoins de la scène certifient que Le mage noir qui se fait appelé Lord y a été aperçu._

_Les rapports font état d'une cinquantaine de blessés et d'une dizaine de morts…_

_Que font les aurors ?..._

_A quoi joue le ministre…_

_Albus Dumbledore s'empêtre dans les ennuis…_

_Alberforth Dumbledore à la tête d'un nouveau département…_

_Le CIS joue carte sur table…_

_Une famille assassinée dans le Kent…_

_Un espion confondu au sein même de l'équipe ministérielle…_

_La peur panique des habitants de Compton Dundun…_

_L'attaque des Inféris hier soir…_

Et les articles du même genre continuaient sur plus d'une centaine d'exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Albus Dumbledore était vraiment las de toutes ses histoires, ingérences et autres de Lord Voldemort dans sa vie.

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, une bonne retraire, un thé entre les mains, une bonne paire de chaussettes et un bon livre. Mais personne n'était apte à le remplacer. Non pas qu'il eu une idée orgueilleuse de sa propre personne, mais à son niveau qui pouvait se vanter d'être aussi bon que lui ?

Il avait eu une dure journée, très dure journée, Ronald Weasley qui venait de rentrer en septième année au mois de septembre avait attaqué Zetkin Marle dans la grande salle ce matin au petit déjeuner.

Apparemment Marle et lui n'avait pu supporter le fait qu'ils puissent être du même niveau en défense contre les forces du mal. Et voilà qu'il sortait d'un entretien avec les deux jeunes hommes.

Le destin se liguait contre lui, il n'avait eu aucun problèmes des semaines durant et voilà qu'un beau matin tout lui tombais dessus d'un coup. La vie pour Albus Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas simple. Satisfaisante oui, mais définitivement loin d'être simple.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la seconde pile de journaux. LA FAMEUSE PILE. Albus Dumbledore n'était en rien collectionneur mais il devait s'avouer, que depuis quelques années il avait une intéressante collection de journaux.

La pile de journaux concernant le plan MACHIAVELIQUE qu'avait conçu Harry Potter ; L'Imprenable. Oui son plan avait réussi, le monde sorcier ne demandait qu'une chose alors pourquoi lui en vouloir des meurtres de la famille Malfoy.

Après tout, il n'avait fait que se défendre, puis après ce n'était pas n'importe qui non plus. Après lui avoir craché dessus un petit moment, celui où l'on commençait à se demander si les sorciers n'auraient pas mieux fait de ; pour une fois la fermer arriva.

Et voilà tout le monde pleurait et demandait le retour de leur sauveur. Qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air pressé. Cinq longues années que toute la planète lui courait après et Mr, n'avait pas ne serait-ce que pointé le bout de son nez. Vraiment quel manque de bonne éducation.

L'Imprenable, l'était toujours autant, bien sur le CIS ne s'en formalisait pas. Leur grand chef leur avait certifié qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec le gamin, qui savait si bien passer inaperçu et qu'il réapparaîtrait le moment voulu. Facile à dire pour lui qui savait en permanence où se trouvait le petit.

D'ailleurs en parlant dudit Manitou, Alberforth Dumbledore qui n'était pas son frère avait reçu une très, mais alors très mauvaise nouvelle. Laura Zabini, patiente et excellente petite étudiante Française, fille de Claire et Zeticus Zabini avait été enlevée.

Les Zabini étaient une famille très influente, en France comme en Angleterre, quoi qu'il fallait bien admettre qu'ici et là bas, il y avait des familles bien plus influentes, telles les Dupré et Nott. Les sangs purs et leurs satanées règles…

Bref, les Zabini restaient des sangs purs, mais pas n'importes lesquels. Depuis cinq siècles que leur nom existait, les Zabini avait toujours été quelque soit le conflit, hors conflit interne bien sur, d'une neutralité affligeante.

Fait qui avait dû une fois de plus déplaire à Lord Voldemort. Car selon les rumeurs Blaise Zabini fréquenterait le fils Marle Zetkin. Bref fréquenterait était une bien grand mot. Plutôt laisserait croire à Zetkin qu'il était en accord avec ses idées. Laissez-moi rire.

Jamais au grand jamais un Zabini n'avait courbé l'échine de sa fierté devant qui que soit, certes ils avaient parfois préférer se taire mais dans l'unique but de préserver leur famille et leur neutralité acceptée par tous, chose si durement acquise.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas une personne commune. Enlever la fille d'une si puissante famille ne lui faisait apparemment pas peur, chose, somme toute normal, mais ce qui faisait peur à l'Angleterre tout comme à la France était le fait que ladite famille puisse chanter pour lui suite à l'enlèvement.

L'actuel problème d'Alberforth Dumbledore était de savoir toutes les actions à mettre en œuvre pour la récupérer, de savoir toutes les machinations que pouvait avoir Lord Voldemort avec l'enlèvement de cette petite.

Il n'avait plus qu'as attendre patiemment, le retour de ses quelques espions, pour savoir exactement ce qu'il avait besoin et d'autre part l'emplacement exact, de la fille. Car il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'Angleterre n'était pas sa prison.

Amélia Bones, était heureuse pour L'Imprenable, jamais elle n'avait vu de petit si patient, jamais elle n'aurait pu—au début de sa carrière—imagine qu'un « gamin » puisse agir et penser tel que lui, d'ailleurs jamais elle n'avait vu un gamin aussi… Puissant.

Aussi bien niveau magique, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce petit était un géni, mais au niveau charisme et politique. L'Imprenable jouait un grand rôle depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'idole des jeunes, la personne la plus recherchée sur Terre.

Au niveau politique, la fortune des Potter qui n'avait jusque là jamais été touchée, plus les actions menées par lui-même lui avait donné sans qu'il le sache un fort pouvoir politique qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Bref le plan qu'il lui avait exposé quelques années plutôt était sur le point de parfaitement fonctionner. Avec toutes les lamentations des politiques qui lui avaient forcé la main pour la capture suite aux meurtres qu'il avait commis, s'en mordaient enfin les doigts…

Dans ses vêtements noirs, volant déchirés et en lambeaux, L'Imprenable, sous son masque, regardait le ciel, Bolivie. Tel était le nom du pays dans lequel il se trouvait. Le levé du soleil était fantastique, les couleurs sublimes.

De petites volutes de condensation s'élevaient de sa bouche formant de petits nuages aux formes plus excentriques les unes que les autres. Il regarda ses mains, les doigts étaient bleuis par le froid. Le sommet sur lequel il se trouvait était vraiment haut.

Ses mains avaient changées, en cinq longues années, il avait parcouru un grand nombre d'endroit, vu énormément de chose, mais il savait que son parcours initiatique était loin d'être fini, il mettrai probablement plusieurs longues années avant qu'il ne soit fini.

Du haut de sa montagne, il regardait en contrebas, les grandes plaines enneigées, il pouvait apercevoir quelques taches sombres appartenant sans aucun doutes à des animaux de bât. Ou probablement de trait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, l'air frais lui fit du bien, emplissant ses poumons et narines de multiples choses. Odeurs, oxygène, vie. Oui sa vie lui plaisait, malgré les hauts et les bas et sa solitude. SA VIE LUI PLAISAIT. Il hurla, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas n'importe quoi, après des semaines et des semaines de vie en Bolivie, il avait enfin eu le droit d'essayer d'obtenir lui aussi ce que chaque habitant d'ici avait. Une méthode spéciale propre à tout un chacun pour…

La particularité des sorciers des tribus Boliviennes, était due à leur pupilles, ou autres attributs du même genre. Chaque famille avait développée avec le temps et beaucoup d'entraînement un pouvoir, qui permettait de faire plusieurs choses vraiment pratiques.

Il allait lui aussi pouvoir utiliser à nouveau son œil détruit. Certes ce ne serait pas sans douleur, mais il pourrait à nouveau l'utiliser. Il ne se voyait pas du tout ; si jeune, avec un œil du même type que celui de Maugrey Fol'œil. Définitivement pas.

L'anecdote de la région qu'il avait à raconter, était qu'un jour durant une veillée, plongé dans une discussion avec les érudits du village, une jeune fille d'environ son age était arrivée. Le pouvoir—il pouvait le sentir—volant et palpitant près de son œil.

Elle avait alors certifié avoir vu, un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce fut pour lui un événement vraiment très étrange. Toutes les personnes présentes, du plus jeune au plus vieux, avaient alors littéralement explosées de rire.

Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement que la jeune demoiselle qui au passage devait marcher en évitant ses attributs féminin vraiment très… pendants… avait pu grâce à son œil examiner la taille soit disant parfaite de son membre et désirait partager sa couche avec lui le soir.

Il avait ROUGIS. Oui. Le village entier l'avait alors poussé, vers la hutte de la demoiselle avec laquelle il avait été contraint et forcé de passer la nuit. La nuit avait été véritablement horrible. Sa fichue panthère et son fichus maître d'arme avait alors dissertés sur les différences de reproduction inter espèce.

Allez savoir pourquoi cette vue de la magnifique croupe métissée avait tant d'attrait pour sa maudite panthère et le vieux !

Lui tout occupé qu'il était à se faire besogner ne put alors que souffrir en silence. C'est quand elle fut profondément endormie qu'il s'autorisa à lui jeter un sort de contraception et s'enfuir en silence.

Et maintenant il était perché sur cette montagne seul dans le froid et la glace, le rituel nécessitant l'obtention de la chose voulue était douloureux et dangereux pour tout être vivant à proximité. Il ne nécessitait pas tant de puissance que ça ni même d'extrême connaissance à en juger par la facilité de ces gens.

Mais il ne faisait pas simplement appel à la magie du mage, mais aussi bien à la magie environnante. Cette montagne n'était pas uniquement une montagne ordinaire, c'était le lieu le plus magique de leur pays. La montagne aux ossements.

Il devait avant toutes choses, exactement savoir ce dont il voulait devenir le maître. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait la chose en tête depuis très longtemps. Exactement depuis qu'il avait découvert la capacité de ce peuple.

_« Rappel toi Harry, cette magie ne requière pas de mouvements précis, ni même de grands gestes comme les autres magies, encore moins de sacrifices… Tu dois simplement faire une introspection de ton « Moi » intérieur, y laisser se répandre la magie… »_

Il mit un genou à terre, ferma son seul œil valide et libéra sa magie. La neige alentour, commença à fondre, la plus lointaine fut simplement repoussée. La température monta de quelques degrés et une légère brise se leva.

_« Nourris toi, toi-même de ta propre magie, dirige la vers ton œil tout en ayant en tête ce dont tu souhaite devenir possesseur, mais surtout n'oublis pas de nourrir la montagne, elle te le rendra bien le moment venu. Oui Harry, je sais c'est assez dur à saisir, mais depuis le temps que tu étudie notre magie tu devrais y arriver »_

La montagne sembla frémir, quand sa magie y pénétra, des cheminées de vapeurs explosèrent tout autour de lui, de sombres silhouettes semblèrent y naître. Celles-ci commencèrent à entonner un chant qu'il ne pouvait saisir, présent mais pourtant fuyard.

Le ciel se couvrit de lourds nuages, de plus en plus denses, une fine pluie commença alors à s'abattre sur lui, pour finir en un déluge monstrueux, il pouvait tout entendre, le bruit de chaque gouttes, la terre autour de lui…

_« Et ensuite, dès que tu les entendra lâche tout, donne comme tu n'as jamais donné, n'oubli toujours pas ton but et une fois que tu aura tout donner, tu comprendra et la montagne t'aidera… »_

Sa magie réduisait de plus en plus, une partie poussant de plus en plus fort sur son œil atrophié. Des kilomètres plus bas, les gens du petit village étaient tous la tête levée vers la montagne, il sentir d'ici le changement. Le petit donnait vraiment tout. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de voir une personne aussi forte.

Les ondes qu'ils recevaient étaient vraiment effrayantes. Non le petit n'était pas noir, ni blanc, simplement différent, c'est pour ça qu'ils lui avaient dispensé leurs savoirs. Ils ne le regretteraient jamais.

Une tornade de poussière, de terre, d'eau et de neige se forma autour de lui, le griffant, blessant. Le froid qui jusqu'alors n'était que mordant devint violant. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés.

Il avait du échouer quelque part, sa magie n'était plus il avait tout donné, il allait ouvrir l'œil quand il senti quelque chose pointer en lui. Une magie grande, forte, puissante, emplissant tout son être d'enchantements, de sensations qu'il n'avait encore éprouvées. Ravissement.

La montagne déchaîna son pouvoir. Le sol trembla, des fissures apparurent. Tout bougea. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. La foudre arriva. Frappant à quelques millimètres de lui, carbonisant les moindres petites herbes qui n'avaient absolument rien demandées.

L'horreur, vue du sol un cataclysme avait lieu en ce moment même au sommet. Peut être n'auraient-ils du donner ce savoir à une personne déjà aussi puissante, la foudre, le vent, le feu, l'eau. Tout en même temps.

Des geysers de lave, d'eau bouillante explosèrent. Jamais de mémoire du village, personne n'avait demandé autant à la montagne. Le petit avait simplement refusé de leur donner la moindre indication sur son idée. Peut être…

Tout explosa, une douleur immense. Ses propres cris, son propre chant. Les animaux dans un hommage muet à la montagne levèrent la tête et dans un ensemble naturel parfait, une intense communion, poussèrent à leur tour leurs cris.

Silence, corps lourd, noir complet. Rien.

Laura Zabini, venait de sortir du carrosse qui venait de la ramener au niveau de l'Arche de Triomphe, dans la cohue, des élèves venus de BeauxBâtons, elle traversa la barrière magique, qui les cachait aux yeux des moldus.

Le soleil frappa son visage, déjà halé malgré le peu de soleil que l'Académie pouvait offrir au cours de l'année. Mais venant du sud, sa peau réagissait mieux, bien mieux que la plupart des gens. Elle eu un sourire, les yeux fermés et se laissa réchauffer.

Le rire des enfants moldus proche, les cris des parents, les retrouvailles entre sorciers, l'activité de Paris, la plus belle capitale du monde. Voilà ce qu'elle aimait. Son monde. Uns des bâtiments sur la droite de la grande place explosa, le souffle la propulsa au sol, des débris et la poussière la recouvrèrent.

Hurlements de terreurs, pleurs, sang, rage, lumières dans tout les sens. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle pu voir furent les mangemorts attaquants la place, Lord Voldemort venait enfin d'attaquer la France.

Jusqu'as présent il ne s'y était pas risqué, faute de serviteurs, mais apparemment maintenant ce n'était plus son problème, deux fronts à la fois, décidément cette imitation d'homme n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Les Duellistes Français apparurent sur le lieu de l'attaque, et la bataille commença vraiment, les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, les râles agonisants des blessés, les cris des torturés. Laura se releva, et prit sa baguette en main. Elle aussi n'allait pas laisser son pays se faire attaquer et déchirer sans prendre les armes !

« _Expelliarmus »_ Le sort frappa le mangemort qui s'en prenait à une petite fille, venu spécialement pour récupérer son frère à la sortie de L'Arche.

Tout ne fut qu'une succession de sorts, de combats, de douleur. Elle fut rapidement repérée, un groupuscule de cinq mangemorts sautèrent sur elle, la cachant aux yeux des Duellistes. L'uns d'eux ne manqua pas de lui jeter un Doloris poignant, qui l'envoya au sol.

Ils lui mirent rapidement quelque chose dans les mains et elle se senti tirée par le nombril pour une destination inconnue. Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, elle vit s'élever au dessus de L'Arche la marque des Ténèbres.

La lumière du soleil réchauffait son corps, une douleur affreuse lui donnait la nausée, le doux piaillement des oiseaux le ramena à la réalité. Le bruit de fond était horrible trop de gens en même temps essayaient de se faire entendre. Impossibilité de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Les formes furent d'abord flouent, une sorte de voile s'étendait sur son œil, puis il commença en forçant un peu plus a distinguer des contours plus précis. Des visages effrayés, inquiets, tendus.

Des personnes parlant avec animation, hurlant qu'il venait de se réveiller.

-Harry, comment allez vous ?

-J'ais mal partout et je me sens faible !

-C'est normal après ce que vous venez de subir, votre corps est complètement épuisé, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

-Oui c'est probable.

-Ne vous servez pas encore de ce que vous avez obtenu, n'ouvrez pas l'œil, attendez d'avoir complètement récupéré !

-A vos ordres chef !

La personne lui sourit, puis le souleva pour l'emmener dans la hutte familiale se reposer. Jamais un jeune homme comme lui n'avait réussi et pourtant, le fait qu'il soit toujours parmi eux le prouvait amplement. Félicitation Harry.

Le hibou qu'il venait de recevoir n'était vraiment—mais définitivement—pas une bonne nouvelle. Alberforth, lui demandait expressément de revenir en Angleterre, il avait grand besoin de ses talents, et lui qui avait décider de ne pas revenir avant de nombreuses années encore n'était pas du tout content. Il fit rapidement ses adieux à la tribu s'excusant du fait qu'il doive les abandonner, puis disparu.

A des milliers de lieux de là, Alberforth Dumbledore, dans son bureau au CIS, attendait impatiemment la réponse d'Harry. La mission qu'il avait reçue confiée par le ministre de la magie Français lui-même et par insistance des parents Zabini… Trouver Laura Zabini et la ramener.

Vivante si possible. Ses hommes n'avaient pas tardés à trouver sa trace, un vieux château perdu en Ecosse, mais impossible d'accès. Ses murailles naturelles, la disposition des lieux, le nombre de mangemorts en faisait réellement une battisse impénétrable pour le commun de mortels.

Il écoutait le rapport de l'équipe d'instigation, quand il senti plus qu'il ne vit un changement d'ambiance. Au départ il n'y eu rien. Puis L'Imprenable dans toute sa splendeur était dans son bureau derrière son équipe. Il eu un grand sourire.

-Bienvenu dans mon humble bureau.

Son équipe se retourna surprise, baguette en main prête à l'attaque, il eut plaisir à voir leur temps de réaction, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, leurs baguettes étaient déjà dans la main d'Harry, et lui-même déjà derrière Alberforth.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. L'isolement ne t'a pas ruiné.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de venir à votre secours Alberforth après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi quand j'étais jeune… je me dois bien de venir vous rendre service.

-Chef pour L'Imprenable est-il ici ?

-Ecoute Hastings toi et ton équipe asseyez-vous et écoutez.

-Oui chef !

-Bien je t'ais fais revenir parmi nous pour une mission que toi seul peu accomplir. Laura Zabini, a été enlevée par Lord Voldemort pour faire chanter sa famille, toi seul peu la délivrer.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Le lieu dans lequel elle se trouve nous est impénétrable, trop d'hommes, trop de défenses naturelles. Ruin's Castel n'est pas vraiment le lieu indiqué pour une invasion.

-Je vois, je suppose que vous avez déjà envoyé du monde en reconnaissance ?

-Oui l'équipe ici présente.

-Mais chef, vous n'allez tout de même pas envoyé un enfant pour sauver cette fille des mains de ce monstre !

Il s'était levé en disant cette phrase mais le poignard placé sous sa gorge, le fit blanchir.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis plus un enfant ? J'ai dix-sept ans depuis longtemps !

-Je… Je suis confus veuillez m'excusez Monsieur.

-Harry, ta mission si tu l'acceptes, infiltrer le lieu, sortir la fille de ce merdier, et revenir avec elle à Poudlard, pour la mettre sous la sécurité de son frère et du mien.

-Poudlard ?

-Oui Harry c'est réellement l'endroit le plus sur pour elle. Mon frère y veillera.

-Est-il au courant ?

-Non et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que nous sommes en contact, tu devra te débrouiller pour t'en sortir seul par la suite.

-Alberforth…

-Je sais Harry mais crois c'est le mieux pour elle.

-Bien je partirai ce soir après un bon repas !

Harry avait disparu, sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne s'en rende compte. Le silence était total. Inconfortable. L'Imprenable, Harry Potter, l'enfant le plus recherché de la planète était revenu en Angleterre directement dans le bureau de leur chef.

Et apparemment ces deux là se connaissaient assez bien à en juger par leur familiarité. Par Merlin et ce gamin de dix-sept ans depuis quelques mois, allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour sauver une gamine qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vue !

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez rien vu ?

-Non chef !

-Disposez !

-Oui chef !

**Coucou à tous merci de votre fidélité. Merci pour vos reviews. Voilà comme promis le chapitre 28 qui aurait du ma foi être plus long, une dizaine de pages, mais ne sachant pas exactement ou le couper je l'ais fait à la sixième. **

**Donc nous ne sommes pas loin de son grand retour à Poudlard :p et encore moins loin des 500 reviews j'ai hâte. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, Bisous doux à vous et merci encore à tous. Je recherche toujours un correcteur et autres :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Le vent soufflait, les arbres courbaient leurs échines, ne voulant pas céder un pousse de terrain. La foudre frappa un des réfractaires, l'enflammant instantanément ne lui laissant pas une seule chance de s'en sortir.

La pluie était diluvienne et froide, formant un rideau épais difficile à traverser. L'orage au loin grondait faisant vibrer les fenêtres de chaque habitation du pays. Harry sur un des murets marquant les limites de l'immense propriété regardait cet immense château.

Laura Zabini était sa cible, la sauver n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il était fort à parier que Lord Voldemort serait probablement à l'intérieur. A la torturer pour avoir des renseignements ou autres actes dénués de toutes bonté.

Il devait bien se l'avouer, mais il était loin du niveau du mage noir, à en juger par rapport à sa différence avec Albus Dumbledore. Car si chez les moldus un plus un égal deux. Alors chez les sorciers : Harry Potter n'égal pas encore Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

D'autre part il ne savait absolument pas où il pourrait bien la trouver. Si il était obliger de fouiller entièrement le château et bien… Probablement qu'il y laisserait quelques plumes. Mais bon il n'allait pas non plus laisser une jeune fille aux griffes de ce monstre !

Les mangemorts de garde devant l'entrée des portes du château ne comprirent pas grand-chose, au moment ou la foudre s'abattait sur un des arbres proches, deux sortilèges de mort les frappèrent sans que ceux-ci ne puissent y faire quoique ce soit.

Il était maintenant devant les portes sombres de ce château prêt à y pénétrer, sans peur, ayant uniquement en tête sa mission. Seul contre tous. Seul contre Voldemort le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Lui Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort présidait l'assemblée d'immondes bâtards puants qu'étaient ses mangemorts. Ennuyé au possible par leurs jérémiades et autres doléances qu'il leurs accordaient une fois par mois. Certes il n'était pas blanc mais mis à part les quelques inoffensifs _Doloris_ jetés par-ci par-là Lord Voldemort prenait grands soins de ses victimes—sous fifres—du moins quand il en avait besoin.

Il était assis au milieu de son trône richement sculpté par les plus fins artisans d'Albanie, tous se plaignaient de certains de ses plus vieux serviteurs. Prenait-il du mou ? Devenait-il moins méchant ? Non jamais il resterait le plus cruel des mages noirs.

_Doloris !_

Le mangemort se plia de douleur sur le sol, les autres commencèrent à reculer comprenant très bien qu'ils venaient peut être un peu d'exagérer. Oui très certainement sinon leur maître ne serait pas dans cet état.

J'entends que certains d'entre vous ont des problèmes ?

Absolument pas Maître !

C'est beaucoup mieux.

J'aimerais savoir où en sont les recherches que j'ai demandées ?

Maître ?

Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry Potter ?

Maître l'Imprenable reste ce qu'il est, personne n'a…

_Doloris _

Quelle poisse, voilà que le maître remettait L'Imprenable sur le tapis, mais comment voulait-il qu'ils fassent alors que lui-même n'avait pu jusqu'as présent mettre la main sur ce maudit gamin ? Hein ? Comment ?

Les colères du vieux étaient toujours aussi impressionnantes, mais comment ses serviteurs pouvaient-ils le supporter. Lui-même qui était son plus grand ennemi, et par la même occasion l'ennemi de ses serviteurs avait bien du mal à ne pas compatir.

D'aussi loin qu'il se trouvait il pouvait entendre les mangemorts pleurer et gémir sous les coups de leur maître. Les couloirs du château étaient vraiment immenses, un vrai labyrinthe, ou toute personne dénuée d'un certain sens de l'orientation n'aurait pu s'en sortir.

Harry était méthodique, chaque pièce qu'il fouillait, après s'être concentré un moment pour sentir une présence, était nettoyée. Il avait déjà éliminer un nombre incalculable de bêtes féroces, deux mangemorts, quatre blessés graves et douze moldus en trop mauvais état pour être sauvés.

Le maître des lieux, avait vraiment à disposition de forts moyens de persuasion à en juger par le nombre de salle de tortures différentes qu'il avait visité. Comprendre ici que les désirs mégalos d'un homme comme lui n'avaient pas de limites.

Les salles se succédaient, toujours plus sombres et froides. Les corps tous plus chauds les uns que les autres, montraient clairement la folle passion des occupants du château pour la torture. Comment la folie des hommes pouvait en arriver à ce niveau ?

**Emmenez-moi la fille Zabini !**

Lord Voldemort venait d'hurler, sa voix résonnant dans tout le château. Fichus mangemorts qui l'avaient énervé. Impossible de faire son travail dans de bonnes conditions. Mais non voilà que le mage noir mégalo s'en mêlait.

Il ne tarda pas a entendre des bruits de course précipités et se rapprochant grandement. Deux mangemorts passèrent près de lui, sans se douter un seul instant qu'il était là, invisible mais pourtant bien réel.

Il les suivit, silencieusement tel le parfait espion et assassin qu'il était. Ils le menèrent tout droit devant la cellule crasseuse et malodorante où une forme était recroquevillée en position fœtale. Ils ouvrirent la porte qui ne grinça pas sur ses gonds.

Elle est déjà morte crois-tu ? S'esclaffa le premier mangemort.

Je ne sais pas du tout va vérifier !

A peine s'approcha-il que la forme lui sauta dessus. Sous le poids de cette dernière, emporter par leur élan—et la gravité « universelle »--il tombèrent sur le sol. La fille Zabini lui lacera le visage, sous les rires gras de l'autre mangemort.

Un sort et elle partie, percuter le mur avec violence. Le mangemort griffer sur toutes les parties accessibles de son visage après la chute, se releva prestement. Il jeta un regard haineux sur son comparse et Zabini.

Garce tu vas voir ! _Doloris_

Ses cris résonnèrent dans tout le château et la tête d'Harry. Cette fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Jamais un enfant ne devrait recevoir ce sort. Il du serrer les dents et se contrôler pour ne pas les tuer. Il devait savoir ce qui se tramait ici.

Il jeter un sort de lévitation a ce corps tremblant et repartir avec. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, ils la jetèrent au centre, aux pieds de Voldemort. Les mangemorts regagnèrent leur place parmi les autres.

Bien, merci d'avoir accepter de nous rejoindre Miss Zabini, êtes vous enfin disposé pour nous dire l'emplacement exact de la demeure de vos parents ?

Va chier ordure !

Ne parlez pas Français miss, vous savez tout comme moi que vous parlez couramment l'Anglais. D'autre part je comprends parfaitement votre langue. _Doloris !_

Jamais je ne vous direz où sont mes parents, d'ailleurs je ne le peut pas !

_Fidélitas_ n'est-ce pas ? Je vois, vous savez il existe des fort moyens pour m'approcher d'eux, il me suffira de surveiller l'endroit ou je les pensent.

_Légiliment_

Harry, ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il visa soigneusement le gros lustre pendu au plafond—l'endroit ou il se trouvait d'ailleurs—et ce dernier tomba sur les deux mangemorts en dessous de lui. Il lança une série de sort suivit immédiatement d'un impardonnable.

La poussière retomba finalement et tous purent voir les corps des cinq mangemorts sous le lustre. Certains tentèrent de les aider, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps et se concentra sur _L'Imperium _en cours.

« _Tu va attaquer le groupe devant toi et en tuer au moins un, ensuite tu jeter un Expelliarmus sur ton maître pour laisser le temps a la petite de fuir »_

_« Pourquoi ferais-je ça, j'aime mon maître ! »_

_« Car je te le demande, ne résiste pas sinon tu va souffrir ! »_

_« Bien… »_

_Avada Kedavra ! _Le sort vert tua sur le coup le mangemort devant sa marionnette, ceux-là se retournèrent vers elle.

Que fais-tu Wallace as-tu perdu l'esprit ?

_Expelliarmus !_

Le sort qui aurait du atteindre le seigneur des Ténèbre fut tout simplement annulé par lui. Il regarda le mangemort dans les yeux. Il eu un sourire sadique. Malsain et son regard se promena sur l'assemblée en face de lui.

Qui ose ? _Diffindo ! _

La tête de sa marionnette tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol.

Qui ose, jeter des _Imperium _sur mes mangemorts, qui veut subir mon courroux ? Qu'il s'avance et se montre, sinon tous vous le subirez !

Le silence fut effrayant

Bien puisque c'est ainsi.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Puis les rouvris instantanément en regardant Harry pourtant invisible, qui as ce moment se su découvert. Il se prépara de suite.

Comment ais-je pu rater un aura pareil ? _Expulso !_

Le sort n'atteignit heureusement jamais, celui-ci était depuis longtemps parmi les mangemorts, attendant l'instant propice ou il pourrait agir. Il suffisait juste que Lord Voldemort lui en laisse une chance.

Ainsi L'Imprenable est venu dans mon antre me rendre visite ! Montre toi au lieu de te cacher parmi les miens !

L'Imprenable est parmi nous vous avez entendus soyez sur vos gardes !

Un frisson parcouru les mangemorts qui inconsciemment déplurent fortement à leur maître. L'imprenable, ce simple nom les faisaient trembler de terreur, telles les chiffes molles de la lumière.

Une peur indicible les saisit au ventre, leur peau entière fut frissonnante. Voilà exactement la diversion qu'attendait Harry pour agir, il allait devoir la jouer serrer. Le maître des lieux n'était définitivement pas n'importe qui.

_Expelliarmus !_ Murmura-il en direction de Voldemort.

Le sort fut prononcé faiblement mais bien distinctement. Lord Voldemort ne chercha même pas à le faire disparaître, mais se protégea bel et bien d'un puissant sorcier. Ce fut la cohue, des sorts de mort furent lancés dans tout les sens. Tentant désespérément d'atteindre L'Imprenable.

Peine perdue, celui-ci attaquait de nouveau Voldemort avec des sorts de plus en plus violents. A voir la lueur de pure extase dans les yeux du Lord, celui-ci devait follement s'amuser. Il attaquait et se protégeait d'une manière vraiment performante.

Je vois que L'Imprenable, n'as pas usurpé sa réputation, ce qui m'étonne, c'est de te voir ici, je pensais bien pourtant que tu étais partit.

_Fulguris_ répondis Harry.

Un immense éclair sorti de la baguette d'Harry, et se dirigea sur Voldemort. Laura Zabini du courir et sauter tête la première pour éviter d'être atteinte par l'incroyable sort que venait de lancer L'Imprenable.

_Moenia. _Je vois que tu attaque avec des sorts élémentaire, c'est du beau pour un enfant de tel que toi, mais que fera tu contre ça ! _Turbo_ !

Encore un sort élémentaire, celui du tourbillon cette fois, mais Harry était prêt. Il jeta un simple _Acus—_le sort d'aiguilles_—_en direction de celui de Voldemort et transplanna sur Laura et fit un mouvement de baguette. _Moenium !_

Le contact des deux sorts, fit un carnage, une vraie boucherie. Les vents violents qu'avait déchaîner Lord Voldemort envoyèrent dans tout les sens les aiguilles, s'en suivit une immense explosion. Celui-ci eu juste le temps d'attirer d'un simple _Accio _un de ses mangemorts pour avoir la vie sauve.

Laura, vous pouvez vous lever et vous accrocher à moi, nous devons partir, il ne va pas être dupe très longtemps

Je crois…

Un beuglement de rage se fit entendre au travers de la poussière soulevée par la puissance des sorts. Lord Voldemort se releva prestement et jeta un sort à l'aveuglette. _Effringere_. Harry se le reçut dans les côtes au moment ou lui et Laura, disparurent.

Noël était enfin passer, toute la grande salle était en liesse, les décorations toujours présentes. Albus Dumbledore posait un regard chaleureux sur tous ces élèves. Les discussions animées, les racontars de vacances étaient vraiment son fort.

Ici, un couple se jetait des regards tendres, là une jeune fille aguicheuse, regardait langoureusement sa proie qui rougissait hystériquement. Ici encore Ronald Weasley lançait des regards meurtriers à Marle et amoureux à Hermione Granger sa petite amie depuis sept ans.

Chacun était parfaitement à sa place et ça lui réchauffait allégrement le cœur. Il poussa un soupir, il aurait encore après ce repas une foule non négligeable de problèmes à régler, de salaires à verser, de punitions à superviser, de l'Ordre à s'occuper.

L'ambiance imperceptiblement changea, un afflux de magie le mis en alerte, il se leva et sortie sa baguette, ramenant instamment le silence dans la grande salle. Les professeurs l'imitèrent. Certains élèves de septième année aussi.

Les plus jeune poussèrent des cris et partirent se réfugier derrière les plus grands. L'air se chargea encore, de plus en plus dense. Que se passait-il ? Les cris d'affolement furent encore plus forts. Personne n'avait jamais vu le Grand Albus Dumbledore et ses professeur avec ce regarde là.

Dans l'air à équidistance de la table des professeur et de celles des Maisons, apparu une petite boule de lumière dorée se mit à tracer le contour parfait d'un cercle. Une sorte de vide miroitant apparu en son milieu.

De petits éclairs en sortirent pour frapper le sol de la grande salle, faisant vibrer verres et vitres de par leur son. La magie ambiante augmenta encore. Il y eu une terrible explosion de lumière et tous durent se protéger les yeux.

Quand tous purent sentir une aura de sang, de meurtre, pourtant rassurante, une grande puissance, les professeurs commencèrent vraiment à avoir peur, jamais ils n'avaient senti quelque chose du genre.

L'Imprenable dans toute sa splendeur se tenait à la place du vide quelques instant auparavant. Ses longues robes déchirées et noires, son demi masque blanc, ses cicatrices, ses longs cheveux noirs et cette aura effrayante.

Il tenait dans les bras une fille, qui avait l'air endormie, il la déposa doucement sur le sol et elle gémie.

Chut, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant.

Où

Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore nous protégera !

Merci

Il se tourna vers le directeur, jeta son masque au sol et lui fit un grand sourire. Harry Potter était à Poudlard, L'Imprenable parmi les élèves.

Désolé pour l'arrivée tardive professeur, mais je devais récupérer quelqu'un avant de passer. _Eclisse _murmura-il en pointant de sa baguette ses côtes. Puis dit-il en montrant le sol ?

Faite Mr Potter.

L'Imprenable ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'évanouit. Lord Voldemort n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui. Albus Dumbledore sourit, quand tous purent voir Madame Pomfresh, le dragon de l'infirmerie courir vers ses nouvelles proies.

Muraille

Grosse Muraille

Briser

Attelle.

**Coucou à tous, chose promise chose due, désolé pour le retard, mais je me suis pété l'annulaire droit j'ai très male je souffre je vais mourir. Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant. Voici un chapitre que j'ai aimé reprendre la suite du 28 J'espère que vous allez l'aimé, j'ai même du faire quelques recherche dans mon dico pour vous sortir enfin de vrais sorts Désolé si j'offense les puristes du latin.**

**Bientôt les 500 reviews à ce chapitre si vous faites un effort : D La suite arrivera quand j'aurai moins mal j'ai du enlever mon attelle pour écrire.**

**Bisous doux à vous, je vous aime !**


	30. Chapter 30

Albus que cela signifie-il ?

Harry Potter a ramené avec Laura Zabini des griffes de Lord Voldemort, c'est un exploit que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Son état…

Est du aux blessures qu'il as reçu durant cette très probable bataille, Pomona dit qu'il souffre d'un épuisement magique avancé, ainsi que de multiples contusions sur tout le corps.

Il va ?

Non Severus ne vous inquiétez pas, son corps récupère déjà, ce qui est incompréhensible pour Pomona.

Et miss Zabini ?

Filius, elle a subie de multiples Doloris, des coups et autre tortures, mais étrangement elle est en meilleure forme qu'Harry Potter. Nous devrons attendre son réveil pour entendre son témoignage.

La chose que je me demande réellement est pourquoi et comment nous as il devancés dans sa recherche ? Qui as pu le mettre au courant ? Et pour quel compte agit-il ? Nous devrons lui aussi l'interroger à son réveil, ce qui risque d'être définitivement difficile.

L'Imprenable, était à Poudlard, L'Imprenable était à Poudlard et avait sauvé la petite sœur de Blaise Zabini des mains de Vous Saviez Qui ? N'était-ce pas fabuleux ? Qui aurait osé l'imaginer, personne, L'Imprenable n'était plus apparu depuis longtemps.

L'homme le plus recherché du monde magique, celui qui avait assassiné Draco Malfoy ainsi que son père, qui avait tué des membres de la guide des assassins Fuji, L'Organisateur du tournoi de duel et qui n'avait perdu un seul combat.

L'enfant dont la vie, le moindre fait, avait été relaté par les médiats, l'enfant qui avait osé défier Albus Dumbledore dans son propre château, les aurors depuis un nombre incalculable d'années, l'enfant que tout le monde connaissait, était à Poudlard.

Blaise, lui était au chevet de sa sœur, pourquoi L'Imprenable l'avait-il sauvé des mains de Voldemort et Merlin qui avait osé la mettre dans un état pareil. Ses parents allaient bientôt arriver le problème de sa sécurité serait bien vite réglé.

Et lui L'Imprenable ou peut être devrait-il l'appeler Harry Potter, il restait tout de même un des plus dangereux sorcier du monde, qui avait réussi à le mettre dans cet état là ? Les mangemorts ? Non. Il avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que même les assassins Fuji ne lui faisait pas peur.

Lord Voldemort alors ? C'était fort possible, selon ce qu'il avait pu entre, la blessure était du à un sort noir, très noir et douloureux, son état d'épuisement était aussi impressionnant. Tout autant que la magie—inconnue—déployée pour apparaître dans Poudlard.

Il jeta un regard à L'Imprenable, il avait l'air paisible, mais la sueur sur son front démontrait le contraire, son corps n'avait déjà plus de trace du combat, les habits d'hôpital lui donnaient un air étrange.

Oui malgré les blessures il restait un homme—enfant—très dangereux, il pouvait le sentir son pouvoir bien que très différent de ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'alors flottait autour de lui. Oui puissant il l'était. Très puissant et pourtant ses réserves magiques étaient au plus bas…

Durant le repas de midi ce jour là, Hermione Granger, était vraiment plongée dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à l'arrivée le jour d'avant de L'Imprenable. Elle n'aurait jamais crue qu'un adolescent comme lui puisse sauver quelqu'un, surtout des griffes de Lord Voldemort.

Elle se souvenait très bien d'un soir dans la salle commune des Griffondors et jamais elle n'avait ressenti, ce qu'elle avait vu le soir passé. Un aura… Effrayant. Harry Potter était un personnage des plus effrayant qu'elle n'eue jamais rencontrée.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur un couple, la femme avait les yeux rougis, elle était grande, fine mais pas trop, des très belles formes, une magnifique robe sorcière bleu dégradée. Ses longs cheveux bruns, descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, ils reposaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bien que gonflés restaient d'un magnifique marron fauve. Son teint pâle ne faisait que souligner sa majesté.

L'homme, avait une stature impressionnante, assez grand, taillé dans un rock, de puissant muscles, les cheveux cours et noirs. Un bouc lui couvrait le menton, ses favoris étaient bien tailler pour rejoindre le bouc. De profonds yeux noirs sous lesquels se dessinaient de toutes aussi grands cernes violets. Sa robe n'était pas d'une forme conventionnelle, l'on y voyait très bien que c'était une robe de duel.

Dans le dos de la robe de l'homme, les élèves purent voir apparaître de difficiles armoiries familiales. Un aigle sous un ciel orageux tenant dans ses serres une épée. Hermione reconnue directement les armoiries d'une des grande famille sang pur mais surtout les armoiries de la seule famille sang pur et neutre. Zabani.

Blaise Zabini se leva quand ses parents—Claire et Zeticus Zabini—arrivèrent dans la grande salle, il les rejoignit et sa mère le prit dans ses bras l'étouffant dans une étreinte à briser un tronc d'arbre. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses yeux, et le père ébouriffa la chevelure de son fils.

Zetkin Marle eut une moue dédaigneuse, cette famille de sang pur ne serait jamais au niveau de la sienne, comment osaient-ils refuser de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils n'étaient pas aussi bas que les Weasley, tout aussi que la sienne d'ailleurs, mais jamais en ne servant personne leur famille ne grandirait.

Albus se leva et alla prendre la main du père dans les siennes, fit une baise main à la mère. Il hocha la tête en direction de Blaise. Il regarda de nouveau le père. Les yeux de celui-ci furent encore plus brillants à cet instant. Pour lui épargner la honte des larmes Dumbledore Albus prit la parole.

Dure semaine n'est-ce pas Zeticus, venez vous et votre épouse dans mon bureau, nous avons de nombreux sujets à disputer.

Nous vous suivons Albus répondit la mère.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, le directeur les invita à s'asseoir et d'un geste négligeant de la main fit apparaître un service à thé fumant. Il leur distribuât des tasses et les remplies avec précaution leur laissant à tous le temps de reprendre le control de leurs émotions.

Bien dit-il, Laura est dans l'infirmerie, elle récupère Mme Pomfresh est à ses petits soins. J'ai laissé un ami pour sa protection, il est très compétant, ne vous inquiétez pas plus pour elle, ses jours ne sont pas en danger dans les murs de mon école. Je dois vous avertir qu'elle a reçu de multiples _doloris, _ainsi que des coups, si elle n'avait pas été sauvée je ne sais absolument pas dans quel état elle serait.

Albus, Blaise à refuser de nous dire qui était allé la chercher.

Zeticus reprit le vieux mage, si j'ai demandé à votre fils de ne rien c'est pour éviter ce qui ne tardera pas à arriver. Mais vous comprendrez quand nous descendrons rejoindre votre fille.

Albus, qu'allons nous faire avec Vous Savez Qui ? demanda la mère.

Lord Voldemort ne cessera probablement jamais de vous harceler pour que vous rentriez dans ses rangs dit-il en regardant la famille frissonner. Je sais très bien que vous ne vous joindrez pas à nous dans cette guerre non plus, mais laissez moi vous proposer une chose. Un sortilège de Fidélitas dont je serais le gardien, et un appartement dans Poudlard. Même si Lord Voldemort était dans ce bureau, avec un tel sortilège il ne pourrait vous trouver. Clair, vous pourrez apporter votre aide à l'infirmerie et vous Zeticus, il me semble que vous êtes membre de la ligue des duellistes ?

C'est exact Albus !

Vous pourrez donc avec l'aide des Professeurs Flitwick et Vector mettre en place le cours de duel, que j'ai dans l'idée de donner aux élèves souhaitant y participer.

Les deux adultes se concertèrent, puis sans qu'ils échangent le moindre mot, ils se tournèrent vers Albus et acquiescèrent. Ils regardèrent ensuite leur fils qui avait un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Bien je vous propose maintenant d'aller rejoindre votre fille et voir comment se porte son sauveur.

Nous vous suivons Albus.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'infirmerie, ils croisèrent toute une flopée d'élèves qui se dirigeaient probablement vers leur prochains cours ou leurs salles communes pour ceux ayant un trou à ce moment là.

Laura était pâle, mais calme. Sa respiration lente prouvait qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Quelques potions sur la table de nuit pausée à côté d'elle, donnaient vraiment l'impression d'assister un malade en phase terminale.

Elle va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, dit une voix dans leur dos. Son corps est épuisé mais elle ira mieux dans quelques jours, je dirais encore deux ou trois. Elle est profondément endormie et sous potion, elle ne se réveillera pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Pomona qu'as elle eue exactement ?

Zeticus elle a reçu des coups et des doloris, quelques os fêlés, elle a vraiment eue de la chance d'être sortie de là-bas si vite !

D'ailleurs qui est son sauveur ? Est-ce la personne assignée à sa protection ? demanda Claire Zabini.

Non loin de là, tout du moins nous ne sommes pas encore au courant des motivations de cette personne, elle n'a jamais obéie à aucune autorité. Nous ne connaîtrons les résultantes de ses actes uniquement quand elle ira mieux, déclara Albus.

Elle dans le dernier lit au fond derrière les par vus, j'estime que vous avez gagner le droit de lui rendre visite, renchérie Mme Pomfresh.

Claire et son mari se dirigèrent vers l'endroit désigné, suivis à pas lent d'Albus et Pomona. Ceux sourirent de connivence. Le choc qu'allaient avoir les parents resterait dans leur mémoire de nombreuses années.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant les rideaux, Zeticus pris la main de sa femme et la tira en arrière. Il regarda Albus et Pomona qui avaient tout deux sourire aux lèvres.

Claire sens tu cette présence ?

Pas vraiment ?

Albus qui est derrière ce rideau ?

Je ne pense pas que, connaître son identité avant, vous soit d'un grand secours.

Albus cette présence, il est…

Oui il l'est ! Allez-y maintenant ne fais pas attendre Claire plus longtemps.

Incroyable, Harry Potter était le sauveur de leur fille. Il avait une mine épouvantable, son torse était serré dans un cataplasme vert pomme, sa couleur était cadavérique, ils suait à grosses gouttes.

Albus !

Il souffre beaucoup, il est revenu avec le flanc déchiré, épuisé magiquement et physiquement, nous n'avons jamais vu ça, il est fort probable qu'il est dû affronter Voldemort lui-même pour récupérer votre fille. Il s'est soigné tout seul à son arrivée ici, ce qui as encore aggravé son cas.

D'un autre côté enchaîna Mme Pomfresh, nous n'avons jamais vu un organisme récupérer aussi vite, d'heure en heure il change d'état si vite que s'en deviens visible. A croire que son corps à l'habitude de se vider si vite. Il est dans le coma pour moment, je l'y ais plongé moi-même et depuis sa guérison va bien plus vite ce qui rajoute à l'incroyable de ces faits.

L'Imprenable aurait sauvé notre enfant !

Tout porte à le croire en effet, maintenant que vous les avez vus, rejoignons mon bureau pour régler les derniers détails.

Quand Laura se réveilla deux jours après, elle due subir un interrogatoire poussé d'Albus Dumbledore sur ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Une fois fait l'infirmière, lui fit boire une quantité de potion non négligeable avant de la laisser seule.

Où était donc son sauveur, elle se devait de le remercier. Elle avisa les rideaux clos et s'en approcha. S'était bien lui, L'imprenable était dans le lit. A ses yeux il était aux portes de la mort, mais il en était actuellement très loin.

Elle le contempla quelques minutes, elle lui dit combien elle le remerciait pour l'avoir sauvée, combien elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle s'approcha de son front lui murmura un doux merci et y déposa un baisé.

Je reviendrais Harry.

Quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et l'accueillie avec un grand sourire, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui prit la main dans les siennes en un geste réconfortant. Il eu juste le temps de s'écarter que Blaise Zabini captura sa sœur dans un étreinte fraternelle à briser des côtes.

Je vous propose de regagner votre place Blaise, votre sœur va être répartie ensuite nous saurons où se trouve sa place.

Miss, vos parents vous demande de rester sous ma garde pour votre propre sécurité, je me fais une joie de vous accueillir au sein de Poudlard.

Le professeur MC Gonagall, emmena le Choixpeau et Laura le mit sur sa tête, sous les regards de toute la grande salle.

Bonjour mademoiselle, je vous attendais depuis de nombreuses années, je vois vous n'étiez pas en Angleterre, BeauxBâtons ; très bonne école, j'espère que l'enseignement que vous y avez reçu vous à servis. Non ne soyez pas défaitiste, Lord Voldemort n'est pas n'importe qui, malgré ce que vous avez appris là-bas vous n'auriez absolument rien pu faire contre lui. Quand à Harry Potter, si j'ai bien compris, vos pensées n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, il faut regarder au-delà des apparences et vous comprendrez qui il est. Non il ne vous as pas sortie des ses griffes grâce à Poudlard, demandez lui son histoire et vous comprendrez. Ha il n'est toujours pas réveillé, alors voyez avec votre frère. Maintenant pensez à vous-même nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Je vois de nombreuses qualités et du courage, beaucoup de courage, pourtant je ne pense pas que Griffondor vous seye, cette maison ne demande pas que du courage, vous auriez bien plus votre place à ses côtés. Oui je pense avoir trouvé. Maintenant Mme je vous laisse, montrez à tous combien vous êtes grande et forte.

Serpentard !

Après un instant de stupeur parmi les élèves et professeurs—le Choixpeau ayant été très long—la table explosa en applaudissement, encore un sang pur parmi eux. Une grande part du bruit, faite à lui seule par son frère. Elle eue un sourire.

Les autres tables après des applaudissements polis eurent une moue dédaigneuse, encore une sang pur imbue de sa propre personne, qui prônerait sans aucun doute possible les préceptes anti-moldu en cours au sein de la maison Serpentard.

Son intégration dans la maison, avait été facile, trop facile. Les élèves de Serpentard la respectait car elle avait vue et parler avec le maître. N'avaient-ils donc pas compris que cette misérable imitation d'être humain, n'était pas le gentil homme qu'ils croyaient qu'il soit ? Ne voyaient-ils donc pas la vérité. Lord Voldemort était un être abject et dénué de toute humanité.

Sa rencontre n'avait été que torture et humiliations et heureusement qu'il était venu pour la sauver. Elle. Le seul réel soutient qu'elle avait été son frère. Dans le clan Zabini, la famille primait sur tout. Blaise l'aidait, mais d'un autre côté été pied et poings liés. Zetkin Marle. Horrible.

**Coucou à tous, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. Je vous aime et vous fait pleins de bisous. Tous mes vœux. Donc nous avons passé le cap des 500 reviews et des 30 chapitres. Celui-ci est court certes, mais fait avec tout mon amour pour les 1 ans de DarkSoul ;) Happy Birthday ******

**Réjouissez-vous dans les prochains chapitres les vrais problèmes politiques vont commencer.**

**RR :**

**Naelith : En fait oui et non Harry ne deviendra pas forcement plus puissant, tout du moins nous ne le verrons pas ******** mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai déjà quelques idées qui vont vous plaire. Et oui tu verras toute l'ampleur de sa puissance. **

**Onarluca, 666Naku, Clem, Patmol,Jb : Merci à vous pour votre soutient, si vous souhaitez des réponses après les prochains chapitres posez moi des questions ******

**Lady Morgan Slytherin : Perturbant ? Haha non du tout, je remarque d'ailleurs en me relisant que certaines fois j'oublie des mots dans mes phrases veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ais toujours pas trouvé de correcteur et de relecteur ******** qui pense à me laisser un compte valide, une adresse mail et qui sont sérieusement motivés pour m'aider.**

**Lynshan : Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment plaisant à lire, dans les années à venir il te plaira encore plus. J'ai lu recement un adage qui s'appliquera bien à la suite de l'histoire, mais toute fois il se passera quelques années avant : There is… no justice, there is… only revenge. **

**Muirgheal :** **BON RETABLISSEMENT...  
et commence à tapper le prochain, même si effectivement, avec ton attelle, tu n'arrives qu'a tapper des mots complets qui ne veulent rien dire. mdr...hum non, mieux, pdr!...**

**Ok je retiens ******** bonne continuation à toi :D et je signal par la même occasion que mon doigt est toujours vert j'ai mal boooo je vais mourir à nouveau ******

**Grispoils, Konomu-imouto, Yukiii8, William31, Servin, Jipi, Angi****, Valabo, Titmo, Voldemort xxx : Merci. ****Les Albus manipulateurs c'est bien :D car en gros quoi qu'on puisse en penser c'est réellement ce qu'il est ! Fan de becs la suite arrive ******

**Addidash : xD ton pseudo :D Oui je pense que tout le monde l'as compris il y aura qqch entre Laura et Harry, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite :) Il se passera du temps avant.**

**Et grand merci à Esquimo et Oyo, deux proches amis à moi ******** Je vous aime tout les deux :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou à tous, me revoilà, désolé pour ce monstrueux retard, mais certains problèmes m'ont retenus plus longtemps que prévu. Les parutions seront un peu plus longue à venir mais dites vous bien que jamais je n'abandonnerai DS. **

**Merci pour vos encouragements et n'oubliez pas de suivre ma bio. **

**Bisous doux, au prochain chapitre il y aura réponse aux commentaires.**

**Bisous doux.**

« Merci, merci encore de m'avoir sauvée… Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier… »

« Pourquoi toi ? Qui a pu te demander de me sauver ? Mes parents ? Albus Dumbledore ? Pourquoi pas lui ? »

Miss Zabini, pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous faites encore ici, au lieu de vous reposer sur votre lit ?

Miss Pomfresh, je suis désolée, je…

Ce n'est rien retournez au lit, vous avez besoin d'un énorme repos, votre corps à subi plus qu'il n'en aurait du. D'autre part, vos parents ne seraient pas très contents s'ils apprenaient que je vous laisse vagabonder de la sorte !

Tout de suite Miss ! Dit-elle avec un tout nouvel entrain.

Miss Pomfresh ne tarda pas à retourner à ses activités et Laura elle s'endormie rapidement, un dernier regard attendri sur son héro. D'autant plus que les soins complémentaire qu'elle recevait chaque soir dans cette infirmerie l'aidaient bien à pouvoir le contempler. Harry Potter, l'Imprenable lui était toujours dans un coma profond contre lequel pas après pas il arrivait à apercevoir la surface.

La grande salle était animée, Albus Dumbledore présidait pour la 19563 fois le repas quotidien de Poudlard, en regardant les différentes tablées, les Serpentards fidèles à leurs habitudes mangeaient en regardant les autres avec des envies de meurtres, il plaisait beaucoup à Albus d'imaginer leurs voix, les Serdaigles pour la plupart avaient un livre sur les genoux et mangeaient têtes baisées.

Les Griffondors étaient de loin les plus bruyant, partagés entre les mangeurs et les bagarreurs, une bataille de nourriture n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardée à commencer avec les gentils et aimables Poussoufles, et Minerva s'envola tel un faucon pour rejoindre ses cibles et leur affliger d'horribles et longues heures de retenues.

Il soupira, l'école lui semblait terne depuis quelques temps, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas bien aménagé depuis l'arrivée de quatre nouvelles personnes entre les murs de l'école. Le manque d'action commençait à le rendre nerveux, depuis l'attaque de l'Imprenable sur Voldemort, personne n'avait plus de nouvelles des mangemorts et leur maître.

Les portes de la grande salle, comme à leur habitude, Albus était si plongé dans sa torpeur qu'il sursauta, quelques élèves poussèrent de petits cris, mais comprirent très vite que les personnes qui venaient d'arriver n'étaient autres que les employés du ministère. Albus lui comprit très vite que les ennuis qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps venaient d'arriver.

Ces personnages avaient le visage, pâle, les yeux concentrés et un air attentif et bien trop sérieux pour une simple visite amicale, peut être était-il temps pour lui de reprendre du service et de s'occuper des affaires de l'école un peu plus. Qu'avait-il bien pu rater, qui intéresserait à se point le ministère pour qu'il se déplace ?

Albus Dumbledore, laissez moi me présenter, Ulrich Cutignole, directeur des recherches au département des mystères et voici mes cinq collaborateurs, nous sommes ici sur les ordres du Grand Manitou du département, pour mener à bien des examens et recherches sur Harry Potter dit L'Imprenable.

Pardon ?

Nous savons de source sure qu'Harry Potter se trouve actuellement dans cette école dans un coma profond, notre grand chef à décider de profiter de l'occasion pour le mettre en observation et faire des recherches sur lui. Voici le manda signé et contre signé par l'ancien Ministre Fudge.

MISERABLE ! Hurla Albus en tapant des deux points sur la table.

Rarement les élèves avaient vus Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier du siècle s'énerver de la sorte, ni même éructer ainsi. Cet enfoiré de Fudge réussissait encore après tout ce temps à l'ennuyer. Incompréhensible, il avait tout planifier avec le grand chef du département des mystère, cet acte était tout bonnement inqualifiable. Examiner un enfant pour le département revenait à le mettre sous cage.

Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver ainsi Mr Dumbledore, les choses sont ainsi et vous auriez du vous en douter, ce qui doit être fait le sera et rien ne pourra y changer.

Vous savez très bien, que ce que vous allez faire Mr Cutignole revient à une séquestration autorisée par la loi !

Et comme vous le savez, vous ne pouvez rien faire, ces expériences vont êtres menées et ni vous ni personne ne pourrait nous en empêcher.

Sachez que si le moindre mal lui est fait, je me chargerai personnellement de vous mettre à la porte de Poudlard, n'oubliez pas mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Et je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins !

Maintenant hors de ma grande salle avant que je ne perde mon calme !

Les élèves étaient tous sans exception, impressionnés par leur vieux directeur, défendre l'Imprenable de la sorte, quel charisme ! D'aucun n'avait compris de quoi il retournait, mais en tout cas le directeur n'était pas content et se sentait obligé de défendre l'Imprenable, quelques tests ne pouvaient pas faire de mal non ?

Miss Pomfresh était en train de s'occuper de Laura quand plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, sans lui porter le moindre regard, ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un de précis car au moment ou leurs regards se posèrent sur elle, ils s'y dirigèrent tous. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança.

Mr Cutignole, du département des mystères, je suis ici pour pratiquer quelques tests sur la personne d'Harry Potter, je vous relève de vos fonctions auprès de ce patient, l'accès à la partie de l'infirmerie où il se trouve vous sera révoqué.

Quoi ? Hurla l'infirmière.

Vous m'avez bien entendu, nos tests sont de la plus haute importance.

Vous êtes ici, chez moi et vous osez m'interdire l'accès de mon infirmerie, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous cher Mr ! C'est vous qui allez sortir de cette infirmerie si vous ne voulez pas que je vous prenne par la peau des…

Il suffit ! Pomona, aucun accès de ne vous sera interdit, et aucune fonctions relevées, je suis et reste le maître à bord de cette école, je ne peux allez contre vos tests messieurs, mais sachez que s'il le faut je passerai jour et nuit ici, pour vous surveiller !

De quel droit ? s'outra l'agent ministériel.

DE MON DROIT IRREVOCABLE DE DIRECTEUR DE CETTE ECOLE !!

Finalement, peut être que ce matin en recevant cette missive, il aurait dû comprendre que pratiquer certains tests pas vraiment indolores, sur la personne d'Harry Potter, l'Imprenable et encore plus sous les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore dans son propre château, n'aurait pu lui apporter que des ennuis.

Dumbledore semblait emplir toute la pièce, ses cheveux étaient agités par une brise impalpable, une sorte de bruit de fond planait sur les lieux, ses employés verdirent quand il se décida enfin à se taire et continuer ses activités, non mais dans quel pétrin l'avait mis son directeur !

Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

Et vous êtes ?

Miss Zabini, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir en quoi consisteront les « tests » que vous allez lui faire subir ?

Miss Zabini, veuillez m'excuser mais cela ne vous concerne en rien.

Laura une fois vos soins finis, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Dit le directeur.

Oui monsieur.

Harry, lui n'y voyait que du noir, dans un état de semi conscience, il aurait déjà du récupérer, mais son corps refusait simplement de se lever, l'état extrême de fatigue dans lequel il était, n'était que difficilement compréhensible, jamais mais alors jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Des frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas blessé outre mesure.

Il lui restait quand même impossible de se réveiller. Il savait qu'a certains moments une personne était à ses côtés, ce n'était pas Alberforth, Alan, Linda ou Sirius, mais bien une personne qui à sa connaissance n'avait jamais été proche de lui, impossible de lui donner un nom, il n'entendait d'ailleurs pas bien sa voix, juste un son lointain et faible.

Plus de bruit, un éclat de voix plus précis que les autres. Une présence… Albus Dumbledore, énervé. Peur, recule, doute. Albus Dumbledore fini par s'éloigner. Deux autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Puis soudain, la lumière fut, d'abord vague et entêtante, puis plus précise pour prendre diverses couleurs, formant des contours lumineux impressionnants, il se concentra un tout petit peu plus et pu voir des volutes de couleurs tout autour de lui, dérivant au grès de courant invisibles, fusionnant, se repoussant pour former un ensemble complexe semblant palpiter.

Une forme lumineuse s'approcha de lui, assez bien définie pour ressembler au contour d'un homme, Harry commença à ressentir un certain malaise, la lumière changea un peu, semblant devenir plus froide et malsaine, des pulsions plus violentes en emmenant, plus vives et en colères.

Au devant de celle-ci une concentration de lumière sembla formée un vortex, aspirant la lumière ambiante. Ca allait être douloureux, il pouvait le sentir.

Ulrich, venait de répartir les taches entres ses employés, pour aller plus vite, après tout, Dumbledore ou pas son travail devait être accompli quoi qu'il arrive, cette enquête devait être menée, normalement ce petit devrait être à Azkaban comme tout bon vilain qu'il était. Puis avec tous les soupçons contre lui…

Ils commencèrent ensemble une batterie de tests physiques, quand un des employés commencer à lancer un sort de révélation, qui se serait révélé douloureux en état éveillé. Le sort était directement lié à l'Imprenable quand celui-ci fut pris de tremblements, de plus en plus violents et incontrôlables, deux autres lui lancèrent à plusieurs reprise des sorts apaisant mais rien n'y faisait. Le pire pour Ulrich fut quand des cris horrible commencèrent à sortirent de la gorge de leur cible.

Albus Dumbledore était en train de parler avec Laura quand d'horribles cris se firent entendre dans le château, ses yeux s'agrandir quand il comprit d'où ils venaient. Laura suivit rapidement le directeur quand celui-ci se mit à courir comme un dératé hors du bureau. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de pareils cris de souffrance, quoique peut-être les siens lorsqu'elle était sous le doloris.

L'infirmerie était sans dessus dessous, les cris étaient de plus en plus forts quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils virent Miss Pomfresh être éloignée par les hommes de Cutignole et un autre s'approcher de l'Imprenable et lui saisir les épaules pour le maintenir en place sur le lit. A peine ses mains furent posées sur lui, un courant d'air pénétra l'infirmerie, Dumbledore dans un reflex incroyable pour un tel vieillard, attrapa Laura et la plaqua contre lui.

Le large cercle qu'il décrivit autour d'eux, fit apparaître un dôme miroitant, qui instantanément fit sembler la scène comme étouffée. L'air dans la pièce vibrait, des dizaines de fioles explosèrent, répandant leur contenu au sol. Le verre s'éleva doucement sous les cris de plus en plus effrayés de l'équipe de Mr Cutignole, une sorte de filasse de verre pillé, encercla la personne lui maintenant les épaules et s'infiltra par les pores de sa peau.

Dumbledore d'un second mouvement protégea Pomona assise sur le sol au moment ou tout explosa, le verre ressortant violement par là ou il était entré, projetant du sang un peu partout, manquant de faire défaillir quelques membres du groupes pas du tout préparé à ça.

Sa magie le protège, donnez lui de la négatine et vite ! Nous allons tous y passer sinon, il ne control plus rien ! Hurla Cutignole, le teint verdâtre.

Un du groupe sauta sur l'Imprenable, et lui ouvrit la bouche pendant qu'un autre lui fit avaler de force la potion, le verre qui avait commencé à s'élever de nouveau, retomba instantanément au sol, le brise aussi, et ses convulsions cessèrent, sa respiration se calma et la tempête passée. Dumbledore défis son sort et se précipita sur Cutignole qu'il prit à la gorge.

Non mais à quoi pensez-vous donner de la négatine à une personne en coma magique, souhaitez-vous qu'il ne se réveille jamais ?

Pas le moins de monde lâchez-moi ! s'étouffa-il. Nous avons tous les moyens à notre disposition pour cette enquête, carte blanche !

Ce n'est pas une raison !

Nous avons tous les droits, il ne souffrira pas et cette enquête est prioritaire !

Personne n'aurait alors pu imaginer Albus Dumbledore décrocher un coup de poing magistral dans le visage de Mr Cutignole et surtout pas Laura Zabini, qui elle s'était précipité au chevet de l'Imprenable. Pomfresh elle commença à examiner l'état d'Harry après avoir avalé cette potion.

C'est inadmissible, ronger la magie d'une personne pour pouvoir lui faire subir des tests est tout bonnement inacceptable ! Vous pourriez le tuer, si sa magie ne se régénère pas assez vite vous rendez-vous compte ? Hurla elle.

Harry, lui ne senti qu'une douce torpeur le prendre et le replonger dans les limbes du coma, Laura elle senti les larmes couler un peu plus sur son héro quand elle compris qu'il allait subir d'horrible tests dont elle ne pouvait imaginer les motivations de ceux-là. L'après-midi suivant, le professeur Rogue tant énervé qu'il était par la capture de l'Imprenable fit un cours aux dernières années sur l'emploi et les effets de la Négatine.

Miss Granger, pourriez-vous indiquez à tous ici présents, quelle est cette potion, ses effets, son emploi et ses contre indications ?

La potion Négatine à été crée un douze cent quatre vingt quatre par Mr Coulons. Un maître des potions Français, cette potion à pour but de vider la magie d'une personne tant qu'elle est absorbée, ainsi en 1285 le gouvernement Français décida de la considérer interdite sauf à but médical, car certains mages noirs décidèrent d'utiliser cette potion à mauvais escients. La magie ainsi consommé par la potion met plusieurs semaines à se régénérée, permettant un control total sur le corps d'un mage. Il est complètement interdit d'utiliser cette potion sur une personne frappée par un coma magique. Si la potion consomme les derniers restes du malade, celui-ci pourrait—tout du moins devrait—mourir très rapidement. Le centre de magie complètement vide est synonyme la plus part du temps de mort. Dans un but médical cette potion sert à calmer les crises de magie involontaires faites par les enfants les plus puissants. Albus Dumbledore lui-même aurait été quelques temps sous l'influence de cette potion dans sa jeunesse.

Merci Miss, cinq point à Griffondor pour un tel exposé. Maintenant qu'attendez vous pour noter les ingrédients inscrit au tableau et plus vite que ça ! Explosa il.

Plus aucune magie, ne circulait dans le corps d'Harry depuis plusieurs semaines, ainsi privé de sa source son corps avait commencé à chercher par lui-même une autre source, le temps que sa primaire se régénère, petit à petit, il puisait dans la magie même du château pour combler les manques.

Il était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, ou coma selon d'autre, mais son esprit cherchait depuis longtemps le meilleur moyen de s'échapper, le peu de magie qu'il pouvait se permettre d'utiliser sans risquer plus que nécessaire la mort, était la légilimencie, il avait déjà expérimenté sur Laura Zabini à ce qu'il avait compris, mais elle était trop éplorée pour qu'il se risque à tout contact, il se permettait juste de flotter en surface de son cerveau.

Dumbledore avait paru surpris quand il avait senti la présence d'Harry, mais n'avait strictement rien dit. Apparemment il se doutait qu'Harry était proche de la surface mais dans l'impossibilité complète de bouger pour le moment, d'autant plus qu'Harry à Poudlard était bien mieux pour son esprit machiavélique et son control total des événements qui lui échappait depuis de bien trop nombreuses années.

Harry pour mettre au point son évasion, qui il en était sur resterai longtemps dans les anal, se devait de trouver une cible particulièrement réceptrice et non défendue contre la légilimencie, c'est ainsi que depuis deux mois il cherchait jours après jours la personne qui l'aiderai à fuir cette geôle qu'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard. D'autant plus que les personnes qui prenaient de son sang, pratiquaient des examens sur lui, l'irritaient profondément.

William Wallace, était un second année de Serpentard sans histoire, fils de moldu, plus puissant que la plupart de ses camarades, doué en cours et surtout en charmes, ne se faisant jamais remarqué était actuellement en train de suivre son merveilleux cours de potion journalier. Il coupait tranquillement ses racines de mandragore quand une voix au fond de son crâne lui fit perdre le fil et se couper le bout du doigt.

Aie !

Monsieur Wallace, pourrais-je savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

Désolé Mr Rogue, je viens de me couper le bout du doigt !

Montrez moi ça !

D'un léger coup de baguette l'histoire fut réglée en deux secondes et il retourna à ses racines, mais la voix ne le laissa pas en paix et se manifesta de nouveau. Il fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas passer pour un fou auprès de ses camarades.

« Qui me parle » ?

« Mon nom, t'importe peu pour le moment, j'aimerais juste un peu discuter avec toi »

« Où êtes vous » ?

« Je ne suis pas très loin de toi et actuellement dans ta tête, cela te gène-il » ?

« Pour me faire du mal » ?

« Pas le moins du monde, j'aurais justement besoin de ton aide, j'ai regarder des centaines d'élèves avant toi, et tu est la cible parfaite, celui qui m'apportera tout ce dont j'ai besoin » ?

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider » ?

« Pour rien, mais je suis en grand danger et j'ai réellement besoin de ton m'aide, même s'il me coûte de devoir te la demander »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » ?

« Des gens que je ne connais pas me retiennent ici à Poudlard contre mon grés, très peu de personnes sont au courant hors de Poudlard »

« Mais alors vous êtes l'Imprenable » ?

« Oui l'on me surnomme comme ça, mais appel moi Harry, je n'ai que quelques années de plus que toi ».

« Je suis prêt à vous aider alors, nous les Serpentards sommes tous au courant pour votre détention, les grands disent même que vous êtes ami avec leur maître »

« Hahaha, elle est bien bonne, leur maître est un infâme assassin, qui ne mérite que de crever, je souhaite qu'un jour quelqu'un s'en charge »

« Je savais bien que mes parents avaient raison… »

« Je peut le voir oui »

« Vous voyez tout ce à quoi je pense » ?

« Presque, mais si tu ne le veut pas dit le moi, j'irais un peu plus loin de tes souvenirs »

« Non c'est bon, juste éloignez vous de mes souvenir de vous savez qui je parle, et dites moi ce que je dois faire pour vous aider » !

« Rien pour le moment, mon plan consiste, avec ton accord à t'insuffler de ma magie et prendre le control de toi lorsque nous seront prêts, car nous allons organisé mon enlèvement par toi et tu n'ai pas du tout prêt avec ta propre magie et control à affronter le ministère et Dumbledore dans son propre château »

« Vous allez me posséder alors » ?

« Oui uniquement si tu es d'accord, mais d'abord laisse moi t'expliquer mon plan et ce qu'il va se passer si tu l'accepte »

Trois mois que le maudis fils Potter était maintenant sous Négatine, trois longs mois que Severus chaque soirs, s'acharnait avec le directeur pour trouver un plan et faire fuir l'équipe du ministère au plus vite. Ils avaient espérés que les média seraient vite au courant, mais apparemment le ministère avait le journal dans la poche.

Amélia Bones était au courant mais rien ne pouvait aller contre cette pétition signé par plus de la moitié des membres du mangemagot et autres personnalités politique de monde sorcier et ce dans plus de 31 états. L'enquête irait à son terme. Point Final. Et maintenant il y avait le cas Wallace de plus en plus intriguant.

Beaucoup de membres du corps professoral, avaient remarqué les fulgurant progrès du petit Wallace, ses notes s'étaient accrues, ses réflexes aussi durant les cours de duel, commençaient à devenir un vrai calvaire pour ses camarades, les sorts qu'il utilisait étaient de plus en plus impressionnants, plus puissant, violant. Beaucoup commençaient à voir en William Wallace un monstre ou un fabuleux leader.

Les professeurs Flitwick et Vector eux discutaient de plus en plus avec Alberforth et le CIS, William Wallace agissait de plus en plus comme l'Imprenable, seul eux pouvaient voir cet état de fait étant donné la connaissance poussée qu'ils avaient de cette personne. Ils ne comprenaient simplement pas comment cela fut possible.

L'Imprenable devait avoir réussi l'exploit incroyable de possession sans mort du possesseur, fait qui selon la loi des Neufs Chênes était impossible sans l'emploi de l'Imperium. D'autant plus qu'il était dans un coma magique profond avec très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Bref une énigme de plus en plus compliquée.

Il se souvint de ce cours de duel, la semaine passée. Les septièmes années imposaient leur lois, comme d'habitude durant les duels, les sorts puissants et précis qu'ils employaient arrivaient la plupart du temps à mettre au tapis n'importe quel autre élève au dessous de la cinquième année. William était tranquillement entrain de s'entraîner seul dans son coin lorsque un septième année vint à sa rencontre.

La discussion dégénéra rapidement, comment un petit Serpentard de deuxième année, osait-il lui manquer de respect en ne restant pas à ses côtés durant les repas ? Pourquoi ne s'investissait-il pas plus dans la vie de la salle commune et surtout pourquoi, ne prenait-il pas plus de plaisir à vouloir satisfaire toutes les exigences des dernières années ?

William lui avait rapidement répondu, que d'une il n'était à la botte de personne, de deux il n'avait pas que ça à faire et que tertio, il ne servirait jamais que la femme de sa vie et qu'as ses yeux il était loin d'être celle-ci à moins qu'il ne se trompe lourdement. L'insulte fit pâlir son interlocuteur, qui lui envoya ni une ni deux un magnifique crochet du droit.

Et pourtant, contre toute attente et d'une manière incompréhensible, il avait réussi à éviter le coup pourtant précis et puissant, et lui briser le bras. Les Griffondors présents, en entendant ce crac blanchirent et reculèrent contre les murs de la salle de duel, faisant tinter les armes y étant accrochées.

Les deux professeurs ainsi que le CIS était donc certains qu'Harry préparait bien gentiment sa future spectaculaire évasion de Poudlard pour la deuxième fois d'affilé, et à en croire les propos qu'ils avaient pu entendre dans la bouche de Wallace, le traitement qu'ils lui faisait subir, n'était pas à son goût, Harry allait très probablement se venger.

La cinquième année de Laura, faite à Poudlard, ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulue, un grande majorité des Serpentards pensaient qu'elle se devait automatiquement de rejoindre Lord Voldemort, ce qui était loin—très loin—d'être son but prioritaire, elle passe la plupart de ses journées aux côtés de l'Imprenable. Et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne savait pas d'où ni pourquoi il était venu la sauver, mais une chose était sure, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser à la merci des hommes du ministère. Il fallait qu'elle mette au point un plan et rapidement.

Alors William, voilà, nous venons de préparer toutes les potions adéquates à mon rétablissement, la salle dans laquelle tu vas me cacher, le temps que je récupère ce qui pourrait prendre plusieurs heures.

Oui, je suis heureux, je vais enfin pouvoir redevenir le simple petit deuxième année que j'étais.

Pas exactement, il te restera certaines choses, de notre contact mental, pas tout, mais j'en ais aussi profiter pour t'aider à développer ta magie, même si tu ne le vois pas encore, tu comprendra lorsque tu sera plus grand.

Merci Harry…

C'est tout à fait normal, un prêté pour un rendu !

Quand devrons-nous agir ?

Bientôt très bientôt… Dis moi, pourquoi la fille Zabini reste à mes côtés en permanence ?

Apparemment elle en pince pour toi, c'est ce qui se dit dans les couloirs en tout cas.

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, c'est bien, c'est une très charmante jeune fille, mais il me reste beaucoup à accomplir avant de pouvoir rester en angleterre.

Quoi ?

Des problèmes inhérents au fait de porter le nom d'Harry Potter.

La grande salle était silencieuse, tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui, l'Imprenable serait de nouveau soumis à des sorts douloureux, ils allaient de nouveau entendre les cris de son corps jusqu'ici, mais combien de temps encore allaient-ils lui faire subir des tests et le laisser dans le coma ? Certains étaient heureux de la souffrance du plus grand ennemi de leur maître, d'autre comme Laura pleuraient à chaudes larmes sur une épaule réconfortante.

Les cris une fois de plus commencèrent, le silence était pesant, même Albus Dumbledore semblait avachis impuissant, désespéré. Le seul qui ne semblait pas préoccupé par le sort de l'Imprenable était Cutignole. Un verre d'eau frappa une table avec violence, l'écho se répercutant partout dans la salle. Des couverts furent reposés et tous purent voir William Wallace se lever de sa place. Il mit un coup de poing sur la table et regarda Cutignole droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci sous ce regard se sentit mal à l'aise, mais que ce passait-il donc ?

William s'approcha de la table professorale, des murmures s'élevèrent. Il semblait comme marcher les yeux fermés, le visage glabre, il ignora le professeur Rogue qui s'était levé pour savoir son problème, le repoussa calmement mais fermement quand celui-ci s'interposa. Il en fut ci choqué qu'il retourna s'assoire sans qu'aucun puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Quand il s'arrêta près de Cutignole, le bruit de fond cessa, l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. La voix qui s'éleva de se deuxième année ne fut jamais plus oubliée par qui que ce soit ensuite. Il aurait pu couper du verre au couteau. Mr Cutignole fut effrayé par cette deuxième année, semblant aveugle qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il ose s'avancer jusque lui avec un tel visage. La table des professeurs jusqu'à Albus Dumbledore se levèrent et sortirent leur baguette quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Que faites vous avec mon corps ?

La question raisonna longtemps dans la pièce, la voix de l'Imprenable sortait de William Wallace, l'aura violente qu'ils ressentir tous ne fit que confirmer la théorie.

Qui êtes vous ?

Qui suis-je ? Je suis celui qu'actuellement vous faites souffrir si j'en juge par mes cris, je demande donc que me faites vous ?

Mr Potter ? Bafouilla Cutignole.

Pas lui en chaire et en os, mais ce jeune enfant à accepter de me prêter son corps quelques temps, jusqu'as que le miens soit récupéré.

Vous !

Tout à fait, je vous laisse deux choix, soit vous me laissez enfin tranquille, jusqu'à ce que je récupère sous les bons soins de Miss Pomfresh, ainsi vous aurez le temps de fuir, soit vous ne me laissez pas le choix, et je serait dans l'obligation de vous tuer, vous et vos hommes.

Vous me menacez ? Dit l'impudent en rigolant. Allons bon !

C'est votre dernier mot ?

Je vais appeler un contingent d'aurors pour…

Jamais Cutignole n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le sort de décapitation ne lui en laissa pas le temps et ce fut la cohue, les élèves couraient dans tout les sens, William lui disparu rapidement. Dans l'infirmerie, de longues gerbes de sang virent décorer la scène et un corps amorphe fut emmené. L'Imprenable avait encore frappé au travers d'une seconde année. Qui fut retrouvé évanouis bien plus tard en plus en plein milieu d'un couloir peu fréquenté.


	32. Chapter 32

_**L'Imprenable frappe encore!**_

_Hier encore à Poudlard, l'Imprenable a encore fait montre de ses nombreux talents, confie notre reporter, durant le repas—ou selon les témoins les cris de l'Imprenable auraient raisonnés dans tout le château—le petit William Wallace, qui ces derniers mois à fait forte impression au niveau de ses résultats scolaires, assurance et réflexes. Ce petit seconde année de Serpentard, n'avait jusqu'alors pas fait de vagues, celles-ci commencèrent à se manifester durant les cours de duels, pendant lesquels il n'hésita pas à s'attaquer et vaincre plus fort que lui. Ainsi donc, il se serait donc levé de sa chaise et clairement défié les professeurs et membres du ministère présents hier. Selon nos témoins, l'Imprenable aurait «__**possédé**__» le petit et prit le control de son corps. Sa propre voix donna un ultimatum aux gens du ministère: __Libérer son corps et fuir très loin ou mourir__. L'employé du ministère allias feu Mr Cutignole refusa tout bonnement et ne tarda pas à se faire décapiter, une méthode qui serait apparemment appréciée de l'Imprenable, cinq autres cadavres ont été retrouvés dans l'infirmerie, quelques heures plus tard, le corps évanoui du petit le fut à son tour dans un sombre couloir. Les gens du ministère viendront l'interroger dans les jours à venir pour tenter de démêler cette affaire. L'Imprenable peut-il continuer à tuer impunément. La mission assignée à ces hommes n'était-elle pas de nous faire comprendre à tous combien l'Imprenable est un homme dangereux, comment à presque dix-sept ans, il peut sans vergogne s'attaquer à plusieurs membres de notre bon ministère sans y laisser une plume et posséder un enfant… _

_Peut être les questions qui persistent trouverons une réponses dans les jours à venir. _

_Nous ne saurons tolérer plus longtemps ce genre de comportement. A combien d'évasion de l'Imprenable auront nous droit avant que celui-ci ne soit définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire._

_Carole Alamenteuse._

Une très longue semaine venait de passer, Albus était en train de regarder le petit William Wallace, qui du haut de ses douze ans venait d'être possédé par l'Imprenable et avait tué plusieurs employés du ministère sans vergogne. Il se devait de l'interroger pour avoir plus de précision sur les actes d'Harry et sur son lieu de repos. Où pouvait-il bien être? Quelles étaient ses motivations?

William, nous devons parler. De quoi vous souvenez-vous? demanda Dumbledore.

De tout monsieur. Sauf du lieu ou j'ai déposé le corps d'Harry si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

De tout?

Oui de mes actes, de ses explications.

Cela ne vous choque pas?

Non du tout j'ai bien été préparé à ce genre de choses.

Bien, êtes-vous conscient William, que les membres du ministères vont chercher par tout les moyens à vous mettre la main dessus maintenant?

Oui, Harry s'en doutait, il m'y as préparé, tout du moins m'as appris à résister le temps qu'il arrive, vous savez il compte sur vous le temps de son rétablissement. Il est très en colère et je ne crois pas qu'il serait bon pour le ministère de se frotter à lui ou de m'agresser.

Très bien, vous pouvez y aller prenez soins de vous William!

Merci Monsieur.

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas, Laura Zabini, n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son héro, elle le cherchait depuis des semaines sans s'arrêter, William Wallace était venu un jour lui dire que l'Imprenable était toujours à Poudlard, mais qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de lui dire où, la seule chose de sure était qu'il les surveillaient tout les deux dans le cas fort peu probable ou quelqu'un viendrait à s'en prendre à eux.

Depuis lors elle n'avait de cesse de le rechercher, mais plus les jours passaient plus elle désespérait. Rien pas le moindre petit morceau d'indice. William lui, avait été interrogé par les gens du ministère, sans pour autant qu'ils n'apprennent quoique ce soit, ou qu'ils puissent agir contre lui. L'interrogatoire avait eu lieu en la présence d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait été poursuivit quelques temps pour meurtre jusqu'as que les charges soient de nouveau retenues contre l'Imprenable lui-même.

Harry lui, récupérait tranquillement dans une salle perdue du château, sous les bons soins de Flitwick et Vector qu'il avait contactés. Son corps avait été affaibli à l'extrême, mais depuis quelques semaines il avait repris l'entraînement et se sentait bien mieux, ses réflexes s'étaient de nouveau modifiés et sa puissance accrues. Il commençait tout juste à entre apercevoir le dont qui lui avait été fait sur cette fabuleuse montagne. Bientôt il serait prêt à prendre vengeance du département des mystères.

Les examens approchaient de plus en plus, un bon nombre d'élèves était de plus en plus stressés, Hermione Granger, les préparaient activement, cette prometteuse élève allait bientôt suivre la très dure carrière de chercheuse, mais il lui restait pour le devenir, à faire deux ans d'une très dure formation et pour cela elle avait besoin des meilleurs résultat possible à ses ASPIC.

Albus Dumbledore lui préparait déjà avec ses principaux professeurs la rentrée prochaine, les dispositions à prendre, les nouveaux préfets, les examens à venir, les nouveaux professeurs, les congés payés et tout un tas d'autres choses indispensable à régler. Les choses n'étaient vraiment pas simples par les temps qui couraient.

La grande salle était silencieuse, seul le grattement de plumes pouvait être entendu. Tout les élèves étaient concentrés sur les examens les plus durs depuis un certains nombres d'années, les examinateurs ayant décidés d'augmenter le niveau pour mieux préparer les étudiants durant ces temps de guerre. Ronald Weasley passait tranquillement ses examens théoriques de sortilèges, à côté de lui sa petite amie, Hermione Granger.

Qui au plus grand bonheur de ses parents venait d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec lui, pour le mois d'Août, permettant ainsi un peu de répit dans ses temps troublés, les personnes pourraient enfin souffler un peu. Dans une salle adjacente, les autres années passaient elles aussi leur contrôles certifiant leur passage dans l'année supérieure. Laura Zabini elle aussi était de la partie, malgré le peu de mois passés au sein de cette école, un examinateur Français ami avec le directeur était venu spécialement pour elle.

Tout se passa à priori bien pour Laura, qui malgré son changement d'école, avait toujours été une très bonne élève par le passé à Beaux Bâton et s'en sortie donc comme elle le pensait plutôt bien. Hermione, tout au long de la journée avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas se passer comme prévu, dans les plans qu'elle avait préparés pour le dernier jour d'examen, pourtant elle était sure d'avoir une fois de plus relu tout ses cours. Rien qui à fortiori ne puisse autant la mettre en dans un tel état de stress.

Elle décida d'en parler avec Ron—son petit copain—si lui aussi sentait aussi ce qu'elle voulait dire. Effectivement lui aussi, ne se sentait pas très bien, depuis le matin il avait l'impression d'être oppressé, épié, et de désagréable effluves de haine semblaient parcourir les couloirs. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il allait aujourd'hui se passer quelque chose de terrible. Quoi? Ils n'en savaient rien mais une chose allait arriver.

Albus Dumbledore lui, reçu un hiboux express du ministère de la magie, voilà qu'as coup sur, le nouveau ministre allait lui demander tout un tas de renseignement sur le petit William et qu'il y passerait encore la soirée pour essayer de démêler les intrigues du département de mystère à l'encontre de l'Imprenable. Amélia Bones était vraiment une ministre intègre. Et oui une fois de plus voilà qu'il avait raison. Le repas du soir allait probablement être raté pour lui… Misère…

Malgré le peu de professeur encore présents dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, cela étant encore en train de ranger les copies d'examen, le réfectoire était plutôt paisible, l'humeur était à la rigolade après le climat tendu de tels contrôles. Des rires éclataient de ci delà, l'on pouvait entendre des commentaires sur tel ou tel point de tel ou tel problème de métamorphose ou sortilèges. Un couple dans un coin s'embrassait tranquillement pour finir de partager leur béquée commune.

William et Laura était de encore une fois assis ensemble, comme depuis quelque temps déjà et discutaient de leur principal sujet de discussion ces derniers jours: Harry. William allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand il senti au fond de lui une chose étrange, comme si quelque chose venait de casser autour de lui. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit.

Il tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs, mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, aucuns d'eux n'étaient présent, tout du moins pas ceux en mesure de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de sentir, ni même possédant les moyens de les protéger dans le cas ou quelque chose viendrait à arriver. Et encore une fois comme par hasard, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas présent. Que lui avait appris Harry déjà? Se concentrer faire le vide; l'attaque—si il y avait—pourrait être sentie.

Il ferma donc les yeux, quelques secondes et fit le vide, il ressentit quelques effluves de pouvoirs, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu encore faire si Harry ne l'y avait pas aidé, d'ailleurs comment lui-même pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose…Un aura plus sombre que les autres se trouvait dans un coin de la grande salle, il en eu des frissons, cela ne pouvait être l'aura d'un élève, jamais il n'avait vu ça à par peut être celle d'Harry lui-même et encore… si cette chose se mettait à attaquer, aucuns d'eux ne pourrait survivre!

Il se leva en faisant de nouveau claquer son verre sur la table. La plupart des élèves sursautèrent et le silence se fit. Il jeta un regard sur l'assemblée, un regard impérieux. Depuis que William avait été possédé par l'Imprenable, plus personne ne le reconnaissait, il était bien meilleur qu'avant en cours, bien plus fort, bien moins introvertis. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire?

Laura j'aimerais que tu sorte de la grande le plus vite possible dès que je commencerait à faire ce qui va suivre et emmène le plus de monde avec toi! Lui chuchota-il.

Pourquoi?

Arrête de poser des questions et cours chercher de l'aide, il y as quelque chose dans ce château qui n'y as pas sa place, je ne vois que cette solution.

William?

Maintenant, Laura!

Mais?

Ne comprends tu donc pas? Une chose nous épie depuis quelques minutes et je le sens! MAINTENANT COURREZ!

Il eu tout juste le temps de déployer son bouclier que la puissance du sort qui le percuta l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. La cohue se déclancha. Tous les élèves présents coururent dans tout les sens, pensant sans aucuns doutes fuir la chose qui venait d'apparaître derrière la table des courageux. Un rire sinistre se fit entendre, et les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Où pensiez-vous aller mes petits? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser sortir, malgré l'intervention on ne peut plus pathétique de ce petit merdeux, que je viens de tuer? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que moi le Tranche-cœur allait vous laisser partir!

Les élèves présents qui n'avaient pas réussi à sortir de la grande salle se turent, pour regarder celui qui venait de parler. Un homme d'age mur, la soixantaine à priori, une peau tannée, de nombreuses cicatrices couvrant son torse dénudé. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, non pas le même bleu qu'Albus Dumbledore mais un bleu mortel, un bleu qui pouvait vous geler sur place. Les longs cheveux blancs accrochés en queue dans son dos ne faisaient que rajouter à son caractère mauvais.

Un sort parti de la baguette de Ronald Weasley et ne manqua que de peu le vieil homme, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil. Il se contenta de se tourner vers l'auteur du sort. Hermione elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Que voulez-vous?

Tu oses me parler ainsi petit impertinent?

Je vous parle comme bon me semble, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un vieux croûton que je vais me mettre à genoux! Vous attaquez un première année, puis vous voudriez que je me montre servile?

C'est tout à fait ça!

Ron vexé, ne chercha pas à comprendre et lança un déluge de sort sur le vieil homme bientôt rejoint par sa petite amie. Quand un sort parti dans leur direction, ce fut Hermione qui réagit au quart de tour et protégea Ron qui lui ne se concentrait que sur l'attaque.

Je vois que cette école regorge de personnage intéressant, mais dommage pour vous, je vais devoir vous éliminer pour m'avoir fait l'affront de m'attaquer. Réjouissez-vous je suis de bonne humeur, vous ne souffrirez pas! Avada Kedavra!

Au moment ou le sort allait les atteindrent, ils furent tout les deux projeter au sol par un Expelliarmus que le professeur Rogue après avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte au bon moment venait de leur jeter. Loin de la Scar continuait le plus rapidement possible son chemin vers l'antre ou se trouvait Harry, Albus Dumbledore n'étant pas là, personne ne pourrait faire le poids face à la présence qu'il venait de sentir.

L'échange de sorts durait déjà depuis quelques minutes quand le vieil homme, arrêta tout d'un coup.

Un ex mangemort à ce que je peux voir et apparemment un vétéran, vos compétences en duel sont bien plus élevées que bon nombres de vos collègues. Je vous félicite mais voyez-vous je vais devoir abréger cette joute pour reprendre mon jeu avec les petits.

Comptez-y, dit Severus essoufflé.

La bataille repris sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves et du professeur Sinistra. Ron aurait bien tenté quelque chose pour aider son professeur de potion, malgré le différent qui les unissait depuis quelques années, mais il était sur que s'il s'en sortait vivant, ce qui à fortiori était peu probable, Rogue lui en voudrait à mort et se vengerai par une perte de points conséquentes pour les futures années. D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait réellement à être en mauvaise posture, il peinait de plus en plus à éviter les sorts ou les contrer, tandis que le vieillard lui semblait au mieux de sa forme et s'amuser avec le professeur.

Il reçut un sort de désarmement, mais avant qu'il n'aille percuter le mur derrière lui, il fut attrapé à la gorge, plaqué contre celui-ci et un couteau mis sous la carotide. La grande salle était silencieuse, Rogue était en très mauvaise posture, il allait très certainement d'ici peu mourir pour avoir essayer de sauver des élèves, qui comble du malheur n'avaient même pas pris la peine de fuir à son entrée.

Il regardait le vieillard dans les yeux, sentant poindre la croisée des chemins, jamais il n'aurait le temps de fonder une famille, voir la fin de cette maudite guerre, voir l'évolution de l'Imprenable qu'il avait appris à respecter, ni voir la chute qui serait lourde en conséquence de Voldemort. Imperceptiblement, peut être était-ce du à l'adrénaline, ou au fait qu'il soit si proche de la mort, qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'Imprenable arriver. Aurait-il le temps d'être sauvé par un gosse de dix-sept ans? Quand l'assassin lui dit qu'il allait mourir, il eu un fou rire dément.

Hermione était paralysée, si même Rogue ne pouvait rien faire contre cet homme, alors eux. Et Albus Dumbledore qui n'était pas présent au château. La fin était proche. Pourquoi un assassin Fuji était-il ici? Pour Harry Potter très certainement? Ou un autre contrat? A ce qu'elle savait de cette guilde, les porteurs d'une dent comme celui-ci avait, était les grands maîtres de la guilde. Alors il était presque obligatoire que cet homme fût ici pour quelqu'un de très dur à atteindre.

Meurtre, haine, violence, douleur, puissance, tel furent ce que ressentirent les personnes présentes dans la grande salle avant qu'un éclat argenté ne soit visible au niveau de la gorge du professeur Rogue et qu'il soit projeté sur le côté. Le vieillard lui fit un saut périlleux arrière. Tout le monde cherchait à voir ce qui venait de sauver le professeur Rogue. Ils ne tardèrent pas à le trouver. L'Imprenable était à genoux devant William. Il se releva et se tourna vers Tranche-Cœur.

De toute sa hauteur, il était présent pour les sauver, Laura en eue les larmes aux yeux, elle savait bien pourtant qu'il n'était pas entièrement remis, mais il était là pour eux. Ses longs et déchirés vêtements flottant autour de lui sous un vent inexistant. Son demi masque blanc, ne laissant apercevoir que son œil aveugle et ses deux cicatrices. Elle n'eut rien le temps de voir qu'un sort d'une puissance phénoménale allait percuter le vieil homme qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur.

C'est pour William. Un Fuji. Encore un. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour moi?

C'est bien ça et laisse moi te dire que je suis content de trouver un adversaire à ma portée, les rumeurs sur toi n'étaient pas juste un ramassis de mensonges. Je vais enfin pouvoir honorer la dette que nous avons envers notre Dieu.

Charistiz, je vois et comprend enfin pourquoi tous les tiens étaient à mes trousses.

Le vieillard parus un instant choqué.

Je vois que tu es renseigné sur nous…

C'est ainsi, à force de me chercher des noises, j'ai pris sur moi le fait qu'il me fallait quelques renseignements sur vous, tes camarades sont bien loquasses quand on sait comment s'y prendre avec eux.

Quoi? Les miens ne s'abaisseraient jamais à vendre nos secrets! Je viens d'envoyer le signal à mes hommes ils ne vont pas tarder à envahir la salle et tuer tous ces petits morveux!

Tu parles de ces hommes là, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Cinq têtes apparurent sur le sol de la grande salle, leurs yeux exprimant l'horreur. Le vieillard eut un hoquet de rage, jamais ses hommes n'avaient été défaits lors d'une mission et pourtant les faits étaient là, tous morts.

J'ai une dernière chose à te montrer avant tout.

Harry mit alors une main dans ses vêtements et en sorti un collier fait en simple corde tressée sur lequel pendaient sept dents de requins tintées différemment. Le vieillard eu carrément un sursaut et poussa un hurlement de rage, avant de lancer toute une tripotée de sorts contre Harry. Mais celui-ci avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Tu voulais vraiment m'affronter, je vais donc pour une fois me lâcher, tu as blessé un de mes amis, je vais me battre à cent pourcent mais avant toutes choses professeurs Rogue et Sinistra faites sortir tout le monde de la salle, je ne veux pas être gêné. J'ai tué tous tes compagnons les uns après les autres, vous n'êtes plus que deux. Ce soir il sera seul.

Le vieillard était à présent effrayé, son regard cherchais dans tout les coins de la pièce l'Imprenable n'était définitivement pas n'importe qui, jamais il n'avait connu une telle résistance. Il eu tout juste le temps de se baisser qu'un sort passa au dessus de sa tête. Et le déluge commença. Les élèves étaient tous hors du château sous la tutelle des professeurs.

La seule chose que tous pouvaient voir, au travers des fenêtres n'était qu'une succession de couleurs plus folles les unes que les autres, tous pouvaient ressentir les puissances des deux protagonistes, il y eu comme un silence, puis les fenêtres de la grande salle éclatèrent au même moment, projetant des débris sur plusieurs mètres. Le professeur Rogue était paralysé par ce qu'il pouvait sentir, bien que loin—plus pour très longtemps—du niveau de son maître et Dumbledore, Harry Potter était vraiment quelqu'un de différent.

Dans la salle le combat faisait rage, les adversaires ne prononçaient aucune paroles, concentré sur le duel, tout n'était qu'une suite de boucliers, attaques, déviation, dissipation. La puissance dégagée par le combat laissait l'air dans la grande salle grésillant. Harry était blessé, un sortilège de découpe lui avait touché le bras, mais l'assassin l'était aussi. Cet homme était capable de dissimuler plusieurs sortilèges les uns sous les autres, voilà qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Harry fut de nouveau touché par un sortilège du vieillard et poussa un long cri de douleur. Laura, ne réfléchie pas une seule seconde en l'entendant et parti rejoindre son aimé, bien que le professeur Rogue eut essayé de la retenir. Harry saignait abondement des côtes—une longue coupure—tandis que Tranche-Cœur lui rigolait de tout son saoul.

«Sarcire» Sa blessure se referma au moment même ou un sort, atteint par derrière l'assassin qui se retourna et lança un doloris sur la personne qui avait essayer d'intervenir. Et les hurlements retentirent. Rogue trépignait sur place, il ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait, mais les cris étaient amplement suffisants pour deviner la taille du désastre.

Harry, ressenti une profonde douleur au fond de lui quand les cris de Laura arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, quelque chose céda au fond de lui. Cet homme osait s'en prendre à Laura. La retenue dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ces mots retentirent au fond de lui: _Donne tout ce que tu as Harry!_ Le glas de l'assassin venait de sonner. Il n'aurait jamais du.

Un cratère se forma sous ses pieds, les cris de Laura étaient de plus en plus forts, sa colère aussi. Rogue lui comprit que quelque chose était en train de mal tourner quand il senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le sol de Poudlard tout entier commença à trembler rentrant en résonance avec la colère de l'Imprenable, oui il allait tout donner pour montrer une fois pour toute aux Fuji que l'Imprenable n'était pas à être prit pour cible. Et à tout les autres aussi.

Les lourds murs de pierres, commencèrent à se fissurer, certaines d'elles se désolidarisèrent pour tomber lourdement sur le sol, une partie du plafond s'écroula à en juger par le bruit que tous purent entendre, les élèves perdirent l'équilibre, d'autres pierres tombèrent. Le bruit de destruction était épouvantable, les cris de Laura avait cessés, mais pas ceux de l'Imprenable. Il y eu comme un silence, l'air se vida de la zone, la terre se craquela et il eu tout juste le temps de se protéger que des morceaux de pierres volèrent dans tout les sens.

Quand il ré ouvrit les yeux, il ne trouva plus la grande salle devant lui, mais bel et bien un champs de ruines, les élèves blessés, gémissaient dans l'herbe, un bouclier translucide entourait l'assassin. L'Imprenable lui tenait dans ses bras Laura Zabini, que la douleur avait fait perdre connaissance. Des gravats flottaient en suspens autour d'eux, l'air semblait miroitant, Rogue était sur qu'il voyait là les pourtours de l'aura de l'Imprenable se dessiner, à même pas dix-sept ans. Un vide doré et il était devant lui et déposa Laura à ses pieds.

Il se retourna et regarda l'assassin, mais Rogue avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux, jamais il ne les oublierait. La colère de l'Imprenable était tel, qu'il n'osait dire un mot. Il disparu de nouveau laissant derrière lui une sorte de poudre de magie dorée se perdant dans un vortex de couleurs. Il était proche de l'assassin. Très proche, leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher.

L'Imprenable dans toute sa splendeur, je ne suis vraiment pas déçu. Aurais-je blessé quelqu'un à qui tu tiens?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que l'aura de l'Imprenable se déploya encore un peu plus l'envoyant dans un tas de décombre. Il se releva d'un leste mouvement et le combat prit un nouveau tournant. Severus Rogue n'était définitivement pas un homme impressionnable. Après avoir servi de nombreuses années durant Lord Voldemort, puis travaillant maintenant, pour celui étant considéré comme le plus puissant mage blanc du siècle, les ayant déjà vu combattre l'un contre l'autre, mais là.

Il n'assistait non pas à un duel, mais à un règlement de compte entre deux tueurs. Il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de Lord Voldemort lorsque l'Imprenable aurait prit un peu plus de pouvoir, il avait toujours su qu'Harry Potter n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un mage blanc, mais là il doutait fortement que le gamin qu'il avait sous les yeux n'eu pas autant de connaissance noires que lui, si ce n'est plus. Attention il n'aurait jamais osé dire que l'Imprenable était un mage noir, non il était simplement ce qu'il était.

Un tueur n'hésitant pas à combattre avec toutes les choses mises à sa disposition. Il n'avait que rarement vu un combat de cette qualité. Il sursauta quand Albus Dumbledore apparut en catastrophe à ses côtés avec tout un contingent d'Aurors qui restèrent—tout comme lui—par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés mais il vit bien dans les yeux du directeur qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'un assassin soit dans son école. Il se préparait à intervenir quand Rogue lui posa la main sur le bras lui faisant comprendre que c'était un combat à mort. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur l'Imprenable.

D'une averse de sort qui devint un vrai déluge pour finalement arriver au cataclysme, les deux combattaient avec acharnement. La force des sorts les plus simples qu'ils utilisaient, tels les petits Expelliarmus que l'Imprenable jetaient par-ci par-là, creusaient de vrais petits cratères dans les restes de la grande salle.

Le combat s'éternisait démolissant encore les restes de la salle, un peu plus à chaque instant, quand quelque chose changea de nouveau dans l'attitude des deux combattants couverts de multiples blessures. Le combat diminua en intensité pour finalement complètement s'arrêter. Ils reprirent leurs souffles. L'Imprenable dégaina ses poignards à lames inversées. La scène se fit encore plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'imprenable ses armes en main, leurs aura noir, ses vêtements flottants au milieu d'un tourbillon de gravats.

Le Fuji lui claqua des doigts alors que deux rapières apparurent dans ses mains.

Voici donc ces fameux poignards, l'on dit qu'ils seraient possédés par l'âme d'un grand maître?

Tu parles trop!

Ils disparurent tout les deux au même moment. Pour réapparaître l'un contre l'autre, parant l'attaque de son adversaire. Et la suite ne fut à nouveau qu'un long enchaînement d'attaques, de parades, d'esquive, de contre, de feinte, de giclées de sang. L'assassin avait un haut niveau au corps à corps mais l'Imprenable n'était pas en reste, le combat était une nouvelle fois assez équilibré, tout du moins c'est ce qu'auraient pu penser les spectateurs du combat.

Mais pour les deux protagonistes il en était tout autrement. Ils savaient tout deux que l'adversaire était très fort, encore trop fort pour les maigres réserves qu'ils avaient, ils se battaient donc avec l'énergie du désespoir.Les coups pleuvaient de plus en plus, de plus en plus violents, sanglants. Quand tout à coups le combat s'arrêta, une des rapières de l'assassin venait de perforer le ventre de l'Imprenable et un de ses poignard celui de l'assassin qui d'ailleurs pris la parole.

Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, que nous sommes tout les deux condamnés.

Je penses quand même que tu me sous estime.

Que veut tu dire?

Le long sifflement qui sorti de la bouche de l'Imprenable, glaça les sangs de plus d'une personne parmi l'assemblée. Scar sorti à la vitesse de l'éclaire de son col et mordis à la carotide l'assassin qui s'écroula raid mort. Les gravats autours de l'Imprenable tombèrent au sol, il souffla la tension accumulée et remercia son serpent. Il retira la rapière de son ventre, se jeta un rapide sort de soin, et se pencha pour arracher le collier que portait celui qui fut un jour surnommé Tranche-Cœur.

La scène était vraiment, pourvue d'une magnifique grandeur. Tous les gestes de l'Imprenable, montraient son état de fatigue avancée, mais pourtant, l'étrange présence, force qui émanait de lui, fit naître un respect au cœur de tous les spectateurs, le charisme de l'Imprenable était vraiment aussi grand que celui d'Albus Dumbledore en son temps. Il se tourna et marcha d'un pas saccadé jusqu'au petit William Wallace, qu'il réanima d'un sort et déposa aux pieds d'Albus Dumbledore.

D'un autre sort il soigna Laura Zabini. Les aurors eux avaient l'air de trépigner sur place, consultant du regard celui qui, semblait être leur chef. Il eu un triste regard et fit un léger signe de tête, la petite troupe, baguette au poing pris place autour de l'Imprenable. Albus Dumbledore lui regardait Harry dans les yeux, celui-ci lui fit un imperceptible sourire.

Désolé pour l'état de votre salle, je reviendrai vous aider à tout mettre en état, ou je vous enverrai quelqu'un.

Ce n'est rien Harry, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui a été une grande expérience pour toi?

Comme toujours vous avez raison professeur, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses durant ce combat.

Tu ne restes pas?

Vous, avez eu vous-même connaissance de mes capacités, je suis encore loin de vous professeur, mais je reviendrai lorsque le temps sera venu.

Bien Harry, ravis que tu t'en sois sorti.

Merci professeur. Quand à la personne qui est là invisible, quelque part, je sais que vous êtes avec l'assassin, mais je vous conseil sérieusement de fuir, je sais que ça fait un moment que vous me suivez, sans jamais m'attaquer, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais partez, vous êtes le dernier survivant. Votre promesse de sang n'a plus lieue d'être, j'ai éliminé tous les grands chefs de ton clan, tu es le seul. Survis, forme d'autre et sortez du gouffre dans lequel je vous ais plongés. Mais si jamais je vous revois lever la main sur un de mes amis ou quelconque personne de mon entourage. Je vous traquerai à mon tour.

Harry Potter! S'exclama le chef des aurors, nous n'en avons vraiment pas envie, mais les charges retenues contre vous sont toujours d'actualité, nous vous demanderions de nous suivre, pour être interrogé. L'opinion du peuple devrait vous sortir de cette… merde, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix. De gré ou de force.

Ce n'est rien messieurs, je comprends votre position, Amelia est un très bon ministre, mais passez lui ce message, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant de me soumettre à l'autorité du pays—si je le fait ne serait-ce qu'un jour—et je me dois de décliner votre invitation.

Il agita légèrement sa baguette et un éclair blanc en sorti frappant les aurors les uns après les autres, malgré les boucliers qu'ils venaient d'invoquer. Tous furent assommés. Albus Dumbledore sourit; son bon vieux sort.

Harry je te souhaite bon voyage, j'espère vraiment te revoir le moment venu, tu te doute bien que je ne pourrait l'affronter seul.

Je serai là, quand je n'en sais rien, mais je serai là. C'est une promesse.

Laura se réveilla à ce moment, se releva et lui sauta dans les bras, pleurant de tout son être.

Merci Harry, merci d'être venu encore une fois me sauver!

Non merci à toi de m'avoir soutenu, le temps de ma convalescence.

Tu part déjà n'est ce pas?

Oui mais je reviendrai. Et rien ne t'empêche de m'écrire, je suis sur qu'Albus sera d'accord pour que son phénix te soit utile.

Tout a fait mademoiselle.

Prenez soin d'elle Albus, le temps que je revienne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra avant de pouvoir le faire moi-même. Professeur Rogue, merci pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.

Je n'ais fait que mon travail Potter.

Bien je vais y aller maintenant.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Laura, qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il la repoussa doucement mais fermement dans les bras du directeur qui comprit rapidement le message. Un vide miroitant apparu autour de lui, dissipant de plus en plus son image, la poudre dorée flotta dans l'air longtemps après sa disparition. Le professeur Rogue s'en saisit l'enferma dans une fiole, en souriant comme il était rare de voir.

Le plus jeune des assassins lui, invisible dans les ombres, avait encore les yeux écarquillés de terreur, l'Imprenable avait réussi à défaire son grand-père, l'homme le plus fort qu'il eut jamais vu. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi, la chasse à l'homme que la guilde avait entreprit, était un échec sur tout la ligne. Tel Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort, l'Imprenable était rentré dans les légendes à ne pas toucher chez les assassins. Bien qu'encore une fois Harry Potter fut dans une catégorie différente.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter apparu dans le bureau d'Alberforth pour lui communiquer les dernières nouvelles. Les grands membres du CIS furent réunis pour faire un débriefing de la mission d'Harry et célébrèrent sa nouvelle victoire. L'ambiance retomba légèrement quand il leur dit qu'il devait repartir quelques années encore, mais qu'il reviendrait. Certaines choses restaient à entreprendre et seul lui pouvait les faire.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Coucou à tous. Merci pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Continuez ! Voilà ce chapitre est un peu une pause dans tous combats de l'Imprenable j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire étant donné mon envie d'en découdre avec le mal. Je vous promets que le prochain sera… Mieux !!**_

_**Le prochain chapitre marquera la fin d'une ère, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Nous retournerons plus dans une vie paisible pour quelques temps ensuite. Car oui ma fiction ne s'arrêtera pas pour le moment je vous prévois quelque chose de sympathique du moins je l'espère. Gros bisous à vous tous !!**_

_Cher Harry._

_Personne ne sait ou tu te trouve, mais je t'envoi cette lettre dans l'espoir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ici les choses sont plutôt correctes, depuis ton départ les élèves sont rentrés chez eux, mais ma famille et moi sommes condamnés à rester dans le château. Albus Dumbledore t'a défendu comme il se doit quand les journaux ont recommencé à parler de toi. Depuis nous passons nos journées avec d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas à restaurer la grande salle. Malheureusement tes actions font perdre la tête au vieux directeur du château. Des architectes sont ici pour superviser les réparations et crois-moi tous veulent laisser une marque. Dumbledore s'y oppose formellement il souhaite que la salle soit refaite à l'identique de ce qu'elle était. Quand a l'état du pays Voldemort continue toujours de la même manière. Les gens ont peur Harry, mais selon les dires que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, il n'aurait toujours pas retrouvé sa pleine puissance et cruauté, ça ne saurait tarder. Tu me manques, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. J'espère simplement que tu ne m'oublieras pas. _

_L.Z_

_Le 17 Juillet 1997_

_Harry,_

_Les choses ici sont rentrées dans l'ordre, la grande salle est comme neuve, mes parents passe leurs journées à nous enseigner à mon frère et moi. Albus Dumbledore tiens à parer toutes éventualités. As tu entendu parler du CIS récemment ? Certains membres auraient pénétré le département des mystères et auraient attaqués le propriétaire des lieux. Alberforth Dumbledore—le frère du directeur—était dans une rage noir, il as certifier mener une enquête contre le chef de ce département. Les élèves arrivent ce soir, nous avons hâte mon frère et moi de reprendre les cours, les journées sont monotones et tu n'es toujours pas là._

_L.Z_

_Le 1 Septembre 1997_

_Harry,_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai subi une attaque en règle, une attaque d'un des membres de ma maison, un ami de Marle un odieux personnage qui a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière. Etrangement, il as été retrouvé blessé et inconscient dans les couloirs du château par le concierge, d'ailleurs il était hors de lui, une armure avait subis des dommages irréversibles. Ce soir au repas j'ai bien vu les regards qu'il jetait à William. Est-ce toi qui lui à dit de me protéger ? Ca me touche énormément. Quand sera tu de retour parmi nous ? _

_L.Z_

_Le 22 Décembre 1997 _

_Harry,_

_Déjà une longue année que tu es parti, je n'ais rien reçut comme réponses à toutes les lettres que je t'ais envoyées, pourtant un jour le professeur Vector est venue me trouver et m'as confortée, en me disant que justement le fait de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de toi nous prouvait que tu allais bien. J'en suis heureuse, tu es en contact avec eux n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que Flitwick et Vector sont différents des autres. Tu me manques terriblement, les journées sont bien compliquées. Je veux te voir !_

_L.Z_

_Le 30 Juin 1998_

Des traits lumineux jaillissaient de toutes parts, l'air était saturé de magie, les vibrations étonnaient les spectateurs, c'était très rare pour les gens de ce peuple—Myanmarais—de voir des étrangers venir prendre des cours de magie avec leurs ancêtres, c'était arrivé quelques fois mais la plus part du temps par d'autre peuplades d'Asie du sud-est.

Mais là, l'homme qui affrontait plusieurs des leurs en même temps, s'en sortait plutôt bien, en prenant en compte le fait que ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il apprenait la magie à leurs côtés. Selon ce qu'il avait dit, il venait d'Angleterre—ce qui était très loin de Chauk—et avait grand besoin du savoir qu'ils possédaient. Quand les anciens l'avaient reçu, ils avaient eu du mal à l'accepter. L'histoire qu'il avait pondue n'était pas très convaincante pour un si petit peuple.

Mais les choses avaient vites changées après quelques jours de pourparlers. Quand Harry leur avait promis à son tour de leur montrer quelques techniques de chasses venant de l'autre bout du monde les anciens avaient été très intéressés. Surtout pour un jeune homme de dix huit années.

_Cher Harry_

_J'ai enfin reçue ta première réponse. Après presque deux ans de communications à sens unique. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait. Oui selon ta lettre tu le sais bien. Et moi-même je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te permettre de revenir pour le moment. Je vais bientôt passer mes examens finaux, je m'y prépare activement, peut-être pourrais-je te rejoindre ? Enfin. Ici la vie n'est pas toute rose, la guerre est à nos portes, chaque jour apporte son lot de morts mais Dumbledore et son ordre veillent au grain. J'espère que tu te portes bien. Alors comme ça tu viens de quitter le Laos, Albus s'interroge sur tes actions, il ne cesse de m'interroger pour savoir si j'ai des renseignements. Dois-je lui en parler ?_

_L.Z_

_15 Mai 1999 _

_Chère Laura. _

_Ce sera avec grand plaisir que je te rejoindrai, le soir du 24 Décembre. Je saurais te retrouver. _

_Prends ton temps j'aurais quelques affaires à régler en Angleterre avant de te rejoindre. Une certaine personne au ministère doit payer mes quelques semaines d'emprisonnement. Malheureusement je ne pourrais rester plus longtemps qu'un seul soir à tes côtés, mes voyages me prennent beaucoup de temps et j'ose espérer en avoir finie avec très bientôt. Mais plus loin je vais, et plus je me rends compte qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre. Petit j'avais juré que je serais le plus grand magicien du monde. Je ferai tout pour atteindre se but et enfin accomplir mes rêves. _

_H.P_

_12 Décembre 1999_

**L'Imprenable fait des siennes.**

_Hier soir, la veille de Noël l'Imprenable a encore assassiné une personne. Souvenez-vous l'année passée lorsque pour fuir Poudlard, l'Imprenable prenant possession du corps d'un élève, avait tué six personnes sans aucun scrupules. Les aurors quelques semaines plus tard le retrouvèrent à Poudlard ou il aurait encore une fois fait preuve de sa pathétique décadence en tuant un des assassins Fuji—qui sans aucuns doutes—nous aurait débarrassé de ce gêneur qu'est l'Imprenable. Les aurors voulurent l'interpeller mais encore une fois ils durent payer le prix de leur faiblesse face à un enfant de dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui il court toujours, traficotant quelques part de sombres exactions. Et hier, souhaitant très probablement une vengeance complète, l'Imprenable malgré le renforcement des protections du département des mystères s'y est introduit, pour y assassiner le chef dont le nom ne peut être cité pour des raisons de sécurité national. Mais que fait donc le ministère ? La chasse à l'Imprenable à elle toujours lieu ? Que fait cette organisation qui s'appelle le CIS ? Amélia Bones ne protégerait elle pas l'Imprenable par cette passivité flagrante ?_

_Carole Alamenteuse. _

William Wallace, était major de sa promotion, préfet en chef, médaille pour service rendu à l'école, jeune prodige en charmes, se préparait à la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de ses études à Poudlard et son entrée au centre des charmes et illusions poussées. Il comprenait enfin ce que des années plutôt l'Imprenable lui avait dit.

Ses canaux magiques avaient été développés par son contact spirituel avec l'Imprenable, voilà sa récompense, il était maintenant sans se vanter un des plus puissant sorcier de sa génération. Il savait de source sure, que dans quelques années il pourrait prétendre avoir autant de force qu'Albus Dumbledore, si l'envie lui prenait. Mais il lui faudrait quand même une vie de travail pour atteindre se but.

Laura Zabini, elle était de surveillance des examens, après avoir réussi avec succès ses études de médecine magiques en France, elle avait obtenue un poste auprès de Pomona Pomfresh dans le cadre de sa formation sur terrain. Etant assermentée à la protection du bien être des élèves elle était d'office désignée comme surveillantes pour les examens écrit, soulageant ainsi les professeurs qui eux aussi avait bien besoin d'une petite pause.

Elle attendait aussi depuis des années le retour officiel de son compagnon. Harry Potter, avec qui elle entretenait une relation étroite—tout autant qu'elle pouvait l'être—depuis longtemps. Nombre d'élèves et de personnalité lui faisaient des avances tous les jours, mais elle n'avait de cesse de les repousser. Elle ne pouvait que les comprendre.

Elle eut un soupir désespéré. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer pour s'attaquer directement à l'épreuve la plus redoutée par eux ; Potion, tous s'installèrent à la place qui leur avait été indiquée par la vieille correctrice envoyée par le ministère et celle-ci prit la parole.

Bienvenue à tous chers enfants, vous voici dans la dernière ligne droite, à la fin de la semaine vous serez diplômés de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et courage pour la semaine à venir. Je serai avec miss Zabini la surveillante de tous les examens écrits qui auront lieux dans cette pièce et par la même occasion pour les pratiques aussi. Votre examen aujourd'hui durera quatre heures à partir de son commencement et sera l'unique pour vous permettre de récupérer…

Les paroles de la vieille se perdirent en elle, quand son cœur eu un sursaut, joie, amour. Elle jeta un regard à William et sue. Les professeurs Flitwick, Vector et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la grande salle faisant sursauter la vieille femme. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Albus, que signifie tout ceci ?

Désolé Amanda, mais une personne devrait arrivée d'ici quelques minutes, nous venons de recevoir un courrier, elle ne pourra rester que la durée des examens et repartira ensuite. Mais regardez la voilà qui arrive.

Au centre de la grande salle un vide miroitant apparu, les élèves effrayés reculèrent, d'autres comprirent rapidement qui allait arriver, le professeur Rogue lui entra en courrant dans la salle juste pour le voir. William se leva et s'approcha du vide. Il y eu un flash lumineux et un corps en sorti. L'Imprenable venait de rentrer à Poudlard, en sept année il avait bien changé, plus grand, plus charismatique, plus sur de lui—si ce fut possible—plus beau, plus de cicatrices.

Harry Potter !

Albus Dumbledore ?

Que pouvons nous pour vous Harry ? Dans votre lettre vous ne dites pas grand-chose, si ce n'est de vous attendre ici, aujourd'hui, à l'heure prévue.

Je suis de retour cette semaine pour passer moi aussi mes examens, depuis le temps que je dois le faire. Et j'aimerais aussi si possible passer mes Doctorats en Sortilèges et Arithmancie. Et tant que nous y sommes, mettez toutes les options possibles. Et tant que j'y pense, si vous pouviez faire venir une personne assermentée que je puisse lui présenter mes découvertes, j'ai fait une thèse allant contre la loi des Neuf Chênes.

C'est absolument impossible !

Pourquoi Amanda ? demanda Dumbledore.

Car nous sommes en période d'ASPIC. La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire et de les passer et prendre le week-end pour atteindre le but qu'il souhaites avec les autres matières. C'est tout à fait possible. Mais uniquement dans se cas là !

Je vois, je vous remercie Miss. Je m'y attellerai des mes examens finis. Filius, Carmen ?

Harry, pour nous ce sera dès ce soir, si tu t'en sens d'attaque, nous n'avons rien de prévus jusqu'à demain.

Bien à ce soir alors. Il se tourna vers Rogue et fit voler jusqu'à lui une dizaine de fiole remplie de poudre dorée. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en faite professeur Rogue, mais voici un petit cadeau pour vous.

Merci beaucoup Potter mais ne croyez pas m'acheter avec des cadeaux ! Votre examen aura lieu maintenant. De suite après, passez me voir dans mon bureau, je suis assermenté aussi et j'aimerais beaucoup tester moi-même vos capacités en potion.

Bien ! William, mon frère !

Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras, ils se sourirent. Ils furent stoppés net dans leur élan, quand un serment magique fut prononcé à Amanda. C'était un serment de non favorisation personnelle durant un examen quelconque fait par Laura. Celle-ci se dirigea vers lui à pas lents sous les regards étonnés de la grande salle.

Te voilà enfin de retour !

Pour toi ma belle !

Idiot !

Tous se regardèrent étonnés, encore plus lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser doux et passionné. Albus, Filius, Carmen, William et même Rogue se mirent à applaudirent, Certains élèves eurent un soupir en comprenant enfin pourquoi Laura Zabini était une fille inaccessible. L'Imprenable était son petit ami.

Les examens commencèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'il eu signer quelques papiers pour prouver son identité. Une fois fait et devant Amanda, il passa en quelques heures son master de Potion et ses doctorats en Sortilèges et Arithmancie. La semaine se passa sans encombre hormis les articles chocs de Carole Alamenteuse qui on ne sait comment avait eu vent de sa présence à Poudlard. Le week-end venu l'Imprenable pénétra le ministère de la magie et passa ses Aspics complémentaires. Sur un toit quelque part en Chine, l'Imprenable eut un sourire. Bientôt il serait de retour.

Quelques mois étaient de nouveau passés. Dans un sombre château en Albanie, Lord Voldemort eu un rire diabolique. Ainsi le monde sorcier se sentait assez en sécurité pour organiser à nouveau une coupe du monde de Quidditch. Bien il irait une fois pour toute régler ses comptes avec la société sorcière.

Bellatrix ! Viens ici ! Donne moi ton bras ma belle, nous allons convoquer tous les suivants. Prépare toi, dans quelques semaines le monde magique tombera. Je suis fin prêt.

Oui maître !

Le département des sports et jeux magiques était sans dessus dessous, la coupe du monde aurait lieu en Angleterre encore une fois, le tirage au sort avait parlé et rien, ne pouvait aller contre. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, Mr Digory était intransigeant, les temps troublés ne jouaient pas en leur faveur, Miss Bones avait même alloués le CIS avec les aurors pour assurer la sécurité du site. Avec le succès de la dernière coupe, il devait prévoir bien plus de monde et bien plus de moyens.

Quand Alberforth Dumbledore vit la lettre posée sur son bureau, il comprit que quelque chose allait se produire très vite. Allan, Linda, Sirius, furent convoqués dans le bureau de leur chef. Ces convocations n'étaient pas rares, mais quand ils virent la tête de leur chef, ils surent immédiatement qu'une chose importante allait se produire.

Remus Lupin, était en exil depuis de nombreuses années, depuis la trahison de Sirius Black pour être précis. Loin du monde magique, perdu dans les fin fonds du monde moldu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé revoir un mort. James Potter. Quand un soir après son dur travail—peler des crevettes à longueur de journée—il rentra chez lui et vit sur le pas de la porte James, il faillit mourir d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

Mais loin de là, ce n'était pas Jamsie, mais bel et bien son fils. Harry Potter. Lui qui avait été caché et introuvable chez les moldus, comment un tel enfant aurait pu le retrouver. Il s'était imaginé la vie paisible du Survivant mais il était bien loin de la réalité. Pendant deux jours Harry lui expliqua en partie sa vie et lui fit comprendre que très bientôt allait se jouer le destin du monde. Une mission lui fut confiée. Remus Lupin se devait de retourner en Angleterre et réunir les siens. Quand il appris que Sirius était innocent et bel et bien vivant il se maudis pour sa bêtise et pleura un long moment.

Dans le monde sorcier, les choses s'accéléraient de plus en plus. De nombreuses promesses de dettes durent être tenues. Un réseau inimaginable fut activé. Le tout mènerait à la perte de Tom Riddle. L'Imprenable allait bientôt frapper un grand coup. Albus Dumbledore, lui aussi reçue une missive, Harry Potter allait avoir besoin de lui. Lors de la coupe du monde Voldemort attaquerait avec toutes ses forces. Une page de l'histoire allait être écrite : Décadence d'un mage noir.


	34. Chapter 34

Le ministère était sans dessus dessous, la finale de la coupe du monde approchait, tout devait être prêt, les protection anti-

Le ministère était sans dessus dessous, la finale de la coupe du monde approchait, tout devait être prêt, les protection anti-moldus—cacher quatre terrains de futbull—n'étaient pas encore prêtes, la logistique anti-Voldemort, les divers sorts de fondations pour protéger la construction elle-même, les architectes magiques n'arrivaient pas à tomber d'accord sur la forme précise d'un quelconque parterre de fleures—étrangement la même équipe que pour la restauration de Poudlard—à croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important.

L'imprenable lui, était en train de tout mettre en œuvre pour son grand retour, ses plus fidèles amis avaient été convoqués pour la dernière bataille qu'il livrerait contre Lord Voldemort, celle qui déciderait de la fin du mage noir. Car il en était ainsi. Aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient vivre en même temps que l'autre. Maudite prophétie, quoique… Il serait très probablement moins ennuyer par les gens du ministère par la suite. Il était fin prêt à l'affronter. Advienne que pourra !

Albus Dumbledore, était on ne peut plus anxieux, l'ordre au complet avait été appelé pour une réunion extra ordinaire à propos de la lettre qu'il avait reçue de l'Imprenable Harry Potter, chaque personne avait été mise au courant, Harry Potter allait affronter Lord Voldemort en combat singulier, les raisons qu'il avait invoquées n'étaient on ne peut plus simple. Venger la mort de ses parents et pour ça il n'y avait pas quatre chemins différents.

« Mais Albus, Harry n'est-il pas un peu trop jeune ? »

« Minerva, il a déjà vingt trois ans, et probablement plus d'expérience que chacun de nous au combat, je suppose qu'il n'attaquerait pas Tom si il n'était pas complètement prêt. »

« Nous parlons tout de même du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ! »

« Hermione, Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il va nous le prouver j'en suis sur, très bientôt nous assisterons à la fin de Tom, la seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est que je vais devoir l'affronter le temps qu'Harry arrive et mes amis je vous le dis, je ne pense plus être de taille contre lui, je me fais trop vieux. »

Alberforth distribuait à tout va les ordres à ses équipes, le CIS allait jouer un rôle important dans la lutte à venir, Harry comptait grandement sur eux pour faire un maximum de dégâts le temps qu'il arrive avec ses propres alliers—dont d'ailleurs personnes n'avait aucuns indices—et mette fin aux exactions du mage noir le plus redouté de tout les temps.

Maugrey Fol'œil avait lui aussi reçue une lettre le mettant en garde contre la présence du mage noir lors de la finale de la coupe du monde, chacun de ses hommes étaient passés en revue et subis une épreuve de mise en situation, il n'avait plus que quelques jours pour leur apprendre à ne pas faire de cadeaux en se contentant de stupéfixer les mangemorts. Ce serait la bataille finale et ils devaient marquer un grand coup.

Les résultats des examens, chaque année, étaient transcrits dans une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier, uniquement publiées pour les entreprises du monde magique. Toutes les entreprises avaient ainsi droit à une fiche détaillée des notes de tous les élèves de Poudlard, leur permettant ainsi d'essayer d'avoir avec les meilleures personnes. Smirniff était un employer modèle et exceptionnellement étrange pour toutes les autres personnes de la boite.

Smirniff était un Gobelin, car oui chez Malédiction&Coe, la seule entreprise non publique de briseurs de malédiction, on ne recrutait pas uniquement des hommes. Leur patron Fris Mercis, était un homme particulièrement intelligent, sachant parfaitement que par exemple, pour briser une malédiction Gobeline, là ou un sorcier mettrait plusieurs jours ou mois un Gobelin ne tarderais pas à comprendre le fonctionnement du sort et le briser. Ainsi donc Mr Mercis s'était amusé à recruter plusieurs personnages qui n'avaient aucunes origines communes.

Smirniff était un chef d'équipe vraiment très attachés au fait de choisir lui-même ses compagnons, c'est pourquoi il était le seul à être dans une équipe constituée d'un homme, un elfe noir, un nain gris et lui-même, tous avaient une habilitée ou talents qu'il était nécessaire pour lui au seins de son équipe. C'est pourquoi quand il rentra en courant dans le bureau de son patron celui-ci sût qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant.

« Smirniff, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais si c'est possible que vous regardiez, ces résultats et si possible que vous envoyez une demande d'entretiens avec cette personne, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ses compétences. »

Mr Fris prit les papiers que Smirniff lui tendait et son regard s'écarquilla, aux vues des résultats de cette personne.

« Smirniff, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais cette personne, n'as pas eu une seule note en dessous de O à tout ces examens, un doctorat en Sortilège et un autre en Arithmancie, un master de Potion. Comment voulez-vous que cette personne ne soit pas déjà prise par ces idiots du ministère ? » « Sous-estimeriez vous l'hégémonie qu'ils ont en matière de recrutement ? »

« Patron, si vous preniez le temps de lire le nom de cette personne, vous auriez très certainement remarqué que l'Imprenable ne s'abaisserait très probablement pas à servir les gens du ministère ?

Smirniff et Gringott ? »

« Non plus Gringott V ne prendrait pas le risque d'employer l'Imprenable, trop de problème découle de lui. »

« Pourquoi nous alors ? »

« Car nous avons besoin de ses talents, c'est un docteur dans plusieurs matières et aux vues de ses notes ailleurs nous ne pouvons que soupçonner qu'il à bien d'autres capicités, n'oubliez pas non plus qu'as sept ans si mes souvenirs sont bons il a été capable de forcer le département des mystère seul, ce qui nous aurait pris certainement plusieurs semaines… »

« Smirniff, je vous laisse les modalités, voyons voir si l'Imprenable pense à autre chose qu'as se battre. »

Lord Voldemort, du fin fond de son—armoire—château, préparait activement—son cercueil—ses plans et fidèles, pour la plus grande attaque que le monde magique allait connaître. Préparer cette coupe du monde allait être fatal, l'heure H allait bientôt sonner et plus rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'asseoir sa domination sur le monde entier. Et cet imbécile de Dumbledore qui allait suivre lui aussi le match. Son espion au ministère était vraiment une bonne affaire.

Le plan était parfaitement chapoter. Zetkin, allait quelques minutes après le début de la finale transplanner à proximité du terrain et briser les protection anti-apparition. Ses troupes et lui-même intégreraient alors le stade pour le mettre à feu et à sang. Ses autres troupes elles seraient transportées de l'autre côté du terrain pour une prise en tenaille. Il ne leur restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre le signal.

Le match n'avait toujours pas commencé que le stade était déjà en folie, les supporters hurlaient à s'en déchirer la voix, il faut dire que près de cent vingt mille personnes au même endroit ne favorisait pas le silence. Le stade d'ailleurs était magnifique, tout doré, neuf, l'herbe bien verte, les mascottes faisaient déjà leur numéros, les deux équipes : l'Angleterre et la France ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens pour impressionner les adversaires.

Les fées Françaises affrontaient les Gnomes Anglais, sur la pelouse dans une lutte sans merci, un combat pour certains a mort. Quelle idées de mettre ensemble deux races si opposée aussi bien en culture qu'en magie ? Le ciel jaune orangé, diffusait une lueur vraiment étrange au combat le faisait sembler comme au ralentit.

Quand Ludo Verpey prit le micro pour son discours d'ouverture, les cris assourdissants de la foule, étouffèrent son monologue, tant et si bien qu'il du commencer à annoncer les équipes. Les cris augmentèrent encore en intensité, les joueurs firent un tour de présentation dans l'ambiance assourdissante du stade. La musique de fond sur tonalité rock ne faisait qu'y rajouter. Dans les tribunes les spectateurs en délire sautaient et hurlaient tout leurs saoul.

Les capitaines furent rapidement au sol, face à face, chiens de faïences, dans un stade déchaîné. L'arbitre du match, leur demanda un jeu, construit et sans violence—tout du moins—le moins possible pour un match de Quiddicth. Ils se serrent la main et dans un ensemble parfait les quatorze joueurs décolèrent.

Les musiciens Français commencèrent à jouer sur les percussions un rythme soutenu et violent, s'ajoutèrent rapidement en canon les autres instruments pour finaliser un ensemble entêtant et agressif. Le souaffle passait de mains en mains, rapidement avec une fluidité hors du commun. Les commentaires de Verpey se perdaient dans les hurlements de la foule. Au bout de la trentième minute jeu, l'Angleterre, ayant une équipe plus agressive que les Français menait la marque.

Le silence se fit dans le stade, du côté de l'hexagone, quand dans un ensemble parfait, tous se levèrent, une main sur le cœur et entonnèrent les paroles adaptées pour leur équipe, accompagnant parfaitement la musique qui elle avait continuée. Les vibrations que les sorciers Français émettaient avec leur cage thoracique, semblèrent avoir un effet terrible sur les joueurs. Ceux-ci semblèrent se déchaîner. Petit à petit le score remonta, le publique ne discontinuait pas dans son borborygme gigantesque rentrant plusieurs fois en échos sur les murs du stade.

Ludo Verpey hurlait tant qu'il pouvait qu'il n'avait jamais assister à un pareil phénomène, les joueurs semble-il jouait sur le même rythme que les voix cassant aléatoirement leur jeu, troublant pas là, la stratégie Anglaise. Ses commentaires amplement noyés dans le bruit incroyable. Amélia Bones soutenait, de la loge présidentielle du mieux qu'elle pouvait son équipe, le Secrétaire d'Etat Français faisait de même avec la sienne.

Le duel devenait de plus en plus acharné, les cognards volaient dans les deux sens avec autant de hargne, causant d'incroyables dégâts dans les formations en cours, en brisant certaines auxquelles il fallait plusieurs minutes pour être construites. C'était du jamais vu. Durant les autres finales de coupes du monde, jamais au grand jamais un jeu n'avait été déployé.

D'autre part, il ne fallait pas oublier de replacer le contexte actuel, Lord Voldemort, ne menaçait pas seulement l'Angleterre, mais bien aussi tous les pays de l'ancien continent. Ce match avait un fort enjeu économique dans cette période de guerre et avait aussi pour but de renforcer les liens entre tout les pays. L'alliance pour la guerre dépendait donc grandement des retombées du match, non pas au niveau de l'alliance elle-même, mais bien au niveau des fonds.

Le bruit d'un coup s'amplifia, les deux poursuiveurs, s'affrontèrent côte à côte, l'atmosphère changea imperceptiblement, l'adrénaline monta pour toutes les personnes présentes dans le stade, l'attrapeur Anglais avait presque la main sur le vif, quand un cognard venant de d'un des batteurs Français le heurta en plein ventre.

Les clameurs s'élevèrent et le match repris aussi furieux si ce n'est plus qu'avant. L'ambiance était telle, qu'un sortilège lancé contre un des joueurs n'aurait pas été remarqué, si des protections n'avaient pas été misent en place. Pas plus qu'un homme quittant la loge officiel pour se rendre hors de l'enceinte du stade.

Zetkin Marles, s'éloigna de quelques dizaines de mètre du stade, sorti de sa poche un petit objet rond en obsidienne. La surface était lisse et luisante, au fond de laquelle l'on pouvait voir une sorte d'enchaînement de tourbillon de brume noire intense et dense. Il passa sa baguette le long de la surface et celle-ci sembla s'illuminer. Au loin les cris de la foule résonnaient encore.

Son maître était vraiment un grand géni, lui permettre grâce à cet objet de voir les protections entourant le stade, était réellement un acte de magie avancée. Maintenant ne restait plus pour lui qu'as les briser. La partie la plus difficile du plan. Il posa l'item à terre et s'activa. Les sorts étaient vraiment complexes, mais son maître avait tout prévu, une simple brèche suffirait pour qu'il arrive et finisse le travail qu'il avait entrepris.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres, il commençait à suer de l'intense effort de concentration qu'il devait fournir. L'item au sol commençait à émettre de petits éclairs, pulsions de magie, qui semblèrent s'amplifier au moment même ou il faiblis. Un bruit de déchirement. Un nuage de fumée noir s'éleva, et s'étala sur quelques mètres autour de la zone ou il était. Quand il disparu son maître était là debout, entouré de son cercle intérieur. D'un signe il l'invita à se lever.

« Félicitation mon fidèle, ce soir grâce à toi, le monde tombera à ma botte, tous mourrons. »

« Pour vous servir mon maître. »

« Préparez-vous, suivants, finalisez les Portoloins, je veux toutes les troupes prêtes dans moins d'un quart d'heure »

« A vos ordres seigneur »

Certains se dispersèrent, tandis que d'autre prirent place auprès de lui, baguette au clair, près à combattre pour le règne du seigneur noir. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer sous peu. Rapidement les mangemorts revinrent, pour signifier au Maître que les troupes étaient en place, n'attendant plus que son signal, pour déchaîner leur haine.

L'euphorie dans le stade était à son comble, le souaffle changeait de mains en quelque seconde, le score était exceptionnel, du jamais vu, en coupe du monde surtout lors de la final ; quatre cent douze contre quatre cent huit pour l'Angleterre, un match hors du commun, des techniques réalisées avec virtuosité par tout les membres des équipes, un fair-play vraiment admirable, peu de fautes, un jeu fantastique. Une ambiance torride. Les joueurs étaient complètement épuisés par ces deux heures de jeu, seul les attrapeurs pouvaient encore bouger. La lutte était incroyable, coude à coude, se soutenant l'un l'autre dans les moments de faiblesses, ils cherchaient par tout les moyens à mettre fin au plus beau match que le monde de la magie est vu.

Un éclair vert illumina le stade, et l'attrapeur Français tomba, les projecteurs s'orientèrent là d'où venait le sort et les cris retentirent, Lord Voldemort se tenait sur la pelouse même du stade, une petite troupe de fidèles à ses pieds. Personne ne pouvait s'y tromper, les yeux rouges, les robes noires, la peau blanche, un nez en forme de fentes… C'était bien lui.

Albus Dumbledore, dans la loge présidentielle, attendait se moment depuis le début du match, Lord Voldemort venait d'arriver son rôle allais pouvoir commencer. Il regarda la configuration du stade, le peu de troupes que Tom avait avec lui, donna quelques ordres aux membres de l'ordre du phénix, d'autres à Amélia qui s'occupa d'obéir sans rechigner malgré son statu.

Les troupes de Celui dont le nom ne devait être prononcé, se trouvaient aux abords du stade, dissimulées dans les ombres, attendant simplement le signal de leur maître pour entrer en scène. Tom lui regardait attentivement la tribune officielle, cherchant du regarde la ministre qu'il se ferait une joie d'assassiner.

Devant lui apparu soudain, Albus Dumbledore, ses troupes tremblèrent légèrement, ce qui le fit voir rouge. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix, organisme qui l'ennuyait fortement depuis nombre d'années apparut, suivis de toute une tripotée d'aurors Anglais et Français, qui les encerclèrent. Tom eu un sourire et tourna sur lui-même pour constater les hommes.

« Rends toi Tom, ton temps est fini, tu es cerné »

« Vieux fou, c'est ton temps à toi qui est fini, malgré toutes ces troupes, tu n'est pas en état de parlementer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi »

Les aurors et les troupes du phénix remuèrent mal à l'aise.

« Tom tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ce soir ce sera notre dernier combat, je ne te laisserai jamais assoire ta domination sur le monde »

« Haha, ma fin ? Non je crois que ce sera plutôt votre fin à vous misérables, que pensez-vous réellement faire, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez déployer ? Regardez !»

Il toucha le bras d'un de ses fidèles et les portes intérieures du stade s'ouvrirent et l'herbe fut recouverte de monde, mangemorts, détraqueurs, vampires, quelques géants, serpents et autres monstres lui appartenants. Un autre geste de baguette et des inféris rentrèrent dans le stade. La foule était silencieuse, essayant désespérément de chercher un moyen de fuir.

« Voilà, Albus, l'essentiel de mes troupes et mon arrière garde ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, que compte tu réellement faire ? »

Albus Dumbledore eu un triste regard sur ses propres troupes, jusqu'as présent, il n'avait jamais perdu espoir mais voyait très bien que Tom n'était pas resté inactif toutes ces années, fichues créatures magiques si seulement elles avaient accepter de se battre pour un monde libre, peut être auraient-ils eus une chance. Même Harry ne pourrait rien à moins d'un miracle.

« Je me battrais et mon pays aussi ! »

Le ministre de la magie Français venait d'arriver aux côtés de Dumbledore suivis de Laura Zabini, ainsi que d'une centaine d'hommes et femmes.

« Mes troupes aussi, désolé pour le retard mon frère, mais j'ai été retenu »

Alberforth Dumbledore accompagnés de tous les membres du CIS. Alan, Linda, Sirius, près à honorer leur contrat envers l'Imprenable.

« Nous aussi professeur Dumbledore »

Remus Lupin accompagné d'une vingtaine d'hommes arriva, les robes toujours aussi délavées, ses hommes sensiblement identiques à lui, Sirius lui fit une accolade monstrueuse en pleurant de joie.

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables, j'en encore le double au niveau nombre, vous perdrez tous la vie ce soir, et personne ne sera ici pour vous sauver, ce soir le monde magique tel que vous le connaissez touche à sa fin ! »

D'un commun accord les deux frères Dumbledore se séparèrent, prenant chacun une cible, Albus lui, s'attaqua au plus gros morceau. Le sort qu'il lança fit trembler la foule, et la bataille commença dès lors. Les deux mages, s'affrontaient usant de toutes leurs connaissances, pour vaincre l'ennemie, mais il était clair pour Albus que Tom forçait bien moins que lui, il souhaita qu'Harry arrive au plus vite.

La bataille était violente, chaque camp, ne se préoccupait pas de stupéfier un adversaire, mais bel et bien de le tuer, les troupes de Rémus étaient de loin les plus violentes, sauvages, n'hésitant pas à non seulement à jeter des Impardonnables mais bien à déchirer des gorges avec les dents, briser des nuques. Leur force surhumaine les aidant bien.

Celles d'Alberforth, les plus habituées aux batailles sanglantes faisaient vraiment beaucoup de dégâts, Allan MC Caffieri donnant le plus possible de lui-même en gérant ses troupes, se faisait vraiment remarquer, celles de Linda, plus spécialisés dans les soins aidaient vraiment bien les combattants. Bientôt la foule dans un élan insoupçonné de courage se mêla à la bataille, beaucoup furent des cibles faciles pour les ennemis très peu sachant réellement se défendre.

Les détraqueurs contrairement à l'attente de tout un chacun, furent facilement repoussés par des patronus bien placés, mais les hommes restaient tout de même à dix contre un, un nombre qu'il durent chèrement payer. Les vampires par contre eux causait et de loin le plus de dégâts, dans la cohue, le hurlement de rage d'Alberforth ordonna à Sirius d'aller trouver son camarade et qu'ensemble ils aillent s'attaquer aux vampires, seul les loups garous avaient une petite chance contre eux.

L'équipe de Quidditch elle s'était dispersée depuis un moment, tous trop faible pour pouvoir combattre, mais les balais furent réquisitionner par un détachement d'Aurors, pour atteindre facilement les yeux des géants qui furent rapidement mis à terre, bien qu'entre temps les dommages qu'ils causèrent furent monstrueux.

Sirius et Rémus arrivèrent finalement sur les lieux du carnage, les Vampires étaient instables, tuant aussi bien bons que mauvais, quand Rémus se trouva près d'uns d'eux, il le saisi à la gorge, surprenant le vampire. Qui sentit aussi bien que Rémus quelque chose se réveiller au plus profond de lui, une haine ancestrale, bestiale, violente.

Rémus eu la vision trouble, l'espace d'un instant il comprit une chose qu'il perdit tout aussi vite. Il su que ça allait recommencer, bientôt du fin fond de son être émergerait une chose. Cette chose qu'il sentait au fond de lui depuis toujours. Dans un élan insoupçonné de lucidité il ordonna à Sirius de ne pas intervenir contre ce qui allait arriver. Le vampire lui était toujours tétanisé dans enserré par Remus. Il s'adressa alors à Remus de sa voix venue d'Outre-tombe.

« Qui es-tu humain ? »

« Humain moi ? Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas Vladimir ? »

Sirius recula, la voix de Rémus venait de changer, plus grave, plus sanguinaire, plus violente.

« Impossible, cette voix ! »

« Oui, tu te souviens enfin, nous sommes de nouveau face à face, Vladimir, la malédiction que tu à jetée à mon espèce va enfin cesser ! »

Rémus hurla, un cri horrible à geler d'effroi le plus maléfique des mages noirs, une aura très sombre l'enveloppa, une magie si noire, qu'elle aurait fait pâlir d'envie le diable lui-même. Son corps sembla rajeunir, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Rémus pu avoir le corps saint qu'il aurait du avoir.

Un autre hurlement semblable à celui d'une bête blessée, le vampire étouffais dans la poigne fabuleuse de Rémus, eux qui jusqu'à lors n'avaient rencontré aucuns problèmes contre les humains. Leur chef était aux prises avec une chose…

« Vladimir la malédiction est finie, plus jamais tu ne nous condamnera comme tu l'as fait, le peuple des hommes loups va se réveiller, contemple ton œuvre grâce à toi nous allons renaître. Ta trahison sera payée ! La lune ne sera plus notre supplice ! Vos ennemis de sang, vampires vont sortir de l'ombre ! »

Il poussa un autre hurlement et tout les loups garous alentours sentir un appel, profond et puissant, s'éveillèrent eux aussi à la conscience profonde qui les habitaient depuis des années. Tous commencèrent à se transformer, moitié humanoïde, moitié loups, d'un mouvement sec il déchira la gorge du vampire, avant de le mordre pour s'assurer de sa fin.

La violence fut telle que Sirius recracha son repas, les loups garou, venait de subir une transformation alors que la pleine lune n'était pas là. Incompréhensible. Sangs, griffes, crocs, magies, des magies animales, primitives où peut être évoluées… Il ne savait plus ou il était. Une seule chose comptait vraiment, fuir loin de se carnage.

Albus avait vraiment tout donné, vingt longues minutes qu'ils combattaient, et sa magie était au plus bas, les protections qu'il avait du dresser sur le stade l'avait trop épuisées pour son âge et maintenant Lord Voldemort au meilleur de sa forme devenait complètement ingérable. Si seulement il avait eu quelques années de moins, ou peut être un disciple à former, mais rien personnes a part Harry Potter ne s'était montré assez motiver pour le remplacer le jour venu.

« Alors tu fatigue vieil homme ? »

« Tom, je ne suis plus de toute première jeunesse, mais ne vends pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué, je n'ais pas encore dit mon dernier mot. »

Le sort qu'il jeta à son adversaire fut si rapide, que celui-ci se le reçu sans possibilité de le contrer et s'étala au sol après un long vol plané. Il se releva immédiatement dans une rage noire.

« Misérable vieillard, tu va voir ce qu'il en coûte, depuis trop longtemps tu es sur mon chemin ! » « Endoloris »

William Wallace, proche de la scène se retourna quand il entendis un hurlement venu de son ancien directeur, la scène était effrayante, Lord Voldemort, tenait sous Doloris Albus Dumbledore, si il continuait ainsi le vieillard, ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il le savait, tout du moins le sentait, il était le seul encore capable de maintenir le mage noir quelques temps, avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

« Prête moi le courage, Merlin et ta force aussi » Murmura-il.

Avisant un caillou qu'il s'empressa de transformer en cognard et le charmer pour qu'il ne frappe que son ennemie, il lui envoya de toutes ses forces. Lord Voldemort, trop imbu de sa personne, n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, qu'il puisse être frappé par autre chose que la magie. Jusqu'au moment où l'horrible cognard, le frappa au visage.

« Qui ose ? »

« Moi, William Wallace, sang pur, fier de l'être, ici pour redorer le blason des Serpentards et vous tuer ! »

« Jeune présomptueux ! »

« Professeur Dumbledore, allez vous reposer, vous en avez assez fait, si jamais je survit je serait ravis, de devenir votre apprenti, mais pour ça vous devriez vous aussi penser à survivre »

Lord Voldemort, terriblement vexé d'être mis de côté de la sorte attaqua, avec tant de puissance que William se retrouva vite à couver derrière un puissant bouclier qui ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment il le savait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, attaquer à son tour. Ce misérable insecte William Wallace, lui résistait comme il faut, bien sur il n'utilisait pas la moitié de sa puissance mais ce petit pourrait rapidement devenir un problème majeur, d'autant plus qu'il disait vouloir être le disciple du vieux fou. Jamais une chose pareille, ne serait acceptée par lui !

William était acculé, ce qu'Harry lui avait montré pour tuer quelques membres du ministère, sans entraînement n'était de loin pas suffisant pour tuer le plus grand mage noir du siècle, même après ces quelques années d'études et duel il était toujours aussi faible qu'un nouveau né face à lui. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire de plus. Pourvu qu'Harry arrive.

Albus Dumbledore était étonné, il pouvait capté quelques brides d'impressions venant du jeune William Wallace et le petit ne semblait pas se rendre compte, du mal qu'il donnait au plus grand mage noir du siècle ? Comment un tel potentiel avait-il pu lui échapper tant d'années ? La réponse était simple, car il n'avait vu que les actions d'Harry au travers de lui, pas seulement son propre potentiel.

Harry Potter, l'Imprenable était vraiment un grand homme, il en était d'autant plus convaincu. Il apercevait enfin le travail qu'il avait fait avec William, tout n'avait été que jeu d'acteurs aussi bons l'un que l'autre. William Wallace s'était contenté de passer pour le petit chétif qui avait été possédé par l'Imprenable durant toute sa scolarité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait les résulta du petit avaient été excellents aux ASPICS.

« Survit William ! »

Son cri redonna de l'entrain au jeune, qui sachant son soutien proche, se détendis et se concentra bien plus sur le combat. Alberforth Dumbledore, lui était aux prises avec Zetkin Marles, bien sur il ne faisait que s'amuser en attendant l'arrivée de son favoris, mais il allait bientôt devoir en finir avec lui aussi, d'un sortilège aussi noirs que ceux qu'utilisaient le jeune Marles, il mit fin à sa vie, celui-ci ne pouvait résister à un vieillard ayant passé sa vie à combattre aux côtés de son frère, qui plus est, grand chef du CIS.

Neville Londubat, était entré dans une rage, noir lorsqu'il avait croisé Bellatrix Lestrange, sur le champ de bataille, maintenant l'affrontant, il puisait du courage dans sa vengeance contre celle qui avait ruinée sa vie. A cause d'elle, ses parents étaient enfermés en eux même, les meilleurs soins ne pouvaient les aider à en sortir, c'était une cause perdue d'avance.

« Alors bébé Londubat, aigris de ce que j'ai fais à tes parents ? »

« Tu va mourir, Lestrange, je le jure sur ma vie, tu va payer tout le mal que tu a fais ! Consanguine ! »

« Bâtard ! »

Les sorts repartirent de plus belle, de plus en plus vicieux, qui aurait pu croire que Neville Londubat eu été capable d'utiliser une magie si noire, certainement pas Hermione Granger qui elle combattait l'époux de Bellatrix. Aussi fous les uns que les autres. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son combat, avant de mourir par inadvertance.

La famille Weasley au grand complet combattait ensemble, leur efficacité était réellement redoutable dans les rangs ennemis, jamais une famille de sorciers n'avait causée autant de problème au groupe de mangemorts les affrontant. Ils avaient déjà bien sur éliminés plusieurs d'entres elles, sans pour autant jamais rencontrer autant de résistance. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que cette famille vivait sa deuxième guerre contre leur maître et avait déjà assez donné niveau pertes. Il ne fallait plus s'attendre à rencontrer d'inoffensifs sorciers, terrorisés par le mal absolu !

William, était en sang, il avait été touché par un vicieux sortilège de découpe à la cuisse et au torse, Lord Voldemort lui n'avait aucune blessure, mieux encore il affrontait William et Albus, sans semble-il aucunes difficultés, à en juger par le sourire qu'il arborait. Albus s'était senti obligé de rejoindre William, quand celui avait été touché, tout deux au bout du rouleau ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

William poussa sur le côté Albus Dumbledore qui s'effondra au sol au moment même où un sortilège de mort passait au dessus de sa tête. Lui-même à se moment se reçu un Doloris du Lord Noir et rien à voir avec ceux d'un pathétique mangemort. Il hurla à s'en déchirer la voix. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Lord Voldemort seigneur des Ténèbre n'avait pas usurpé son nom.

La violence du sort le propulsa dos sur l'herbe, Laura Zabini voulu intervenir, mais savais très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, Alberforth Dumbledore jeta un sort sur le seigneur des Ténèbres, mais celui-ci fut intercepté par un mangemort vétérans de la première guerre, Sevérus Rogue lui voyait l'action au ralentit, la potion qu'il venait d'ingérer, lui permettait de réfléchir plus vite et mieux percevoir le monde qui l'entourait.

Le petit se tordait de douleur sur le sol, sa main se leva avec une lenteur indéfinie pour aider le jeune quand son regard fut attiré sur une des hauteurs du stade par un éclair, puis son cœur fut ampli d'une sensation de sécurité, une chose qu'il rêvait de ressentir depuis le début de la bataille, un fait, qui allait probablement tous les sauver.

Les effets de la potion s'annulèrent et la seule chose qu'il vit avant d'être projeter au sol, par une terrible déflagration fut un sort partir à toute vitesse du haut du stade. La fumée emplissait l'espace de combat ou quelques secondes plutôt Albus Dumbledore, William Wallace, Lord Voldemort combattaient. Les combats stoppèrent progressivement sauf celui des vampires et tout nouveaux loups garous.

Le silence se fit dans le stade, plus un seul combattant n'osait bouger. Le seigneur des Ténèbre venait-il d'être défait ? Impossible, jamais le grand Lord Noir ne pourrait perdre contre un défenseur des sangs de bourbe. Que se passait-il ? Tout à coups plusieurs formes sombres apparurent à divers endroits du stade, ces formes attendirent dans un silence pesant pour les combattants. Amis, ennemies ? Personne n'avait la moindre réponse.

La seule chose qui osa troubler ce silence, fut le rire de Rogue, se tenant le ventre, il riait à s'en déchirer la voix, tous le regardèrent comme une bête sauvage. Pourquoi l'homme le plus froid de la terre, se tenait-il la panse ? Et c'est là que tous comprirent enfin pourquoi. Les restes de fumée commencèrent à s'évanouir, révélant des robes noires flottantes dans l'air.

Un vétéran à qui il ne plaisait pas d'entendre un ennemi rire de son maître se préparait à jeter un sort terriblement malsain à Rogue, quand l'aura du nouveau protagoniste leur apparue, les mangemorts commencèrent à craindre pour leur vie, le sort resta coincé dans sa gorge, meurtre, haine, violence, gloire, charisme, puissance, protection, mort…

L'Imprenable était là, se tenant entre Lord Voldemort protégé par un immense bouclier et les deux autres combattants de la lumière, la baguette au clair pointé sur le Lord Noir.

« Albus, William, merci d'avoir fait autant de travail, maintenant je prends la relève, prenez vos hommes blessés et allez vous mettre à l'abri, nous nous chargeons du reste ! »

« Harry… »

« Ainsi donc l'Imprenable se décide à venir assister à mon heure de gloire ? »

« Tu parles trop Tom, Avada Kedavra ! »

Le mage noir disparu dans un tourbillon de robes, et réapparu un peu plus loin, à l'abri du sort, qu'un pauvre mangemort se pris. Le Lord le regarda avec haine.

« Que viens tu faire ici, jusqu'à présent tu m'as laissé champs libre ! »

« Il est temps Tom, je viens chercher ce qui me reviens de droit, je suis là pour toi, pour venger mes parents ! »

« Tes parents ? Penses-tu réellement être capable de le faire ? »

« Tu veux parier ? »

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, ses hommes passèrent à l'attaque, oh non, ce n'étais clairement pas des mages blancs de pacotille, mais bel et bien des mercenaires, tueurs, pères de familles, enfants, en quête d'un peu de gloire et de sang. Les ignorés, ceux laissés pour compte par les ministères à cause de leurs idéaux.

Carnages, sangs, meurtres. Les mangemorts et hommes de Voldemort ne se serait pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation, encore si ils avaient pu être frais, mais là déjà presque une heure de bataille et maintenant les propres troupes de l'Imprenable ; le seul que leur maître pouvait encore craindre. La fin était proche ils le sentirent.

« Hahahaha, Potter, ne me fais pas rire »

Sous son masque blanc, l'Imprenable eu un léger sourire.

« Tom, évite ça ! » « Dissilire digitus ! »

Lord Voldemort para semblait-il sans la moindre difficulté le sort noir, aussi noir que lui.

« Magie noire à un très haut niveau tu me surprend, je n'aurais… »

« Tu parles trop, bas toi à fond ! Effringere Costa ! »

Le duel s'engagea réellement à partir de ce moment, les sorts pleuvaient d'un flot continu, d'une puissance spectaculaire, les combattants proches durent reculer quelque soit leur camps, pour ne pas être pris dans un sort perdu, ou ne serait-ce que pour éviter les vibrations et effluves de puissance qui émanaient des deux combattants.

Toute une tripotée de personnes avaient arrêté le combat pour laisser faire les hommes de l'Imprenable et regardaient maintenant avec attention le duel des deux puissants sorciers qu'ils étaient. Même du temps de la jeune d'Albus celui-ci n'avait eu autant de puissance ni de hargne au combat. Ils furent tous impressionnés, quand de la baguette de l'Imprenable sortirent cinq sorts de couleurs différentes. Lord Voldemort le fut aussi à en juger par sa disparition inopinée.

Quelques minutes d'échange passèrent encore avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent d'un commun accord.

« Fini de jouer Tom, bas toi à fond ! »

« Très bien Potter tu l'aura voulus ! »

Le combat repris alors, un combat comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu, pas une seule parole, n'était prononcé si ce n'est de légères insultes, la concentration des deux duellistes était extrême, tous comprirent réellement combien était devenu puissant le Lord Noir, et combien l'était Harry Potter, l'Imprenable.

« Professeur Dumbledore » dit Hermione Granger. « Comment fait-il pour sortir plusieurs sorts en même temps ? »

« Hermione, je n'en sais strictement aucune idée, n'oubli simplement pas qu'Harry est un docteur en sortilèges et arithmancie, peut être que s'il s'en sort ce soir, tu pourra un jour lui demander, pour l'instant ne relâche pas ta concentration. »

« Je vois Potter, que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, maintenant fait moi un grand plaisir, montre moi ce dont tu es réellement capable, sinon je serait vraiment très déçu de l'Imprenable »

Un simple sourire, un œil aveugle, qui s'ouvre, la terre qui commence à trembler. Tout le stade fut secoué, l'air sembla se figer, un courant d'air pris vie aux pieds de l'Imprenable, agitant ses robes, des morceaux de pelouse, terre, semblèrent s'élever en même temps que ses robes, tourbillonnant autour de lui.

Des sombres nuages semblèrent s'assembler au dessus du stade, un éclair frappa l'Imprenable, puis un second, la terre trembla plus fort, il leva les mains, un flash aveuglant, une puissance phénoménale, un aura bleu sombre autour de lui, ses cheveux étaient agités dans les remous de sa puissance. Lord Voldemort lui se contenta de fermer les yeux et libéra tout ce qu'il avait, puissant dans la totalité de lui-même.

Certains durent mettre un genou à terre pour résister à la pression qu'ils ressentaient. Complètement asphyxiés par la présence des deux duellistes, le combat repris plus fort que précédemment, L'Imprenable disparaissant chaque seconde sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'oublier de jeter un sort sur son adversaire.

Lord Voldemort avait du mal à suivre la vitesse de son adversaire, il leva sa baguette et invoqua une dizaine de pierres d'obsidienne, qu'il enchanta pour qu'elles tournoient autour de lui, l'obsidienne étant vraiment résistante à la magie, ce qui lui fourni la protection adéquate à une vitesse qu'il ne pouvait espérer atteindre un jour.

L'Imprenable comprenant rapidement que sa technique venait d'être déjouée—première fois de sa vie—s'arrêta rapidement pour reprendre un combat plus équitable, la seule chose qui ne le quittait était son sourire. Lord Voldemort l'avait bien remarqué. Le combat s'éternisait, tout deux commençaient à être essoufflés, mais pourtant le sourire de l'Imprenable ne le quittait pas.

L'Imprenable sous les yeux de tous fut touché par un simple sortilège de désarmement et alla s'écraser sur un des poteaux de gardiens du stade. Le Lord noir se tenait plié en deux, une terrible coupure au niveau du ventre, essoufflé, crachant du sang.

« Je suis ravi, d'un tel niveau Potter, mais c'est la fin, tu m'as donné beaucoup de divertissement ce soir, mais je vais y mettre un terme » dit-il du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

« Tom, Tom, laisse moi te montrer une chose et t'en expliquer une autre. »

Personne n'aurait eu l'audace d'intervenir, la plus part des combats avaient cessés pour regarder le duel, incroyable qui avait lieu. L'imprenable se releva, couvert de sang, une longue déchirure sur le torse, et fit un sourire sanguin lui aussi au mage noir.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Potter, ce soir je met fin à l'histoire du mythique Imprenable ! »

« Rien à expliquer Tom ? En es-tu sure ? Très bien contente toi de regarder alors »

Il passa alors sa main sur le torse et la blessure se résorba pour complètement disparaître. De la magie, silencieuse et sans baguette. Hermione tomba à genoux, accablée, l'Imprenable était à des milliers de lieues d'elle, tous étaient soufflés, une telle puissance et maîtrise ?

La baguette dans les mains du lord noir sembla luire, pour l'illusion se dissipa, ce qui était quelques minutes avant une baguette finement ouvragée, révéla la simple baguette en carbone, technologie moldue.

« Et oui petit, Tom, ce n'est pas tout, tu n'es ici présent ce soir qu'uniquement parce que j'ai décidé de t'y amener, quel meilleur appas pour toi qu'une coupe du monde ou le monde entier serait présent ? Non pas seulement les deux pays finalistes, mais bel et bien d'autres ministres pour la réunion qui suivra ? Tu le savais tout comme moi, c'était définitivement le bon soir pour assoire ta domination, mettre fin au règne d'Albus Dumbledore, ainsi qu'as celui de deux ministres. »

« La seule chose que tu n'avais pas prévu dans l'équation, c'était moi, pourquoi après tant d'années dans mon coin, après que tu ais compris que j'étais réellement Imprenable par tes hommes, te serais-tu douté que je puisse être l'instigateur de tout ça ? » « Car oui, je suis bien le plus grand manipulateur de ce soir, celui qui dans l'ombre, a donné les fonds pour cette coupe du monde, celui qui a réussi à corrompre les comités d'organisation »

Le visage de Tom Riddle semblait avoir reçu un terrible coup, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa peau semblait plus terne. Jusqu'à qu'un sourire se dessine sur ces fines lèvres

« Maintenant Tom, je vais te montrer une chose que tu connais, tout en te racontant une histoire, très longue, qui commence il n'y as pas loin de soixante dix ans, dans un minable orphelinat, celle de Tom Riddle. Celui-ci après avoir découvert le monde de la magie voulu devenir immortel pour se venger des terribles moldus qui l'avaient tant battus étant enfant, ce n'est qu'après des années qu'il trouva enfin le moyen ; les Horcruxes ».

Les yeux du Lord s'ouvrirent, détruisant les moindres couleurs sur son visage.

« Les Horcruxes, étaient une magie, très sombre, si sombre qu'elle détruisait petit à petit l'âme du créateur, celui-ci n'était pas sensé faire ce que tu as fais Tom, sept Horcruxes, diviser son âme autant de fois c'est très mal, regarde ce que tu es devenu, une pâle imitation d'humanoïde, ceux-ci au nombre de sept étaient disséminés un peu partout dans le monde magique. »

« Un journal, que je détruisit quelques années en arrière, une bague, un médaillon, une coupe, un diadème, Naguini ton fidèle compagnon serpent, et moi-même, le jour ou tu as essayé de me tuer, une chose est assez drôle, Tom, tu n'es plus immortel d'une part et d'autre part c'est toi-même qui façonné ta perte, regarde grâce à toi ce que je suis devenu et ce soir je vais mettre un terme à ta vie, mais il me reste une chose à accomplir. Je n'ais pas fais que détruire uniquement tes Horcruxes Tom, mais je me suis appropriés grâce à eux ton savoir, et il me reste toi le plus gros morceau, pour compléter ma formation. Car oui Tom je te respecte grandement, tu es de loin le plus puissant sorcier que j'ai rencontré, celui qui à par bien des aspects dépassé ce que la jusqu'à présent la magie interdisait, tu as repoussé les limites imposées par bien des choses. »

« Ne rêves pas trop Potter, il te faudra encore me tuer et n'y compte pas trop ! »Hurla il. « Avada Kedvra »

L'Imprenable se contenta de lever sa main, dans laquelle une lueur orange apparue, le sort de mort fut absorbé, ainsi donc c'était vrai, L'Imprenable était un maître un Arithmancie, il avait réussi là ou des centaines de chercheurs s'étaient brisés les dents, créer un contre sort à l'Avada Kedavra.

« Non ! »

« Oui Tom, c'était bien vrai, tes sources n'étaient pas fausses, j'ai aussi laissé traîner cette information juste pour toi »

Lord Voldemort dans un excès de peur, oubliant qu'il était un magicien, s'enfuit en courant, l'Imprenable eu un sourire et disparu, Lord Voldemort courait pour sauver sa vie, une terreur primitive l'avait pris, incontrôlable, incompréhensible, la seule chose que son cerveau était encore apte à faire était lui permettre de courir pour sa survie.

Les deux poignards dans son ventre ne lui firent pas de suite mal, mais l'Imprenable était bel et bien devant lui, un rictus dessiné sur son visage.

« Avant de te permettre de fuir, Tom, je t'ais dit qu'il me restait encore deux petites choses à tes montrer et peut être qu'ensuite je te laisserai partir. »

L'Imprenable révéla alors la totalité de sa puissance, ce qui s'apprêtait à faire sur le Lord Noir resterait dans les anales de l'histoire, une magie jusqu'alors encore inconnue. « Sciomens ! » Les cris du lord noir résonnèrent longtemps dans le stade, durant une longue demi-heure, personne ne comprit exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais l'Imprenable était plongé dans les yeux du lord noir, qui lui ne tenait plus que par la prise de son adversaire, le sang coulant de plus en plus de ses blessures. Des cris de douleur, de peur, de haine… Hermione toujours à genoux, réfléchissait à toute allure, la racine qu'elle avait entendue « scio » voulait dire savoir en latin, l'Imprenable était-il en train d'absorber les connaissances du lord noir ?

Si tel était le cas, Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui, pas simplement plus puissant que la moyenne des sorciers mais bel et bien un géni de la magie, à son actif, le rejet de la loi des Neufs Chênes, le contre sort de l'avada kedavra, le moyen de transplanner dans Poudlard et maintenant la Sciomancie ! Si jeune et déjà autant de découverte et création à son actif...

Les cris du Mage Noir s'arrêtèrent enfin, L'Imprenable le poussa sur le sol libérant par la même occasion ses armes. D'un coup de pied il le propulsa plus loin.

« C'est ici et maintenant, que je clos le chapitre sur toi Tom, Grandeur et Décadence d'un Mage Noir, mais crois moi l'histoire ne s'achève pas ainsi, le monde va enfin connaître la tranquillité qu'il mérite depuis tant d'années. Adieu, Tom et merci pour le cadeau que tu viens de me faire » « Avada Kedavra »

La vie s'échappa du corps du mage noir, son âme hurlant de ne pouvoir réintégrer son corps, ne voulant admettre son ultime défaite. L'Imprenable disparu encore une fois et trancha définitivement la gorge du Lord Noir, pour s'assurer—ou pas jeu—de sa victoire totale.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le stade était silencieux, personne n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'homme qui avait terrorisé la population des années durant, venait d'être enfin tué par un jeune homme. Harry Potter. Il regarda les troupes de la lumière et son ordre raisonna encore dans tout le stade.

« La bataille n'est pas finie, tuez-les tous ! »

La bataille repris, les hommes du sombre Lord luttant pour leur survie, les lumineux, avec l'énergie de l'espoir celui d'un monde meilleur, sans mage noir, ni violence, ni haine. Un monde libre.


	35. Chapter 35

Les dernières effluves de magie, retombaient silencieusement sur le stade, après le carnage qui venait d'avoir lieu

Les dernières effluves de magie, retombaient silencieusement sur le stade, après le carnage qui venait d'avoir lieu. Des centaines de corps jonchaient les pourpres pelouses. Des hommes assis le regard vide, hagard, perdu, d'autre le front posé sur le sol, en larme, enfin libre, le règne du mage venait de prendre fin. Ses derniers hommes encore debout étaient lynchés, roués de coups, battus à mort, payant pour les années de souffrance que le peuple avait connu.

Jamais personne n'aurait cru, qu'un tel déploiement de haine puisse avoir lieu, comment un peuple oppressé depuis tant d'années pouvait faire montre d'une telle violence. Les aurors eurent vite fait de baisser les bras, ce n'était pas seulement des meurtres en association mais bien une vengeance, issue de la bataille, des années de noirceur opaque.

Des mères de familles, éplorées, griffaient et mordait tel des animaux des hommes morts depuis des heures, leurs sentiments exacerbés par la rage de la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le peuple sorcier n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, si vil et bas, molestant et lynchant leurs ennemies. L'odeur de putréfaction commençait déjà à se lever sur le stade, quand les premiers médicomages arrivèrent, certains ne purent d'ailleurs que difficilement supporter l'horrible vision qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

Et au milieu de se carnage l'Imprenable était debout, son aura de puissance l'entourant encore, jetant de ci de là quelques sortilèges de soins à ses hommes, les médicomages eurent en le voyant un étrange sentiment d'euphorie, de respect, un respect profond pour l'homme qui venait de sauver le monde de la magie, pour celui qui depuis tout petit n'avait eu de cesse de les impressionner, pour l'homme qui avait bercé leurs enfants quand ils leurs contaient ses histoires. Si jeune mais pourtant si fort.

Les hommes de l'Imprenable se mirent à genoux devant lui et entonnèrent la chanson de leur clan, non pas en signe de soumission, mais bien en signe d'alliance et d'amitié, de remerciements pour ce que l'homme venait de faire pour eux. Les survivants Français se levèrent une main sur le cœur et courbèrent l'échine, les anglais les imitèrent rapidement. Remus Lupin toujours à moitié transformer s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

D'un simple mouvement de tête il se mit à ses côtés, Albus Dumbledore se remit debout et vint lui offrir sa main en guise d'amitié, et remerciement pour l'avoir sauvé et permis au monde magique de devenir libre. William Wallace, qui jusqu'alors n'avait été reconnus qu'en tant que possédé de l'Imprenable, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras fut enfin prit pour se qu'il était un sorcier très puissant et dangereux. Alberforth et le CIS virent eux aussi à ses côtés, Laura lui sauta au coup pour échanger un baiser bien mérité.

Les peuplades Françaises et Anglaises, se mirent en face, de lui derrière leur ministres, ils entonnèrent tous un borborygme de bataille, chant qui deviendrais par la suite le chant de l'Imprenable, les mots répétés inlassablement : Gloire et Courage furent hurlés en chaîne et de plus en plus fort. Le stade se mit à vibrer, l'Imprenable lui aussi se mit à chanter pour le peuple : Honneur et Liberté repris en chaîne aussi par tout ses alliés.

Les vibrations étaient intenses, au moment ou les journalistes arrivèrent, la scène post apocalyptique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les firent instamment pleurer, il s'en dégageait une telle grâce, un tel charisme. L'espoir d'une Europe libre ! Une attente enfin récompensée après tant d'années de souffrance.

C'est à ce moment que les survivants, dans le publique et les combattants se mirent à applaudirent, pour célébrer par cette liesse, la fin d'une époque et le début d'une nouvelle ère. L'air était électrique, les sorciers vibraient d'une seule et même voie, emplissant les têtes et les cœurs d'un sentiment encore inconnu : Délivrance.

Le terrain ressemblait bien plus à un hôpital d'urgence comme vous pouviez voir à la télévision moldue, qu'à un stade de Quidditch, l'Imprenable distribuait des ordres à ses hommes, qui se chargèrent de rassembler les cadavres en deux piles, les bons et les mauvais, à voir c'était risible mais utile pour le recensement.

Laura Zabini, se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser, montrant combien elle avait eue peur pour lui et combien elle l'aimait, enfin après tant d'années ils allaient pouvoir vivre une vie de couple si peu normale soit-elle ! Laura avait attendu cette délivrance depuis bien trop longtemps. L'imprenable leva la main et fit un signe à toute cette foule d'hommes et de femmes réunis ainsi devant lui, un halo doré l'entoura lui et Laura, avant qu'il ne disparaissent.

L'imprenable ne serait plus aperçu avant très longtemps, mais ça personne ne le savait…

**Voilà le petit épilogue de cette première grande partie. La suite arrivera bientôt, juste le temps pour moi de conclure quelques affaires qui ne peuvent attendre. Je ne vous cache pas aller très mal en ce moment je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps je vais mettre à sortir le prochain chapitre. La seule chose sure est que j'ai déjà passé plusieurs heures complètement avachie devant mes feuilles blanches. Je coupe à ce moment de l'histoire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire aura prit quelques années. Encore une fois un grand merci à tous, je suis complètement désolé de ne vous fournir que ce minable épilogue, mais certains d'entre vous le savent je n'ais vraiment pas la tête à écrire en ce moment. J'aurais toujours besoin des services d'un correcteur, et pourquoi pas d'un(e) traducteur. Je vous garanti quand la prochaine partie sera ce que j'attends depuis un moment. Ma vraie vision de l'Imprenable.**

**Bonne rentrée à tous et toutes et courage pour l'année à venir.**


	36. Chapter 36

Les catacombes de ce vieux château, n'était vraiment que peu reluisantes, de nombreuses toiles d'araignées, des os répandus un peu partout sur le sol, une odeur rance et âcre de sang et déjections. Les pieds dans la boue, jusqu'aux chevilles, la petite procession avançait à pas lents et assurés. Au moindre faux mouvement, plusieurs d'entre eux pouvait bien mourir, une terrible chute, un éboulement, un piège…

Ils avaient déjà tuer plusieurs bestioles, des pitiponks, un détraqueur, deux ou trois épouvantars, certes quelques créature pour le moins inoffensive sur une équipe bien préparée, mais tous pouvait le sentir, quelque chose rôdait dans l'ombre, une effluve de mal… Le petit Gobelin qui ouvrait la marche, fut projeté avec violence contre un mur, une monstrueuse corde noire l'enlaçant avec facilité l'enserra dans un étau à briser un bœuf.

Les autres membres du groupe, armes aux poings, hache, arc, la magie dansait dans l'air, mais rien n'y faisait, leurs coups et sorts semblaient comme rebondir sur elle. Le monstre attirait bien au-delà de leur pouvoir pour le sauver, leur chef d'équipe. Un long sifflement à leur glacer les os, chargé d'un pouvoir bien supérieur au leur, chargé d'une haine et violence sans commune mesure, se répandit dans l'air, tous eurent un frisson, touchés au plus profonds d'eux même. Une peur primitive…. La chose eue une sursaut, puis lentement se détendit, relâcha leur patron après l'avoir ramené au sol.

La petite troupe après avoir pris des nouvelles de leur chef et par la même occasion leur patron, se retourna, pour contempler ce qui avait sauvé le gobelin. Rien, si ce n'est l'ombre du couloir, rien si ce n'est ce vide… Les frissons refirent leurs apparitions, un souffle froid. Il était là. Leur nouveau coéquipier. Grand, un profil musclé, de longues robes noires—de combat à en juger par leur formes— un très connu demi masque blanc…

L'Imprenable…

Pour vous servir, miss…

Leathora

Une Elfe noir ?

Exactement

Désolé pour le retard, mais quelques affaires m'ont retenues, une fois arrivé au bureau le grand chef m'as dit ou vous étiez, suite à ça vous retrouver n'as pas été très dur….

Impossible… Nos magies….

Sont repérables autant que celles d'autres peuplades, d'autres part l'humain qui vous accompagne à lui seul m'aurait permis de vous retrouver…

Vous osez dire que nos magies sont aussi…

Il suffit ! Quelques soient vos magies, ou la mienne, Mr Potter nous à retrouvé, c'est une bonne chose nous ne pouvons que le remercier. Maintenant taisez-vous concentrez-vous ! Repris Smirniff. Mr Potter vous as-on expliqué les choses concernant ce caveau ?

Non absolument pas.

Bien ! Tout d'abord, nous sommes comme vous avez certainement du le remarquer sous les ruines d'un vieux château, le propriétaire avait quelques sortilèges d'alarmes sur la propriété et depuis quelques semaines il reçoit des signes indiquant une activité magique.

Ne devrait est-ce pas un travail pour les aurors ?

Effectivement, mais…. Le propriétaire dans sa jeunesse, avant la destruction des lieux avait fait appel à plusieurs poseurs de malédictions pour cacher un trésor familial ; très important selon-lui. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y as dedans, mais il est surprotégé, nous devons donc nous méfier il est fort possible que nous tombions sur quelques bandits de bas chemins, briser les protections et lui ramener sa propriété. Des questions ?

Aucunes…

La troupe fière d'un nouveau membre, repris sa route, Archi, le nain gris de l'équipe pris la parole.

« L'imprenable… »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, que vous puissez être intéressé par un travail… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je… »

« Vous parlerez plus tard ! »

Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'Imprenable mais celui-ci venait de disparaître dans les ombres… Plus aucune présence n'était décelable. Les quelques bêtes qu'ils durent chasser au long de leur chemin, ne firent ni chaud ni froid à l'Imprenable toujours pas décidé à réapparaître, les membres du groupes soupirèrent, travailler avec lui… Il fallait s'y attendre, sa mentalité était durement compatible avec un travail d'équipe… Mais bon ils se devaient d'avouer que ses compétences hors normes allaient vite être utiles.

« Stop » dit Smirniff. « Magie Gobeline, c'est impossible, l'homme nous à bien dit qu'il n'avait employé que des humains pour protéger la pièce… »

Il commença à s'activer autour d'un point précis, et l'Imprenable choisi ce moment pour réapparaître, à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je croyais que vous nous aviez abandonnés ! »

« Jamais de la vie, je préfère juste rester en arrière, le temps m'as appris que moins les gens savent que je suis là, plus ils sont surpris… Et cela s'applique dans toutes les situations. »

« Que regardez-vous ? » Dit Leathora

« J'apprends » Il ouvrit son œil et tous purent voir une pupille bien différente. Des frissons leur montèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Smirniff, lui continuait tranquillement d'analyser la magie présente. « Que faites-vous exactement Mr Potter ? »

« Harry, simplement, nous allons être emmené à travailler ensemble, appelez moi tous par mon prénom… » « Et pour faire simple, je regarde, ce que vous regardez »

« C'est votre magie que je sens n'est-ce pas ? Vous parcourez vous aussi ? »

« Tout a fait »

« Je vois… c'est un acte de très haut niveau… »

« J'ai déjà eu à faire à de la magie Gobeline, je ne me mêle pas ici, j'attends juste de voir comment vous allez procéder… j'aime apprendre. »

Tout en continuant son œuvre, Smirniff pouvait sentir la magie de l'Imprenable enrober la sienne, sans pour autant interférer. Un tel control ! Il avait vraiment bien fait de le prendre dans l'équipe. Il se souvenait encore de la réponse à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, semblant froide et sans motivation. Mais le jour de l'entretient, il avait été surpris. C'était devenu lui l'employé et l'Imprenable le patron. Oh oui. Intelligent. Pour sur qu'il l'était.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussi à défaire le piège, un courant d'air sembla prendre vie, les runes sur le sol s'illuminèrent une dernière fois et une petite fumée s'en éleva. Smirniff repris sa marche, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, l'Imprenable lui, avait déjà rejointe les ombres….

Archi, le nain gris lui était vraiment impressionné par l'Imprenable, bien sur, même les nains avaient entendus parlé de lui, n'ayant pas participé à la guerre contre Voldemort qui ne concernait que les humains, ils avaient eus vent de ses exploits mais n'avaient jamais eus l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Et il devait s'avouer qu'il était… Waouh…. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu à faire à quelqu'un comme lui, une puissance hors du communs, bien au-delà de ce que les plus puissants parmi les siens pouvaient se targuer d'avoir, au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir chez les humains et encore il était sur qu'il n'avait pas tout vu. Il se souvenait petit, quand ses parent partaient en guerre et qu'il était contraint de rester au cocon avec les autres nains, il avait lu quelques ouvrages vieux de plusieurs siècles relatant les exploits du seul humain ayant un jours eu le droit d'apprendre leurs connaissances…. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'Imprenable en fut tout à fait capable. Peut-être qu'un jour il l'emmènerait dans les mines….

Leathora elle aussi était on ne plus impressionnée par lui, il dégageait une aura qui l'attirait inexorablement vers lui, les elfes noirs n'étaient pas les plus gentils des peuplades sur terre, ils avaient toujours eus une très sombre histoire de guerre et violence. A une époque très reculée, quand ils avaient été chassée du sanctuaire par leurs cousins des bois, ils avaient échoués dans une sombre forêt, perdue dans les montagnes, peuplée d'animaux extrêmement violents et sauvages, les années passèrent et ce peuple prit petit à petit la mentalité de l'endroit. Ils partirent en guerre contre leurs cousins, une fois que leur déclin fut corrigé. Les magies les plus sombres avaient été employées.

De ce fait elle ressentait une attirance, violente pour lui, les effluves de pouvoir qu'elle pouvait ressentir, ne la laissait pas indifférente, des frissons lui parcouraient la peau, elle pouvait le sentir, là dans les ombres, proche et lointain à la fois… Oui il était là tout prêt… Les Elfes avaient toujours eus un sens des réalités bien différent des autres peuples, leur permettant de ressentir et voir des choses a priori invisibles. Et sans entraînement elle pouvait affirmer que l'Imprenable était l'homme le plus puissant qu'elle avait rencontré. Arriver à se camoufler aussi bien à ses sens, sans avoir eu les connaissances de son peuple…

Oui elle savait qu'une attirance indéfectible venait de le lier à lui, rien qu'as en juger par l'humidité de ses cuissardes… Il était de commune connaissance que l'Imprenable était marié ? Peut être que dans quelques années… Elle pourrait l'avoir oui… Elle se mordit les lèvres…. Son souffle s'accéléra en même temps que des images perverses lui apparaissaient…. Cheveux tirés…. A genoux…. Corps en sueurs…. Yeux noyés de d'envie…. Des mouvements pour le moins violents. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle hoqueta de surprise et sembla se réveiller, sortir de sa transe.

« Maudit Imprenable ! »

« Tu as dit quelque chose Leathora ? »

« Non Archi, tu as du rêver ! »

Oh oui elle se vengerait, elle lui ferait subir milles et un—délices—supplices ! Foi d'elle !

Au bout de ce qui leur parut comme une éternité remplie de questions et doutes, il arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait un cul-de-sac, le couloir s'arrêtait là, net, aucun signe ne pouvant montrer quelconque magie, aucun coup démontrant que des outils avaient pu servir à creuser ce tunnel rien.

Cette absence était pour le moins singulière, les confortant dans l'idée qu'ils venaient d'arriver à bon port.

« Archi ?! »

« Oui patron, je m'y met de suite ! »

Il s'approcha du mur, campa ses jambes et donna un coup de hache sur le sol. Les vibrations semblèrent absorbées par le mur. Il ôta ses gants en cuir, et s'entailla l'index et le liquide carmin commença à s'écouler. Il traça quelques symboles compliqués sur le mur, d'un rouge vif qui disparu rapidement dans la pierre, dont une légère et âcre fumée s'éleva. Il commença alors à parler dans une langue gutturale et sourde.

La fumée vibra, sembla se mouvoir dans des formes compliquées, se tordre, lutter, puis dans un sursaut, commença une sorte de danse qui l'amena à une forme précise. Carré, rond, triangle…. Puis une rune commença à se dessiner face au mur. Archi continuait lui son chant incantatoire, de la sueur perlant sur ses tempes. La rune finie pas s'achever, sembla prendre une forme de plus en plus compacte et tangible, des petits moutons de poussières venant du sol semblèrent la rejoindre pour lui donner une forme encore plus réelle.

Tout en continuant à psalmodier, il leva les deux mains, les plaças devant la rune, il sembla pris de convulsions, la peau de ses avant bras dénudée, sembla bouillir, des petites bulles allèrent en direction de ses mains, deux runes identiques à celle flottant devant lui, s'y dessinèrent, une sorte de courant les lias toutes les trois. Un dernier sursaut et la grosse rune devenue complètement réelle, se posa sur le mur. Archi posa un genou à terre, le souffle court.

Il récupéra sa hache et se remis debout « Désolé je ne suis pas un mage, mais un guerrier-mage étudiant et cette magie est de très haut niveau »

« Ce n'est rien Archi » repris Smirniff « Nous allons bien voir. »

Des veines sortirent de la rune, recouvrirent tout le mur, s'arque boutèrent pour former les contours d'une arche, la forme générale intérieure de l'arche rappelais sans vergogne un arbre généalogique avec un enchevêtrement de branche monstrueux. Il brillèrent d'une vive lumière rouge puis dégagèrent énormément de fumée, qui obstrua quelque peu leur vision.

Quand celle-ci retomba, ils purent tous voir une porte finement ouvragée taillée dans la roche.

« J'ai réussi, désolé pour le temps, mais j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés les sorts sont vieux et puissants, je me demande même comment quelqu'un à pu passer avant nous. Si je n'avais pas bien étudié ma propre magie jamais nous n'aurions pu passer. »

« Bien alors à partir de maintenant soyons prudents, je pense que nous approchons du but, mais ce que j'aimerais vraiment comprendre c'est comment les voleurs ont-ils pu passer avant nous et ne pas déclancher les pièges, ça à du leur prendre des semaines complètes… » « Il y as quelque chose de louche soyez vraiment très prudents »

« Ou es l'Imprenable ? »

« Pas le temps Leathora, il ne doit pas être bien loin de toutes manières, concentrez- vous ! »

Smirniff poussa ouvrit les portes, celle-ci frottèrent, forcèrent puis cédèrent. De la lumière…

« A couvert !! » Hurla Smirniff !

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de jeter divers boucliers, qu'une pluie de sorts s'abattis sur eux. Il contrèrent la première salve, puis contre attaquèrent enfin. Les flèches enchantées de Leathora firent mouche sur quelques uns de leurs adversaires, Archi fonça dans la mêlée sous le couvert des sorts de Smirniff, sa hache fracassa bien rapidement quelques membres et crânes. Mais la bataille était perdue d'avance, ils ne tardèrent pas à être entourés et submergé par la magie et l'Imprenable qui ne se montrait toujours pas ! C'était bien beau d'être mondialement connu pour sa violence et ses combats si c'était pour ne pas intervenir en cas de besoin !

« Ne bougez plus ! » Ordonna le chef de la coalition ennemie. « Qui vous envoi ? »

« Le propriétaire des lieux, il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que ces trésors familiaux n'étaient plus à l'abris ici ! »

« Hahaha, très bonne chose, si il ne sens plus en sécurité, ça lui pendait au nez depuis toutes ces années, c'est bien dommage… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Après certaines recherches, nous estimons qu'il as en sa possessions certains artefacts et bouquin que le ministère recherche depuis des années et croyez-moi ça fera un joli petit pactole ! »

« Le ministère ? » Repris Archi

« Nain ! Oui le ministère, ce caveau est sensé contenir plusieurs connaissance que la famille Vanbergh aurait eue au fil des temps… Certaines connaissances que le ministère rêve de s'approprier ! » « C'est fort dommage pour vous mais vous en savez trop maintenant, nous allons devoir vous éliminer, pour la sécurité de l'état. »

« Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, puisque vous allez mourir… » « Avada Kedavra » Rugit il en direction de Leathora.

Celle-ci surprise ne pu que mettre sa main devant son visage, même les elfes étaient sensibles au sort de mort… Pitoyable invention…

Elle ne du sa survie qu'as un sort, suivi d'un bouclier d'une couleur orange qui absorba le sort de la mort, surprenant tout le monde présent. Un courant d'air les surpris tous, de la sueur commença à couler le long des tempes du chef ennemi pourtant en surnombre.

« Qui est là ? »

Aucune réponse… Une sensation de malaise s'empara de leur ennemis, dans les ombres quelque chose bougea, une percussion rythmée : Haine, meurtre, violence, protection… Le chef blanchi, présent pendant la bataille final, il ne pu se tromper, ses souvenirs refirent surface, son frugal repas de la veille remonta. Se saisissant le ventre, il ne pu s'empêcher de tomber à genoux.

Smirniff lui aussi ressentait les effets de l'Imprenable, jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir une telle chose, c'était vraiment incroyable, il se sentait oppressé par une telle présence. Archi lui, ne pu qu'être exalté à cet appel, le combat faisait partir des nains, jamais il ne se senti aussi fort qu'as ce moment. Leathora, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'humidifier une fois de plus son pantalon de cuir, lui frottant sensuellement une des parties les plus exposée de son anatomie d'elfe en folie. Du sang s'écoula de ses lèvres mordillées.

Un éclat d'arme, sept corps morts, puis il fut là, face au chef du groupe, le tenant par la gorge. « Sciomens » Un hurlement à glacer les entrailles… Le silence…

« Toujours trop puissant, j'ai du mal a gérer la victime… Il faut que j'y retravaille… » « La menace est éliminé chef ! »

Smirniff n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais une chose était sur, il n'avait pas volé sa réputation, une moins d'une minute, à en juger à ce qu'il pouvait voir, huit cadavres, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir. Il jeta un œil à l'Imprenable, il n'avait pas l'air essoufflé, ni même retourné par les meurtres qu'il venait de commettre. Rien, si ce n'est les yeux légèrement voilés… Probablement une résultante du sort qu'il venait de lancer. Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison…

« C'est euh… très bien Harry, vous pouvez vous…. Reposer quelques minutes, et vous aussi ! » dit-il en s'adressant au reste de l'équipe.

« Harry… vous ? »

« Oui ! » « A priori, ils étaient sur le point d'ouvrir le coffre, rien de ce qu'ils n'avaient essayer n'as fonctionné, aucune magie, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont ici, le chef ici présent à une idée qu'il n'ose pas essayer, mais apparemment aucun moyen magique n'as été employé pour protéger les trésors ici, il était même prêt à tenter d'ouvrir le coffre à coup de masse, mais trop moldu à son goût » « Autre chose de flagrant ce qu'il savait de cette mission. Les trésors ne sont pas conventionnels, ce ne sont que des livres, les derniers exemplaires connus à ce jour, ils toujours à priori réveleraient l'emplacement d'un tombeau, qui aurait en lui toutes les connaissances perdues à ce jour, une sorte d'Atlantide du monde sorcier. Les dates concorderaient avec Merlin. A noté qu'il travail pour l'ancien Ministre Fudge, l'enquête n'était qu'as son profit personnel. »

« Et vous avez su ? »

« Sciomancie. »

« Je vois. »

« J'aurais le droit de… »

« Non c'est hors de question, Harry, nous travaillons pour le compte d'un particulier pas pour nous-même ! » Le coupa Smirniff. « Archi, c'est à vous »

Le nain arma sa hache, et donna un grand coup dans le mur, celui-ci se fissura. Il recommença un grand nombre de fois, avant d'avoir un trou suffisamment grand pour y enfiler le bras complet. L'Imprenable lui, attendait, assis à regarder ce qu'il allait sortir du trou. Smirniff enfila son bras et en ressorti un tout simple petit carnet. Noir, les pages jaunies par le temps, celui-ci était entouré d'une magie, qu'il pouvait sentir serait très dure à briser. Cette soif de connaissance qu'il avait depuis temps d'année ressorti à un point qu'il n'aurait osé imaginer quelques jours plutôt.

Oh, oui, voilà un défi qu'il était prêt à réaliser, il lui faudrait d'abord réunir les informations sur le propriétaire puis quand il serait prêt, il n'hésiterait pas à lui rendre visite en pleine nuit. Il était ce qu'il était. L'Imprenable.

« Bien joué pour un bleu » lui dit Leathora.

« … » « Merci »

« Pas de quoi »

Ce soir là, dans le chaudron baveur, ils portèrent un toast à leur première réussite, l'argent qu'ils venaient d'amasser, le contentement du grand patron. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et nos journalistes préférés, eurent de quoi faire la une le lendemain, la première apparition de l'Imprenable en cinq longues années, depuis la fin de la guerre. Leur héro était de nouveau dans la lumière. Mais pas forcement celui qu'ils attendaient tous. L'édition du lendemain matin leur donnerait raison.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonsoir à tous !! 

Et voilà je poste enfin un nouveau chapitre désolé pour l'attente ! Bien je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que vous pouvez continuer xD 

Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention mais sur ma biographie, je mes des nouvelles régulièrement ! **Ainsi je vous lance mon premier défi**, courrez vite voir ce qu'il en est !!

**L'imprenable est de retour !**

_Hier soir sur le coup des vingt une heure, l'Imprenable à été aperçu dans le pub de renommée mondiale : Les chaudron Baveur. Depuis cinq longues années, qu'il n'avait pas été vu ! Les gérants du bar ne peuvent qu'en être heureux, la rumeur n'as pas tardé à se répandre par le réseau de cheminette, l'affluence à augmentée d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient jamais crus. Malheureusement pour nombres de fan de celui qui à vaincu, l'Imprenable n'as pas été approché par qui que ce soit. Accompagné de personnages étranges, nous ne pouvions que nous demander ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Un client jure par Merlin que ce sont les employés de la petite firme Malédiction&Coe et à ce que nous pouvons en juger voilà qui a réussi à voler l'Imprenable au nez et à la barbe du ministère. _

_Maintenant interrogeons nous sur les actes passés de l'Imprenable comment pouvons malgré son exploit laisser impuni un tel…. _

**Carole Alamenteuse. **

Laura reposa la gazette sur la table basse du salon, elle regarda l'horloge du salon et vis que l'aiguille d'Harry indiquait en déplacement. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire se souvenant du temps qu'ils avaient passés à décorer leur maison, le feu crépitait, diffusant une magnifique lueur sur les tapisseries, décors, et armures, semblant leur donner une vie qu'ils n'avaient pas. Une lumière perdue aux fonds de leurs yeux.

Elle s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée, contemplant le grand parc devant elle, les arbres aux feuilles jaunies, lui laissaient une impression de plénitude qu'elle n'avait eue la chance de ressentir qu'ici, l'herbe verte, balayée par les vents, les petites fleures sauvages… Sur la droite, elle pouvait voir les serres ou elle et Harry cultivaient diverses plantes, la légère lumière qui irradiait était la résultante d'un sort qu'Harry avait posé. Elle s'étira levant les bras, les poings serrés au dessus de sa tête. Oui elle se sentait vraiment bien ici. La Normandie était vraiment la région qu'il lui fallait.

Les épars nuages dans le ciel, étaient très bas, gros, se déplaçant lentement, elle avait l'impression d'un monde au dessus du monde, les formes, aspérités visibles, certains se chevauchaient. Une profondeur immense.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, des bras autour de son ventre légèrement arrondi. Sans se retourner elle posa une main sur la joue de la personne qui venait d'arriver, tourna légèrement la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

« Bonne journée ma douce ? » « Que fais-tu déjà ici ? »

« Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'hôpital, j'ai pu finir plus tôt » « Oui c'était une bonne journée, simples visites de control, rien de bien compliqué » « Tu as vu la Gazette ? »

« Oui, il va falloir que j'en occupe… »

« Encore un ? »

« Peut-être pas, il est temps qu'elle cesse ces diffamations… », « D'autres part j'ai d'autres projets dont je dois te parler. »

« Projets ? De quels genre ? Tu va encore partir c'est ça ? »

« Laura, je te jure que non ! Mais j'ai une tache maintenant, je travail avec un nain et une elfe, apprendre leur magie pourrait être intéressant » « Et je te garantit que je resterais ici, les seules fois ou je devrait rester avec eux je te préviendrai des semaines à l'avance » « Tu as ma parole » « Et puis, je veux t'assister, tu es enceinte de notre enfant Laura et je t'aime. Je ne serais jamais loin ! »

« Harry… »

Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, son regard, si noir, au fond duquel il pouvait voir du bleu… De sa main libre, avec l'index il essuya ses larmes d'un geste tendre. Il lui murmura un chut dans le creux de l'oreille et la berça tendrement, des feuilles tombaient lentement sur le sol, virevoltant au gré des courants d'air, l'une d'elle se posa sur la marre, brisant la tranquillité de l'eau…

Cette nuit là, il profitèrent de ses derniers instant de repos, les projets que son homme venait de mettre en œuvre allaient lui prendre beaucoup de temps, mais elle en était sure, il serait là pour elle, comme toujours depuis leur connaissance, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait oublié et il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui, elle était prête à le parier.

Fris Mercis était vraiment content de son—enfin complète—équipe, celle de Smirniff, leur première mission, la veille avait été un succès, un franc succès, de légère blessures certes, mais une mission réussi, sans perte ni dommage collatéraux, comme il avait pris l'habitude de devoir assumer avec cette équipe précisément. Il devait bien avouer qu'un gobelin, une elfe noir, un nain, un humain n'était pas une équipe facile à gérer et maintenant avec l'ajout de l'Imprenable au groupe… Il était définitivement fier que rien n'ait dérapé.

Une chose avait fait tilt dans son esprit l'attitude de l'Imprenable durant le débriefing, il avait semblé tout particulièrement intéressé par ce que pouvait bien contenir ce petit carnet. Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise souhaita Fris. Malédiction&Coe n'avait jamais faillis à sa tache, ce qui en faisait sa réputation.

Leur prochaine mission allait être pour bientôt, il avait été mis au courant du projet de l'Imprenable, apprendre les magies des deux peuples, voir trois à ce qu'il avait compris… Ce pourrait être intéressant pour lui, une fois fait il pourrait très bien le mettre seul et serait capable de faire le travail d'une équipe complète. Il ne pouvait sciemment pas le laisser ne pas avoir l'occasion d'apprendre. D'une part il n'hésiterait pas à démissionner et d'autres part, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre l'Imprenable !

Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids, ses pas raisonnaient, sa cape volant derrière lui. Depuis quelques années déjà qu'il était ici, il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer les moindres détails, le moindre des élèves. Cette habitude il l'avait volée à son mentor, son ami. Les élèves, les gens la plus part du temps le regardait avec respect. Oh non pas un respect volé. Mais bel et bien une grande admiration. Il avait travaillé très dur pour en arriver là. Des années d'études, de grands résultats, d'autres années d'études, des voyages mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Il lui restait encore un nombre incalculable de chose à faire, de choses à apprendre et encore un long moment de vie devant lui.

Quelques élèves croisèrent sa route, chuchotèrent sur son passage, sachant qu'il ne pouvait ni enlever de points, ni donner d'heures de retenues. Travaillant exclusivement pour son ami. Albus Dumbledore. Le dit personnage était tranquillement assis à la table des professeurs, dirigeant calmement l'assemblée quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Un sourire illumina son visage, voilà qu'il venait d'arriver. William Wallace. Il fallait avouer que le petit avait beaucoup de ressources. Il dégageait une chose primordiale, qu'il avait mit du temps à lui enseigner. Le symbole de l'espoir, de la stabilité de l'école.

William fit un sourire à Albus, il posa son regard sur les grandes tables, enfin après des années toutes unies, les élèves lui firent de petits signes, les Serpentards acclamèrent leur idole, l'ancien Serpentard qui avait fait leur honneur, qui leur avait permis d'avoir enfin des amis partout, qui avait lavé le nom de leur maison, qui avait chassé tout les mangemorts restant à l'aide de l'Imprenable et ses hommes.

« William, enfin de retour, comment était le voyage ? »

« Intéressant Albus, merci beaucoup, vous avez comme toujours eu raison ! »

« Allons, viens t'asseoir tu va tout nous raconter ! »

Il eu un sourire, oui, il était bien de retour chez lui, là ou il se devait d'être. Le repas continua dans une ambiance bien meilleure qu'au début, c'était toujours le même effet quand William était présent, il était non seulement aimé de toutes les maisons, mais aussi de tout les professeurs, le disciple du grand Dumbledore, celui qui dans quelques années prendrait sans aucun doute le rôle du directeur.

« Votre ami, avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre, c'est pour ça que j'ai été si long, de plus j'en rencontré quelques vieilles connaissances à moi sur le chemin du retour »

« Je vois, l'important c'est que tu sois de retour, les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter ! »

« Effectivement c'est problématique, j'imagine aisément des hordes assaillant votre bureau pour savoir ou je suis »

« Mais c'est le cas mon cher William »

Ils partirent tout deux d'un grand rire, qu'il était bon d'être enfin de retour !

« Archi, je me demandais si il aurait été viable pour moi, de vous demander de rencontrer vos chefs ? »

« Mes chefs ? »

« Hum, vos anciens à ce que je sais de votre système social, j'aimerais beaucoup leur demander de m'accorder une requête ! »

« Hahaha ! Une requête ? » Dit le nain avec son accent guttural « Quel genre de requête ? »

« La magie. J'aimerais beaucoup essayer de l'apprendre… »

« … C'est impossible vous savez, Harry, très peu s'y sont essayés et tous jusqu'à présent s'y sont brisés les dents » « Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous… »

Il avait enfin réussi, son rendez-vous avec les nains était pour aujourd'hui, avec un peu de chance si il arrivait à leur faire accepter, il aurait peut être la possibilité d'apprendre cette magie, qui selon la légende, n'avait pas été maîtrisée par un homme depuis les temps de Merlin. Lui-même ne l'ayant jamais apprise selon les sources et les informations qu'il avait pu recueillir. Puis après tout, les défis étaient faits pour être relevés !

Ils étaient arrivés devant une montagne, dont la majesté faisait remonter des sensations étranges le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il n'arrivait même pas à voir le sommet, la couverture de nuage était prise à quelques centaines de mètres au dessus d'eux. Ils leur avait fallu une bonne heure de grimpe pour arriver ici, il avait proposé à Archi de se déplacer différemment, mais celui-ci avait refusé prétextant qu'une bonne marche ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Peut être.

« Harry, l'autre fois, dans la grotte, j'ai bien vu, tout du moins ressenti quelque chose venant de votre œil, pourriez vous m'expliquer avant que nous ne descendions ? »

« Mon œil, vois la magie, j'ai travaillé très dur pour lui faire faire ça, mais je ne l'utilise que très peu, c'est épuisant et mentalement dérangeant »

« Si vous voulez un conseil, purement amical, j'ai eu le même problème avec mon bras, vous devriez l'utiliser à partir de maintenant et ce pour toute la durée de votre séjour ici, les anciens n'aiment pas du tout avoir des choses cachés de leurs yeux. »

« Très bien Archi, je vous remercie »

Un œil qui s'ouvre… Archi posa un genou à terre, pliant sous la pression de la magie, le souffle court il regarda l'Imprenable, celui-ci n'avait presque pas changé si ce n'est le pouvoir qu'il dégageait, autant que dans la grotte, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas l'adrénaline du coup pour l'aider à résister. Vraiment incroyable.

« Il serait bon que vous libériez tout ce que vous avez aussi ! »

« Archi… »

« Faites-le Harry ! »

L'Imprenable ferma les yeux, se concentrant légèrement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas libéré tout son pouvoir en entier, bien sur il s'entraînait tout les jours, mais de là à tout relâcher, il savait d'autre part que depuis son combat contre Voldemort il n'avait eu de cesse d'augmenter son pouvoir, ce qu'il comptait faire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sa promesse passée tenait toujours. Une à une il, enleva les chaînes de son pouvoir.

Il n'était vraiment pas celui auquel il s'attendait, bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. Le sol trembla, la pression monta encore un peu, si bien qu'il du s'aider de sa hache pour ne pas être complètement écrasé.

Puis se fut le chaos.

La hache s'enfonça d'une dizaine de centimètres dans le sol, il du même déployer toute sa propre magie pour pouvoir éviter de perdre connaissance devant lui, tout tremblais, vibrais, au loin il pouvait entendre des blocs de rochers se détacher des montagnes et dévaler les pentes avant de s'écraser des centaines de mètres plus bas. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, il commença à trembler quand il y eu un regain de pouvoir, jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ?

« Allez-vous bien Archi ? »

« … » « Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… » « Si vous pouviez m'aider à me relever… » « Restez comme ça, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les nains, nous sommes résistants, maintenant regardez la porte avec votre œil, le voyez-vous ? »

Et là, il vit la lumière, intense, brillante, chaleureuse, un pouvoir immense… Il se concentra un peu plus et compris enfin, la montagne n'était qu'un passage, une sorte de rite pour savoir et voir cette porte, la magie se mouvait tranquillement semblable au doux courant d'un ruisseau, paisible mais prêt à déborder à la moindre pluie, pour déraciner arbres et rochers. Les couleurs présentes allaient d'un gris lumineux au rouge le plus vif, un camaïeu de couleurs les plus belles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir.

Archi murmura un mot dans sa langue et les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une cavité profonde, un long couloir sombre… Ils firent quelques pas lent à l'intérieur et des torches s'enflammèrent instantanément, éloignant l'obscurité. La voûte creusée à même la roche était saillante, mais il remarqua de suite que ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la négligence était en réalité un travail d'orfèvre, des cristaux sortaient de la pierre, répandant de multiples éclats alentours. Toutes les vingtaines de mètres, étaient taillées dans le sol trois petites marches permettant de descendre de nouveau paliers, s'enfonçant toujours plus bas dans les entrailles de la terre. Après de longues minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un petit lac, miroitant, d'une lumière qui prenait vie sur le plafond de la haute caverne le contenant. Il leva les yeux pour la contempler, les volutes de magies ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur provenance, de la magie comme il en avait rarement vue, une magie encore inconnue pour lui.

Archi se pencha et murmura à l'eau, il y eut une lointaine secousse, l'eau sembla bouillir, remuée par une énergie dont il pouvait sentir les effluves. L'énergie d'Archi. Une sorte de brume vaseuse apparue puis se mis à durcir à une vitesse fabuleuse, formant ainsi un pont qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'as traverser.

La marche fut rapide, la traversée ne leur prit pas bien longtemps, une arche de pierre, runée, des sortilèges, qu'il ne pouvait que deviner destinés à renforcer la construction, puis les dalles changèrent, un long couloir, soutenu par de lourdes colonnes taillées dans le roc le plus dur, le plus vieux qu'il eu vu jusqu'à présent. Au bout il aperçu une lueur due à ce qui lui semblait un feu.

Quand il pu rouvrir les yeux, après l'éblouissement, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent sous l'étonnement. Devant lui, s'étendait une immense caverne, un immense cristal d'une jaune brillant, illuminait la caverne complète, la luminosité était telle qu'il en avait mal aux yeux, et pourtant les petits éclats de quartz sur le plafond brillait comme dans la demi pénombre.

Dans les murs de la caverne, il pouvait voir plusieurs centaines de cavités, creusée d'une manière, d'une main d'œuvre que l'homme ne pourrait probablement jamais atteindre et ça même avec la magie. Il ne pouvait que deviner les centaines d'habitants qui peuplaient cette grotte gigantesque. Celle-ci bourdonnait d'activités, des marchands de racines, de fruits, des tavernes, des crieurs, des forges, des guerriers s'entraînant.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur les gens l'entourant, hommes ou femmes confondus avaient une barbe plus ou moins longue, des cheveux allant du noir le plus foncé au roux le plus vif, de petits yeux en amande, une peau mâte et sombre, de petites jambes arquées, mais malgré tout un corps robuste, de vrais petit rocs.

Quand ils furent assez proche de lui, les nains qui bien que dépourvu de magie, comme il pouvait le voir grâce à son œil, furent écrasés, mal à l'aise face à sa présence, certains prirent en main de lourdes haches, d'autres vinrent soutenir Archi, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder contenance, sa magie qu'il employer pour résister à la pression arrivaient presque à épuisement. Archi s'adressa à un vieux nain qui les regardait passer.

« Emmenez-nous jusqu'à la salle des mages et soutenez moi, je n'en peu plus, vraiment »

« Bien Archi, qu'on fasse ce qu'il demande. »

La procession arriva rapidement, devant une grande porte en bois taillée et graver main, tous s'arrêtèrent ne pouvant y rentrer. Seul Archi le poussa encore un peu, il rentrèrent donc après un regard de soutient pour le nain mage, dans une immense pièce creusée à même la montagne, dans les plus sombre profondeur de celle-ci. Pourtant il pouvait y voir comme en plein jour, d'énormes cristaux sortant aussi du plafond servaient à diffuser une lumière dans toute la pièce.

Une centaine de nain étaient face à lui, le regardant avec une lueur de curiosité, grâce à son œil, il pu apercevoir une sorte de mur le séparant d'eux, la magie semblait venir de quatre nains, qui les yeux fermés avaient l'air de psalmodier sans discontinuité. Il remonta jusqu'à eux et compris sans vraiment savoir comment, qu'ils étaient en train de les protéger de sa présence. Un vieux nain à en juger par sa barbe s'adressa à eux et le mur ne tarda pas à se dissiper.

Dès qu'il eu disparu, la plus part des nains s'affaissèrent sur leurs sièges, presque étouffés par l'Imprenable. Le plus vieux pourtant lui, arriva à se lever, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Archi qui prit la parole immédiatement.

« Je vous emmène l'Imprenable, j'espère ne pas vous déranger, mais il as une requête à vous faire »

« Nous l'avions senti dit le vieux nain, un aura pareil ne passe pas inaperçu. Vous avez bien fait Archi, maintenant allez vous reposer et laissez nous régler ce problème. »

« Bien Mage de guerre ! »

Il sorti rapidement de la salle, en s'aidant de sa hache, et referma les lourdes de portes derrière lui qui firent un bruit sec et grave, qui se répercuta en échos durant un moment. Le vieux nain encra alors son regard dans celui de l'Imprenable.

« Le pouvoir n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit, ni ce que l'on voit. Si vous regardez autour de vous, vous verrez nombre de nains, pensez-vous qu'ils fassent la même chose que vous ? Laisser enfoui son pouvoir et ne le laisser sortir qu'en de rares occasions ? Aimeriez vous vous retenir d'aller aux toilettes pendant des mois ? Votre pouvoir Mr Potter est de la même façon restreint. Je suppose que vous êtes pratiquement arrivé à un stade où il vous faut des mois pour en gagner un peu plus, vous avez toujours la même facilité avec l'apprentissage, mais plus la même que vous aviez par le passé avec votre puissance. Seul, vous avez appris en quelques mois ce qu'il faut une vie d'homme pour comprendre, mais seul, vous avez aussi emprunté le mauvais chemin en choisissant de restreindre votre pouvoir pour épargner les autres. Maintenant imaginer que vous oubliez tout ce qui concerne votre magie Mr, imaginez simplement qu'actuellement, vous n'ayez jamais augmenter de pouvoir, que celui qui est votre aujourd'hui l'est toujours été sans le moindre effort. Que feriez-vous ? Vous avez une source de magie encore extensible, nous n'avions jamais vu ça, nous allons y travailler et bien sur nous allons vous apprendre à condenser votre pouvoir, pas le restreindre pour l'augmenter encore. Ceci est la première leçon de l'Imprenable. Oui Mr Potter, nous savons pourquoi vous êtes là, mais avant de vous confier notre sagesse, nos mémoires, vous allez devoir apprendre à accepter ce que vous êtes réellement. A genoux, et laissez moi vous guider…. »

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un bureau de Poudlard, une conversation avait lieu entre Laura et William, ces deux là, depuis leur années ensemble au collège ne s'étaient plus quittés, ils étaient pour ainsi dire les meilleurs amis.

« Alors ma chère Laura, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? »

« Je viens pour te voir William, alors ce voyage ? »

« Très bien, j'ai vu un bon nombre de choses très intéressantes et j'ai beaucoup appris ! » « Je vois que tu es enceinte ? »

« Par certains côté tu me fais souvent penser à Harry » « Oui c'est très récent, mais je n'ai pas pu te tenir au courant, les hiboux n'arrivaient pas à te trouver »

« C'est normal, j'étais au courant, j'avais pris mes dispositions pour éviter d'être trouvé ! »

« Je vois »

« Comment ce fait-il d'ailleurs que tu ne soit pas chez toi à te reposer ? »

« Harry n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il a quelques nouveaux projets à l'œuvre, du coup il n'est pas rare que je me retrouve seule la journée, mais tu me dira, il les fait sur temps de travail, son patron était du même avis que lui ! »

« Nouveaux projets ? »

« Deux nouvelles magies ! »

« Hum ? »

« Naine et Elfique »

« C'est… » « Impossible… » « Si… »

« Il le fait, il sera le premier homme au monde à y arriver, rien n'est sur pour le moment, il est avec les nains depuis quelques heures, nous verrons bien ce soir ce qu'il me racontera, mais j'en serais contente je pense… »

« Laura, tu n'imagine pas combien c'est une chance pour lui, si vraiment il est capable de le faire et d'apprendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces deux magie…. » « Il sera vraiment l'homme le plus puissant de cette planète. » « Je suppose que son patron, compte le faire travailler seul par la suite ? »

« Harry aussi à la même théorie, ce n'en serait que plus rentable pour eux, mais c'est ça qui me fait peur, lui seul, plus de dangers. » « Je ne veux pas être veuve… »

« Allons Laura, nous parlons tout de même de l'Imprenable ! »

« Il n'empêche ! » « C'est mon homme et je l'aime ! »

« Personne ne remettra en doute ton amour pour lui ! »

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne se décide à rentrer chez elle, ou l'attendait déjà Harry, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, quelques tablettes d'argile entre les mains…


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes de l'auteur : **_**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews. Je remercie aussi ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma biographie que je met régulièrement à jour. JE CHERCHE TOUJOUR UNE PERSONNE PRÊTE A RELEVER MON DEFIS NUMERO 1 : Car j'insère le personnage dont doit parler ce défis dans mon histoire, si quelqu'un pouvais le faire et voir avec moi le nom prénom et histoire de ce personnage ce serait vraiment d'une grande aide et vraiment marrant pour elle et moi d'écrire deux histoire liants les mêmes personnages. Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end !**_

Carole Alamenteuse, était une femme occupée, une vie comblée, un petit ami aimant, un travail palpitant, un chat à nourrir, un amant à s'occuper, un patron à soudoyer, des connaissances à gérer, des contacts à garder, bref une femme de la nouvelle ère, elle gagnait en fin de mois une sommes colossale, un joli petit paquet de galions pour les articles qu'elle pouvait publier dans la gazette, surtout quand elle arrivait à pondre un article sur l'Imprenable.

Oui elle devait l'avouer, les calomnies qu'elle jetais sur lui étaient en quelque sorte : sa poule aux œufs d'or, l'Imprenable était ce qu'il était, un assassin, mage noir, mage blanc, sans aucun respect pour la vie humaine ni les lois établies. Après tout, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire et quand bien même quelqu'un le ferait, il serait automatiquement la risée de la population. Il était peut être le sacro-saint sauveur, mais il n'en restait pas moins un fou !

Elle tripota la poignée de sa porte avec sa baguette et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un 'cling' retentissant, elle déposa son sac en papier contenant les courses qu'elle venait de faire pour sa semaine dans le monde moldu. Et oui, la population magique, suite à la fin de la guerre avait bien été obligée d'ouvrir les yeux, certes les bigots sang purs pouvaient apporter certaines choses au monde, mais quand Hermione Granger leur avait appris dans un de ses articles de son magasine économique, que les elfes de maisons, depuis des générations s'approvisionnaient chez les moldus, les quelques réfractaires à l'ordre nouveau, n'avaient plus eus que les yeux pour pleurer. Ainsi les sang purs comme elle, peux enclins à l'autarcie et l'enfoncement profond des sorciers dans leurs monde, n'avaient eus aucuns problème à aller eux même faire leurs courses dans le monde moldu.

L'ouverture sur le monde moldu n'avait pas été une des seules répercussions de la fin de la guerre, en effet les tout nouveaux : hommes-loups, dirigé par le dès à présent célèbre : Rémus Lupin, et son bras droit : Arugal, avaient commencer à se faire plus présent dans la vie politique et économique du monde magique, les nouvelles lois abrogeant la discrimination raciale et inter espèce, faisaient des merveilles, de nouveaux travails, de nouvelles positions, certaines espèces bien plus considérées qu'autrefois : les elfes de maison, même les vampires pourtant du côté de Celui-qui-fut-finalement-après-tant-d'années-vaincu, purent avoir une place dans le monde bien au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient toujours eus. L'homme n'apprenait la leçon qu'une fois au bord du gouffre, c'était un fait des plus connus.

Bref un monde plus sain, enfin construit sur de bonnes bases, presque la totalité des sangs purs en accord avec la politique du mage noir, étaient morts, enfin le monde pouvait de nouveau respirer, les enfants noirs, étaient étroitement surveillés par une cellule spéciale, chargée de leur donner une éducation correcte, loin de la propagande anti-moldu que feu leurs pères et mères affectionnaient tant. Elle avait beau cracher sur l'Imprenable et ce qu'il était, elle n'en respectait pas moins ces actes contre le lord noir et sa tribu, elle devait bien avouer que le tuer au nom d'une vengeance dont il n'avait rien eu à faire tout du long de sa vie—elle en était sure—n'était pas la seule explication. Elle soupçonnait certains contacts dans la haute société et une pure demande. Il avait vraiment accompli un acte noble.

Elle plaça ses commissions sous des sorts de conservations, d'un geste négligeant de la baguette, alluma sa cuisinière, fit chauffer l'eau, les casseroles, fondre le beurre. Elle s'activa quelques minutes, fit rissoler ses petites patates, ses oignons, sa viande, se servi un verre de vin Français—le seul luxe qu'elle s'autorisait—nettoya rapidement la cuisine de quelques coups de baguette et parti s'installer avec son plateau repas devant son lourd bureau en chêne. Son seul compagnon depuis temps d'année, tout du moins son seul vrai compagnon. Il va sans dire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à quitter son petit copain qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aimer, et son amant qui ne la satisfaisait que de moins en moins. Un autre coup de baguette et une petite musique de fond s'activa, rendant l'ambiance beaucoup plus détendue. Elle savoura lentement sa cuisine, la tête dodelinant en rythme.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ma douce ? »

« On va dire que le fait de porter ton enfant me facilite les choses, puis petit à petit je m'habitue à ton pouvoir, après tout nous dormons ensemble mon amour » « Mais pourquoi dois tu le laisser réveillé comme ça » ?

« C'est une question d'habitude, et d'entraînement, a priori j'apprends une nouvelle méthode d'entraînement, je n'ai pas tout compris pour le moment c'est encore trop récent, mais le fait de cacher mon pouvoir refoule ce que je suis vraiment c'est vraiment mauvais selon les nains »

« Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi je le supporte de mieux en mieux, maintenant va régler tes comptes, j'ai des choses à m'occuper et reviens moi vite ! »

« A bientôt ma douce, je ne serais pas long. »

'Hom' 'hom' 'hom' Chantait Carole Alamenteuse en rythme portée par le son doux et mélodieux de cette-ci belle musique, quand un énorme frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les vitres tremblèrent la vaisselle se brisa dans toutes les pièces de la maison, son verre lui explosa entre les doigts, la coupa en rependant du vin sur le très beau et coûteux tapis persan. Le foyer s'embrassa, les bougies s'agitèrent, elle senti les sorts anti-apparition de la maison rugir, mais ne pouvant que pleurer contre la chose qui était en train d'arriver.

Un cercle miroitant, d'une lumière éblouissante se dessina dans l'air, l'intérieur était comme de l'air à l'état liquide, ou de l'eau à l'état solide bref miroitant, dérageant, puissant. Il y eu une pulsion qui souffla l'air ambiant et ce fut la pénombre et elle s'écroula au sol à moitié inconsciente.

« Bien joué tiens, comment vais-je lui parler maintenant… »

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla la première chose qu'elle pu sentir, fut une pression monstrueuse sur tout son corps et sa magie qui disparaissait petit à petit. Sa vision était flouée, des couleurs qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vues. Une silhouette indistincte. Une simple robe sombre.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ? Après tout ce que vous dites sur moi dans les journaux… »

« L'Imp… » Eut-elle le temps de dire avant de retomber une nouvelle fois dans les pommes.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, il était toujours là, assis sur une chaise, devant elle. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni belliqueux, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise en sa présence, d'une part, son aura et d'autres part avec tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui, il pouvait très bien la tuer sans somations.

« Bien maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, vous allez pouvoir me dire, pourquoi vous dites autant de mauvaises choses sur moi ? »

« Vous… » « Vous aviez, à peut prêt le même age que moi… A l'époque où vous avez tuez mon fiancé. LE SEUL QUE J'AI UN JOUR AIMER RELLEMENT ! JE VOUS HAIS POUR CA ! » « Salop ! »

Elle se releva, s'accrocha à lui et martela son torse de coups tout en pleurant.

« Je vous hais ! » « Je vous hais… » « Je vous… » « Hais… »

L'Imprenable n'avait été que rarement confronté à une situation pareille autre qu'avec Laura, du fait, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre, il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il l'encercla de se bras, mis une main sur sa tête et la consola.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, pourriez-vous me dire son nom ? »

« Frantz Dalford » dit-elle.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelque peu pour être bien sur de lui.

« Frantz Dalford, à l'époque ou je l'ai tué, était un mangemort avéré, violeur d'enfant et assassin de trois familles moldues. » « Pensez-vous réellement que je prends du plaisir à tuer des innocents ? » Répondit-il.

Il la senti faiblir avant de s'évanouir de nouveau, il la porta sur son lit, fit apparaître du papier et une plume et lui laissa une longue lettre, avant de disparaître de nouveau pour son rendez-vous quotidien avec les nains.

« Archi, comment va tu ? »

« Très bien, mieux, je commence à m'habituer à ta présence, c'est une bonne chose, mais je dois dire que cela reste quand même un peu oppressant, enfin mon ami, je te survivrais ! »

Ils partirent tout deux dans un gros éclat de rire, montrant combien, ils étaient simplement heureux de pouvoir se côtoyer, lui l'apprentis mage de guerre nain et lui, l'Imprenable. Ils se séparèrent, l'un rejoignant l'entreprise, l'autre le vieux nain pour une autre séance.

Il flottait dans une sorte de coton, une brise blanchâtre, mouvante et douce, il ressentait un peu la même chose lorsqu'il partageait un moment de tendresse avec Laura, un moment d'égarement, d'infini contentement. Bien que cette fois là il pouvait sentir la présence du vieux nain à ses côtés—chose qu'il n'aurait jamais toléré avec Laura—il lui donnait de simples indication, pour comprendre réellement son soit profond, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, ce qui faisait de lui l'Imprenable, ce qui guidait ses gestes, son pouvoir. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant il essayait avec plus ou moins de succès, de se comprendre.

Selon les sages, qui avait bien sur—il va de soit—compris un des problèmes qu'il avait récemment rencontrés. Une impossibilité d'augmenter encore son pouvoir alors qu'il pouvait très bien sentir qu'il avait encore de la marge avant d'avoir atteint son plein potentiel. « Une non acceptation de son soit profond ! En de plus simple mot et poussé à son niveau le plus simple, le pouvoir refusait de s'offrir à lui, son corps refusait de prendre en puissant tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepter ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

Certes, comme il avait été dit à leur première rencontre, il n'avait vraiment aucun souci à apprendre des choses, il en avait toujours été ainsi, depuis son plus jeune âge. D'autre part le nain lui avait certifié que du fais qu'il ne pratique depuis son plus jeune âge la magie sans baguette—ce qui va de soit n'avait plus été vu chez les hommes depuis Merlin lui-même—il pouvait sans conteste apprendre et penser différemment des humains normaux ce qui lui permettait de percevoir et probablement utiliser la magie des autres peuplades. Bien sur, rien n'était encore acquis.

« Il suffit ! Debout monsieur Potter, il est maintenant tant pour vous d'aller à l'académie, des soins, suivez nos mages pour aujourd'hui et rentrez chez vous, je vous dit à demain »

« Bien Monsieur » répondit Harry avec un profond respect pour ce nain.

Il était calmement assis aux côtés de Laura, William, sur le canapé en face d'eux, plongés dans une grande conversation, quand un sentiment lui fit lever la tête, William fit de même et Laura ne tarda pas à suivre, L'imprenable fut le plus rapide, il ne tarda pas à disparaître un masque sur le visage, deux poignards au clair. William, fut rapidement entouré, d'un halo de pouvoir, baguette sortie, un pouvoir tel qu'Albus Dumbledore à son apogée en aurait pali d'envie. Laura aussi, dégageât rapidement un pouvoir que William ne lui avait jamais connu, probablement que leur enfant avait senti le danger et voulais par la protéger sa mère.

« Laura, reste protégée, défend ta maison, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que cela ne va pas être très jolis à voir. Tu t'en sortiras ? »

« Vas Willy et soit prudent toi aussi »

Il sorti hors du pavillon et huma l'air, oui, un danger était présent, aucuns d'eux n'avaient pu le rater, il ferma un instant les yeux se concentrant, puis d'un signe avec sa baguette envoya un signal qui disparu dans les étoiles, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais une chose était sur, rien de ce qui se passerait ce soir ne serait beau à voir. Et il s'avança dans la nuit. Ses pas étaient étouffés par l'herbe fraîche de la rosée nocturne, ses longues robes aussi extravagante que celle de Dumbledore. Oui malgré le danger, il avait enfin l'impression d'être lui-même.

Il senti, plus qu'il ne vis le sort qui arriva dans son dos, il se baissa d'un ample mouvement et répliqua : lui fit mouche. Son ennemis, fut souffler par sa puissance contenue. Depuis le temps qu'il voyageait et faisait des duels contre Harry, lui non plus ne prenait de gants avec ses ennemis. Se fut un déluge, il avançait fauchant presque tout sur son passage, il pouvait sentir Harry autour de lui protégeant ses arrières, il lui en était reconnaissant. Dix ennemis abattus, il arriva au plus profond du parc, devant lui s'étendait une cinquantaine de personnes.

Capes noirs, masqués, pour un peu il se serait cru au retour des fidèles de Lord Voldemort, mais cette fois-ci, il n'étaient pas en Angleterre, mais bien en France, chez eux. Chez Harry et Laura. Et chez lui. Cinquante sorciers levèrent leur baguette sur lui, prêt à lancer sans aucun doute le sort de mort, il savait qu'il pouvait en éviter quelques uns, mais pas cinquante. Les sorts partirent, mais Harry se mit devant lui, leva une main, et ferma les yeux. Un opaque bouclier orange se dressa sur leur chemin, plusieurs bruits d'explosions, une épaisse fumée.

Quand elle se dispersa les sorciers en face d'eux parurent ébranlés. L'Imprenable et Wallace réunis. Voilà qui allait leur causer bien du mal, mais bon ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient et leur patron ne pardonnerait jamais si ils venaient à échouer. Harry d'un regard et un signe de tête à William, lui firent comprendre ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Il ne s'autorisa qu'une seule phrase :

« Un seul survivant si possible »

Et ce fut le déluge.

Les sorts volaient dans tout les sens, la terre se soulevait en gerbe lorsque l'uns d'eux s'y écrasait, les sorciers étaient fauchés par la puissance des deux amis, Wallace et sa montante réputation autour du monde, et l'Imprenable. Inférieurement numérique en nombre, il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement la situation, les derniers sorciers en face d'eux étant probablement les plus puissants, les combats s'intensifièrent et se centralisèrent à un contre trois, les sorts étant de plus en plus violents, William ne manqua pas d'être surpris quand son uniquement sort coupa en morceaux ses deux adversaires et que Harry fit sortir de sa baguette deux rayons jaunes et un rouge, qui pour les uns brisèrent les os des ennemies et l'autre se contenta d'assommer le dernier. Un cri de douleur de Laura, et William fut écrasé par une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie chez Harry.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à rester sur ses pieds, Harry lui venait d'apparaître ses deux poignards plantés dans les tempes de l'homme qui maintenant sous doloris Laura. Il les dégageas faisant exploser au passage la tête de l'homme et se précipita sur sa femme, lança un sort de diagnostique. Elle n'avait heureusement que de légères blessures et le bébé allait pour le mieux. Il regarda autour de lui, cinq cadavres, Laura n'y était pas non plus allé de main morte.

Il claqua des doigts et sous l'effet de l'enervatum silencieux, elle papillonna des yeux. Le regardant de ses magnifiques et profonds yeux.

« Harry… »

« Chut c'est fini… »

Un bruit, ailleurs dans la maison, le poing de l'Imprenable qui se serre, un cri de douleur…. Le dernier des hommes présents dans la maison venait de succomber.

« Tu peux te lever ma tendre ? »

« Oui allons rejoindre William »

Ils sortirent tout deux pour voir William, inspecter les cadavres, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de leurs identités, leur but, aspiration et commanditaire. Rien pas la moindre trace apparemment. L'ordre du phénix avec à leur tête Albus Dumbledore apparu, ceux-là avaient l'air tout aussi prêt au combat que lors de la seconde guerre, quelques secondes après ce fut le CIS complet qui fit son apparition. Mais les uns comme les autres, ne purent que constater l'étendu des dégâts causés par les deux amis.

« William, Harry, que c'est-il passé ? » Interrogea Albus, le regard soucieux.

« Nous n'en savons rien, ils étaient là, nous nous sommes battus »

« Hum, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions plus le savoir à présent… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, nous avons pris soins d'en assommer un pour pouvoir l'interroger » Retorqua l'Imprenable.

« Bonne nouvelle mes amis, nous allons bien voir ! »

Lorsqu'il se reveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard pénétrant et presque mortel de l'Imprenable, puis celui de William Wallace et ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, trois figure emblématiques du monde magique, il su à ce moment qu'il lui faudrait tout avouer, avant que l'Imprenable ne fasse quelque chose que lui-même pourrait regretter amèrement, d'autant plus qu'as en juger par le regard qu'il portait sur sa femme, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux.

« Qui êtes vous, que voulez-vous ? » Attaqua William.

«… »

« Bien, vous refusez de parler, jeune homme, mais sachez que tout les moyens sont à notre disposition, et que pour vous comme pour nous il serait bien plus facile si vous vouliez bien coopérer ! »

« Si le grand Albus Dumbledore le dis… » « Nous sommes les pointes du soleil, une caste qui dominera un jour le monde, si nous avons attaqués aujourd'hui la maison de William Wallace, c'est pour que mon maître puisse étendre sa domination sur la France, car avec une telle figure ici, il ne fait aucun doute que les Français malgré le fait qu'il soit Britannique se sentent en sécurités. Nous n'avions simplement pas prévu qu'il recevrait son grand ami l'Imprenable… »

« Vous en aviez après moi ? »

« Effectivement, les ordres de notre maître étaient très clairs : Eliminer William Wallace, avant qu'il ne prenne encore plus de pouvoir »

« Savez-tu que tu n'étais pas chez William Wallace, mais bien chez moi ? » Demanda Harry. « Non seulement vous avez saccagés mon territoire, mais en plus de ça vous avez blessé mon épouse… » « Je vous garanti, que je vais tous vous éliminer, d'autre part, l'on ne menace pas mes amis… »

Les yeux du pauvre homme, s'ouvrirent de terreur, si ils avaient vraiment attaqué le fief de l'Imprenable, ils venaient bien de se faire une ennemi encore plus puissant que prévu, il fallait qu'il survive pour annoncer la nouvelle à son leader.

« Harry, ils en avaient après moi… Je pense que tu as déjà fait ta part de travail, Albus aussi, cette fois, c'est mon histoire, c'est à moi de régler ça… » « Legilimen »

William lisait dans les pensées de leur indésirable hôte quand, les inspecteurs magiques—une demi douzaine—arrivèrent, l'équivalent des aurors en France, ils avaient l'air patibulaire, mal rasés, mal coiffés, peu souriants. Alberforth se précipita à leur rencontre en tant que dirigeant actuel de l'unité la plus gradée présente sur les lieux et l'attenta sur des ressortissants Anglais il se devait d'accueillir l'unité pour leur faire son rapport : les joies d'être sur un territoire étranger.

Lorsque celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite unité reconnu le sigle sur la robe d'Alberforth, et les masque sur ses troupes, il sembla se renfrogner encore plus. Il cracha sur le sol, et s'avança à son tour en direction du chef du CIS.

« Monsieur Dumbledore, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence sur notre territoire ? »

« Monsieur, désolé pour cette intrusion, mais nous avons reçu un appel d'urgence d'un de nos ressortissant, il n'appelle généralement pas pour rien, nous sommes venus en grand nombre mais bien trop tard, il n'y as qu'un seul survivant »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de l'émotion. Un seul survivant ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit effectivement une bonne cinquantaine de cadavres jonchant le sol et l'un d'entre eux plongé dans le regard d'un homme qu'il pouvait maintenant reconnaître. William Wallace. A ses côtés, Albus Dumbledore, et derrière une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir… L'Imprenable…

Il chancela, voilà qui expliquait bien cette montée de magie, d'une ampleur inégalée…. Il sut immédiatement que c'était l'affaire de sa vie, quatre des plus grosse figure mondaine Anglaises sur son sol, une cinquantaine de morts, un seul survivant.

Quand il s'approcha il reconnu immédiatement, la robe des pointes du soleil, avant d'être écrasé par la puissance de l'Imprenable, il dut se reculer et attendre que Wallace est bien envie de finir, ce qui ne tarda pas. Quand il relâcha l'homme celui-ci fut complètement vidé de ses forces, et l'adrénaline le quittant il ressenti enfin le contre coup de la présence de l'Imprenable vraiment trop proche de lui. Il s'effondra inconscient.

Albus Dumbledore sembla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Wallace, celui-ci releva la tête et s'approcha, à grande et souples foulées.

« William Wallace désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais… »

« En train de pratiquer une magie presque illégale sur un témoin Français… »

« Ah… » « Si je puis me permettre… »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, nous savons qui sont ses hommes, je suppose que maintenant vous aussi, le seul problème est que nous sommes pas seul sur l'affaire, et que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sans recueillir votre témoignage… »

« Je comprends tout à fait, d'ici quelques minutes l'Imprenable partira, vous pourrez ainsi approcher et faire ce que vous avez à faire, je suis vraiment confus, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ou vous en êtes avec cette histoire… »

« Je vais vous emmener à mon QG, nous pourrons y discuter tranquillement » « Messieurs, je vous laisse interroger les personnes » « Jean, prends ma relève »

Il mis sa main sur l'épaule de William et disparu. C'était une grande place sous arcade qui les accueillis, les vieilles dalles romanes sur le sol, étaient usées et polis par les centaines d'années de passage de chausses, une certaine odeur d'histoire semblait en émaner, ils passèrent un grand portail en fer forgé, dont la beauté ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait été fait par magie, le sigle de la police magique, deux baguettes croisées sur une montagne devant un couché de soleil, fait main, mettait en valeur le reste de portes.

Leurs pas raisonnaient sur le sol, certaines des personnes qu'ils croisaient, les dévisageaient, il était probablement très rare pour eux de voir un homme accompagner l'un des leurs par l'entrée des employés, d'autres semblèrent le reconnaître. Ils arrivèrent finalement tout deux dans une sorte de grand hall, d'où une trentaines de d'inspecteurs semblaient s'activer dans tout les sens, envoyant des notes, s'hurlant des phrases, demandant des renseignements sur telle ou telle enquête, prenant les dépositions d'hommes enchaînés en face d'eux, ou de mère de famille déplorant la disparition de leur fils tout juste âgé de dix-huit ans.

William décida alors qu'il aimait particulièrement l'ambiance de ce lieu, il s'y sentait un peu comme chez lui, tout un fourmillement d'activités qui lui rappelait, ses plus belles années de vies à Poudlard.

« Bien Mr Wallace veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. » Ils s'assirent l'un l'autre en face d'un vieux bureau en chêne, dont les nervures montraient sans conteste son âge avancé.

« Fait main, moldu. »

« Magnifique œuvre » Le complimenta William.

« Bien si vous pouviez tout m'expliquer de A à Z, que je puisse faire une déposition et enfin comprendre ce que trois des plus grande figures du monde magique et une unité de la plus dangereuse organisation avec leur chef, faisaient sur mon territoire ? »

« Je me trouvais chez mon ami, que vous connaissez sans aucun doute—l'Imprenable—quand nous avons senti une perturbation dans le système des sorts de la maison. Harry et moi sommes sortis, j'ai lancé un appel à Albus Dumbledore mon mentor et son frère. J'ai foncé dans le jardin et c'est là que j'ai été attaqué, plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais pas encore. Je… Elles sont mortes, quand je m'en suis enfin débarrassées, j'ai parcouru la moitié du jardin et j'ai vu le nombre de personnes en face de moi, une cinquantaine, une vraie petite armée. Ils n'ont pas hésités à jeter le sortilège de mort, et c'est la que mon ami m'a sauvé. »

L'inspecteur sembla se renfrogner d'avantage, il était de connaissance commune que l'Imprenable avait mis au point un bouclier et un sort contre les impardonnables. Mais par Merlin, jusqu'où cet homme pourrait-il aller ? Et ce Wallace là, survivre à quelques unes des meilleures pointes du soleil !!!

« Continuez je vous prie ! »

« C'est la que la bataille à réellement commencée, Harry et moi sommes entrés en combat, vous connaissez la suite, le temps que le CIS et Albus arrive, nous avions eu le temps de finir et nous débarrasser de ceux qui avaient investis la maison. » « Je pourrais tout aussi bien si vous en aviez l'envie partager avec vous ces mémoires, via pensine ou un sort assez vieux et mal connu. »

« Mr Wallace, ce n'est pas des méthodes que nous employons ici, surtout lors d'un interrogatoire, mais je serais vraiment heureux si ce à quoi vous vous engagez est vrai, c'est n'est pas tout les jours que des personnes veulent d'elles même nous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Mr l'inspecteur, je ne suis pas suspecté de quoi que ce soit il me semble, je suis simplement ici pour vous éclairer sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, c'est pour ça que je coopère autant, ces hommes ont attaqués ma famille, il est de mon devoir de m'en charger » « Je pense que nous pourrions travailler ensemble pour démanteler cette organisation non ? »

« Travailler ensemble ? Ha ! Ne me faites pas rire Wallace, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien motiver une personne comme vous à vouloir aider un gouvernement étranger ? Alors que nos propres policier n'osent même plus s'aventurer à arrêter une de ces pointes, que nos propres héros n'osent plus s'attaquer à eux à par peur de représailles ? »

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas de ceux qui fuient devant l'adversité, j'ai mes propres principes, et je suis toujours dans ma période d'apprentissage de la magie, mon parcours ne fait que commencer et quoi de mieux qu'un petit mage noir pour débuter, avant que cet homme ne prennent trop d'ampleur et ne devienne comme Lord Voldemort ? D'autre part la grande Bretagne doit beaucoup à la France et je suis prêt à prendre sur moi pour commencer à rembourser nos dettes, ainsi que débuter une longue et prospère entente entre nos deux nations, si vous le voulez bien ? »

« Mr Wallace… Je… Vous devriez faire ce sort, ensuite j'irais parler à madame la ministre et nous verrons ensuite si il est possible de vous laisser le droit de partir en guerre, après tout il est vrai que ces hommes ce sont d'eux même fait vos ennemis… »

« Mr ? »

« Lachapelle, François »

« Je ne vais que simplement vous transférer directement ce que j'ai vécu, il n'y aura pas, bien sûr, d'autre point de vue et il est fort probable que vous souffriez d'un léger contre coup. Le temps que vous emmagasiniez, mes souvenirs, mes sensations, mes possibilités d'actions…. » « N'ayez crainte, laissez vous porter. »

L'homme eu une sorte de soubresaut quand William toucha son front et murmura : _luc ac palam in oculis civium hoc ad me_. Ses yeux se voilèrent, il trembla un peu en maintenant sa respiration et la relâcha. Il expira un grand coup puis les ouvris de nouveau s'aidant de William pour rester debout. Il avait l'air d'avoir des frissons et du mal à se concentrer. Ils durent attendrent quelques minutes qu'ils puissent assimiler les pensées, visions, et mode de compréhension du jeune ami de l'Imprenable.

« Mr Wallace, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de différent, j'ai complètement eu l'impression d'être vous pendant quelques temps, j'étais prêt à tout, c'est un sort vraiment admirable que vous avez là ! »

« Mr Lachapelle. » Dit-il d'un signe poli avec la tête.

« Je vais de ce pas au bureau de notre ministre, si vous voulez vous retirer, vous le pouvez, sinon restez ici et attendez-moi le temps que je revienne, sinon je vous contacterais très bientôt. Comptez sur moi Mr Wallace ! »

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, l'Imprenable lui, était encore entrain de suivre les cours que le vieux nain-mage voulait bien lui donner, inlassablement il répétait les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots, la magie naine était une magie ancestrale, laborieuse et compliquée, une magie que les humains n'étaient pas sensés pouvoir apprendre ou maîtriser.

Et pourtant le grand maître mage devait bien se l'avouer, l'Imprenable était une personne comme il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée, il était persévérant, il ne pensait pas de la même manière que les autres hommes, ce qui faisait leur incapacité à apprendre une autre magie que celle faite pour eux, sa magie était sauvage, mais maîtrisée, violente, mais protectrice, tout un ensemble de chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Et bien sûr, il n'avait jamais rencontré chez qui que ce soit de telles réserves, ils avaient tous essayés de l'épuiser et y étaient arrivés, mais après combien de temps ? Un duel de magie, eux contre lui et sa magie humaine et pourtant il les avaient tous battus ! Epuisé certes, mais eux aussi, voilà ce qu'étais l'Imprenable.

« Harry, s'il vous plait, veuillez venir ici, montrez-moi où vous en êtes de vos expansion magique »

Harry s'approcha et relâcha son aura, le vieux mage eu un petit moment de flottement le temps de s'adapter, comme à chaque fois, il se demandait si un jour il pourrait s'habituer à cet aura, rien que par sa présence l'Imprenable l'épuisait sans qu'il n'est rien fait !

« Bien maintenant, montrez-moi, ce que vous avez fait au niveau de votre pouvoir, montrez-moi vos progrès !»

L'aura bleu apparue, dans toute sa splendeur, sa forme rappelant sans conteste, la silhouette d'une panthère hurlante, agressive et énorme, il l'intensifia encore les couleurs furent encore plus vives, la panthère avait l'air encore plus impressionnante et violente, l'air commença à saturer de magie, l'ancien du faire appel à ses disciple pour qu'ensemble il puissent maintenir un pouvoir suffisamment grand pour contrer les effets de l'Imprenable.

« Pleine puissance maintenant Harry ! » lui dit l'ancien.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et se concentra un peu plus, la montagne même sembla tremblant, rentrant en échos avec la puissance de cet humain, à des centaines de mètres plus loin, les nains ouvriers, guerriers et toutes les autres castes, magique ou non, au seins de cette ville souterraine, levèrent la tête au même instant, sentant les effets de cette puissance incommensurable. Il se concentra, faisant appel à ce qu'il avait appris depuis plusieurs semaines avec les nains, il tira sur sa magie, cherchant à l'affiner, non pas la contenir, des éclairs prirent vie tout autour de lui, le frappant de plein fouet.

La terre trembla de plus en plus, sa magie luttant contre un ordre qu'elle n'était pas sensé pouvoir accomplir un jour, contre une mise en forme que les humains n'étaient pas sensé pouvoir atteindre un jour, ou très peu d'entres eux. Les éclairs se mirent à tourner autour de lui, de plus en plus vite, semblant créer un tourbillon de couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres, partant de ses pieds et se finissant quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Un courant d'air se souleva dans la grotte, entraînant les barbes et cheveux des nains présents, ils se cramponnèrent, autant qu'ils le purent, pour ne pas êtres entraînés. Les éclairs se mirent à tourner encore plus vite autour de lui, déclanchant des minis tempêtes, l'un d'eux, encore plus immense sembla le frapper par le dessus, se bras se soulevèrent, formant une croix et il hurla.

Sa magie se compressa, se tordit, elle lutta quelques très longues minutes avant de comprendre que son maître avait un total control sur elle-même, qu'elle ne pouvait lutter. Un flash de lumière encore plus fort et elle commença à accepter la forme que son sorcier voulait bien lui donner. L'aura de l'Imprenable sembla grandir, devenir un poil plus longue, elle ne tarda pas à prendre une forme de flamme, et se condenser vers son centre pour ne devenir qu'une mince ligne, d'une intensité incroyable. Elle à avait l'air de traverser la montagne complètement de son point le plus bas à son point le plus haut, se perdant dans les nuages. Il respira un grand coup, maintenant cet état et regarda l'ancien dans les yeux.

« Tu es prêt maintenant Harry, vas-y ! »

Il souleva les yeux vers la mince ligne au dessus de sa tête et la força à le frapper de plein fouet, frapper son centre magique. Rentrer en lui sous cette forme. Ses hurlements retentirent dans toute la montagne.

Dans tout les ministère d'Europe, les détecteurs s'activèrent, cliquetant et tintinnabulant dans tout les sens, les gens ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête, pourtant lorsque certains levèrent les yeux au ciel, ils purent tous voir à des milliers de kilomètres de là, bien haut dans les nuages, un intense rayon de lumière bleu, qui ne semblait avoir de fin. D'un coup celui-ci se mis à filer en direction du sol, pour finir par disparaître complètement.

Les secousses de la montagne redoublèrent d'intensité, lorsque sa magie fit le sens inverse, chargée de pouvoir. Elle le pénétrait avec facilité, le faisant hurler de douleur, forcer son centre magique à s'élargir de la sorte prenait normalement des années, mais avec un pouvoir comme celui de l'Imprenable, c'était à prévoir qu'il en fasse trop, comme d'habitude. Son centre magique lui était soumis à d'incroyable pression, qu'aucun sorcier n'était sensé pouvoir supporter, pourtant petit à petit il se grossi, prenant en capacité. Quand le fil de lumière sembla prendre fin, Harry était lui-même brillant, comme si recouvert d'une substance phosphorescente.

Il posa un genou au sol, et souffla laborieusement, de la sueur coulait librement de son front.

« Dernière étape Harry et tu pourra enfin te reposer »

« Oui vénérable Ancien… » Murmura en réponse l'Imprenable.

Il se remit difficilement debout et avec une facilité hors du commun, il fit de nouveau apparaître son aura, qui prit automatiquement la forme d'une fine flamme d'une intensité incroyable sans même qu'il n'est à se concentrer.

« Tu vois, maintenant elle sait, ta magie est bien plus concentrée, bien moins volatile, de part ce fait tu exposera bien moins tes semblables à ta puissance, avec le temps tu apprendra à la laisser dissipée et latente dans ton radius de pouvoir. Il te faudra juste encore un peu de temps, mais pour commencer montre moi ce que tu sais faire. »

« Est-ce sa taille minimal ? »

« Je pense que oui, peut être qu'avec l'entraînement tu pourra encore un peu l'affiner, mais tu as déjà fait de l'excellent travail. »

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, une petite secrétaire, se précipita dans le hall des visiteurs, chercher l'homme que sa patronne : Madame la ministre souhaitait rencontrer.

« Mr Wallace ? »

« Oui ? »

« La ministre est prête à vous recevoir, merci d'avoir répondu si rapidement à son appel ! »

« C'est un réel plaisir pour moi ! »

Il la suivie, docilement et quand elle lui ouvrit la porte du bureau de sa patronne, il eu un mouvement de stupeur.

« Toi ! »

« Oui, William, assis toi, je t'en pris ! »


	39. Chapter 39

« Lise… Tu es devenue la ministre je vois… »

« Tout à fait Willy ! J'ai réussi et on peut dire que c'est grâce à toi ! »

« A moi ? »

« Affirmatif, après notre dispute en septième année, je me suis dit que tu avais raison au fond, qu'il fallait que j'essaye de sortir de l'ombre de ma famille, et je l'ai fait. Mais il faut que tu comprenne que c'était tellement compliqué pour moi, Willy. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut faire de grandir dans une famille sombre. Une famille ou il est monnaie courante de torturer les enfants qui font un écart, de grandir dans la haine. Tu ne pouvais le comprendre à l'époque et c'est pour ça que j'étais tellement énervée après toi. Tu voyais la vie simplement, faire les choses parce que tu en avais l'envie. Mais moi, de mon côté… C'était une véritable plaie, rentrer chez soit en sachant que nous n'y étions pas la bienvenue, savoir que je devrais me battre sans cesse pour ne pas finir comme eux ! »

« Lise ? »

« William ! La famille Rosalie ! J'ai du défier en duel ma mère cet été là, me battre contre mon père, pour sortir de l'ombre. Et toi tu ne jurais que par tes envies, faire les choses sans problèmes. Je ne sais pas si avec ta famille moldue, tu aurais pu comprendre à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui tu vis depuis assez longtemps parmi nous pour ça. Et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'époque. Je t'ai profondément blessé et j'en suis particulièrement désolée. »

« Ca remonte à tellement d'années Lise, cinq ans, tu pensais vraiment que je t'en voudrais encore ? Tu te trompe si c'est le cas, c'est du passé, laissons le ou il se trouve et occupons nous plutôt de ce qui ne vas pas en France aujourd'hui. »

Elle eu un bref sourire, et dans ses yeux il pu voir certains de ses fantômes refaire surface, mais ce fut tellement bref qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Oh Merlin tout puissant, ce qu'il avait pu l'aimer, ce qu'il avait pu se battre pour elle. Les idioties qu'elle lui avait fait faire, les courses nues dans le château, les sorts sur le vieil Albus, les tentatives de créations d'espèce magique en se faisant accouplé le vieux chien d'Hagrid et un Kneazle trouvé dans les environs de Poudlard. Il ne l'entendait presque pas parler, il voyait juste ses lèvres bouger, il se revoyait dans son étreinte, en sueur, épuisé mais heureux. Leurs crises de rires, leurs disputes, cette petite façon qu'elle avait de plisser le nez en prononçant certains mots, cette petite cicatrice au coin de l'œil… Toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées depuis n'avaient été que de brefs ersatz d'elle. Oh n'allez pas croire qu'il le faisait exprès, non loin de là, mais il était comme maudis, toujours quelques petites choses qui l'avaient faite elle, mais jamais comparaison n'avait été faisable. Au bout du compte elles ne lui avaient toutes laissé qu'un mauvais goût au fond de la bouche. Une pâte sans saveur et difficilement avalable. Depuis sa rupture rien n'avait été plus pareil, il avait changé certes, c'était amélioré en tant qu'homme, avait pris sur lui certaines choses pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas comme elle l'avait dépeint en le quittant, fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire sans elle. Puis avait commencé la phase par laquelle nous passons tous. La haine, il avait hais tout ce qui lui rappelait cette fille, il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'elle lui avait dit en partant, il avait tout fait pour se prouver que ce n'était pas le cas, dans cette haine il avait trouvé une certaine force.

Puis les souvenirs c'étaient effacés, la haine aussi, lui laissant pour seule compagne l'amertume, des nuits froides et sans confort, à se tourner dans son lit, à chercher du réconfort dans la magie, à s'enfermer dans des lectures denses et obscures qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et à rester noyé sous des litres et des litres d'eau noires. Il avait essayé de garder sa trace, mais à la voir de nouveau en couple, il s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux, qu'il lui suffisait enfin de tourner la page, après tout il avait toujours gardé en tête qu'en quelques sortes elle ne serait jamais plus heureuse qu'avec lui. Qu'il avait eu tord, sa nouvelle histoire avait l'air intense, aussi intense que sa peine et sa solitude, il les avaient croisés ensemble, de loin, sans jamais s'être fait remarqué, ce fut ce jour là qu'il se rendis compte qu'il avait été égoïste de croire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais de nouveau être heureuse, et qu'il était encore plus malsain de se refuser à tourner la page.

Puis était venu la guérison, phase dure et bancale à certains moments, l'air était revenu dans ses poumons, sa magie s'était fait plus puissante, plus contrôlée, plus saine, ses études avaient arrêtées de stagner, des couleurs plus vives apparurent à ses yeux cette étincelle de vie était de nouveau là, il avait arrêté de boire, de respirer de temps à autre de la poudre de corne de bicorne. C'est Albus qui en avait été ravis, la peine qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son pupille dans cet état.

Aujourd'hui il allait bien, le temps avait fait son œuvre, il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il se sentait de nouveau bien dans sa peau, en paix avec lui-même. Il eu un pincement au cœur en se revoyant à cette époque, mais oui il allait mieux depuis longtemps. Oh ça n'empêchait pas du tout qu'il puisse la reluquer aujourd'hui, après tout il n'avait que rarement vu une femme aussi belle, sa moindre courbe, ses petites rondeurs qui allait si bien, cette façon qu'elle avait de…

Il remua inconfortablement. Il n'était pas très bon de se remémorer ce genre de chose, cette petite chose qui faisait de lui un homme ne tarderais pas à se faire entendre— petite chose haha ! Grande et Grosse chose— après tout il était un homme fier de son physique ! Il eu du mal à cacher un petit rougissement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le décolleté de Lise, cette poitrine plus qu'attirante, ferme et… lui faisait encore de l'effet !

« Par la couille gauche et flasque de Merlin ! William, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! »

Il eu la décence de rougir encore plus.

« Désolé… »

« Je te disais donc, que tu n'auras pas à faire à n'importe qui, les lames du soleil, sont considérées, comme une des plus puissantes sectes de France, nous savons qu'ils sont partout, je dois faire vérifier mon bureau par les briseurs de sorts chaque début de journée, pour vérifié si je ne suis pas sous écoute, ils ont un bras dans chaque commerce, chaque grande entreprise, nous pouvons en déceler dans presque chaque branche, sous-branche, franchise, entreprise de notre état. Nous ne pouvons nous en sortir, nos Aurors ne sont pas à la hauteur William, nous avons déjà treize morts sur les bras, notre dernière opération c'est soldée par un échec cuisant ! Nous nous mordons la queue, nous cherchons à droit pendant qu'ils sont à gauche. Nous savons juste ou les situer, pas les trouver ! L'infiltration est telle, qu'à peine arrivés les lieux sont déserts ! Si je ne fais rien rapidement, je vais devoir trancher la gorge de ma carrière politique. Les médias m'accusent déjà de les protéger avec mon histoire familiale. Je sais ou chercher, tu dois te rendre dans les gorges du Verdon, il y a une grotte près du lac de Sainte Croix, nous avons pu obtenir cette information en torturant un jeune homme, William ! Je ne souhaite pas que mon état se rabaisse à ce genre de pratique mais nous n'avons plus le choix, ils sont trop profondément implantés ces gens sont la gangrène de notre pays. Je ne devrais même pas te demander ça, mais ton ami l'imprenable et toi ne pourriez pas… »

« Non ! Harry va bientôt être père, c'est après moi qu'ils en avaient, je vais régler ça seul et ni toi ni tes hommes n'allaient être dans mes jambes ! »

« Je t'interdis de faire ça Willy, tu n'as rien à prouver ici ! »

« Si justement, c'est le moment, je dois me prouver à moi-même certaines choses, je dois faire ma propre histoire, ma propre vie, mon propre chemin, les Lames s'en sont pris à moi et à moi seul aujourd'hui, mes amis ont été agressés par ma faute, je ne vais pas laisser qui que ce soit courir un risque, que je ne serait pas prêt à prendre moi-même. » « Et je te dois bien ça »

« Willy… Je viens avec toi… »

« C'est hors de question ! Je ne pourrais pas te protéger et me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire ! »

« Tu vois ! C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'en voulais terriblement, tu me vois toujours comme une enfant ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! »

« Bien sur que si ! Tu es bien trop… »

« Bien trop frêle ? C'est ça ? ! »

« Lise… »

« Ne me : 'Lise…' pas s'il te plait William, il y a longtemps que ça ne marche plus sur moi, d'autant plus que cette fois je suis personnellement impliquée ! » « Je suis quasi sure que mon grand oncle Alarius le dément est le grand chef de cette faction »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui certaines méthodes de tortures sur les moldus sont les mêmes, qu'il aimait employer, son propre sort est utilisé sur des sorciers, et notre indicateur nous à juré que c'était le grand maître de la secte qui le leur avait enseigné. Personne à part lui ne pouvait l'avoir fait, personne à part moi n'avait été formé à ce sort… »

« Lise… Je suis désolé, que comptes-tu faire ? Combien sont-ils ? »

« Un peu plus de cents si nos informations sont exactes, moins la petite partie que tu as éliminé. » « Il faut mettre un terme à la famille Rosalie, c'est un des siège de notre grand conseil, mais il est temps d'y mettre du sang neuf à la place, la corruption est trop présente. Je me dois d'y mettre fin, et pour ça, la prison ne suffira pas, je dois tuer mon oncle… »

Au court de son monologue, des larmes de frustrations, d'écœurement vis-à-vis des actes passés de sa famille, de rage contre son impuissance, s'étaient mise à couler. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si faible. Si désespérée, ni n'avait jamais eu un tel besoin de se retrouver loin d'ici, à une autre époque, un autre lieu, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule et triste. Même après tant d'années ses vieux démons étaient encore présents, telle une maladie longue et taxante que vous pouviez trainer pendant des mois. Jamais rien ne l'avait rendue si faible, a part cette désarmante partie de William qu'elle en était venue à détester, aimer, bref tout lui revenait aujourd'hui en mémoire. Il se leva, parcouru la distance qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras, une main dans les cheveux. Sa bouche collée à son oreille, il lui murmurait les seules choses qui pouvaient la calmer du temps de Poudlard. Cette vieille chanson moldue qu'ils avaient écoutés un nombre incalculable de fois en faisant l'amour.

« Je vais t'en débarrasser c'est une promesse, mais tu as besoin de rester au calme et ne plus penser pendant quelques temps. »

Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Et je vais y aller seul, tout du moins sans toi. Tu as besoin de repos maintenant et cette histoire est la mienne, tu as déjà bien assez sur la conscience. »

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais elle pouvait déjà sentir ses forces la quitter, ses jambes devenir faibles, ses paupières lourdes. William et ses pouvoirs hypnotiques… Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr actuellement. Il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé du salon ministériel, la couvrit d'un plaid qu'il fit apparaître, lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et sortir en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

A peine le nez hors de la pièce que François Lachapelle se tenait devant lui baguette levée, avec une troupe de six inspecteurs derrière lui, baguette au clair.

« Qu'avez-vous fait Mr Wallace ? » « Un sort sur madame la Ministre alors que votre baguette est en ma possession ? »

« Mr Lachapelle, je suis désolé, mais Lise ne voulait pas entendre raison, il est hors de question que je la laisse prendre le risque de venir avec moi, elle est actuellement sous hypnose et ne se réveillera qu'a mon retour, ou à ma mort » « Je suis désolé, vraiment mais croyez moi c'est pour le mieux, il faut que je m'occupe de cette affaire seul ! »

« N'y comptez pas Wallace, vous n'irez nulle part ! »

William se tendis, prêt à se battre au besoin, mais un sourire de Lachapelle, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, ce dernier lui jeta sa baguette, et d'un signe de tête l'incitât à le suivre, avec ses hommes, les plus forts et plus fideles au ministère derrière eux.

« Nous allons faire ça à votre manière Wallace, j'espère simplement que ce sera suffisant, j'ai déjà perdu un membre de ma famille contre les Lames et je ne compte pas perdre une amie si proche pour moi, par la folie de sa famille, ces hommes sont les meilleurs que nous avons, et aujourd'hui je nous mets, moi et mon unité à vos ordres. Ne me décevez pas William. »

« Comptez sur mon François, allons-y, équipez-vous du mieux que vous pouvez, cuir de dragon, préparez-vous à vous battre ! »

Il se tourna vers ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblaient liés par une volonté commune, une force qu'il n'avait vu que lors de la grande bataille finale contre Voldemort, celle de défendre leur patrie contre une pollution de l'intérieur, une gangrène infectieuse et combattante.

« Je ne sais pas si nous rentrerons chez nous ce soir, je ne peux pas vous garantir que nous survivrons, mais je vais faire au mieux pour libérer votre pays et cette terre qui m'a accueillis. J'essayerai de vous protéger, du mieux que je le pourrais, mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, si vos informations sont exactes, nous aurons à affronter un nombre bien plus élevé que nous, préparez-vous du mieux que vous le pouvez, ce soir nous nous battrons pour une cause juste ! »

Ils éclatèrent en hurlements de ferveur, sans s'en rendre comptent ils étaient tout les huit arrivés sur la place des Arcades, lieu d'accueil du ministère Français, pour se retrouver face à plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes aux couleurs cyan et noir de l'uniforme des inspecteurs magiques. Leur chef semblant s'avancer leva sa baguette avant de la poser sur son cœur en signe de ralliement. « Nous allons vous suivre » Dit il en regardant William dans les yeux. Il ne réplica que d'un signe de la tête, et dit : « Rendez-vous dans 4 heures ici même, le temps que je m'équipe et nous allons détruire cette secte ».

William disparu pour retrouver sa maison et ses amis, il leur fit un rapport complet de la situation et leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de la ministre. Albus voulu l'empêcher de partir seul, mais une réplique piquante de la part de l'Imprenable le remis à sa place : « Albus, voyez dans quel situation votre gentillesse nous a mise quelques années auparavant, certaines fois les gens ne sont pas sauvables il faut savoir prendre les armes quand il le faut, et cette fois c'est à William de se lancer dans cette aventure comme il l'entendra. » Ses yeux se troublèrent et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête défait.

« Harry, j'ai un peu moins de 4 heures pour apprendre à me défendre du sortilège de mort, peux-tu m'aider ? »

D'un signe de tête ils se levèrent et sortirent. Albus se tourna vers son frère et lui dit : « Il est temps de passer la main Alberforth n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons fait notre temps, nous hommes sont présents et courageux, j'ai peut être eu tord d'être si gentil toutes ces années, mais je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde, j'ai sauvé des hommes bons. »

« Tu as raison Albus, je ne vais pas tarder à passer la main à Mc Caffieri. Tu devrais en faire autant et profiter des années qu'il te reste, tu pourrais même continuer à enseigner ! »

« C'est une idée mon frère… »

La place était déserte lorsque le portauloin les déposa sur une des petites plages du lac de Sainte Croix. Les gorges du Verdon, étaient un des plus beaux et calme site de France, les moldus Français considéraient la région comme le meilleur site pour la contemplation stellaire, l'air y était si pur et sans pollution que vous pouviez voir des étoiles que vous n'auriez jamais pu ailleurs.

William Wallace, dénotait parmi les inspecteurs, dans sa tenue en cuir de dragon bleu, ses cheveux tirés en arrières, une sacoche pleine de poudre, dont tous ne pouvaient que fantasmer sur son utilité. Ce soir là, il était venu en tant que tueur, pour le bien d'une nation, pour le bien de la femme qu'il aimait encore aujourd'hui au plus profond de lui. Il lui faudrait une bonne dose de courage, il se savait puissant c'était même certain, mais quand vous étiez l'ami de l'Imprenable, et Albus Dumbledore, vous saviez qu'il n'était pas impossible de tomber sur bien plus fort que soit ! De plus les chances de succès de l'opération ne reposaient que sur une simple information arrachée sous la torture à un des membres de la secte. Une opération coup de poing, rapide, de petite envergure en espérant faire le plus de dégâts possible et si par chance ils pouvaient se débarrasser du grand maitre, peut être que le pays serait enfin débarrassé pour de bon de toute cette racaille aux abois pour un peu de sang et de pouvoir. Fichus bigots ! Encore des imbéciles qui pensaient que les sangs pures étaient mieux que le reste, il en était la preuve n'est-ce pas ? Lui un sang de bourbe plus puissant que la plus part de tout les sorciers ! Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre !

L'équipe des inspecteurs magique se répandit sur toute la plage, avec l'un d'eux au centre. Celui-ci commença à chanter en agitant sa baguette, William savait ce qu'il allait se produire, les Français était réputés pour leur méthodes de localisation, quelque chose qu'ils avaient mis au point près de Marseille, durant la grande guerre Moldue. Le gouvernement magique avait décidé d'aider leur confrère à trouver les cellules de résistance cachées dans les Maquis pour leur donner des soins et autres condiments, sans être repéré par qui que ce soit. Les chercheurs en sortilèges avaient alors mis au point un sort complexe fonctionnant en couche de sort, un peu comme les barrières de défense que vous pouviez trouver autour d'une maison. La matrice fonctionnait à l'aide de plusieurs sorciers, le central canalisé le pouvoir relâché par les personnes autour de lui, la tache était ardue pour lui, il devait envoyer, couche après couche la magie des autres pour trouver les sources de chaleurs plus grosses que celles d'un rat ou d'un chien. Un sonar en sorte. Plus la zone à couvrir était grande, plus il fallait de magie, d'où les autres inspecteurs autour de lui, les yeux fermés, chantant eux aussi une litanie incompréhensible.

Il lui fallut plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour les trouver, et il s'avéra que leur source était fiable, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient plus ou moins une cinquantaine, dans ce qui était bel et bien une grotte qui s'enfonçait profondément sous terre. William s'approcha délicatement de l'entrée, sorti sa baguette et dessina des runes cabalistes sur les pierres alentour.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Nous n'allons pas rentrer dans cette grotte, c'est étroit et dangereux, nous allons les forcer à sortir, préparez vos hommes, dispersez-vous, et François. Pas de pitié, ne mourrez pas inutilement, ils n'hésiteront pas à employer la force, faites de même, je sais que les gouvernements ont en général la main légère sur les sortilèges, mais eux non. A mon signal lancez un sort de feu et vous verrez ce que j'ai mis au point »

Il sorti son sac de poudre, activa ses runes et alla s'assoir assez loin pendant que les hommes Français se dispersaient. Les runes était une complexe fabrication visant à créer un courant d'air vers les tréfonds de la grotte sans avoir à maintenir un sort couteux en pouvoir. Il remua sa baguette en direction du sac de poudre et celle-ci presque transparente sous la lune s'envola en un fin serpent vers la grotte, emplissant chaque tunnel, pièces, zone de ce labyrinthe qui leur aurait été fatal.

Lorsque la poussière eu disparu complètement il fit un signe de tête à Lachapelle, qui lança un simple 'incendio' en direction de l'entrée de la grotte. La réaction qui suivi le laissa sans voix, une langue de feu énorme explosa par la bouche la grotte soufflant quelques hommes derrière lui et désorientant certain par le bruit que cela avait déclenché. Des cris de souffrances se firent entendre avant que les premiers hommes et femmes ne sortent de la grotte, certains les robes en feu, d'autres clairement perdus, certains brulés. William eux un regard triste avant que les premier sorts ne pleuvent sur l'ennemi.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à comprendre ce qu'il se passe avant de se lancer avec une rage rarement égalée dans la bataille, les attaquants avaient clairement l'avantage, être hors de la grotte faisaient d'eux des chasseurs de taille, tandis que l'ennemi ne pouvait que répliquer cachés dans les tréfonds sombres de celle-ci, au risque de se faire cueillir sous la lumière de lune.

Les attaquants ne tardèrent pas à se faire déborder par les renforts venus d'ils ne surent où, malgré leur avantage du terrain, ils étaient à peine une trentaine, la bataille sembla durer aux Français plusieurs heures avant que le flot d'ennemi ne se tarisse, jamais ou rarement ils n'avaient combattus de la sorte depuis la bataille finale lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les gémissements des blessés étaient effrayants pour les bleus, mais pour les vétérans ce fut la chose la plus dure qu'ils éprouvèrent après la bataille, les mémoires enfouisses refirent surface, un frère en train de mourir lors de la bataille contre Voldemort, une fille en train de se faire violer, un enfant pleurant face à sa mère morte la gorge tranchée, couvert de son sang, le regard vague, se balançant d'avant en arrière. William regarda autour de lui, avant de prendre un ennemi par la gorge et de demander si leur maître était parmi eux. L'homme n'eu aucun mal à le reconnaître, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur avant de murmurer d'une voix rendue roque par les sortilèges qu'il avait hurlé pendant la bataille, que : 'le maître' se trouvait actuellement au sein même du ministère, en chemin pour assassiner le ministre. Il n'eu pas beaucoup de temps pour ajouter autre chose lorsqu'il vit la rage dans les yeux de William, et qu'une dague ne soit logée dans sa gorge.

Les inspecteurs de garde au ministère, ne suffirent pas pour tenir tête à Alarius Rosalie, cet homme été né sous les meilleurs étoiles, d'une famille de sang pur, très tôt il avait été éduqué à la magie, dès son plus jeune âge, son père l'avait formé à la magie la plus noire qu'il pu trouver, au combat par les grands duellistes de l'époque. Il ne tarda pas à prendre goût à la torture, à décimer des quartiers moldus pour son bon plaisir, à violer des femmes et enfants, la magie la plus sombre de ce monde l'aillant rendu complètement fou. Il aurait aimé rejoindre Voldemort de son temps, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'ombre d'un demi-sang, aussi puissant soit-il, sa fierté à l'époque avait été sa survie. C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait envoyé quelques uns de ses plus fideles serviteurs pour tuer Wallace, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'un sang de bourbe, ne rende confiance dans ses laqués qui n'attendaient que son bon vouloir, pour qu'il les utilise à bon escient, il avait compris très tôt que diviser un peuple et l'effrayer ne rendait sa tache plus facile. Et Wallace malgré son sang, n'était pas à négliger, il était un des plus puissants sorciers du moment, presque autant que lui, et les gens voyaient en cette figure emblématique, une échappatoire à la terreur qu'il faisait régner. Et cette pierre sur son chemin vers le sommet ne pouvait pas être tolérée.

Il y avait aussi sa nièce, qui aurait cru que la petite Lise puisse, prendre son envol et s'échapper de sa famille, pour devenir une des personnes les plus puissantes du pays ? Du courage ! Voilà ce qu'il redoutait, les gens se battant pour une cause étaient selon lui, toujours les gagnants, c'est donc ainsi qu'il avait décidé de lancer ce soir un assaut sur le ministère qui leur laisserait à tous un goût amère dans la bouche. Lui Alarius le dément allait assassiner sa nièce et prendre le control du pays, ensuite il s'attaquerait à cette bande de loques qui peuplait l'Italie. Malgré les puissantes protections sur la porte du bureau ministériel, elle ne tarda pas à voler en éclat pour trouver sa nièce endormi sur le canapé. Il eu un sourire fugace, il était loin le temps ou cette petite dormait la tête sur les jambes de sa grand-mère, dans la maison familiale. Il était loin le temps ou il y avait encore un espoir pour qu'elle devienne une digne héritière de la lignée Rosalie. Une puissante et noire sorcière. Mais non cette petite idiote avait choisi la voix lumineuse. Quelle perte. Elle restait tout de même la famille, et dans sa tête il lui rendait un grand service. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front lui murmura des mots d'adieux et s'éloigna.

« Avada Kedavra »

Le sort parti à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant de ne rencontrer qu'un bouclier orange enveloppant sa nièce. Il se tourna hurlant de rage et posa son regard sur sa Némésis : William Wallace. Aucune discussion ne fut de mise, les sorts partirent se rencontrèrent en plein vol avant que la puissance cumulée ne détruise la pièce complètement, faisant sauter une grande partie du toit.

Lise fut projeter sur le sol, le canapé se renversa sur elle la protégeant des débris, mais dans son sommeil elle ne su jamais que William d'un simple coup de baguette l'avait protégée du mieux qu'il avait pu. La poussière retomba, ils étaient là, tout les deux en chiens de Fayence, enveloppé sous un dôme de lumière n'apparaissant que lorsqu' un débris tombait sur William et sous un bouclier argenté pour Alarius.

William ne senti qu'une brulante douleur dans les côtes quand une dague lui rentra dedans par derrière, et la bataille repartie de plus belle, les sorts de découpe, d'explosion, les invocations, le feu, l'eau, la foudre, les sorts de morts, de brisure d'os, de plaie, pour faire bouillir le sang. William entrainait son ennemie loin de Lise, et celui-ci enragé par tant de résistance n'y vis que du feu, le suivant bêtement.

_« Viens suis-moi et tu verras ce dont je suis vraiment capable »_

Quand ils furent bien loin du bureau, William se déchaina enfin, se battre comme il le souhaitait, sans avoir peur de blesser qui que ce soit. La salle de conférence, lieu clé du ministère Français, depuis sa construction en 1401 n'avait jamais vu un seul combat. Construite pour résister à l'épreuve du feu, et autres magies, celle-ci ne fit pas belle mine, quand William lança un sort de feu si puissant pour détruire les inferis qu'Alarius venait d'invoquer. La langue était si grande, et puissante que le dôme vitré ne résista pas longtemps avant d'exploser sur eux dans une pluie mortelle de verre brisé. Les sorts partaient dans tout les sens, une myriade de destruction, la haine contre la justice, deux causes s'affrontant, l'une pour la domination, l'autre pour la liberté. Les deux combattants étaient gravement blessés, l'un souffrant d'une perte de sang et de nombres coupures, l'autre de plusieurs brulures des coupures impressionnantes. Un œil rougis de sang et Alarius redouble de viscosité, de puissance et de coups tordus. William n'avait jamais pris pour argent comptant sa puissance et aujourd'hui il ne le regrettait pas, venir préparer pour un tel combat avait été plus qu'avisé, ne jamais se surestimer aussi. Il fit front, lui se battant pour une cause juste, il ne pouvait pas perdre aujourd'hui, il venait de se rendre compte qu'une seule femme était faite pour lui, Lise. Et il ne comptait pas la perdre contre un bigot tordu et malsain. Quand cet homme qu'il avait tué sans le moindre remord lui avait dit les plans de son maître, il avait vu rouge. Jamais personne n'allait faire du mal à SA LISE. Il ne se laisserait pas mourir sans avoir pu la voir vivre, le temps qu'elle trouve le bon, qu'il trouve la bonne, il n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être ensemble, mais il ne se laisserait pas mourir juste pour la voir heureuse. Après tout c'était tout ce qui comptait. Qu'il se batte. Alarius ressenti le changement s'opérer dans son adversaire, il se maintenant plus droit malgré les blessures, la puissance derrière ses sorts augmenta. Il eu un rictus malsain, lui non plus ne voulais pas mourir contre un moldu.

L'intensité était impressionnante, la rage des deux adversaires était folle. Les sorciers inspecteurs avaient commencés à revenir au ministère et ne pure que regarder le combat au milieu des ruines qu'avaient été la salle de conférence. Lachapelle ordonna à ses hommes de n'intervenir que si le combat dégénérait en leur défaveur. Il fallait laisser certaines choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Les explosions que provoquait William étaient impressionnantes, depuis quelques années, depuis en réalité le temps ou il s'entrainait contre Harry, il avait pris goût aux sorts explosifs, qui soit dit en passant avait été développé par lui dans le seul but de contrer les téléportations d'Harry. Mais comme tout homme, il été pris d'une sorte de fascination pour le feu et les explosions. L'un d'eux toucha Alarius à l'épaule et lui détruisis complètement le bras dans une douche de gore et de sang, ce dernier hurla de douleur et de rage avant de lancer son plus puissant sort en direction de William, qui ne pouvant l'éviter le contra avec le plus fort de ses boucliers, un aux reflets scarabée, l'impact fut violant, la poussière fut soulevée du sol, obturant la vue à tout les spectateurs. L'odeur d'ozone était forte. Très forte. Preuve d'une magie plus que puissante à l'œuvre. Un éclair d'un blanc intense. Le silence.

Les sorciers présents se regardèrent, avant de sortir leur baguette et de la pointer vers le nuage. D'autres protégèrent de leur corps et baguette la ministre sur une civière toujours endormie. Ils purent voir une silhouette se dessiner dans la poussière, portant ce qui semblait être un ballon dans une main. Lachapelle compris que le combat était fini. Il jeta un œil à la ministre, puis éclata de rire. Si elle dormait toujours cela voulait dire que William était toujours vivant. Effectivement celui-ci apparu, blessé, sanglant, couvert de poussière, avec un visage blême et épuisé, portant la tête du Grand maître des Lames. Alarius Rosalie. Ils se sourirent.

« L'imprenable déteint sur moi… » Fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de s'évanouir.

Les Français semblèrent se réveiller et hurlèrent leur joie, une opération couteuse en vie, mais réussie. Ils se précipitèrent sur William pour lui apporter les soins nécessaires, Lachapelle pris la direction des opérations pour éviter la débandade, il appela sans tarder le CHM (centre hospitalier magique) et les médicomages ne tardèrent pas à envahir les lieux. Il regarda la forme de William dans une civière et eu une sourire, il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir fait confiance, personne n'aurait eu la moindre chance contre Alarius, l'Imprenable ne rentrant pas en ligne de compte. Ils avaient évité une guerre comme celle des Anglais et il ne pouvait en être plus content.

Quand il ouvrit la première chose qu'il vit fut le blanc d'une chambre d'hôpital. Une infirmière ne tarda pas à rentrer pour lui faire un dernier diagnostique avant de lui dire qu'il était libre de s'en aller, les blessures n'avaient été que superficielles, enfin pas plus grave et la magie faisait des miracles. Elle lui dit qu'il était attendu au ministère, les médecins avaient réussi à la réveiller et madame la ministre était loin d'être contente. Selon l'infirmière elle était passée le voir au court des trois derniers jours et elle avait été à deux doigts de l'assassiner. Seule la présence de Laura Potter l'en avait empêchée. Il dégluti difficilement. Lise de bonne humeur était déjà dure à gérer, mais une Lise en rogne… Il se souvient de la fois où…. Il réprima un frisson, qui avait un jour dit que les femmes n'étaient pas effrayantes…

Quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau, il croisa son regard, Lachapelle lui fit un sourire sympathique lui disant qu'il était de tout cœur avec lui, mais avait les poings liés.

« Lise ... »

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui doucement en l'inspectant. Elle fit le tour, palpa de ses doigts ou elle savait qu'il avait été blessé, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, montrant qu'il avait encore mal, elle se remit face à lui. La baffe partit à la vitesse du son, il n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer la douleur quand elle accrocha les bras autour de son cou pour pleurer contre son épaule. Lachapelle baissa le regard, ému par cette démonstration.

« Je suis rentré Lise, je vais bien » murmura-il

« Non idiot ! Tu aurais pu y rester, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne comprends pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait, pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital ! » Hurla-elle entre ses sanglots.

« Lise, je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois dans le même état que moi, tu es trop importante pour ça. »

« Importante ? »

« …Oui tu es la ministre après tout »Dit-il pour cacher sa gène.

« Crétin » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue « Tu ment toujours aussi mal »Ajouta-elle.

La reconstruction du ministère mobilisa un nombre incalculable de sorciers pendant près de trois semaines, les dégâts qu'avait faits Wallace à lui tout seul, étaient plus intenses que ceux provoqués par Alarius Rosalie tout au long de sa campagne, tout du moins, matériellement parlant. Harry n'avait eu de cesse de rire en lisant les journaux Français au sujet de son ami. Celui-ci était plus que gêné par la remontrance que Madame la ministre lui donnait devant les journalistes, la photo n'avait pas prix, on pouvait y voir William tête baisser, le rouge aux joues, en train de regarder ses pieds nerveusement, ne pouvant voir la ministre avec un sourire coquin. Il était la risée de toute la France, ces derniers disant qu'une scène de ménage aussi charmante n'avait pas lieu tout les jours.

Le bal de réception eu lieu dans la reconstruite, salle des conférences du ministère, après une escarmouche rapide et une victoire incontestée contre les forces d'Alarius Rosalie, la France était enfin libre du joug d'une des plus active sectes. Pour l'occasion les officiels avaient décidés d'organiser un bal, afin de promouvoir l'unité et la justice, c'était aussi pour inaugurer le nouveau nom de cette pièce, la salle : Wallace. William en avait été plus que flatté, quand il avait appris les largesses du ministère, mais ne pouvant refuser il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de subir la pub et d'être présent ce soir là.

Après un long un laborieux discours des plus vieux bigots de la lumière Français, Lise avait du y passer aussi, et son discourt avait été on ne peu plus violant, plus jamais la France ne tolérerait des sectes à prendre le pouvoir et faire régner la terreur sur son état. Le buffet fut généreux et délicieux, William ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée de mettre son plat préféré au menu mais il en avait été ravi. Les convives ne tardèrent pas à laisser le milieu de la salle vide, les tables furent repoussées contre les murs, les lumières furent réduites. Lise se leva et pris la parole.

« Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, mais il y a quelques années j'avais promis à Mr Wallace une danse, ce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'honorer, monsieur se vanter souvent de savoir danser le tango, les bacchatas et autres danses du même genre, de ce fait, ce soir nous allons tout les deux ouvrir le bal »

Confus William regarda autour de lui, pour tomber sur le regard moqueur de Lachapelle, la musique débutât et n'eu d'autres choix que d'avancer doucement vers Lise au rythme de la musique. Elle l'avait eu, heureusement qu'il avait eu le bon sens de s'habiller en costard moldu. Il accrocha son regard, elle les mains sur les anches avançait doucement vers lui en musique. Le thème était respecté, il allait lui montrer ce qu'il valait après tout, elle avait choisi elle-même cette musique, te extrano. Une musique qu'il adorait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir n'est-ce pas, à l'époque, elle n'existait pas encore.

La foule de bigot était outrée, jamais ils n'avaient vus une danse aussi indécente, aussi sensuelle, aussi moldu ! Le reste de la foule lui était hypnotisé par cette danse, à n'en pas douter les médias peoples allait faire main mise sur cette danse venue d'un peuple qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu. Après le dernier pas de danse elle se releva sensuellement et l'embrassa sans qu'il ne puisse refuser. A ses oreilles, le monde disparut, les murmures de la foule, il ne pu les entendre, il savait juste une chose, il était heureux, et allait faire malheureusement la une de tout les journaux.

« J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi Willy… »

**Et voilà, vous l'avez ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, mais on va dire que j'ai eu une vie plutôt intense ces dernières années, mon dernier chapitre remonte à loin le 22 mai 2009 mais c'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré ma copine, puis je me suis investi avec elle, plus le temps d'écrire, syndrome de la page blanche etc… Je suis inexcusable. Quand j'ai voulu m'y remettre nous nous sommes séparés ce qui n'a pas aidé ma motivation à l'écriture. Aujourd'hui ça fait un an et demi que je suis célibataire et je retrouve tout juste le courage de m'y remettre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, je sais déjà avoir fait mieux, mais je voulais vraiment faire un sous-arc réservé à William qui je pense est un héro qui en vaut la peine. Bien sur c'est cliché, il ne meure pas, mais que voulez-vous c'est une des personnes que j'aime bien. Puis je n'allais pas le faire mourir ! Je répond déjà à ça pour vous éviter certaines questions : Oui un des paragraphe correspond à ce que j'ai vécu après ma rupture. Non je ne me suis pas drogué ni quoi que ce soit, j'essayais juste de mettre un peu plus de corps à mes personnages, je me suis rendu compte en lisant que j'étais quand même bien hum. Frais sur le monde. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a une grande partie de sombre ici. Les gens ne sont pas tous forts, ne sont pas tous bons certains ont besoin de drogue pour aller mieux, d'autre de sexe, d'autres de violence. Essayez de faire au mieux évitez de sombrer et parlez avec votre famille si jamais ça ne va pas, ou vos amis. Mais pourquoi dit-il ça ? J'ai un ami à qui c'est arrivé, c'était moche, nous l'avons sauvé de peu. Prenez soin de vous, faites comme moi ! Mangez des miel pop's !**

**La musique sur laquelle dansent Lise et William est : .com/watch?v=-PAanksEfl4&feature=related qui est sortie en 2004 ce qui correspond à la date de mon histoire. N'oubliez pas qu'Harry Potter aurait 31 ans le 31 juillet 2011. Pour mes autres références qui pourraient vous paraitre un peu tordues, n'hésitez pas à me poser les questions. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux niveau des fautes de copies et d'améliorer un peu mon style. Désolé pour certaines fautes ou trucs qui pourraient trainer mais je n'ai pas lu en Français une seule fois depuis presque hum 3 ans, du coup c'est problématique je n'ai toujours pas la télé, donc je ne suis pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde enfin ma télé ne fait tourner que ma xbox GT :(Half Commando). J'ai fait un gros voyage cet été j'essayerai pour ceux que ça intéresse de glisser quelques références vis-à-vis de ça dans mes prochains chapitres. Italie Croatie Slovénie traversés à pied et les moyens du moment. Je pourrais aussi m'arranger pour vous montrer quelques photos ceux que ça intéressent. Meeria si tu es toujours de ce monde )**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que mon rythme de parution ne sera pas élevé à un par semaine, et je ne compte pas me forcer, j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire aujourd'hui, je l'ai fait. Je ne garantis pas avoir un prochain chapitre rapidement. Et encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de parution. Je suis toujours là, souvent sur des fictions anglophones, à lire à répondre à vos messages. Prenez le temps de lire les bios de vos auteurs, ils mettent souvent des infos à jour dessus. Vous auriez su que j'étais toujours vivant et en bonne santé. Mes défis n'ont toujours pas été relevé je suis un peu déçu, autant que vous par moi je pense. **

**D'ici mes réponses à vos reviews passez une bonne semaine/soirée. Et courage à ceux qui viennent de faire la rentrée**

**Jordan.**


End file.
